Hidden Strength 2: Good vs Evil
by srdaire
Summary: Now that Aralyne is gone, both heroes and villains alike are being murdered. Will Tulio, Flynn, Meg, and Danny be able to find Aralyne and put an end to this mysterious threat? I do not own anything except the characters Aralyne and Siren.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_(Songs in this chapter are "Til I Hear You Sing" from "Love Never Dies", and "Devil in Disguise" by Elvis Presley, and brief lyrics from the song "Loreley" by Blackmore's Night.)_

Wendy Darling snuck out of her house in the dead of night. She knew it was stupid and dangerous, especially with all of the murders that had been going on over the past month. The latest victim happened to be a citizen of the neighboring village; Pocahontas. But Wendy didn't care; she had to get out, if even for a moment. She snuck through Nesidy and eventually made it to a cliff hanging over the ocean. _Oh, Peter,_ she thought, _I miss you so much._ She would have stayed behind in Neverland if it wasn't for the fact she had a family here in Nesidy. Brushing away a tear that had escaped down her cheek, she took a deep calming breath. Perhaps someday she'll return to Neverland.

"It's dangerous out here," a quiet cold voice said behind her. Wendy swiveled around to see a lone figure wearing a cloak, the hood pulled over their head. The only features she could make out on the person was their red eyes.

"Um, yes," Wendy replied nervously, "I was just about to head back inside." She tried walking past the cloaked figure, but they had blocked her path.

"No, you're not," the stranger replied taking a step towards the young girl. Wendy suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest, and looked down to see a dagger embedded in her torso, the stranger's pale fingers wrapped around the hilt. "Goodbye, _Darling_," the stranger mocked yanking the dagger back out of Wendy. The young girl placed a hand over the wound, hot blood seeping through her fingers. The stranger gave a maniacal laugh as they shoved Wendy over the edge of the cliff. Wendy didn't even get a chance to scream as she plummeted to the ocean.

* * *

Everyone in Nesidy had gathered at the beach early in the morning.

"What's going on?" Megara asked as she, Flynn Rider, and Tulio made it to the growing crowd.

"Another murder," Aladdin replied grimly from in front of them. He was standing beside Aurora, who was hugging a frightened Eilonwy and Irenie.

"Who?" Flynn inquired, shooting Tulio a worried glance. _Please, not Aralyne. For Tulio's sake, not Aralyne._

"Wendy Darling," Aurora said quietly.

Tulio's gaze was stoic as he turned on his heel and left the crowd.

"How's he holding up?" Aladdin whispered, "What with Aralyne missing for a whole month?" It was no secret that Tulio had feelings for Aralyne.

Flynn and Meg exchanged glances. "Not so well," Meg said, "He's been wanting to go out and find her."

"We keep telling him to wait until we find a clue to her whereabouts, but he's becoming restless. I'm afraid he's going to do something reckless and get himself killed."

* * *

Tulio went back home, and entered his bedroom. Out of his wardrobe, he extracted a female white jacket – Aralyne's jacket. After she had been kidnapped by Rothbart and disappeared, Tulio had gone over to the Benbow Inn and took her jacket and penguin-covered outfit. They were the only objects that had truly belonged to Aralyne. Holding the jacket close to his chest, he began to sing:

"_The day starts, the day ends_

_Time crawls by_

_Night steals in pacing the floor_

_The moments creep_

_Yet I can't bear to sleep_

_Till I hear you sing_

_And weeks pass and months pass_

_Seasons fly_

_Still you don't walk through the door_

_And in our haze_

_I count the silent days_

_Till I hear you sing once more_

_And sometimes_

_At night time_

_I dream that you are there_

_But wake holding nothing but the empty air_

_And years come and years go_

_Time runs dry_

_Still I ache down to the core_

_My broken soul_

_Can't be alive and whole_

_Till I hear you sing once more_

_And music, your music_

_It teases at my ear_

_I turn and it fades away_

_And you're not here_

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_

_Let them die_

_Without you, what are they for_

_I'll always feel_

_No more than half-way real_

_Till I hear you sing_

_Once more"_

Tulio had made up his mind. He didn't care what anyone else said, he was going to go look for Aralyne. Tonight. He grabbed a sack and began to pack the essentials. The last thing he stored in the sack was Aralyne's jacket.

* * *

Danny hasn't been the same since Aralyne left and Kayley had noticed. Right now they were at her house collecting eggs from her chickens. Kayley was picking up the eggs and placing them in the basket Danny held, but he wasn't paying attention. He was staring outside at the blue sky thinking of Aralyne.

"Go," Kayley said quietly.

"What?" Danny said startled, turning to her.

"I know you miss Aralyne, "Go. Go look for her. It's what you want."

"Kayley –"

She held up a hand. "Stop, Danny. I know you still love Aralyne. Go find her."

Danny gave her a small smile and handed her the basket of eggs. "Thanks, Kayley," he said then kissed her on the cheek. He turned into his Phantom form and flew out of the chicken coup.

Once he was gone, Kayley began to cry.

* * *

The Evil One had to leave his castle behind after he had gotten rid of Aralyne. He knew that the heroes would eventually come looking for her and put up a fight he was not ready for. He wanted to wait until the number of heroes diminished due to the work of Siren, his secret weapon. In fact, she had already been going out and killing many people.

Right now, he was in his new hideout, deep within the Black Forest. The rest of the villains were throwing a little party to celebrate the murders. The hyenas were up on a makeshift stage playing music on animal skeletons. Lefu jumped onto the stage, cut off the music and started shoving the hyenas into the crowd.

"Go on, get out of here," he said waving them off. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed grumbled in agitation as Sarousch took their place on stage.

"It's _my_ turn, you stupid laughing canines," Sarousch scoffed. He took a microphone and began to sing with Lefu repeating certain parts of the song:

"_You look like an angel_

_(Look like an angel)_

_Walk like an angel_

_(Walk like an angel)_

_Talk like an angel_

_But I got wise"_

Slowly walking out on stage was a woman wearing a revealing scarlet Saudi-Arabian outfit. A red veil was placed over the lower half of her face and another was on top of her dark-colored hair. The woman's scarlet eyes slowly raked over the crowd as she began to dance behind Sarousch.

"_You're the devil in disguise_

_Oh, yes, you are_

_The devil in disguise_

_You fooled me with your kisses_

_You cheated and you schemed_

_Heaven knows how you lied to me_

_You're not the way you seemed"_

The male half of the crowd began to cheer and wolf-whistle as she sauntered up and down the stage performing sensual moves every now and then.

"_You look like an angel_

_(Look like an angel)_

_Walk like an angel_

_(Walk like an angel)_

_Talk like an angel_

_But I got wise_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_Oh, yes, you are_

_The devil in disguise_

_I thought that I was in heaven_

_But I was sure surprised_

_Heaven help me, I didn't see_

_The devil in your eyes"_

The woman's gaze lingered a little longer on three particular males: Dr. Facilier, Rasputin, and Mozenrath.

"You're looking lovely tonight, Siren," Rasputin leered noticing her stare. Her expression remained stoic as she continued to dance.

"_You look like an angel_

_(Look like an angel)_

_Walk like an angel_

_(Walk like an angel)_

_Talk like an angel_

_But I got wise_

_You're the devil in disguise_

_Oh, yes, you are_

_The devil in disguise"_

Siren wanted something in particular from those three men. But how would she catch them alone? Then again, it wouldn't be hard. She just needed to turn up the charm and they'd be putty in her hands. She was, after all, called Siren for a reason.

"_You're the devil in disguise_

_Oh, yes, you are_

_The devil in disguise_

_Oh, yes, you are_

_The devil in disguise_

_Oh, yes you are_

_The devil in disguise_

_Oh, yes you are"_

Once the song was over, the males cheered for Siren, chanting her name over and over again, and she bowed, a mischievous gleam in her scarlet eyes. No one bothered to give Sarousch any praise and he skulked off stage, angry to be outshone by a woman – no matter how attractive she was.

Mozenrath couldn't stand being in a crowd for too long so he left the celebration, exiting the villains' hideout, which was now Chernabog's cave. He stood outside watching the setting sun as he listened to the start of a new song behind him. It wasn't long until he heard a beautiful voice singing:

"_And the winds would cry_

_And many men would die_

_And all the waves would bow down_

_To the Loreley_

_And the winds would cry_

_And many men would die_

_And all the waves would bow down_

_To the Loreley"_

He swiveled around to see Siren at the cave's entrance lounging against the wall.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" she said gazing at him with her scarlet eyes.

"Of course," said Mozenrath giving her a thin smile as his gaze raked up and down her body, "But I can think of an even more beautiful sight."

Siren gave a low chuckle as she slowly sashayed up to him. "My, aren't you quite the charmer," she purred wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted up the veil on her face slightly to reveal her lips and pressed his against hers. After sharing a passionate kiss, with Mozenrath groping every part of her body, Siren pulled away and murmured, "I will make this a night you will never forget."

He smirked and replied, "I can consent to that." As he leaned in for another kiss, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and looked down in surprise to see Siren had stabbed him with a dagger. With a twist of her wrist and pulling her weapon back out, she allowed Mozenrath to fall to the ground.

"You really should listen to what songs say about me," she said kneeling beside him, "After all I am the_ Devil in Disguise_. And I _am_ a siren, leading men to their deaths." As his life was fading away, Siren reached out and tore the gauntlet off his right hand. The skeletal structure of his limb didn't faze her, and she thought nothing of it as she slipped the magical weapon onto her own hand. "Thanks for the gauntlet, Mozenrath. I'll make sure to use it often." When he was finally dead, she struck his dead body with a blue beam from the magical weapon, and his form disintegrated. "One down, seven more to go," she sneered….

* * *

In the dead of night, Tulio snuck through Nesidy, ready to leave the village for good in search of Aralyne. He hadn't gone far when he heard a voice call out to him in the darkness.

"Tulio, I had a feeling you would be leaving tonight."

Spinning around, Tulio saw Flynn and Meg step out of the shadows together, both of them with their arms folded over their torsos. He suddenly became tense as he eyed the couple. "If you two are here to stop me –"

"Stop you?" Meg inquired, "On the contrary. We want to help you. And whether you like it or not, we will be joining you."

"Besides," Flynn added, "What makes you think we'd let you do this alone? You're not the only one that cares about Aralyne."

He relaxed and gave them a small smile. "Thanks guys."

"Hmm. Looks like we all had the same idea," another voice cut in. Danny in his ghost form dropped down from the sky and hovered before the others. "You're going out to find Aralyne, right? I want in!"

"Really?" Tulio said in astonishment, "What about Kayley?"

Danny remained quiet and Meg lifted up her eyebrows in understanding. "I see," she said then added, "Well, Danny, you're more than welcome to join us."

The ghost-boy grinned at her, and the four heroes left Nesidy, beginning their quest.

_(Did I make you wait long enough? Haha! So here's chapter one of the sequel to Hidden Strength. __Hope you enjoyed!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Siren strolled into Regina's castle and into the witch's room. "Regina," she called out to her. She plopped down uninvited onto Regina's bed.

"What?" Regina snapped glaring at the younger villain.

Stroking the gauntlet on her right hand, Siren said, "I have a favor to ask. I'm after some very powerful objects, and I would like your help with two things. The first is to turn me into a mermaid, and the second is to disguise me."

"Why a mermaid?" Regina inquired gazing at her own reflection in her mirror.

"That's for me to know," Siren replied, her scarlet eyes flashing dangerously, "Now will you help me or not?"

Regina rolled her eyes and answered, "Fine, yes. I'll help you." The evil witch pulled a potion bottle out of a pocket in her robes and handed it to Siren. "Drink this, and you'll become a mermaid until your mission under water is complete. Same goes with your concealment. Now what kind of disguise would you like?"

Pocketing the potion, Siren said with a malicious smile, "Just change my entire image." Regina waved her hand over Siren and the younger woman's whole form changed. The Saudi-Arabian outfit disappeared to be replaced with a black and red tunic with a red scarf tied around her throat, Siren's hair was cut into a straight bob and it became considerably darker much like a raven, and her scarlet eyes changed into a bright ice blue even the gauntlet looked as if it were no longer attached to her wrist. With an evil laugh, Siren stood up and strolled out of the room. "I'll be seeing you around, Regina."

After leaving Regina's castle, Siren made her way to the beach in the night where she drank the potion. The results were instantaneous. A green light surrounded the lower half of her body and her legs transformed into a red fin. With a smirk, Siren dove into the water and began searching for the next magical item on her list.

* * *

"Tulio, where exactly are we going?" Danny inquired after he and his companions had travelled through the forest for several hours.

"To the Evil One's castle," Tulio replied with determination.

Flynn came to a halt and shot his friend a strange look before continuing on his way. "Tulio, we've already searched the castle the day she was kidnapped. She wasn't there. No one was."

"Yes, I know," Tulio said with a nod, "But then we were searching _for_ her, now we're searching for _clues_ as to where she may be." They soon arrived at the Evil One's castle and just like the last time, it was deserted. "There's got to be something," he muttered as he and his friends began searching for clues.

It wasn't long until Meg saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head to the side, she was in time to see a figure walk through a doorway. "Someone just exited through that door," she said to the others. The males exchanged glances before all four of them ran after the figure. Upon entering the room, they stared in astonishment at the person before them.

"Aralyne?" they all said at once as the person stepped through a wall. Aralyne's form suddenly froze and faced them with a blank expression. Stepping back out of the wall, she strolled right up to them. She was wearing the same outfit she had worn the last time they had seen her, a purple and pink dress borrowed from Rapunzel.

"Aralyne," Danny said with a weak smile reaching out to her, but his hand went right through her. Even in his ghost form he couldn't touch her!

"Is she –?" Flynn muttered staring at Aralyne's spectral form.

Ignoring the others, Aralyne stood before Tulio gazing up at him. He was too surprised to move. Could she really be a ghost? Did the villains end up killing her and now her spirit haunts this castle? Aralyne suddenly latched onto Tulio's arm and he could actually feel her iron grip. Suddenly everything and everyone around him faded away and he was surrounded by an endless blue void. He could also feel a breeze blow against his face and could smell a great amount of salt. _Like the ocean_, he mused. Tulio then heard Aralyne's voice whisper in his ear, "_Help me…._" The blue void then transformed into a foreign land; a land he had heard of before called Thesaurum Insula.

Tulio blinked and the vision faded. Once again, he was in the abandoned castle and he stared down at Aralyne. She was no longer touching him. Her form wavered for a moment before vanishing completely.

"I'm so sorry," Meg said quietly placing a hand on Tulio's shoulder.

Pulling away from her, Tulio said, "She's alive, and I know where to find her."

"What?" Flynn said in confusion, "Tulio, I hate to say this, but Aralyne's… well, she's dead. We just saw her ghost."

Danny shook his head and replied, "Tulio's right. She's alive. That wasn't a ghost at all, but some sort of projection. Take it from someone who is half ghost. So where to now, Tulio?"

"Back to Nesidy," Tulio declared heading out of the castle, and the others followed closely behind, "We're going to need a ship."

* * *

Siren had gotten a little lost on her way to Atlantica and ended up in some frigid water covered in ice. Coming out of the ocean, she sat on an ice chunk to get her bearings when she heard screaming. Of course, taking delight in someone else's pain, she became curious and followed the shouts. Hiding behind a stack of ice, she saw the most unusual sight.

"Help! Someone, please! Help!" a mother penguin cried as she stood at the edge of an icy cliff holding onto a chain of other penguins. "Oh! Oh, hold on, sweetie! We'll save you!" Below the other birds by about three feet was a baby penguin on an ice chunk floating in the ocean, and circling the baby was a shark fin.

"Help! Mama! Hurry!" cried the baby penguin as she kept away from the edge of the ice.

The penguin at the bottom of the chain glanced back up at Mama and said, "I can't reach her!"

"Oh! Oh! Somebody help us!" called out Mama.

Another penguin shouted out followed by a walrus as they made their way to the other penguins, "Mightier than a hurricane! Braver than a killer whale! Faster than a moray eel! It's the fearless adventurers..."

"Slash-explorers," added the walrus

"Titanic Tip," shouted out the penguin pointing to himself before gesturing to the walrus, "and his trusty sidekick Dash!" The other penguins began to grumble amongst themselves.

"Oh, no."

"Not them."

Tip jumped onto Dash's head and the walrus began climbing down the chain of penguins. Siren rolled her eyes. _Stupid walrus! There's no way the penguins can hold his weight!_ "This is it, Dash," said Tip his voice full of pride, "Redemption."

"No, not the walrus," a penguin muttered right before Dash stepped on his head.

"Sorry. Excuse me," said Dash as he made his way down the penguin ladder.

"Ow!"

"Oh, was that your face?" Dash inquired, his tone apologetic.

"We're finally gonna be heroes for real," said Tip excitedly as Dash reached the bottom of the ladder.

"Yeah," agreed Dash as he wrapped his flippers around the bottom penguin and hung over the baby penguin, "They're not gonna laugh at us anymore."

"This is too easy," muttered Tip as he slid down into Dash's front flippers and began swinging to reach for the baby, "And a-one, and a-two... and a shark... _Shark?!"_

_Not so brave, are you?_ Siren mused as she watched Tip and Dash panic.

"Shark!" Dash shouted. Then he and Tip turned and started climbing back up the ladder of flightless birds.

Tip started shouting, "Goin' up! Goin' up! Goin' up! Goin' up!" Mama lost her grip on the others, and they all fell, "Goin' down."

The penguins and walrus landed onto the ice chunk, and the baby flew into the air and landed into her mother's arms. Tip and Dash peered into the water and watched in horror as the hammerhead shark headed straight for them. They screamed and backed up right as the shark jumped onto the ice chunk. The birds and walrus flew up into the air – much like the baby did – and got lodged into the ice cliff.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," said Tip now that they were momentarily out of danger. The ice cliff suddenly broke and they all fell in an avalanche. A great chunk of ice landed on the shark, killing it instantly. Once everything was settled, Siren watched the penguins and Dash pop one by one out of the snow.

"Mama!" the baby cried before being smothered by her mother's embrace.

"Another plan perfectly executed," said Tip rubbing his flippers together.

Mama penguin then started yelling at him and Dash, "What did you think you were doing?"

Tip and Dash turned to her in surprise and Dash replied crestfallen, "We were just trying to be heroes."

Mama and the other penguins glared at them as she continued, "You call abandoning my baby heroic? You two boys almost got us all killed!" The other penguins began to mock them.

"Oh, yeah, some fearless heroes."

"More like zeroes!"

"Hear that? Zeroes!"

"That's a good one!"

Tip and Dash began walking away from them looking depressed. "Go ahead," said Tip as they rounded a corner, heading straight for Siren, "Laugh your stinkin' tuxedos off. We'll show you... someday."

An idea flicked through Siren's mind. If she couldn't find her way to Atlantica, then maybe these two idiots would be able to show her the way! She dove back into the water and quickly swam towards them. "Excuse me," she said popping out of the water before them. The two males screamed and jumped back. Putting on a fake innocent smile, she continued, "You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you."

"Scared?" demanded Tip as he sat on Dash's head, "Who said anything about bein' scared? Don't you know an evasive maneuver when you see one?"

"Hi. I'm Siren," she said introducing herself. If she could manipulate a villain like Mozenrath, she was sure she could manipulate these two idiots.

Dash then answered, "This here's Tip, and I'm Dash."

Tip had fallen off of the walrus and ran before his friend, blocking him from getting nearer to Siren. The penguin said through clenched teeth, "Excuse me, Mr. I Spill My Guts To Total Strangers. You just blew our cover!" Maybe they weren't as stupid as she thought.

"I was just trying to be friendly," Dash protested.

Siren rolled her eyes as she sensed an argument developing. She _so _did not have time for this! "Uh, guys, I really need to get going... so if you could just tell me..."

"See?" Dash said to Tip, interrupting her, "Now she's gonna leave, and it's all your fault."

"My fault?!" Tip cried in outrage, "She's-She's-She's..."

Siren scowled at them. "Guys?"

"She's probably allergic to blubber," Tip said poking Dash in the side.

"Oh, yeah?" said Dash getting right in Tip's face, "Well, maybe she doesn't like birds that can't fly!"

"Guys," Siren said, her right hand twitching. If they didn't stop arguing, she was going to shoot them with the gauntlet right then and there.

"Well, you can't fly either," Tip retaliated.

"And you walk funny," Dash added.

"Guys!" Siren said raising her voice. Her right hand began glowing, ready to shoot out a fatal beam.

"Oh, yeah? Well... You can't fly either!" Tip said unable to come up with any other insult.

"GUYS!" Siren finally shouted. They turned to her in surprise, and she quickly hid her right hand behind her back. "Do either of you know how to get to Atlantica? I don't have much time."

"Why do you want to go to Atlantica?" inquired Dash.

Siren pulled away from the ice and glided backwards as she concocted a lie, "I have to get something that was stolen from a friend. If I don't, I'll turn back into..." She lifted her scarlet tail out of the water.

"A what?" persisted Dash, "Turn back into a what?"

"A human," she replied quietly hoping to gain their trust.

Tip gasped in shock before speaking, "I knew there was something _un_-fishy about you. Tough break, sister." He began walking away, but Dash stopped him and turned him back to face Siren. "Drop us a line. Let us know how it all turns out."

"We'll take you," Dash offered.

"You will?" Siren inquired clasping her hands before her in a form of innocence.

"We will?" Tip added in surprise.

Dashed whispered to him, "She's a damsel in distress. It's our big chance."

_Well, I've got one on my side, now time to persuade the other. Pathetic fools!_ Siren thought as she bit her lower lip in a pleading gesture. She couldn't wait to get rid of these losers.

Tip stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Hoo-boy. I can't believe I'm doin' this. Somebody stop me." When neither Dash nor Siren made a move, he continued, "All right, then, we're in. On to Atlantica!" He and the walrus jumped into the ocean and she dove after them. The two animals then began leading the villainess to her destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tulio, Flynn, Danny, and Meg made it back to Nesidy by dawn, and headed straight for the port. They walked up the gangplank and onto the ship, they saw Proteus giving out orders to the rest of the crew.

"Heave together, now!" he shouted out, his gaze upward.

The four friends gazed about at the busy ship, all except Danny seemingly impressed.

"How cool is this?!" said Meg watching wide-eyed as the crew did their assigned jobs.

They all looked up to see Captain Amelia running along the cross section. She quickly jumped down, grabbed a rope and swung through the air and released it, performing several somersaults in the air, and finally landed on the deck, a proud smile on her face. She then approached Proteus.

"Proteus, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" she asked proudly.

He bowed to her and replied, "You flatter me, Captain."

She suddenly turned and noticed her guests for the first time. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"Captain," said Tulio, "Since you're heading out towards Thesaurum Insula, I was wondering if we may tag along?"

"Whatever for?" she inquired suspiciously, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well," said Danny, "We have reason to believe that Aralyne is there."

Proteus and Amelia froze and gaped at the four companions. "Aralyne? Alive?" Proteus said quietly.

Flynn nodded his head as Tulio said, "Yes, please. We really need to find her. _I_ need to find her."

Captain Amelia's expression softened as she gazed at him. "Very well. We will be leaving shortly."

* * *

Siren, Tip, and Dash had arrived in Atlantica, and headed straight for the palace. After entering the building, they swam towards the throne room. Inside were several merpeople setting up a table for someone to eat, and the three intruders were hiding behind pillars watching.

"Nice crib," said Tip as he and the walrus gazed around the palace.

Once the merpeople had left, making the room deserted, Siren said to the animals, "Come on. Follow me." They swam inside the room and dove underneath the table, in case anyone returned. Peeking out from underneath the cloth, they saw King Triton pacing before his chair. Before finally sitting down. Siren said in mock sympathy, "He looks sad." And of course, she knew why. Triton pulled out a picture of Ariel imprinted on a seashell. Siren had to repress an evil laugh. She was, after all, the one to cause his misery by killing his precious daughter. Her gaze then transferred to the trident at his side, and muttered, "Look! There it is!"

"A fork?" Tip said in disbelief, "We're risking our tails for a fork?"

Triton suddenly looked up, an expression of outrage on his face. "We haven't time for this!" he shouted getting up from his throne, "I want every available merman searching! Find the murderer that killed my daughter!" He slammed his fist onto the table and sent it flying. Now exposed, Siren darted into a thick plant, while Tip and Dash dove back under the table as it settled back in place.

A seahorse swam up to the merman and said, "King Triton, your daughter, Melody, has returned." Triton and the seahorse left the throne room, leaving it deserted once more.

Siren swam up to the trident, and yanked it out of its pedestal. Holding it in her hands, she gazed down at it in amazement.

"Oh, sure, that's it. Take your time. Kick back. Relax," said Tip panicking as he stared at Siren, "Let's all just linger here and die!"

"No," she said quietly shaking her head, "I won't die." Her head suddenly snapped up as she gave him and Dash a malicious sneer, "But you will!" She shot Dash with a beam from the trident, and he exploded, his remnants spreading out all over the place. "Thanks for your help, Tip," she mocked before striking him with a beam. His fate was the same as Dash's. With an evil laugh, she swam out of the palace, and headed straight for the surface. Her head broke out of the water, and the concealment charm broke. Her hair was long once more, and her eyes were a deep scarlet. She still had her mermaid tail, however, and used it to swim towards land. Once she was on a beach in Thesaurum Insula, she turned back into a human, and she was once again wearing the Saudi-Arabian outfit with the veils on her head and over her face. Siren headed inland to first hide the trident, then to pay a visit to the Tucks and their magical fountain.

* * *

You see, for some, time passes slowly. An hour can seem an eternity. For others, there's never enough. For the Tucks, it doesn't exist. Time is like a wheel... turning and turning, never stopping and the woods are the center, the hub of the wheel.

Siren trekked through the woods taking in the scene, gazing at the bright green leaves attached to the dark trees. The fountain had to be around here somewhere. As she pushed her way through a bush, she saw a young man with long brown hair kneeling at the base of a tree drinking water from a spring. He looked up at her and his eyes widened.

"How long have you been standing there?" he demanded straightening up, not taking his eyes off her.

"Not long at all," she replied, noticing how tense he was and his movement to block the spring from her view. She had found it! Tuck's fountain! "I was only walking past, and I –"

"Well, you shouldn't be in these parts of the woods," the boy said in a harsh tone cutting her off, "It's best you turn around and go home." When she didn't move, he snapped at her like she was a dog, "Well, go on, now, get!"

"Excuse me," she said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him, "but you don't own these woods, and… I'll go on and get when I want to."

"What's your name?" he suddenly inquired. She had to suppress a smirk.

"Siren," she replied.

"Well, Siren, like I was saying you need to turn around and go home," he said his tone softening.

Siren lied, "It just so happens that I was on my way home before you made your rude suggestion and I would be happy to continue on my way… if I only knew which way to go."

"In other words, you're lost?" he inquired hiding a smirk, "I'll point you home."

"I'd be much obliged," she replied, her gaze transferring to the spring, "But I want a drink first."

As she began heading towards the water, the boy jumped before her. "Wait! No! No!"

"What?" she inquired innocently gazing up at him.

"You don't want that water," he said quickly, "Uh, it's poisoned."

"I saw you drink some," Siren protested, hands on hips.

"Well, now I'm feeling sick," he replied.

"You don't look ill," she pointed out, her eyebrows raising, "I'm dry as dust."

Siren tried swerving around him, but he grabbed her from around the waist. "I said, leave it alone!"

With a growl of anger, she pressed her gloved hand onto his stomach, and shot him with a beam of blue lightning. He flew backwards and slammed into a tree before collapsing onto the ground, a smoking hole in his midsection.

"Jesse," Siren heard a voice call out.

"Jesse, where are you?" another voice said. Then coming through the brush were two more males, and one female. Angus, Miles, and Mae Tuck.

"Jesse!" Mae cried seeing her youngest son unconscious on the ground.

Siren swore underneath her breath as they all turned their attention towards her. She backed up and lifted up her right hand, the gauntlet glowing an eerie blue. A rustling sound behind her grabbed her attention, and she glanced back to see Jesse's wound had healed and he was starting to get up. She swore again. Siren had forgotten that the Tucks' couldn't die, no matter what. This was going to have to be one magical object to leave behind. Dousing the magic in the gauntlet, she turned and ran.

* * *

After several weeks of sailing, Captain Amelia's ship arrived at the Thesaurum Insula port.

"We'll be docked here for a few days," said Amelia as her crew and guests left the ship, "So that will give you more time to find Aralyne."

"Thank you," said Tulio waving to her. He and his companions walked through the port into one of the cities, Gelden.

"So, where do we start?" Meg asked looking around at everything.

"I say we split up," suggested Danny, "Flynn and Meg, you search the city, while Tulio and I explore the surrounding land."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Flynn nodding his agreement.

The four friends split up to go search for Aralyne.

Tulio and Danny left Gelden and ended up in some forest. As they trekked through the trees, in silence, they kept an eye open for any unusual signs of villains, or better yet, Aralyne.

"Look at that," Tulio said after a while coming to a halt. Up ahead of the males were giant stone pillars in a ring. They stepped into the ring and gazed up at the pillars in awe. "What do you think this is?"

"No idea," Danny replied.

Tulio then glanced back down, and saw a glowing blue orb hovering at the edge of the circle. "What in the world?" he muttered in curiosity moving towards it. Danny turned and saw it, too, following his friend.

"It's a wisp," Danny said quietly as they stared at the tiny blue figure. As he reached out to touch it, it vanished into thin air. Suddenly, a line of wisps appeared leading into the forest. "They say wisps lead you to your fate."

The two males exchanged glances and Tulio shrugged, saying, "It's worth a shot." They left the circle of stones and followed the line of wisps. Each time they got within a foot of one, it vanished. Pretty soon, the wisps had led them back to Gelden.

"What?" Danny said in disappointment, "But we just left this place."

"That just means Aralyne is here somewhere," Tulio replied as they reentered the city and gazed around the place. "Go find the others and meet me back here."

Danny nodded before transforming into Phantom and flew off to find Flynn and Meg.

* * *

Siren had been in Gelden for weeks wearing a cloak to hide from the citizens. After failing to get some of the water from Tucks' fountain, the four Tucks had then told everyone about her and to keep a look out for her. Right now, she was sneaking around the city looking for some food to steal, and if necessary kill anyone that got in her way. After making sure the fruit vendor wasn't looking, she grabbed a couple of apples and stored them inside her cloak. As she tried to make her escape, a hand clamped down on her wrist….

* * *

Tulio was in the marketplace watching everyone go about their business as he waited for his friends to arrive. Not far from where he stood he saw a cloaked figure nick a couple of apples from a fruit vendor. His eyes narrowing in suspicion, he made his way to the cloaked figure before they could get away and grasped them by the wrist.

"Where do you think you're going with those apples?" he demanded. It was funny. A few months ago, he sometimes stole to make a living, but ever since he met Aralyne, he's gone to being an all-around good guy. He no longer stole or scammed people out of their money.

"Release me, now," a cold voice hissed, pulling out a dagger and pressing the tip into Tulio's stomach. He eyed the weapon warily but made no move to release the thief.

"Not until you return those apples, or pay for them," he replied.

"Don't make me kill you," Siren said, "because I will."

"Well, two can play at that game," Tulio said pulling out his own knife. He sliced open the cloak and the apples tumbled out of the pocket they had been in.

The fruit vendor saw his merchandise rolling about the ground and glared at Tulio and Siren. "What is going on here?" he demanded.

"You'll pay for this!" Siren growled slashing at Tulio, but he blocked the attack. The two fought there in the middle of the street, gaining everyone's attention. Finally Siren knocked Tulio's dagger out of his hand, and tackled him to the ground, straddling him. The hood of the cloak had fallen revealing her face, and Tulio gaped up at her, as she raised her weapon to strike him.

"Aralyne!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I felt as if I had woken up from a deep sleep. Blinking several times, I was surprised to find myself staring at Tulio, and even more surprised to find that I was straddling him on the ground.

"Tulio?" I said in confusion getting off of him, "What's going on?" I looked around to see an unfamiliar town with unfamiliar people who were gawking at us, and to my horror, I held a dagger, poised as if I were going to hurt someone. I automatically dropped the weapon.

"Aralyne," he said sitting up and placing a warm hand on my cheek, "It really is you!" He suddenly pulled me into an embrace, and I was more surprised than before.

"Yes, it's me," I said pulling away slightly, "But what's going on? Where are we? The last thing I remember is Rothbart taking me to the Evil One's castle."

Before he could explain anything, we heard a voice cry out, "There! That's the thief! Arrest her!" We both looked up to see a man pointing directly at me, and behind him was a guard who glared at us. _Thief? Me?_

Tulio stood up and pulled me up to my feet, blocking me from their view. "There seems to be some kind of mistake, sir," he said, "She wasn't stealing."

"You're the one that caught her," the man said, "Why are you defending her now?"

Laughing, Tulio said, "You must be confused." He then grasped my hand and began running, pulling me along with him.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"After them!"

As we raced through the unknown city, I could hear people pursuing us. Tulio then dragged me up onto a rooftop and we hopped across buildings. At some point, my foot slipped on a shingle and we slid down and landed on the ground with a crash.

"Tulio," I said sitting on my behind, "Will you please explain to me what is happening? Why did that man call me a thief? And when will you answer my other questions?"

"Well," he began, but then we heard a snort and a puff of warm moist air blew against my cheek. We both turned to see a giant black bull glaring down at us, and we were trapped with it inside a fence. I felt my heart get lodged up in my throat as I stared up at it horrified. It mooed and snorted as it began to paw at the ground.

"I really wish we had a sword," Tulio whispered as we backed up against the building.

"Y-Yeah," I stammered quietly in agreement, "Yeah, I've got a plan."

"What is it?" he inquired.

"Uh, well – Uh, you… pet him, and… I'll…." He reached out towards the bull. "RUN!" I shouted out leaping to my feet and bolting away from the bull, leaving him behind.

"Uh, well, thanks a lot!" he cried following me. The bull bellowed as it charged after us.

"You're the one that got us into this mess!" I pointed out to him.

Right as we were leaping over the fence, the bull slammed into it, and we skidded across the ground, slammed into another building, slid off the piece of the fence and ran down the city streets. The bull continued to chase us and as we turned a corner, we saw a group of people with swords running towards us.

"There they are!"

We took a left turn and ended up racing down a narrow street made of stairs. Some guards jumped out of nowhere and stood before us drawing their swords. Tulio and I split up entering different buildings and exiting them behind the guards. I heard a woman scream from Tulio's building and vaguely wondered what he had seen. And image of him staring at naked women flashed across my mind and I suddenly wanted to slap him. Shoving that thought aside, we continued to run through the city. We jumped onto some sacks, made it on top of a carriage, and a small porch roof before leaping into the air and catching a clothes line that broke. Tulio and I went swinging through the air and landed upon a stone wall. Casting a quick glance over my shoulder, I saw the guards shooting arrows at us! _What in the world was going on?!_ We ran a bit more before skidding to a halt at the edge of the wall. About fifty feet below us were a ton of crates and open barrels.

"I'll bet we can make that," Tulio declared with a slight grin turning to me.

Hearing shouts behind us, we swiveled around to see the guards were nearly upon us.

"And I bet you we can't!" I snapped at him.

Tulio suddenly jumped off the wall, and with nowhere else to go, I followed. The air was caught on my throat and I was unable to scream, gasp or even breathe for a moment. Finally, we landed in the open barrels of water.

"You lose," Tulio said smugly from his barrel. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as we pulled the tops onto the barrels to hide.

Now in the dark I suddenly felt my barrel being lifted into the air and moved around. Hearing Tulio say, "Whoa! What's happening here?" made me assume that the same thing that was happening to me was happening to him.

"We're both in barrels," I said sarcastically, "That's the extent of my knowledge."

When I felt a thump, I guessed that we were no longer airborne, but then someone knocked my barrel over and began to roll it. The water sloshed all over me, and went into my mouth and up my nose, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Finally when my barrel was right side up, I found a cork in the side and poke it. Some of the water poured out of the barrel and I was able to breathe. From my peephole, I could see that Tulio had done the same thing in the barrel beside mine.

"Okay, Aralyne, we gotta move fast," he said loud enough for me to hear, "On three, we jump out and head for the dock."

"Okay," I agreed.

We counted together, "One, two, three –" I pushed on the lid of the barrel but it suddenly felt like someone had placed a heavy trunk upon it. "Th-Three! Three! Three!"

* * *

Danny, Flynn, and Meg had seen Tulio and Aralyne get chased by the bull and guards around the city.

"Aralyne!" Danny cried out gaping at her as she ran by, "She's alive!" He then flew off to take care of the bull while Flynn and Meg chased after Tulio and Aralyne. They had seen the whole thing up to when the barrels their friends had jumped into were taken onto a ship just seconds before it sailed off.

"Oh, no," Meg said as she and Flynn stared after the ship.

"Not good," Flynn agreed.

They then made their way down into the port and asked around to find any information on the ship. One unsavory looking man actually laughed and said, "That ship? It belongs to the Huntsman. If you're after it, a bit of luck to ya. He doesn't take kindly to strangers."

At that moment, Danny returned to their side, and they relayed the information they had just received.

"The Huntsman?" Danny said with worry, "You've got to be kidding!"

The three companions returned to Captain Amelia's ship, and explained to her what had happened.

Amelia swore under her breath and quickly called back her crew. "Set out a new course," she said, "We've got Aralyne's trail, and we're not going to lose it!" Her crew got to work, and sailed the ship after the Huntsman's.

* * *

I had been hunched down in the water barrel for hours with nothing to eat, and nowhere to go to the bathroom. And right now, I felt like I was in a kiddy pool, if you get my meaning.

"Uh, you ready? Ah, okay. One more. Let's go," said Tulio for the billionth time. He had been trying to escape his barrel, constantly pushing up on the lid, while I had given up a long time ago.

With a sigh, I decided to humor him, and counted along with him, ready to push off the lid, "One, two, three!" To my surprise, as I stood up, the lid popped off, and so did Tulio's. Unfortunately, we were now staring at a group of sleazy looking men who were glaring at us, and after a quick scan of our surroundings, I found we were on a ship. We were in some deep trouble!

"Excuse us," said Tulio nervously, sinking back down into his barrel.

"We're out of here," I said following his example.

"Who ordered the, uh, pickles?" he inquired. I gave him a confused look. _Pickles? We're in barrels of water! Where did the pickles come from? You know what, I don't even want to know!_

The sailors grabbed hold of us, and yanked us out of the barrels. After dragging us below decks, we were put in stockades and thrown before a man wearing some sort of armor and a mask.

I recognized him right away as the villain from _American Dragon: Jake Long_. I swallowed in fear and squeaked out, "The Huntsman."

"My crew," he said in a cold voice, "was as carefully chosen as the disciples of Christ." He began cracking his knuckles, and I shivered under the glare he gave Tulio and me. "And I will not tolerate stowaways. You will be flogged. And when we put into Cuba to resupply, God willing, you will be flogged some more… and then enslaved on the sugar plantations… for the rest of your miserable lives." The Huntsman then motioned for his crew to take us away. "To the brig."

I felt sick again. _Flogged?!_ Just the thought of it made me want to cry! It was going to be worse than being spanked with the belt when I was a child! And _enslaved?!_ _This could not be happening!_

But something else was on Tulio's mind. He suddenly smiled and said, "All right! Cuba!"

The sailors grabbed Tulio and me one last time and dragged us down to the brig where we were released from our stockades, but now locked up in a cell with bars above our heads.

"Now what, genius?" I asked my companion sitting down against the wall.

"Give me time to think," Tulio replied then began banging his head against the wall. I watched him at it for who knows how long.

Up above me I heard a voice say, "Hey, Altivo! Ah-ta-ta, not for you! You're on half rations. Orders from the Huntsman."

That's when an apple suddenly fell into my lap, startling me. I picked it up and stared at it for a moment before turning my attention back to Tulio, who was still banging his head against the wall.

"So, uh, how's the – How's the escape plan coming?" I inquired crawling to his side, the apple still clutched in my hand.

"All right," he said stopping for a moment, "All right. Wait! I'm getting something."

"Yeah," I said skeptically as he continued to bang his head.

He stopped once more with a slight smile on his face. "Okay," he said wrapping one arm around my shoulders and pulling me onto the floor, "Here's the plan. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions… hijack one of those longboats, and then we row back to Thesaurum Insula like there's no mañana!"

"Back to Thesaurum Insula?" I said in confusion. I've never even heard of this place!

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"In a rowboat," I added skeptically. We were out in the middle of the ocean! I doubted we could make it anywhere in a rowboat!

"You got it!" he said with a grin.

With my voice thick with sarcasm, I said, "Great. Sensational. And that – that's your plan, is it?"

"That's pretty much it," he said nodding.

"Well, I like it," I replied still sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, "So, how do we get on deck?"

"Um," he said, then repeated what he had said earlier, "In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions, hijack one of those longboats –"

"Uh, great," I grumbled turning away from him.

"Okay, what's your idea, Aralyne?" he began to yell.

Returning my attention to him, I scowled. "What do you mean?" I snapped at him, "Don't ask _me_ that! _You're_ the one with the plans." Up on deck, I heard a horse whinny and a thought struck me. "Wait, I – I have an idea," I said standing up, "Uh, come on. Give me – Give me a boost."

Underneath the cell bars, Tulio lifted me up by my legs holding me in the air. With one hand, I held onto the bars to keep from falling over, and the other hand holding the apple, I held out way above my head.

"The horse's name; it's Altivo, right?" I inquired of Tulio.

"I believe so," he grunted from beneath my weight.

"Hey, Altivo," I said tossing the apple back and forth in my hands, "You want a nice apple? Come and get it." Soon, a white horse came within my sight, staring eagerly at the apple. "You have to do a trick for me first," I said pulling the apple away from him. He gave me a suspicious look and pulled away from me. "All you have to do is find a pry bar," I added giving him an encouraging smile as I waved the fruit before his eyes, "A long piece of iron with a hooky thing at the end. Yeah?" I seemed to have gotten his attention.

Tulio then muttered against my legs (which was a little awkward, I might add, considering our intimate meetings in the past), "Aralyne, you're talking to a _horse!_"

"That's it, Altivo," I said ignoring Tulio as the horse walked out of my sight, "find the pry bar."

"Yes, find the pry bar," Tulio mocked then added, "He can't understand _pry bar._ He's a dumb horse. There's no way –"

A set of keys then fell into our cell and we stared down at them in surprise.

"Well, it's not a pry bar," Tulio said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Once we were sure everyone was asleep, Tulio and I put our plan into action. Using the keys Altivo had given us, we opened up the cell in the ceiling, and climbed out of the brig. Tulio went to get the provisions and the longboat ready while I quietly and carefully closed the gate to our prison. As I snuck over to Tulio's side, I felt something nudge me in the back, and I had to hold back a scream. Turning around, I gave a sigh of relief when I saw the horse.

"Oh, Altivo," I said petting him, but he seemed restless, "Oh, thank you, old boy. Listen, if we can ever return the favor –" He suddenly began sniffing my cloak.

"For Pete's sake, Aralyne," said Tulio who was already lowering the longboat over the side of the ship, "He's a ruthless warhorse, not a poodle. Come on, before he licks you to death."

I left Altivo and jumped over the side of the ship into the longboat. At that moment Altivo let out a whinny that made us cringe. Looking back up, we saw the horse peering down at us, making even more noise.

"Shh, shh. Shh. Quiet please," I begged in a whisper.

"What's the matter with him?" Tulio demanded, and I suddenly realized why Altivo was making such a racket.

"Oh, he wants his apple," I replied pulling the fruit out of my cloak pocket.

"Well, give it to him before he wakes the whole ship!" Tulio hissed at me taking the apple. He then threw it up into the air. "Fetch!"

As we continued lowering the longboat into the ocean, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the apple fall past us and landed in the water with a small splash. _Oh, no! This could not be good!_ Sure enough, Altivo had followed the apple overboard, causing a much larger splash that soaked Tulio and me. I watched in horror as the horse struggled to stay above water. Apparently he couldn't swim.

"Altivo!" I cried out diving out of the longboat and into the ocean.

"Huh? Aralyne!"

I swam as fast as I could over to the horse, the cloak slowing me down. "Altivo, I'm coming!"

"Aralyne!"

"Just hang on!" I said reaching Altivo's side and grasping his reins, "I'm right here, old boy!"

"Have you lost your mind?" Tulio demanded rowing the longboat towards us.

Ignoring him, I continued speaking to Altivo, "Help is coming!" As I helped Altivo towards the longboat, a large shadow blocked the moonlight, and we turned to see the Huntsman's ship right upon us.

"Ho-o-ly ship!" Tulio cried out right before the longboat was overturned.

Altivo, Tulio, and I broke out of the water beneath the boat, gasping for air. The horse was having a fit, and I had to dodge his kicking hooves.

"Loop the rope under the horse!" Tulio ordered.

Grabbing the rope attached to the longboat, I dove back underwater, and wrapped it around Altivo and the boat before climbing onto it. Tulio had gotten out from under the boat and I grasped his hand to pull him out of the water.

"On the count of three, pull back on the rope," he told me, and I nodded in agreement. "Three! Pull!" We tugged on the rope, flipping the boat over right side up, but we ended up back in the ocean. Once we had resurfaced, we held onto a crate full of provisions.

"Tulio! Hey, it worked!" I gasped out staring at Altivo who was laying on his back in the longboat. We swam over to the boat and clambered inside.

Lying on our backs, and panting for air, Tulio asked, "Did any of the supplies make it?"

I turned to see what we had left, and cringed wondering how he was going to take the bad news. "Well, uh, yes and no." Altivo was eating all of our food!

"Ohhh, great!" Tulio cried sitting up. He then muttered something under his breath and sighed as I sat up. "Well, Aralyne," he said, "look on the positive side. At least things can't get –"

It suddenly began pouring rain, and I scowled at him. "Excuse me," I said brushing sopping wet hair out of my face, "Were you going to say _worse?_"

"No. No," he said.

"No? You're sure?" I demanded.

"Absolutely not. I've revised the whole thing."

"Okay, because… Yeah, we're at least in a rowboat," I said sarcastically.

"We're in a rowboat, exactly," he agreed, "You miss nothing."

Spitting rainwater out of my mouth, I curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Tulio and I rowed the boat for hours, but it didn't feel like we had made any progress. We were constantly surrounded by water, sky, and clouds. I felt like a tiny dot in the middle of a blue vastness, and let me tell you, it was the weirdest feeling I've ever experienced. After a while, we gave up, and with the harsh sun beating down on us, we leaned against each other in exhaustion.

"Tulio," I said quietly staring down at my lap, "did you ever imagine it would end like this?"

"The horse is a surprise," he said from behind me.

"Any… regrets?" I inquired.

"Besides dying?" he asked, "Yeah. I'm sorry our last moments together couldn't have been happier."

I felt myself flush at his statement, before saying, "My regret, besides dying, is that I never got to return home. But, if it's any consolation, Tulio, I'll cherish the dance we shared at Thomas's mansion."

"And if it's any consolation, Aralyne," he said, "You are _my _home." I suddenly wanted to cry. This couldn't be happening! Not now! Not with Tulio! Not with _anyone_ from Incantationen! If I wanted to return home, I had to cut off ties to this place _now!_ Putting my arm overboard with the intention of running my fingers through the water, I felt the longboat shudder before it stopped rocking, and felt something grainy beneath my hand. Grasping some of the unknown substance, I lifted it up and stared wide-eyed at the sand in my palm. Apparently Tulio had done the same thing because we both peered over the boat to find ourselves on a beach surrounded by vegetation.

"It's land!" we shouted out jumping out of the boat. Tulio and Altivo began kissing the sand, but I flopped down onto my back, laughing and creating a sand angel.

* * *

Captain Amelia's ship had docked in a country called Monstrum Nocte not long after the Huntsman did. While the crew went out in search of the Huntsman, Danny, Flynn, and Meg decided to search the surrounding area on the slight chance that Tulio and Aralyne had escaped the ship undetected. They trekked through a jungle and soon found a beach where they saw….

"Tulio! Aralyne!" Danny cried out running towards them.

* * *

Upon hearing my name being called, I shot up into a sitting position and Tulio and I both turned to see Danny, Meg, and Flynn running our way. I couldn't believe it! My friends were here! Jumping to my feet I raced through the sand, and collided with Danny.

"Danny!" I said trying hard not to cry as I buried my face in his chest.

"Aralyne, you're _here!_ You're _alive!_" he said in astonishment.

Pulling away from him, I went and gave Flynn, and Meg hugs.

"Aralyne, what happened to you?" Meg inquired once we had all calmed down.

"What do you mean?" I inquired looking between all four of my friends.

"You've been missing," Flynn explained, "for a month."

"A _month?!_" I screeched, "I was gone for an entire _month?!_ What happened? Why can't I remember any of this?"

"You can't remember?" Tulio asked as they all stared at me.

"No," I replied, tears now leaking from my eyes. I felt lost and vulnerable, and wished more than ever to be home where I belonged.

"Come on," Danny said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "We'll take you back to Captain Amelia's ship and explain everything we know."

As we began walking down the beach, Flynn, Tulio, and Altivo screamed, causing the rest of us to become tense and alert. That's when we followed their gazes down to the sand before us. A couple of skeletons were lying half buried, with weapons sticking out of one skull, and a ribcage. I stared at them in horror, feeling my heart drop, and I clutched on to Danny.

"All in favor of getting to Captain Amelia's ship quickly, say _aye_," Tulio said as we had all of our eyes on the skeletons.

"Aye!" shouted out Meg.

"Aye!" I repeated.

"Aye!" said Tulio.

"Aye!" agreed Danny.

All four of us, and Altivo began running, but then we realized that Flynn wasn't following us, so we skidded to a halt and turned to him. He was staring at the jungle in wonder before pulling a rolled up piece of parchment from his vest pocket. Even from this distance, I could tell it was a map.

"Hey, Flynn! What are you doing? We need to go!" said Meg as we all ran to his side.

"Flynn! Hello!" said Danny tugging on Flynn's shirt sleeve.

"Tulio!" Flynn shouted out excitedly spinning around, "We've done it!"

"What's that?" Tulio inquired pointing to the map, "The map to the Cave of Wonders?"

"It's all right here!" Flynn exclaimed.

"You still have the map?" I snapped at Flynn recollecting how he had gotten it in the first place. I crossed my arms in anger as I glared at him. "I told you to return it!"

Ignoring us, Flynn muttered out loud, "The whistling rock! The stream! Even those mountains." He pointed to Tulio and continued, "You said so yourself: it could be possible. And it is! It really is… the map to the Cave of Wonders!"

"You've got to be kidding!" said Danny in exasperation, "The Cave of Wonders is a myth!"

"Oh, come on!" Flynn cried out.

"We're not coming on!" I shouted at him.

Then Meg added, "I wouldn't set foot in that jungle for a million gold coins!"

"How about a hundred million?" said Flynn with a sneaky smile.

"What?" Danny, Meg, and Tulio chorused their ears perking in interest.

"I just thought that, after all, since the Cave Wonders is full of priceless treasures –"

"What's your point?" I asked, not easily won over by treasure.

"You know, gold, jewels, a magic lamp hosting a genie that can grant you any wish you desire," he began heading back towards the ship, and I could tell he was doing this on purpose because he had now caught my interest, "But you don't want to go, so let's… get back to the ship and sail back to Nesidy. After all, I'm sure we can continue living our lives the same as before."

"Wait!" I cried out, "Wait a minute. New plan. We find the Cave of Wonders. We get the magic lamp, and then we can just wish ourselves back to Nesidy."

"And wish you back home," Tulio said quietly. The all stared at me, but I made no reply.

"All right, let's go," I said with a nod.

"Yeah!" said Danny pumping a fist into the air.

"That's the spirit!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Wait," I said remembering something, "Shouldn't we tell Captain Amelia first?"

"She believes we're looking for you, and it could possibly take days to find you," Meg said with a little smirk.

"Oh, all right," I said, grinning myself.

"Come on, everyone," said Flynn pulling a sword made of stone out of one of the skeletons, "We'll follow that trail!"

"What trail?" Meg inquired as we all stared at the jungle.

"The trail that we blaze!" said Flynn slicing at some vines. The vegetation fell to reveal a giant stone. We all stared at the fallen vines for a moment, then Flynn pointed to his right and said, "_That_ trail that we blaze!" He ran off into the jungle, and we all followed. I glanced back over my shoulder to see Altivo trying to leave, but Tulio grabbed his reigns.

"Oh, no, you don't," he said leading the horse after us. Altivo then bit Tulio's behind, and I stifled a laugh. Glaring at me, he yelled, "Your horse bit me in the butt!"

* * *

Captain Amelia and her crew had finally caught up to the Huntsman. They had interrogated him about Tulio's and Aralyne's whereabouts, and when he refused to answer, there was a big brawl. Of course, the heroes won, killing off the Huntsman, and every one of his sailors. With that dirty job out of the way, Amelia's crew searched the ship, but were unable to find Aralyne or Tulio. When they had returned to their own ship, they had found the rest of the guests missing as well. Amelia then set up a search party to find the missing heroes.

* * *

We trekked through the jungle for hours gazing at the different plants and animals. When we saw a snake attacking an armadillo, I screamed and backed up, while Flynn killed the serpent with his new-found sword. The armadillo then began following us around, but we didn't mind.

At one point, Flynn, Meg, and I were sitting on Altivo's back while Flynn read the map. Danny was hovering beside us in his phantom form, and Tulio was removing a rock from his shoe.

Flynn suddenly shouted out, "Charge," and Altivo bolted forward leaving Danny and Tulio behind. Startled, Meg wrapped her arms around Flynn, and I did the same to her so that we wouldn't fly off Altivo's back. We raced through the jungle for a couple of seconds before returning to Danny's and Tulio's side. We had gone in a complete circle!

Tulio rolled his eyes, and snatched the map from Flynn, flipped it around, then returned it to him. Flynn laughed then set Altivo racing through the jungle again. We returned to Tulio's and Danny's side in a matter of seconds, once again, but this time didn't stop. Altivo scooped up Tulio, tossed him into the air, and he landed behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist to keep from falling off the horse, and Danny zoomed beside us laughing.

We travelled for days, following Flynn's directions from the map. Coming upon a stream, Flynn began cutting the vegetation before us to clear a path, but after half an hour of this with very little progress, Tulio decided to walk through the stream. He suddenly began screaming, and darted out of the water. Removing his shirt, his entire body was covered in leeches, and we all grimaced at the sight. I was then put in charge of removing every single one of the blood suckers from his body.

Once that was task was over and done with, we continued on past the stream, and now aware not to go _in_ the water, Tulio decided to hop across it on some boulders protruding from the water. The rest of us followed Flynn deciding it was safer, and we were right. Tulio was soon attacked by piranha and one bit him on the butt. He screamed and bolted across the boulders, reaching our destination before us.

That night, we had caught several piranha and cooked them over an open fire before eating them.

"Dinner is served," Meg said handing me a piranha, but the armadillo took it and began to eat it.

"Hello," I said with a giggle as I watched it.

The next day, we found a hot spring, and took turns bathing in it. Meg and I tried it out first, then when it was the men's turn, we spied on them, and silently laughed as they quickly stripped off their clothes and jumped into the spring. While they bathed, Meg and I ran over to their fallen clothes, picked them up, and ran off with them, laughing. Leaping out of the spring, they raced after us demanding their clothes back. Eventually, Danny turned invisible and stole the clothes back, ending our fun.

Once that was over, we continued on our way, going through some sort of maze then over a fallen tree that served as a bridge near a waterfall. When it stormed, we ducked beneath a shelter made of giant tree leaves. At one point, we had to convince Altivo across a canyon with stepping stones used as a sort of bridge over the gap. When we got to a waterfall in the shape of a weeping woman, we knew we were getting closer to our destination. My favorite view, however, happened to be of a dragon-headed shaped cliff, and thousands of pink butterflies flew out of its "mouth" so that it looked like it was breathing fire.

It eventually became foggy, and we were holding on to each other so that we wouldn't get separated, and I could hear our hollow footsteps as if we were walking on tree bark. There was a sudden _snap_ and we all fell from a great height….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

My friends and I tumbled down a mountain side, and finally rolled to a halt, slamming into a giant stone tablet in a heap.

"Is everyone okay?" Meg groaned out, slowly getting to her feet.

"Fine," I grumbled getting off of Flynn and rubbing my head, where I had banged it against his elbow. Danny helped me to my feet, and we watched the map float slowly to the ground before landing on Tulio's face.

Pulling the map off his face, he sat up, and examined the piece of parchment before looking up. We all followed his gaze to the giant stone tablet which had two people riding on the back of a serpent carved into it. Tulio then ran to one side of the tablet and peered around the edge, before running to the other side and doing the exact same thing.

"Tulio, what are you doing?" I inquired as we watched him observe the tablet and scratch a bit of the stone off.

"Flynn," he said kneeling beside our fallen friend, "Flynn, get up. We're there."

"We found it?" Flynn asked as he got to his feet.

"Oh, yeah. We found it," Tulio said.

"Fantastic!" Meg exclaimed.

"Where is it? How far?" Danny asked looking around the place.

"Right here!" Tulio said gesturing to the tablet.

"Where?" I exclaimed also looking around the place.

"Here," said Tulio.

"Behind the big rock?" inquired Flynn running to the side.

"No, no. This is it," Tulio explained.

I stared up at the giant stone. It couldn't be it! Snatching the map from Tulio's hands, I said, "Give me that!" and examined the map. The very last marking on the parchment was the exact same symbol that stood before us. I felt my heart plunge, and I wanted to cry. "This ca– What?"

"Apparently, The Cave of Wonders," said Tulio taking the map from me and turning to Flynn, "is nothing more than a great, big… _rock_!"

The last word echoed around us, "_Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock!_"

"Hey, but I tell you what," Tulio continued jumping onto Altivo's back, "I'm feeling generous, so _you four_ can have _my_ share!"

Danny spoke up, "You don't think the Huntsman could've gotten here before us and –"

"And what?" Tulio demanded grabbing me from behind and lifting me onto the horse, "Taken all the _really_ big rocks? The scoundrel!"

"Tulio, you –" Flynn began, "We have to think about this. We've come all this way, and we-we-we should really, you know –"

"Get… on… the horse," Tulio snarled in his face.

"Flynn, just do what he says," Meg said quietly, as she climbed on behind me.

Flynn began doing the smolder, but Tulio wouldn't fall for it this time. "No, no, no, not with the face. Stop." Flynn gave in and jumped onto Altivo's back behind Meg. Tulio then pointed off to the right and said, "Looks like there's a pass right over there."

Before we could move, however, a zombie-like girl wearing a wedding gown was carrying something, wrapped up in a cloth, ran around the stone tablet, and slammed into Altivo. She fell over backwards, her skeletal leg disconnecting from the rest of her body. Altivo reared backwards in fear, and I screamed at the sight of the zombie. Then to our left, we heard people yelling, and we looked to see a band of monsters heading our way. We gasped in fear, and Tulio tried getting Altivo to run, but it was too late. The monsters stopped before us, and were as frightened of us as we were of them.

The zombie-girl then threw whatever she was carrying at Tulio, and he caught it. He threw it back at her, and they played a little game of hot potato for a while until she threw it and it smacked into his head.

"Uh, hello," he said nervously, and I curled my fingers into his shirt in fear, "Is this your rock? Sorry. We were just looking. We're, uh – We're tourists! Tourist. We-We lost our group. May we go now?"

A Napoleon skeleton pulled a sword out of his body and pointed it directly at me. I whimpered and buried my face in Tulio's back. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, Altivo was moving. Lifting up my head, I saw that we were following the monsters around the tablet. Behind the giant stone was a waterfall and we went right through it, entering some sort of dark cavern. In the water sat a boat and we were forced off Altivo into the boat. I sat in between my friends across from the corpse bride and tried not to shudder. The monsters rowed the boat through the cavern and towards the end of our ride, I saw light illuminating behind us, and a streak of it hit whatever the corpse bride was holding. The cloth had slipped and I saw a flash of gold. All of my friends and I gasped at the sight of it as she quickly covered up the object again. We glanced behind us to see we were passing through a curtain of vines into sunlight. We had arrived inside a massive moat surrounding a ginormous creepy-looking castle. The boat drifted into a part of the castle sort of like a dungeon, and when we got out, we all stood in a huddle, looking at all of the monsters warily.

"Well, it was nice working with you, partner," said Tulio clapping Flynn on the shoulder.

"Tulio," said Flynn cringing slightly, "I just want you to know, I'm sorry about that girl in Barcelona."

My mind went somewhere it shouldn't have as I processed those words. I mean, yeah, I know, he's been with a bunch of girls in the past, and Meg even said he was a tramp, but still, hearing about it made me angry. I glared at him, but he ignored it.

Apparently he was as surprised as I was, because he said, "So – You – You, f –"

"Behold!" a voice shouted out, and we all turned our attention to a man with black hair like horns at the top of his head, had glowing red eyes, and wore a white suit with a white cape. He continued to speak, "As the prophesies foretold, the time of judgment is now!" We exchanged worried glances as a male vampire stepped forward. "Citizens, did I not predict that the gods would come to us?" Everyone turned their attention towards us. The man stepped closer and bowed to Tulio and Flynn. "My lords, I am Vlad Plasmius, your devoted speaker for the gods."

Tulio nervously raised his hand and said, "Hey."

The vampire stepped forward and said, "I am Count Dracula, the owner of the castle: Hotel Transylvania! What names may we call you?"

Dracula?! _The _Dracula?! I was both excited and terrified at the same time! He was my all-time favorite monster!

"I am Flynn," said Flynn clearly enjoying this.

"And I am Tulio," Tulio added playing along.

"And they call us, Flynn and Tulio," Flynn said as they began to pose as if they really were gods. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity.

"And these," said Tulio gesturing to Meg, Danny, and me, "Are our servants –" I scoffed and glared at him, "Aralyne, Danny, and Meg."

"Your arrival has been greatly anticipated," said Vlad.

"My lords, how long will you be staying at Hotel Transylvania?" inquired Dracula.

The corpse bride peeked around us at Vlad and Dracula, startling me. I had forgotten she was with us.

"Aha!" Vlad exclaimed seeing her, and quickly moving forward to grasp her arm that wasn't a skeleton, "I see you've captured this castle-robbing thief. How would you have us punish her?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" she began to protest then bowed to Tulio, "My lord, I am not a thief. See, the gods sent me a vision… to bring them tribute from the castle to guide them here. My only wish is to serve the gods." She looked at us pleadingly as if she wanted us to play along with what she said.

"Release her," said Tulio commandingly, "don't ya think?"

Vlad released the zombie girl and pointed to the object in her hands saying, "Then you will begin by returning _this_… to its rightful place." He shoved her away, and she disappeared around a corner.

"My lords," said Dracula causing Vlad to roll his eyes in aggravation, "why now do you choose to visit us?"

"Enough!" Vlad yelled shoving Dracula away from us, "You do not question… the gods!"

"That's right! Do not question us, or we shall have to unleash our awesome and terrible power! And you don't want that!"

"Well, yes! We do!" Vlad exclaimed excitedly.

"You do?" I squeaked out. How were the guys going to pull this one off?

"Of course we do!" insisted Vlad then gestured to Dracula, "Visit your wrath upon this nonbeliever! Show us the truth of your divinity!"

"Divinity! One moment," Meg said chuckling then pulled all of us into a group to talk in secret. "Okay, guys," she said addressing Flynn and Tulio, "You know that little voice people have… that tells them to quit when they're ahead?"

"You don't have one!" I hissed out for her, and Danny nodded his agreement.

"Well, I'm sorry. I got carried away!" Flynn whispered.

"Way away!" Danny added.

"Maybe we should tell the truth and beg for mercy," Tulio suggested.

"Are you nuts?" I snapped at him eyeing the Napoleon skeleton holding his sword, "We'd be butchered alive!"

Flynn said nervously, "Yes, but they're getting suspicious. And if we don't come up with some mega-cosmic event –"

"I'm trying! I'm trying! I can't think with all these distractions!" Tulio muttered as Altivo began to whinny and Meg and Danny began speaking at once. "You – horse –"

Flynn began smacking Tulio on the forehead, "Think horse. Think, think, think."

All of this commotion was giving me a headache and I was becoming agitated.

Tulio said, "I'm on the verge of –"

"STOP!" I yelled out, a blue beam shooting out of the gauntlet I wore on my right hand. The light struck a zombie and he turned into dust. Okay, how did I go days without realizing I was wearing this, and how the hell did I get it in the first place?

Everyone became silent as they stared at the pile of dust I had created. My friends and I then turned to see the monsters bowing to us. Tulio and Flynn then grinned and posed again as if they really were gods. Even Vlad looked pleased.

One monster got to his feet as we were walking by, and Flynn pointed to him and said, "Don't make me start it up again, 'cause I will." The monster quickly fell back down to his knees.

"O mighty lords!" said Vlad as he and Dracula bowed to Flynn and Tulio who were looking smug, "Come. Let me show you to your room."

"All right!" Flynn said grinning, "Free room."

"Step aside," Vlad snarled to Dracula, and the vampire moved to let us through. We followed Vlad and Dracula through tunnels and up different flights of stairs before getting to the top of the highest tower of the castle. Vlad opened the door for us and bowed as we entered the room. "To commemorate your arrival, I propose a reverent ceremony at dawn."

"Ah, then perhaps I could prepare a glorious feast for you tonight," Dracula suggested.

"Which would you prefer?" Vlad inquired.

Tulio and Flynn looked at each other to see what the other thought.

"Both."

"Both."

"Both," they said together.

Danny, Meg and I exchanged glances. Tulio and Flynn weren't going to ask us what we thought?

"Both is good," Flynn told the monsters.

"My lords," Dracula and Vlad said bowing and backing out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Hey!" said Flynn grinning at Tulio.

"Hey. Hey," said Tulio.

They burst out laughing and dancing about the place.

"Tulio. Tulio. They actually think we're _gods!_" Flynn gasped out.

"It's an entire castle of suckers," Tulio agreed.

"Idiots," I muttered referring to Flynn and Tulio, leaning against a wall and folding my arms over my chest.

"Definitely," Meg agreed.

"Yup," added Danny.

"We just have to keep this up long enough… to find out where that zombie got the gold and then get the hell out of here!" Tulio exclaimed.

And at that moment, I saw a head peep out from behind a pillar. It was the corpse bride! "Uh, guys?" I said trying to get their attention.

"Tulio, when we find the gold, we'll be living like kings!" Flynn exclaimed as they ignored me.

"Oh, no," Danny muttered seeing the zombie.

"Flynn and Tulio!" Tulio shouted.

"Not good," said Meg, trying to signal to the men with her arms.

"Tulio and Flynn!" shouted out Flynn.

They then said together, "Mighty and powerful gods!"

"Hello," the zombie finally said. They spun around and gasped, staring at her. She just grinned at us and giggled.

"Depart, zombie," commanded Tulio pointing at her, "before we strike you with a lightning bolt."

"Uh-huh," she said skeptically pulling the cloth off the object she held. It was a golden statue head, and she placed it on a shelf.

"Beware the wrath of the gods! Begone!" shouted Tulio waving his hands as if he were trying to cast a spell.

"Save it for the other monsters, honey," said the zombie, "You're gonna need it."

"Flynn," said Tulio, but Flynn continued to look like an idiot.

"Flynn," Meg said, "it's not working."

"Flynn," Danny said, "We've been caught."

He finally quit and we all stared at the zombie.

"Oh, no," she said still grinning, "Don't worry about me, guys. _My only wish is to serve the gods._ Remember?"

"How?" I inquired eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, if you guys want gold, then you don't want to get caught, right? You're going to need my help," the zombie replied strolling up to us.

"What makes you think we need your help?" I scoffed at her.

"Are you serious?" she said giving me a skeptical look.

"I – What – We –" Flynn began to stammer, then got control of himself. "Okay. So, uh, who are you?"

"Yeah, uh, what's your angle?" Danny asked.

The zombie laughed and replied, "No angle. I want in."

"In?" Meg asked confused.

"On the scam," the zombie explained.

Tulio chuckled nervously and replied, "There's no scam! Why would you think there's a –"

"Why?" I demanded of her.

"So I can get out," said the zombie.

"I thought she just said she wanted in?" said Flynn.

"She wants in so she can get out," Tulio explained.

"Aha! Got it," said Flynn, "W-Why?"

"Think you're the only ones who dream of better things?" the zombie asked, "Of adventure? You've got your reasons, and I've got mine. Let's not make it personal, okay? It's just business."

"Oh," Meg and Flynn said simultaneously.

The zombie continued wrapping one arm around me and the other around Danny, "So when you guys are ready to go back to… wherever you came from, I'm going with you."

I shuddered and escaped her hold saying, "No! Don't think so."

"All right," she said then scoffed, "After all, I'm sure you know… the proper rituals for blessing a tribute, the holiest days on the calendar – Oh, and of course you know all about Xibalba. Okay? Good luck." She began walking towards the door. "See you at the execution."

"Wait! Ho – Would you – Hold it," said Tulio running after her. _Really?! Was he going to start chasing dead women?!_ I glowered at the zombie, and the gauntlet on my hand began to glow an eerie blue again.

She came to a halt and turned to him, smiling. Holding her hand out, she said, "Deal?"

"Deal!" Flynn automatically said ready to shake her hand, but Tulio slapped his hand away.

"Not yet. Let's just see how this works out," Tulio said.

"Call me Emily," the zombie said happily, "Your new partner!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_(Song in this chapter is "Tough to Be a God" – with one alteration – from the movie "The Road to El Dorado".)_

Emily gave Flynn and Tulio colorful robes with matching feathered headdresses. "Now, put these on," she commanded, "You must look presentable for the feast! Your public's waiting." They began stripping off their clothes, and the other girls and I stared at them wide-eyed. I could even feel my mouth drop open slightly at the sight of their muscles.

"Do you mind?" Tulio asked looking at us.

"No," Meg said shaking her head, her eyes on Flynn. Danny gave us a meaningful look and it suddenly clicked. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" We all gave nervous chuckles as we walked backwards to the door.

"Right," I said clearing my throat, heat creeping up into my face, but I couldn't tear my eyes away, "Uh, excuse us." My hand fumbled for the knob behind me, but I managed to get it open. Meg and I ducked out of the room, and Emily followed us.

"Bye," she said winking at them before shutting the door. She turned to Meg and me and smiled. "Okay, I'll show you girls down into the ball room. Eee! This is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed leading us down the staircase.

On our way down, we passed by tons of doors with shrunken heads, most of which said, "Do not disturb."

The farther away we got from the tower room, the dizzier I began to feel. I leaned against the wall for support as I blacked out….

* * *

Siren blinked and was confused to find herself in some sort of stone building, and she was right behind a woman wearing purple and a zombie bride in a corridor. _Where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here?_ she wondered staring around her. The two women before her kept on walking through the hall, and she decided to follow them so that she may find out where she was.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Emily exclaimed glancing back at the girls, "Meg, Aralyne, you will surely enjoy the parties tonight and tomorrow night!"

"Parties?" Siren inquired staring at the zombie with her scarlet eyes.

Emily just nodded, but said nothing more. They eventually made it to their destination.

Down in the ball room were hundreds of different monsters going about their business and Siren stared at them in wonder. _Now this is my kind of get together_, she thought with a slight smirk. In one corner stood a skeleton mariachi band playing Spanish music as Dracula went around passing out little pamphlets.

"Take an itinerary," he said giving one to Siren, who stared down at it in confusion, "I have personally designed a spectacular schedule of events, all leading to my daughter's birthday extravaganza tomorrow after the Gods' ceremony."

"Sir, sir, sir!" cried out a suit of armor running towards Dracula. He stopped and saluted to the vampire. "We have an urgent plumbing issue."

"Plumbing?" inquired Dracula, "On it. Mr. Ghouligan!"

A zombie dressed as a maintenance worker slowly made his way to Dracula and the suit of armor groaning.

"There's a clogged toilet in room 348," the suit of armor explained to the zombie. Then a giant hairy monster nearby roared and shrugged its shoulders. Siren looked up at him impressed. Perhaps she could find some use of these monsters.

"It's okay. We all get stomach aches, Mr. Bigfoot," said Dracula with a smile. Mr. Ghouligan, the zombie looked down at his plunger in despair.

Suddenly about a dozen or so puppies burst through the front doors of the castle, and ran around the ball room creating a raucous.

"Hey, kids, reel it in," said a male wolf coming into the building with a pregnant female wolf beside him, "You're only supposed to make Mom and Dad miserable." _A werewolf or the Big Bad Wolf? _Siren thought eyeing the wolves.

One wolf puppy was biting on Dracula's cape, and the vampire said lifting up his cape, the puppy still clinging to it, "Now, now, is that any way to behave? This is a hotel, not a cemetery."

"Sorry, Uncle Drac," the puppy said around the cape. Dracula released the cape, and puppy ran off.

"Drac! How are ya?" the male wolf inquired as he and his wife made their way to the vampire.

"Wayne, my old friend!" Dracula exclaimed in delight.

"Couldn't wait for this weekend," said Wayne the werewolf, "Always great to be out of the shadows for a couple of days."

"The family looks beautiful," said Dracula, "Let me just clean up their filth. Housekeeping!"

Witches on broomsticks suddenly appeared flying around the ballroom. With their magic, they cleaned up every little mess the werewolf puppies had created.

Siren, Emily, and Meg then watched some of the puppies scamper towards the front doors where a couple of zombies were bringing in tons of boxes. A zombie tripped over a puppy, and sent his box flying. A head suddenly rolled out of it, and Dracula caught it. Siren watched on in fascination.

"Frankie, my boy!" cried Dracula with a smile, "Look at you! Still traveling by mail, Mr. Cheapo, huh?"

"It's not a money thing," the Frankenstein head said in exasperation, "I have a plane phobia, okay? I mean, at any moment, those engines could catch…."

"Fire!" Wayne the werewolf finished for him, "Yeah, yeah. _Fire bad. _We know." Dracula suddenly frowned and shoved Frankie's head into Wayne's arms before running off.

"Augustus, Porridge Head, come on!" he cried to a couple of zombies who were trying to set Frankie's body pieces in order, "Does that look like Frankenstein's head?"

What really caught Siren's attention was Dracula's cape rising on its own accord. Apparently she wasn't the only one to see this because Wayne said, "Hey, Drac, buddy, what's going on with your cape there?"

"What do you mean?" Dracula inquired before jumping and screaming as if he had been poked. "Who pinched me?"

A pair of glasses floated in the air, and shook as a new voice spoke. "Guilty. You're irresistible."

"Yes, very amusing, Invisible Man," said Dracula with sarcasm. _Invisible Man, huh? That can seriously come in handy_, Siren contemplated. "Hello. Great to _see_ you." Dracula, Wayne, and Frankie all started to laugh.

"Never gets old," said the Invisible Man before taking off his glasses and slapping the vampire. Dracula then tried to hit the Invisible Man, but apparently missed. "Miss me." With each strike, the Invisible Man said, "Missed me, missed me, missed me."

"Okay, you win," said Dracula reaching into his cape and pulling something out, "Hold this bacon."

"Why am I holding bacon?" inquired the Invisible Man, but then he was attacked by the werewolf puppies. Siren had to hold back a laugh. How she loved to see others in pain! "No! Get 'em off!"

There was, yet, another commotion over at the front doors. A great amount of sand blew into the ballroom, before turning into a fat mummy.

"Here comes the party!" the mummy shouted out sliding down a sand pile and stopping before Dracula.

"Hello, Murray!" cried out Dracula.

"Drac, what's up, buddy?" said Murray the Mummy as he tried giving Dracula a hug, but the vampire dodged.

"The sand, Murray, the sand!" Dracula said in irritation, "Always with the sand."

"Cute," Meg mused, causing Siren to turn and watch the werewolf puppies slide down the sand pile.

"Wolfie! Wanda! Frank!" said Murray to the other monsters. He took Frankie's head from Wayne and screamed at it. Frankie then screamed back. "I love this guy!" the mummy said hugging the head, "He always bringing it full tilt. You're looking skinny, too. Now that you're just a head."

Frankie chuckled before answering, "Okay, you'll pay for that."

A zombie then took Frankie's head and placed it where Frankenstein's head was supposed to be. _Idiotic zombies_, Siren thought rolling her eyes at them.

"So what's up, Drac?" Murray inquired heading towards Dracula, "The hotel is looking off the hook."

Frankie moved over to Wayne and Wanda and said, "Hey, guys, watch this." His face screwed up in concentration as he turned to look to the side. Siren followed his gaze to see Frankenstein's lower body lying on the floor with a couple of puppies jumping on his butt. The lower half of the body suddenly stood up and snuck up behind Murray.

"By the way, you were right about those directions," Murray was saying to Dracula.

"Oh, good, good," said Dracula.

Murray continued, "Yeah, I took the Tigris through the Nile, and there was absolutely no traffic."

Frankie's lower body suddenly farted, letting out a green noxious gas. Murray looked mortified, and Dracula looked disgusted. Even Siren scrunched up her nose, repulsed.

"You're kidding me?" said Dracula, "Right in my ballroom?"

"Drac, I swear, man," said Murray trying to clear up the situation, "I don't run like that."

"Housekeeping!" Dracula shouted, and the witches returned to soak up the gas, and expel it into the fireplace. The fire turned green, and blew a witch backwards passed Murray, and a female mummy.

"I was _not_ the cause of that," Murray, explained to the female mummy, but she gave him a disgusted look and walked away.

"The gods are ready," said a spider dropping down from the ceiling.

Dracula then called out to the crowd, "Okay, friends, I am so glad you are here to celebrate. A feast for the gods, and another birthday for my sweet little Mavis! The fun starts now!"

Before Siren could find out who the gods were, she blacked out….

* * *

I blinked and found myself in a giant room filled with monsters. I didn't recall how I got there, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, including Meg and Emily. Now feeling a bit more relaxed around the monsters, I accepted a goblet of wine from a witch and right as I was taking a sip, Flynn, Tulio, and Danny arrived, the "gods" wearing their robes. Seeing their bare torsos, particularly Tulio's, I choked on my wine, and stared like an idiot.

Dracula turned to the skeleton mariachi band and said, "Big smile. Like you mean it," then gestured for them to start playing. When the music started, Tulio and Flynn grinned at each other and started to dance with Danny hovering at their side in his Phantom form. Tulio then began to sing:

"_I hardly think I'm qualified_

_To come across all sanctified_

_I just don't cut it with the cherubim"_

Flynn then slapped Tulio's back and took up the next part of the song as all of the monsters bowed to them.

"_Tulio, what are you talking about?_

_There again they're on their knees_

_Being worshiped is a breeze_

_Which rather suits us in_

_The interim"_

Tulio danced by me, took my glass of wine, and swigged it down as he winked at me and continued singing.

"_Interim, interim_

_It's me and him_

_Oh, my God!"_

He and Flynn then sang the next line together as the monsters began to dance.

"_It's tough to be a god"_

Flynn jumped onto Altivo's back and rode the horse around the ball room as he sang.

"_Tread where mortals have not trod"_

Danny flew around the ball room, and sang the next line with a smirk.

"_Be deified when really you're a sham"_

Singing the next part, Tulio grabbed my hand and twirled me around, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"_Be an object of devotion_

_Be the subject of psalms"_

Flynn sang the next part as he danced around some witches.

"_It's a rather touching notion_

_All those prayers and those salaams"_

Tulio took over once more, as he released me and went to run around the crowd.

"_And who am I to bridle_

_If I'm forced to be an idol_

_If they say that I'm a god_

_That's what I am"_

Danny landed beside Meg and me, singing the next part, as he eyed the monsters warily.

"_What's more if we don't comply_

_With the locals' wishes_

_I can see us being sacrificed_

_Or stuffed"_

"You have a point there. Very good thinking," Tulio said nodding in our direction. Flynn just grinned as if he had the solution to the problem and sang:

"_So let's be gods_

_The perks are great_

_Hotel Transylvania on our plates_

_Local feelings should not_

_Be rebuffed"_

Tulio smiled back at his friend and sang the next bit.

"_Never rebuffed_

_I never rebuff a local feeling_

_No, my friend"_

Flynn and Tulio climbed onto a pillar and jumped into the collection of monsters, crowd surfing and singing together.

"_It's tough to be a god_

_But if you get the people's nod_

_Count your blessings_

_Yeah, keep 'em sweet_

_That's our advice_

_Be a symbol of perfection"_

Tulio laughed as he sang the next line.

"_Be a legend"_

He and Flynn returned to being a duet.

"_Be a cult_

_Take their praise_

_Take a collection_

_As the multitudes exalt"_

Flynn sang the next line alone as he and Tulio were set back on their feet.

"_Don a supernatural habit"_

Tulio took up the next sentence as he and Flynn ran towards Meg and me.

"_We'd be crazy not to grab it"_

They sang another duet, Flynn grabbing Meg, and Tulio grabbing me. They began to twirl us around.

"_So sign on two new gods_

_For paradise_

_Par-a-dise"_

"You two are out of your minds," I hissed into Tulio's ear when the song had ended.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_(Song in this chapter is "Calling All the Monsters" by China Anne McClain.)_

"Come on, Aralyne," said Flynn grinning at me as he released Meg. I had to squirm my way out of Tulio's grasp. "We're just having a bit of fun. You should try it."

Tulio grinned and he suddenly shouted out for everyone in the ballroom to hear, "I would like my servant, Aralyne, to sing for me."

"Excuse me, _what?!_" I said glaring at him with hands on hips. The monsters cheered, and Frankie lifted me up to set me on a stage. I looked around at the monstrous crowd nervously as Meg and Emily climbed up on stage and stood beside me, one on each side.

"Aralyne, relax," said Emily smiling to the crowd and waving, "You'll be fine, I promise."

I gave a nervous chuckle as I looked around. I can't believe Tulio had the nerve to call me out in front of all the monsters…. Wait! I knew what song to sing now! I began:

"_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters"_

Emily and Meg did the background voices and began to dance.

"_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye"_

Tapping my foot to the beat, I continued.

"_Heart thumps and you jump_

_Comin' down with goosebumps!_

_You dared to go there_

_I'ma I'ma get you so scared!"_

Meg and Emily took up the next four lines.

"_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh"_

Gaining confidence before the monsters, I grinned as I continued.

"_If you stayed in too late_

_To be getting afraid_

_This scene's extreme…_

_I I I I'ma get you so scared!"_

My backup singers repeated their verse.

"_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh"_

I couldn't help but start dancing to the music, and the monsters joined in.

"_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go…_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

_You hide or you try…_

_Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

_We thrill to your chill…_

_B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!"_

Meg and Emily took up the song again.

"_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Eh eh"_

Dancing across the stage, I winked at the werewolf family as they jumped around to the beat.

"_We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

_More fun if you run!_

_I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'"_

A couple of the puppies jumped on stage and danced with Meg and Emily as they sang their part.

"_We're wantin' to_

_We're hauntin' you_

_We're wantin' to_

_Ehh ehh"_

I motioned for Tulio, Danny, and Flynn to join us on stage. They eagerly climbed up and danced along.

"_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken_

_Here we go…_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

_Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!_

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

_Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire"_

Danny scooped me up and flew over the crowd as he sang the next two lines.

"_Gonna get your body shakin'_

_Wishin' you could just awaken"_

I jumped out of his arms, did a flip in the air, and landed back on the stage before continuing the song.

"_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

_We're comin' to get ya!_

Emily and Meg grinned at each other as they did their last line.

"_Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye"_

Tulio hoisted me up onto his shoulders and I did a little pose as I concluded the song.

"_We're comin' to get you!"_

The crowd cheered as he set me back down on my feet. The band continued playing on its own as everyone danced and had fun. Tulio grabbed two glasses of wine, and handed one to me.

"To having fun," he said clinking his glass against mine.

I shrugged and repeated him, "To having fun!" We drank the contents and went back for more wine….

* * *

I woke up to the sound of loud snoring. Keeping my eyes closed, I rubbed my hands over my face. I couldn't remember the party last night. After my performance, it was all a blur. With a moan I opened my eyes and turned to see I was lying beside Tulio. I sat up with a gasp. _Oh, please no! Please tell me that didn't happen!_ Glancing down, I was relieved to see I was still wearing my clothes, and so was he. Over to the side of the room Meg was sleeping on a cushion, Danny was spread out on the floor, and Flynn was in his own bed.

The door to the room suddenly burst open, and everyone sat up screaming. We stared at Vlad who was standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, my lords," Vlad said grinning at Flynn and Tulio.

"He's back," Flynn whispered, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Oh, no," Tulio muttered raking his hands through his hair.

"We shall wait for you outside, while you get ready," said Vlad, then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay," said Flynn getting up and staring at Tulio and me, "Not to seem nosy, but what are you two doing in the same bed?"

Tulio and I exchanged glances, me blushing like crazy, and Tulio seeming nonchalant.

Tulio then turned to Flynn and replied, "She got drunk and passed out on my bed. Nothing happened."

"And I made sure of that," Danny put in, standing up and stretching his back.

I sighed in relief. _Okay, good! Nothing happened!_

Once we were all up and ready, we left the room, marched through the castle, and came outside to find all of the monsters in a huge crowd near a black hole.

"The gods have awakened!" Vlad cried out to the crowd once he had spotted us. The monsters cheered as Emily came by holding a bowl of flower petals and scattering them around Tulio and Flynn. She seemed nervous about something.

"Hey, Emily, what's going on?" Danny whispered to her.

"It's not gonna be good," she replied.

"Thank you," I muttered rolling my eyes at her vague answer.

Vlad continued speaking, "This castle has been granted a great blessing. And what have we done to show our gratitude? A meager celebration. The gods deserve a proper tribute!" Two zombies came forward carrying a giant sack in between them. "The beginning of a new era, the dawning of a new age… demands… sacrifice!" Vlad tore the sack apart and out of it fell a young man – human by the looks of it – with crazy red hair. He looked scared as he gazed around at the monsters. My friends gasped in surprise, and I clenched my jaw in anger. _Sacrifice?! That's totally barbaric!_ Vlad made the man stand up.

"I don't like this," Tulio muttered.

"Tulio, we've got to do something," I hissed at him.

Vlad started pushing the man towards the edge of the black hole. Right before he could shove in the man completely, Flynn shouted out, "Stop!" Vlad turned our way in surprise and the red-headed man sighed in relief.

"This is not a proper tribute!" Tulio shouted as he and Flynn marched up to Vlad.

"You do not want the tribute?" Vlad inquired.

"No. No, no. W-We want tribute," said Flynn taking hold of the red-headed man and leading him to us, "Uh, it's just that, uh – Tulio, tell him."

Vlad turned to Tulio, who quickly took up the situation and said, "The stars are not in position for this tribute!"

"Like he says," said Flynn handing the man over to Meg, "the stars – Can't do it. Not today." He then whispered to Meg, "Take care of him." Meg nodded and led the man away back inside the castle.

"Ah," said Vlad a bit sheepishly, "Perhaps it is possible I misread… the heavens."

"Don't worry about it," said Flynn pompously, "To err is human, to forgive –"

"My lords," Dracula cut in, "may the monsters of Hotel Transylvania offer you _our_ tribute." He gestured to the side, and we turned to see several dozen witches stroll forward with baskets of gold.

Tulio and Flynn gasped in delight.

"Nice," Danny muttered, a grin spreading across his face.

"My lords, does this please you?" asked Dracula.

"Yes, very nice," said Flynn with a nod, "Certainly acceptable."

"Yes, lovely. It'll do," Tulio agreed.

Dracula grinned and shouted out to the crowd, "The gods have chosen! To Xibalba?"

Tulio and Flynn grinned at each other and nodded. Danny and I, however, noticed Emily motioning at them as if she were saying no.

"To Xibalba!" Tulio and Flynn agreed. Emily smacked her face.

The witches moved closer towards us, and I could feel the males' excitement as the gold got nearer. Suddenly the witches tossed the gold over our heads and it disappeared within the black hole. Danny, Tulio, and Flynn watched it go dumbfounded. Emily strolled right up to us and folded her arms over her chest.

"Hey, Emily," said Danny staring down at the black hole, "um, what are they doing?"

"They're sending it to Xibalba, the _spirit world_," she explained in irritation.

"The spirit world," Tulio repeated. I snorted and bit my tongue to keep from laughing at their mistake.

"I'll take care of it," said Emily, then walked over to Dracula. I watched her little ploy, while my friends continued to watch the gold being thrown into the black hole. Emily cleared her throat and said, "Um, excuse me, Dracula. The gods have changed their minds about Xibalba. They wish to bask in the reverence that has been shown them."

"Stop!" Dracula shouted out, and the witches came to a halt, turning to him in surprise. A golden plate rolled towards the black hole, but Tulio stopped it with his foot. "They wish to bask! Take the tribute to the gods' room!" The witches took the gold inside.

"Nice going," Tulio said grinning at Emily.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah. Right," I muttered.

My friends, Emily, and I walked back into the castle, heading straight for our room. Once inside, with the gold, and left alone, Tulio, Danny, and Flynn began to sing and dance.

"_Ai-ai-ai._

_Tons of gold for you, hah_

_And tons of gold for me, hoo_

_Tons of gold for we, ah"_

"Not bad for a day's work, eh?" said Tulio grinning at all of the gold.

"Not bad at all," agreed Danny picking up a goblet and inspecting it.

"We just became richer than everyone in Nesidy!" Tulio exclaimed then laughed.

"You know," said Flynn in wonder, "Dracula and Vlad seem a bit, uh, tense."

"No duh," I muttered crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wall.

"Listen," said Tulio as they ignored me, "all _we_ have to do… is keep playing the one against the other. You know, do a little god dance, chant some mystic mumbo jumbo, dazzle 'em with some smoke and mirrors and then get the hell back to Nesidy."

"Um, Tulio," I said speaking up and glancing around at the gold, "how are we gonna get all this back to Captain Amelia's boat?"

"She has a point," Danny said.

At that moment, Meg entered with someone that had blue skin, stitches on his neck, and his red hair was sticking straight up. He looked like a teenaged Frankenstein.

"Hey, I'm Jonathan," said the new-comer waving at us, "Thanks for saving my life earlier."

We all looked at Meg inquiringly and she replied, "I thought it would be safer for him if he wore a disguise. Vlad is way creepy, and who knows if he had anything else planned for the poor guy."

"Check it out," Jonathan said excitedly, "I'm a Franken-homie!" He began parading around the room like Frankenstein. "So," he said cutting his theatrics, "I'd like to see the rest of this castle."

We all looked at each other. None of us really wanted to give this guy a tour of the castle. After a while, I sighed and said, "I'll take him. Come on, Jonathan." I led him out of the room, but Tulio followed us, and we went downstairs into the lobby. Might as well start from the bottom, right?

Before I could speak, however, Jonathan said walking towards a female skeleton, "Whoa. Check that costume out. Wow. Seriously, I just have to ask you: How are you pulling this off?"

"Jonathan?" I called out to him, but he ignored me.

"I mean, it looks so real," he continued reaching out towards her. We saw what he was about to do, and panicked.

"Jonathan, no!"

"Like, I could just put my hand right through…." His voice trailed off as he stuck his hand through her ribcage.

The female skeleton gasped and slapped him across the face.

"What do you think you're doing?" a male skeleton demanded getting in his face.

Jonathan stared up at him scared and cried out, "She's real. You're real!"

The male skeleton then said, "Yeah, and I'll give you a real beating. Keep your hands out of my wife!" He punched Jonathan and sent him flying into a bigfoot. Jonathan stared up at bigfoot in surprise and started screaming.

"Oh, great," Tulio muttered, as we watched Jonathan scream and run around the lobby.

"We've got to stop him," I said when Jonathan had stepped on a brain. We ran after him. He ran into a monster with a melon for a head, and ducked when a band of gargoyles flew overhead. Trying to keep up with him was ridiculous. He nearly slammed into a giant fly and cowered underneath a huge tarantula. Okay, to be honest, I shrieked at the abnormally large arachnid, too, and nearly fainted, but Tulio kept me up. Taking hold of my hand, he dragged me away from the spider after Jonathan. The frightened man stepped into a slime trail, and slid into a massive gelatinous form, before ricocheting off of it, and bumped into a witch, latching onto her broomstick. The broom flew him around the room, and Tulio and I skidded to a halt beside the staircase watching his progress.

Up above us on the staircase, I heard a female voice, and turned to see Wanda the werewolf being led downstairs by a young girl dressed in black. Wanda said, "Honey, I just didn't know where you were. We thought you were still out."

"Oh, no," said the girl grinning and revealing fangs, "I don't know why I ever wanted to leave. The humans are so boring."

Jonathan suddenly slammed into the girl, and they flew off the stairs, landing on the ground. The girl and Jonathan sat up groaning as Tulio and I raced towards them.

"Are you okay?" I inquired looking at the two fallen beings.

Jonathan's and the girl's gazes locked, and I saw a flash of purple in their eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Mavis, honey, are you all right?" Dracula demanded running to the girl in black and blocking her view of Jonathan.

"Yeah, I think so," she said rubbing her head, "That was weird."

"My head hurts," Jonathan moaned.

"Who is that?" Mavis inquired pointing to Jonathan.

"That is nobody," said Tulio as he and I helped Jonathan to his feet.

Mavis stared at us and asked, "Who are they, Dad?"

"_Dad?!_" all three of us cried out staring between Mavis and Dracula.

"Yeah, I know, Dracula's daughter. Everyone freaks out at first," Mavis explained, "Who exactly are you guys?"

Dracula gestured to us and said, "This is Lord Tulio, a god, and his servant, Aralyne. You see, it's your birthday. And you know I want you to have the bestest specialest party of your life. So, well, I needed some help." He looked at us pleadingly. Understanding crossed Tulio's face and I nodded to Dracula to let him know we understood.

"You needed help?" Mavis inquired.

"Well, look, I am very good," said Dracula, "but I thought it would be even more bestest, specialest if someone closer to your age helped plan the party."

"You're my age?" she asked in excitement turning to us.

"Sure," Tulio said with a shrug, "Well, how old are you?"

"118," Mavis replied as if she had just entered adulthood.

Jonathan shouted out, "One hundred and –" but I elbowed him to keep him quiet. He grunted and said, "Yeah, I'm 121."

"119," I offered.

"Gods are ageless," Tulio remarked, "But just to keep up with appearances, we'll just say I'm 126."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"You see," Dracula said grinning at us, "I'm throwing a party, and they're helping."

"Hey, so, maybe if you're not planning later, we can hang out," Mavis suggested smiling at Jonathan.

"Sounds good," he replied.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" she asked flirting with Jonathan.

"Me?" he inquired suddenly freaking out. Oh, come on! It's not that hard to flirt with someone! "My name? Good question. Well, obviously, I'm Frankenstein." I smacked my forehead.

"No, you're not," Mavis said giggling, "Frankenstein is my uncle over there. The gentleman hugging Zombie Mozart." She gestured to the side and we all turned to see Frankie with Zombie Mozart in a headlock. I winced at the spectacle.

"Right. Of course, he's your uncle," Tulio said rubbing his chin.

"Well, see," said Jonathan nervously, "I'm not _the_ Frankenstein. I'm his cousin, Johnnystein."

"Johnnystein?" Mavis repeated.

"Johnnystein?" I echoed in disbelief.

Frankenstein obviously heard this because he released Mozart and stomped our way. "Who is that?" he asked pointing to Johnny.

"Are these monsters going to kill me?" Johnny silently inquired of me and Tulio.

"Not as long as they think you're a monster," Tulio whispered back.

"That's kind of racist," Johnny whispered then began parading around like Frankenstein.

"Is he making fun of me?" Frankie asked offended by Johnny's antics.

"No, no," said Dracula getting Johnny to stop goofing around, "Of course he's not, because he's…

"He's your cousin, Johnnystein," Mavis finished for him.

"Yes, yes, yes," I encouraged with a nod.

"I don't have no cousin," said Frankie in confusion.

I finally took charge of the situation, "No, no, you do. He's your sixth cousin, three times removed."

"On your right arm's side," Johnny added.

Frankie looked at his right arm and said, "You have a cousin?"

"Frank," said Tulio clapping Frankie on the back, "if your arm could talk, he would tell you that the original owner of your arm had a brother."

"Who married a woman," said Johnny.

"Who was killed," Tulio said picking up on the story.

"For strangling a pig," said Johnny.

Frankie stared down at his arm and exclaimed, "I have pig-strangling blood in my arm? That's kind of cool." He grasped Johnny's hand and shook it, "Well, cuz, great to meet you."

"So, what brings you here, Johnny?" asked the Invisible Man sneaking up on Johnny.

Johnny jumped back screaming, "What was that?"

"Oh, sorry," said the Invisible Man, "I should really clear my throat before I speak. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Party Planner," Johnny replied.

"Yes," said Dracula, "I have recruited Mr. Stein here to help with Mavis's birthday party."

"Yeah, he totally needed a fresher perspective," Johnny agreed.

"I think my cuz is gonna make this the best party ever!" Frankie screamed out.

Dracula took hold of Johnny's shoulders and steered him away from the other monsters. "Come on, we'll start planning for tonight." He began leading Johnny out of the lobby and Tulio and I followed them. We arrived in the dining room full of round tables covered in white clothes and Dracula turned to us. "See these tables?" he said talking to Johnny and me. Apparently he was not going to order the "god" around, but us, he could. "You can spend the entire day pulling them out and placing the, party planners."

Tulio, Johnny, and I moved to tables and began pushing them across the floor with irritatingly loud screeches. I cringed at the noise, and so did our vampire host.

"Enough! Enough! Stop!" Dracula shouted out, and we came to a halt facing him. "Okay, watch and learn. Table 57, please move to position 23." The table next to Johnny lifted off the ground and flew across the room before landing in a corner.

"That is cool," Tulio said in awe, wide-eyed, and I nodded my head in agreement.

Dracula continued, "17 to 48. 16 to 47. 19 to 50."

"Awesomeness," said Johnny slightly giddy.

"29 to 35. 42 to 18. 10 to 44."

"Let's have some fun," said Johnny into my ear. He took my hand and began dragging me through the clump of tables, counting to himself, "17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23."

"Where are you going?" Tulio hissed at us. I just shrugged at him. Who knew what Johnny had planned?

"39 to 24."

Johnny jumped onto a table and pulled me on top of it. "36 up!" he declared.

"29 to 35."

The table we were on suddenly floated into the air and began soaring around the room. Johnny laughed in delight while I clutched onto the table's edges in surprise. Hearing Johnny's laughter, Dracula turned towards us.

"Johnny, bring her back down," Tulio demanded sternly, then said, "31 to 19." Another table shot into the air and collided with the one Johnny and I were on. We were thrown off the table and fell, Johnny landing on a table on the ground, while I ended up on a table hovering in the air.

I laughed and peered over the edge at Tulio. "This is so fun! You've got to try this!"

Johnny said, "24 up!" and the table he was on lifted into the air.

Tulio stared at me for a moment before grinning and jumping on a table himself. "9 up!" We flew the tables around the room laughing like children.

Johnny then noticed Dracula missing and called out, "Where'd you go, grandpa?"

Dracula then appeared from the ceiling, hovering upside down on his own table. He replied, "Don't freak out, gravity face."

"Eat my dust, gray fangs!" Johnny cried flying away from the vampire.

"56 and 43, to my side," Dracula demanded and two tables came his way. He chased after Johnny, laughing. "Prepare to cry, Billy Backpack."

"Hey, Aralyne, watch this," said Tulio regaining my attention. He stood up on his table, and rode it much like a skateboard on the ceiling. "That's how we do it! Half-pipe, baby!"

I laughed at him and shook my head. "Show off! 27, 45, 76, 48, block his path. Block his path!"

A bunch of tables soared through the air and stopped halfway across the room, creating a wall to prevent Tulio from going any further. Tulio laughed, jumping off his table, and whisked through a gap, then began hopping across the tables behind the wall I had created. With a rush of excitement, I copied his moves, shooting between the table wall and jumping across the others behind it. My feet suddenly slipped and I fell towards the ground, but then Tulio appeared out of nowhere flying a table and I landed beside him.

"I've got you," he said grinning as he steered the table out of the dining room and down the hall of the castle, leaving Dracula and Johnny behind. We flitted around the castle laughing until we headed straight for a suit of armor.

"Look out!" I shouted, my grin fading as I clutched onto Tulio's arm. We slammed into the suit and fell off the table on a heap, me landing on top of Tulio.

He was laughing uncontrollably as I sat up, brushing my hair out of my face. "Oh, boy, I have to say, _that_ was fun," he managed to say between fits of laughter, "Are you okay?"

His laugh was contagious and I giggled out a reply, "I'm fine. But, what about Johnny and Dracula?"

Tulio sat up and said finally sobering up, "They'll be fine." He got to his feet and helped me to mine. "Come on, let's get back to our room."

We strolled through the castle and had only gone down a few corridors when we met up with Mavis.

"Hey, guys," she said flashing her fangs in a smile, "Do you know where Johnny went?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tulio inquired in curiosity, "Do you like him?" I elbowed him in the stomach. _Come on, really? That's her personal business!_

"What?" she said nervously, "No. Come on, Lord Tulio. He's so weird and awkward. It's like, are you an idiot or do you _know_ you're adorable?" A dreamy expression crossed her face. _Aw!_

"He's in the dining room with your dad," I told her.

"Thanks, Aralyne!" she cried before transforming into a bat and flying off down the way we had come.

"Well, that's interesting," Tulio mused watching her go.

"It's sweet," I said then gestured down the hall, "Come on, or the others will worry about us." We walked back through the castle and soon arrived back in our tower room.

"Where's Johnny?" Emily inquired when she noticed our return. The others were going through the stacks of gold picking out the items they wanted.

"He's down stairs with Dracula, and his daughter, Mavis," I explained settling down on the cushion Meg had slept on, "He became the party planner for her birthday party tonight."

"Sounds like fun," Flynn said tossing a pair of golden earrings in his hand, "But seriously, when are we –" He noticed Meg going through tons of earrings and handed her the pair he held. "– these – these are the ones – going to leave this place?"

"Thank you," she said smiling up at him.

"We'll figure something out," said Tulio eyeing the pile of gold near his bed.

"Well, what are we going to do now until the party starts?" Danny inquired.

"I say we lie low," I suggested gaining everyone's attention, "The more we're out there among the monsters, the more of a chance they'll realize that Tulio and Flynn aren't really gods."

"But, Aralyne," said Flynn coming towards me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "this place is amazing! I mean, I wonder what's –"

"No!" I said shrugging his arm off of me, and staring him down, "Don't even move!"

"All right," Flynn said, "We lie low."

"Promise?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. All right, all right," Flynn agreed walking away from me.

"Good," I said leaning back, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a little nap." I turned over on my side and began drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"She can't be serious, can she?" Flynn whispered when they were sure that Aralyne had fallen asleep, "Stay in here and _not_ go out exploring? Who knows what kind of treasure we could find!"

"She does have a point, though," Meg said crossing her arms over her chest, "What would happen to us if they found out that you and Tulio really aren't gods?"

"What's the harm of doing a little exploring?" Flynn inquired, "We can go and have a look around and return before she even wakes up."

"Yes, but who's going to watch over her?" Tulio asked.

"I thought you'd be the one to stay?" Meg mused giving him a sly grin.

"I would, but I'd like to go exploring, too," he said truthfully.

"I'll watch her," Danny offered, "Besides, I think me being her body guard would be best, seeing as how I'm the one with the super powers."

"It's settled then," said Meg, "Emily, if you wouldn't mind, would you give us a tour?"

The corpse bride grinned at them and replied, "I'd be glad to." She led the three humans out of the bedroom, leaving Danny and Aralyne behind.

Once alone with her, Danny crept up to the cushion and knelt beside it, watching her sleeping form. He gently removed strands of her curly hair out of her face, and caressed her cheek. "I told you," he whispered, "If there's any chance for us, then I'm not going to give up." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Aralyne then stirred the moment he had pulled away and when her eyes fluttered open, he stared in shock at their scarlet color….

_(Hola! Bonjour! Guten Tag! Ciao! Hi! So, I'm on spring break – yay! – and I'm writing a lot on this fanfic. I know I didn't ask this in the first half of Hidden Strength, but if anyone would like to pitch in ideas, I'm all ears. Right now, I just feel like I'd end up repeating myself. Like to hear from y'all! Hope you're enjoying the sequel! And to quote Tigger: "TTFN – Ta-ta for now!")_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Siren stared up at Danny in confusion as she sat up. _What the hell was going on?!_ The last thing she remembered was being in a room full of monsters. Now here she was in a completely different room with the ghost boy?

"Aralyne," he said backing away slightly, "What's wrong with your eyes? They're – They're red!"

_Aralyne? _Aralyne was long gone, but apparently he didn't know that! This could work to her advantage. "I'm just tired, Danny," she replied giving him a flirtatious smile, which stunned him, "So, um, when are we going to leave – where are we, again?"

"We're on Monstrum Nocte, remember?" he said tilting his head to the side, "I believe we'll leave Hotel Transylvania after Mavis's birthday party to go search for the Cave of Wonders." Something flashed in Siren's eyes that Danny didn't catch. "Wow, I'm surprised that you're not asking about the others. I thought you'd be angry that they left after you told them not to." _Others?_ Siren decided to play along and flashed him another flirtatious smile.

"I was actually kind of hoping they would leave us alone," she said getting off the cushion, and pulling Danny into a standing position. He stared down at her slightly wide-eyed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Danny's heart rate quickened as she gently pushed him backwards and he fell over on Flynn's bed. She climbed on top of him. "Aralyne, wha–" He was suddenly cut of when she leaned forward and kissed him.

Siren pulled back long enough to say, "I love you, Danny. I always have."

Stiffening, Danny sat up and said, "What about Eric? And Tulio?"

Flashing him yet another seductive smile, she replied, "I've never cared about them, or of anyone. I've only cared about you."

As she leaned in for another kiss, Danny grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arm's length. "You're not Aralyne," he said in a cold tone, "Aralyne would _never_ say a thing like that."

Siren scowled as she pulled out of his grasp. "Clever of you, ghost boy," she said, the gauntlet on her hand glowing blue, "You're right, I'm _not_ Aralyne. But you won't be around for very long to tell anyone else that." She raised her hand and a beam of blue lightning shot out of the gauntlet, striking… the wall. Danny had dodged at the very last second and quickly turned into his Phantom form. He jumped off the bed and hovered in midair.

_I have to warn the others!_ Danny thought turning intangible and flying out of the room.

With a growl of anger, Siren jumped to her feet and raced after him, opening the bedroom door. "You can run, Phantom, but you can't hide! I'll get you!" she screeched running after him. She ran down stairs shooting blue lightning at him but he dodged every single one. When monsters got in her way, she blasted them with her gauntlet and they disintegrated into dust.

"Tulio, Meg, Flynn!" Danny cried flying into the lobby. Everyone turned to face him and saw the alarm on his face. "There's something wrong with Aralyne!" Another blue beam shot towards him and he dodged it again. The crowd parted and everyone stared at Siren in silent horror. She stalked through the monsters and glared at everyone. As she made her way passed Napoleon skeleton, she grasped the sword embedded in his chest, and tore it out.

"Sorry to cut things short," she said swinging the sword around, "but I really must be on my way."

"Aralyne, put the sword down," Flynn said cautiously moving forward.

"Do I have to kill you, too?" Siren inquired pointing the sword at his abdomen. Suddenly one of the werewolf puppies ran towards her and bit her ankle. Siren cried out in pain and kicked the puppy off.

"Flynn!" shouted out a zombie throwing him a frying pan. He caught it just in time. Siren began slashing at him with the sword and everyone watched on in shock as they fought.

"Don't hurt her," Tulio said as Siren dodged a blow to the head from the frying pan.

"Shouldn't you be telling her not to hurt _me?_" Flynn demanded as he blocked another one of her jabs. Siren then knocked the pan out of his hands and he backed up in fear, his hands raised in surrender. Right as she struck forward, Emily jumped in between Siren and Flynn. Everyone gasped in alarm as the corpse bride stood there with the sword embedded in her body.

"Aralyne, stop!" Tulio shouted out.

* * *

I blinked and found myself staring at Emily, a sword buried deep in her body, practically sticking out of her back and pricking Flynn's chest. I frowned slightly and said, "Emily, wha–" My eyes followed the length of the sword and found _my_ hand wrapped around the hilt. I released it with a gasp and pulled away from her. Hugging myself, I fell to my knees and gazed about me, everyone with a look of fear upon their faces. _I had nearly killed Flynn!_ Tears blurred my vision as I began to sob. There was a murmur of voices and I felt a pair of strong arms envelop me.

"Aralyne, it's going to be okay," Tulio whispered holding me close, "Come on, let's go back to the room." He lifted me up into his arms and carried me through the castle as I continued to cry into his shoulder. When we had finally arrived back in the room, Tulio deposited me on the bed. After briefly glancing around, I found that we were alone. I didn't blame the others for not coming, especially Flynn. I had almost _killed_ him for goodness sake!

"Tulio, what's _wrong_ with me?" I wailed.

Before he could answer, we heard a voice say, "My lord?" We turned to see Vlad Plasmius standing in the doorway.

"Vlad," said Tulio straightening up, "This is not the time –"

"I-I-I-I-I humbly request an audience with you, my lord," Vlad said shooting me a brief glance.

"Fine," Tulio said with a sigh, "what can I do for you?"

"My lord," Vlad said grinning, "I had just witnessed your servant's little escapade downstairs and if I may be so bold as to offer some advice." I cringed and clutched onto Tulio's hand. I was pretty sure I had lost three friends, I didn't want to lose another one. When Tulio didn't answer, Vlad continued, "My lord, you are perfect. But in your perfection, you cannot know how imperfect humans are. Like snakes they are. Spineless and slippery." He waved his arms and snakes appeared in the room slithering upon the bed. I screamed and jumped off the bed nearly falling over, if Tulio hadn't caught me. I clasped my arms around him wishing the snakes would disappear. Fortunately, they did and transformed into rats. "They are as untrustworthy as rats, stealing and cheating with no remorse." Rats didn't bother me so much, but through my tears, I gagged when Vlad grasped one rat by the tail and turned it into a pear, biting into it. "Spinning webs of lies, like spiders!" The rats then turned into hundreds of arachnids. I screamed once again and buried my face in Tulio's torso.

"Stop it!" Tulio ordered, "That's disgusting." I lifted my head and peered out to see the spiders had vanished.

"They're beyond disgusting!" Vlad agreed thinking Tulio was talking about humans.

"Yeah, yeah, way beyond," said Tulio backing us up away from Vlad.

"Then we're in agreement," said Vlad, "I'll begin the necessary preparations immediately. Now, do you wish to have this girl bound to an altar, or would you prefer her free-range?" I whimpered as I understood his meaning. He wanted to sacrifice me! Tulio pulled me closer to his side. "And will you be devouring her essence whole… or piece by piece?" Letting out a frightened squeak, I bit my lip and stared at Vlad.

"What are you talking about?" Tulio demanded scowling at him.

Vlad replied, "My lord, these people will not respect you if you allow this murderous wretch to run around free. We have to sacrifice her!"

"No!" Tulio shouted, "You shall not harm a single hair on this girl's head. Now, if you'll excuse us." He grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the room. We went all the way downstairs back into the lobby where we found Emily, Meg, Flynn, and Danny trying to calm everyone down.

"Guys," whispered Tulio reaching them, "We have to get out of here _now!_ Vlad wants to sacrifice Aralyne!"

I suddenly felt a hand latch onto my arm and yank me out of Tulio's grasp. It was Vlad and he shouted out to the rest of the monsters, "This is unacceptable!" Tulio, Meg, Flynn, Emily, and Danny stared at us in surprise, as I stretched out towards them for help, but Vlad kept me well out of their reach. "The gods do not want this murderer sacrificed, but I know many of you monsters do. I say we play ball for the girl's life."

"Vlad!" Tulio growled out, "You heard me! You shall –"

"Yes, yes," said Vlad waving away what Tulio was saying, "_I shall not harm a single hair on this girl's head_ and –" he yanked a strand of hair out of my scalp and held it out to him, "_This_ is the one I won't harm! Here. You keep it. The rest of her is mine!" Vlad then dragged me outside with everyone following us and stopped in the middle of some sort of ball court that kind of reminded me of basketball. The monsters stood in the stands cheering as my companions stood nearby.

"Fine," Tulio hissed out angrily to Vlad, "What is the object of this game, pray tell?"

"You've gotta knock the ball through the hoop," said Emily nervously.

"What hoop?" Flynn inquired.

"_That_ hoop," Emily replied pointing at a golden hoop high up on the wall.

"That's impossible," Meg hissed out as we all stared up at it, "We're gonna lose."

"Gods don't lose," Flynn moaned out in panic

Vlad snapped his fingers and a ton of gargoyles arrived onto the court. "My lords, Count Dracula's gargoyles are the finest ballplayers in the hotel. Fifteen mere monsters against two gods. I realize it's a bit uneven, but I do hope they'll challenge you enough to make the game… interesting. Play ball!" A witch set a bronze-like sphere into the center of the court. As Vlad dragged me off the court, we passed by Tulio and Flynn and he hissed at them with a sneer, "Crush them into the dust… if you want this girl to live…." We stood off to the side with Meg, Emily, and Danny and watched the game begin.

Normally, I don't cheer for games – unless it's Quidditch, 'cause I'm a total geek that way – but my life was at stake here, so wiping my tears away, I was determined to cheer on Tulio and Flynn.

The gargoyles charged towards the ball, and one of them kicked it, sending it flying over the gods' heads, causing Tulio to duck. The rest of us just dodged out of the way, which was slightly difficult for me since Vlad wouldn't ease up on my arm. The ball ricocheted off a wall and bounced across the court, everyone watching.

"My lords," said Vlad clearly enjoying this moment, "were you not supposed to put the ball into play?"

"Well, no, no, no, no, no –" said Tulio getting to his feet, "We were merely demonstrating the, um, traditional, uh, first avoidance maneuver." I smacked my forehead. _Smooth!_

"Ah," said Vlad eyeing me in suspicion, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Excuse me," said Flynn, "Who invented this game?"

Vlad chuckled and replied, "Why, the gods, of course."

"I'm warning you, don't push your luck," I muttered under my breath so that Vlad couldn't hear me, "Or they'll figure out you're not really gods."

Flynn picked up the ball and played with it before kicking it across the court. The gargoyles kicked it and bumped it with their hips, before Flynn jumped in and aimed for the hoop, but missed.

"Tulio!" Emily shouted out, "The hip! The hip!"

Tulio smacked the ball with his hip, but missed just like Flynn did. "This is impossible," he said to Flynn as the gargoyles made a goal behind them. The monsters cheered and across the court were the goal keepers, one of them placing a golden bar on a step to indicate a goal. The gargoyles passed the ball around to each other before making another goal. Vlad's eyes narrowed in my friends' direction. Jeez, I really hope he didn't figure out the truth! The game continued on for hours, and the gargoyles were winning. My stomach churned at the thought of my friends losing, therefore me losing my life.

When the ball headed right for us again, we all dodged, and it landed beside Danny's feet. I gasped as he picked it up and an idea came to my head. "Danny," I said. He turned to me. "Help out the gods by giving them the ball," I said trying to pass on my idea without saying it out loud. He must have gotten the message because his eyes widened and he nodded before running up to Flynn and Tulio with the ball.

"How long does this go on anyway?" Tulio panted out in exhaustion.

"The game is over when the shadow touches this line," Emily replied pointing to a red line painted on the ground at the opposite end of the court.

"We need a miracle," Flynn gasped out holding a stitch in his side.

"No, we need to cheat," said Danny winking at them as he handed Tulio the ball. He then returned to our side, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny turn invisible. The ball suddenly flew out of Tulio's hands and began bouncing around the court on its own. The gargoyles went after it, but missed every time. Eventually, the ball zoomed right through the hoop.

The monsters began to cheer, and so did my friends. Even I let out a squeal of delight. When the gargoyles were in possession of the ball, and sent it flying towards the hoop, it would not go through, and the gargoyles stared at it stunned. The "gods" continued to make goals, and everyone was cheering. Now if Danny managed to keep this up, we'd win the game, and I wouldn't have to be sacrificed! Vlad wasn't looking pleased with this turn of events, and his grip on my arm tightened, but I didn't care.

"Who's the god?" Flynn cheered.

"You de god," Tulio replied gleefully.

"No, you the god."

"No, you de god."

"Fine."

They tossed the ball back and forth to each other performing all sorts of moves while riding on Altivo's back and showing off. When Tulio finally threw the ball in the air, I could see it make a direct course towards the hoop, but then a gargoyle blocked it, and there was a thud as if something had slammed into the monster. We all gasped as Danny became visible and fell to the ground unconscious. The ball missed the hoop and soared back to the ground. Tulio caught it and when Altivo jumped into the air, Tulio reached out, accidentally hitting Flynn in the face. Flynn stood up, jumped and kicked the ball, it soared towards the hoop, and finally fell through to the other side right as the shadow touched the red line. I swear I nearly went deaf with all of the cheering from the monsters. Emily, and Meg ran out onto the court, and I broke free of Vlad's grasp scampering after the girls.

"Well done!" Meg cried out.

"You did it!" I shouted as Tulio lifted me up into his arms and spun me around. After setting me back on the ground I turned my attention to Danny who was still unconscious. I roused him and he blinked up at me in a daze.

"Did we win?" he inquired sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Yes!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him in a hug.

"My lords," said Vlad through clenched teeth, obviously ticked off that I wasn't going to be sacrificed, "congratulations on your victory. And now, you will, of course, wish to have the losing team… sacrificed to your glory." There was a round of gasps from everyone. The gargoyles, looking defeated, knelt down before us. Danny and I got to our feet waiting to see what would happen next.

"Not again," said Flynn in exasperation then shouted out in anger, "Look, Vlad Plasmius, forget the sacrifices. We don't want any sacrifices."

Vlad began to protest, "But all of the sacred writings say that you will devour the wicked and the unrighteous."

"Well, I don't see anyone here who fits that description," said Flynn moving before me to block me from Vlad's view. Tulio, Emily, Meg, and Danny followed suit.

Vlad scoffed, and using his ghostly powers, he zoomed around them and grasped my arm once again. "Well, as speaker for the gods, it would be my privilege to point them out," he said shaking me before them as if I were a ragdoll.

"The gods are speaking for themselves now!" Tulio shouted out releasing me from Vlad's clutches and pulling me into his side.

Flynn then took over the speech and said to Vlad, "This hotel and these monsters have no need for you anymore!" He shoved Vlad aside and went to the gargoyles, lifting them up to their feet. "There will be no sacrifices! Not now, not ever!" All of the monsters began cheering as Flynn swiveled back to Vlad and cried, "Get out!" Vlad looked around in disbelief before facing Flynn once more. The villain's eyes widened and an evil smirk crossed his face. I followed his gaze back to Flynn and saw what he did: blood dripping down Flynn's face from a cut he had gotten when Tulio had elbowed him in the face. I gasped in horror. _Gods don't bleed!_

"As the… _gods_… command," Vlad said quietly backing away from us.

Everyone cheered and the gargoyles lifted my friends and me up onto their shoulders. "Hey, not bad for my first commandment, huh?" Flynn said with a laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_(Songs in this chapter are "I'm a Hex Girl" by the Hex Girls, and "Friend Like Me" – with a slight alteration – from the movie "Aladdin".)_

Music was blasting throughout the ballroom as we celebrated Mavis's 118th birthday. The Hex Girls were up on stage warming up for their performance. Thorn turned to the others in her group and shouted out, "Hit it sisters!" She faced the crowd flashing a pair of fangs as they began playing.

"_I'm gonna cast a spell on you_

_You're gonna do what I want you to_

_Mix it up here in my little bowl_

_Say a few words and you lose control"_

Everyone was dancing within the strobe lights and smoke. Even Dracula was getting down with his own moves. I laughed as I swayed in between Tulio and Danny, both of them acting as my body guards due to Vlad's threats to sacrifice me earlier.

"_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_Put a spell on you"_

I watched as Mavis appeared out of nowhere before Johnnystein, and he stared at her stunned. "Wow," he said in a slight daze, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said blushing, "Thanks for the party."

"Yeah, you like my little touches?" he inquired happily gesturing towards the Hex Girls.

"_You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind_

_You'll get dizzy when I make the sign_

_You'll wake up in the dead of night_

_Missing me when I'm out of sight"_

I giggled at Johnny's flirting style and watched them dance together. They suddenly stopped and stared at each other.

"Mavis," Johnny said backing up as she slowly stalked forward, "I'm crazily scared right now."

"Maybe that's a good thing," she said leaning forward and kissing him.

"_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_Oh yeah"_

I squealed in delight and twirled around suddenly slamming into Tulio's chest. Much like Mavis and Johnny, we stopped and stared at each other. He had a slight smile on his face, while I felt mine slipping away.

"_With this little cobweb potion_

_You'll fall into dark devotion_

_If you ever lose affection_

_I can change your whole direction"_

As he leaned in towards me, I pulled away and scooted over to dance with Meg and Emily. No romance! Not from here! I had to keep pounding that into my brain!

"_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you_

_We're gonna put a spell on all of you"_

A bunch of fireflies shot into the air forming the words _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAVIS_ near the ceiling and everyone cheered. As the party continued on, Emily suddenly dragged my friends and me into a secluded corner and said, "Okay, I haven't been totally honest with you. I know you lot are after treasure, but I never told you where we've been getting it from."

"Wait, you're telling us _now?_" Danny demanded as we all gaped at the corpse bride.

"I wanted to make sure you were trustworthy," she defended herself then continued, "We've been getting it from the Cave of Wonders. It's not far from here. In fact, we can leave now, and return before anyone realizes that we're gone."

My friends and I exchanged glances, me biting my lip. This could be my chance to get back home! "Let's do it," I said with a nod. The others agreed with me and we left Mavis's party, following Emily out of Hotel Transylvania. We walked through a dark wood for about a quarter of an hour in the dark night, the black sky dotted with hundreds of stars, and soon arrived in this very sandy area, much like the Sahara desert.

"We're here," Emily whispered then shouted out, "I call upon the Cave of Wonders to reveal itself." The sand began shifting and growing until it transformed into a giant tiger's head with its mouth hanging open, emitting a bright light.

We all gaped up at it in bewilderment as it spoke, "Who disturbs my slumber?"

My friends and I exchanged alarmed looks before shoving Emily forward. She spoke up without a hint of fear, "It is I, Emily."

"Proceed," replied the cave in a booming voice, "Touch nothing but the lamp." It opened its mouth even wider and its tongue turned into a flight of stairs. One by one, we entered the cave and followed the flight of stairs down into an enormous chamber filled to the brim with treasure.

"Would ya look at that!" Meg muttered in wonder, her violet eyes wide as she stared at the gold and jewels.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than everyone in Nesidy!" Flynn exclaimed examining a pile of emeralds near his feat. His hand reached out to grab one, but Emily caught him by the wrist.

"Flynn," she hissed out, "_Don't_..._touch_..._anything!_ We gotta find that lamp." Releasing him, she walked down the chamber looking for the lamp. We hadn't gotten far when a carpet rose off the floor behind Tulio and began following him.

"Whoa," Danny breathed in amazement as we stared at the carpet, "Tulio, turn around!" Tulio did in time to see the magic carpet duck behind a pile of gold. "A magic carpet! C'mon. C'mon out. We're not gonna hurt you," Danny said trying to lure the carpet back out of hiding.

The carpet slowly came out, shyly. When I reached out to touch it, it froze and zoomed away. "Hey, wait a minute. Don't go," I called out to it. The carpet turned back around and stopped before me, seeming nervous. I continued, "Maybe you can help us." The carpet wrapped around me and I giggled, "Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this lamp." The carpet pulled away from me, nodded, and motioned for us to follow it. "I think he knows where it is," I said running after the rug, everyone else following me.

We passed through a long cave, until we emerged into a giant underground cavern. In the center of the room was a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It was surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light. We stared up at it in awe.

"I think I should be the one to get it," Danny suggested, "It would be a lot faster if I flew over to grab it." We all agreed with his statement and he flew off towards the pillar, landing in the beam of light. "This is it?" he inquired skeptically picking up some object in his hands, "This is what we came all the way down here to –" he turned in our direction, and his eyes widened as he suddenly shouted out, Flynn – NO!" Swiveling around, we saw Flynn standing beside a shrine with a golden monkey, its paws outstretched. In Flynn's hands was a giant red ruby.

"_Flynn, what were you thinking?!"_ Meg screeched right as there was a rumbling sound and the room began to shake.

The cave's voice shouted out, "Infidels!"

"I was just looking!" Flynn protested placing the jewel back into the monkey's paws, but the ruby and the shrine melted into lava.

The voice continued speaking, "You have touched the forbidden treasure. Now you will never again see the light of day!"

Danny tucked the lamp into a pocket and zoomed towards us. The water had turned into lava, and he dodged random spurts of it shooting into the air. Carpet had scooped up Flynn, Tulio, and Emily, and soared out of the cavern. Once Danny had reached our side, he wrapped an around Meg's and my waists, following Carpet. We raced back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Finally, we emerged through into the main cavern. The piles of treasure had burst into flames, shooting up into the air, and we dodged every single one of them. Up ahead, we could see the cave began to close. We were nearly to the entrance when a boulder dropped from the ceiling onto carpet, sending him to the floor. Flynn, Emily, and Tulio were plummeting to the ground, but Danny changed his course and I caught Tulio's hand. Meg did the same with Flynn, while Emily latched onto Tulio's boot. With so much weight, Danny couldn't hold us all up, and we slowly sank to the ground. Releasing one last mighty roar, the cave closed right as we landed on the ground, and the fire and piles of treasure vanished, leaving us in an empty cavern. Carpet pulled himself out from underneath the boulder and hovered beside us.

Tulio marched up to Flynn and smacked him upside the head. "Nice going, idiot! We're now trapped inside the Cave of Wonders!"

"Tulio, don't," I said placing a hand on his arm, "At least we've got the lamp. We can just wish ourselves out."

Danny pulled the lamp out of his pocket and examined it, saying, "Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk." I thought it kind of looked like a gravy boat with a lid. "Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out." He rubbed the lamp and smoke suddenly came out of one end as it began to shake and glow. Danny continued to hold the lamp as the smoke transformed into a giant blue man.

We gaped up at the genie as he said, "Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" He pulled his head off and spun it around, yelling as he did so. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" Genie then used his – tail? – as a microphone. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name?" he inquired sticking the microphone in Danny's face.

"Uh, Danny," the ghost-boy replied a bit nervously.

Genie then said, "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side –" he turned sideways to show us a fake beer gut which caused me to giggle, "– do I look different to you?"

"Wait a minute! I'm your master?" Danny inquired a smile slowly creeping across his face.

Genie slapped a diploma into Danny's hand and a mortarboard on his head saying, "That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me, the ever impressive, the long contained, often imitated, but never duplicated –" he multiplied and surrounded us his voice echoing around the cavern "– duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated. Genie! Of! The Lamp! Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Wish fulfillment," Danny repeated shooting us a brief glance. I bit my lip trying to contain my excitement. This was it! I could be going home!

Genie replied, "Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it – three. Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds. Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities." He began to sing using magic to entertain us.

"_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

_Scheherazade had a thousand tales_

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails!"_

Genie produced 40 thieves who surround us with swords, then he appeared in his vest, and stuck his arms out, boxing the thieves into submission.

"_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

_Mister Danny sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order, jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no!"_

Genie produced a table and chairs with all of us sitting at it, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter.

"_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre' d!_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_.

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss, the king, the shah!_

_Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column 'A'_

_Try all of column 'B'_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me"_

Genie shrank himself and was dressed like a magician, doing a little dance with two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Genie and smashed him into nothingness.

"_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Can your friends pull this out their little hat_

_Can your friends go poof!_

_Well looky here_

_Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?"_

The Genie transformed into a purple dragon breathing fire, which turned into about a dozen harem girls, who danced around Danny, Flynn, and Tulio. Fuming at the pleased look on the men's faces, I stomped up to Tulio and yanked him away from the harem girls. He stared down at me in surprise, before flashing me a smile. I glared at him, and turned away.

"_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for a charge d'affairs!_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what you wish I really want to know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!_

_Mister Danny, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob"_

Flynn and one of the Harem girls leaned in to kiss each other, but Meg shoved her out of the way, grabbed him by the shirt collar and kissed him full on the lips. My jaw dropped at the spectacle. Tulio, still standing beside me muttered, "About time."

"_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never...had a... friend... like...me!_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

Everything the genie had created disappeared, including – to my delight – the harem girls.

"So what'll it be, master?" Genie inquired facing Danny once more

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Danny asked excitedly.

"Ah, almost," Genie replied, "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Like?" Tulio inquired wanting Genie to clarify.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody," he said slicing his head off with his finger. I gagged and Meg cringed, holding her throat. "So don't ask." He reattached his head and continued, "Rule number two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny and Tulio look at me with disappointed expressions. Genie then lie flat on his back, and slowly got up transforming into a zombie. "Rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture, I don't like doing it!" Emily looked a little sad as he poofed back to normal. "Other than that, you got it!"

"Ah, provisos?" I stated innocently intending to make a wish without really making a wish, "You mean limitations? On wishes?" I turned to the others and continued, "Some all-powerful genie – can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, guys – he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here –" The others caught on to my role-play and followed me through the cavern. We hadn't gotten far when a big blue foot stomped down in front of us.

"Excuse me?" Genie demanded of us, "Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me? I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so siddown!" All of us, except Danny, scrambled onto Carpet feeling cramped. Genie then took the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!"

_(Hey, guys, I would have posted yesterday, but my computer crashed – again – and I lost everything I had written. *sigh*. C'est la vie. I apologize for the wait.)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

We had gotten out of the Cave of Wonders and were right outside Hotel Transylvania. Genie, still dressed as stewardess, said, "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop." As my friends and I hopped off Carpet, Genie continued, "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!" He flashed back to normal and crossed his arms over his chest with a smug look on his face, "Well, now. How about that, Little Doubting Mustafas?"

"Oh, you sure showed us," I said flashing him an innocent smile.

Danny then grinned and said, "Now about my three wishes –"

"Dost mine ears deceive me?" said Genie with glee, "Three? You are down by ONE, boy!"

"Ah, no," said Danny, his grin widening and pointed out, "I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own with a little persuasion from Aralyne."

Genie thought about this for a second, then his jaw dropped when he realized Danny was right. He turned into a sheep, and said, "Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad kids, but no more freebies."

"Fair deal," I said nodding trying to stifle a giggle. I turned to Danny to see he was staring at me with a somewhat confused expression.

The ghost-boy then faced Genie once more and said, "For my first wish, I want to know what happened to Aralyne earlier today. Why did she suddenly change?" Everyone became silent as they all turned to me. I had almost forgotten about my blackout spell before I had woken up finding I had stabbed Emily.

Genie returned to normal before answering, "Aralyne did not change. Another inhabits her body with her, someone who has been with her all along." My head snapped towards Genie, feeling nauseous. "Every person has a dark side, but hers was unleashed. When she had been with the Evil One, he stole her heart, and gave it to the queen who constantly loses her head. However, the reason she is her normal self is because Tulio had given her his heart the very moment he saved her from Tzekel-Kan." I felt myself blush, but continued to listen. "When Tulio is near her, Aralyne's dark side remains buried, for the Evil One could not take a heart that was willingly given to her. For her to return to normal completely, she must go out and reclaim her heart."

I wanted to hurl and cry and scream, but instead, I just wrapped my arms around myself and shot a glance at the others. They were staring at me as if I were a bomb that might explode at any moment. I gave them a weak smile. "I'm fine, guys, really. I'm –" the words got lost somewhere in my throat as tears blurred my vision. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I wiped the tears away. This was no time to break down.

Then, out of nowhere, Vlad Plasmius swooped down and took the lamp from Danny's hands. He laughed evilly and said, "The lamp is mine! And, by relation, so is the genie! I am your master now." He grabbed Genie by the beard and threw him to the ground, stepping on Genie's face.

"No!" Danny yelled.

"Vlad!" Emily gasped glaring at the villain.

"I thought we banished you," Tulio said narrowing his eyes at Vlad.

Ignoring our outbursts, Vlad said, "Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as king of the monsters!" Dark clouds appeared in the sky and circled the castle. Come back out from under Vlad's foot, Genie turned into a giant and ripped the roof off the building." Monsters came pouring out of the castle to see what was going on.

"Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?" Dracula demanded staring up at Genie then looking at Vlad, my friends, and me.

Vlad laughed as he said, "You're no longer in charge here, Bloodsucker."

Dracula scowled at him and growled out, "Vlad, you vile betrayer."

"That's Royal Vile Betrayer to you," Vlad sneered out.

"Well, we'll just see about that!" I shouted out running towards the villain, and reached for the magical object, "Give me the lamp!"

Vlad shoved me aside, and I fell to the ground. "Finders-keepers, Aralyne," he sneered at me.

Tulio rushed to my side and helped me back up to my feet. "Are you okay?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," I replied as we turned our attention back to the spectacle. Genie had lifted the castle into the clouds.

Danny shot into the sky and stopped near Genie's head. "Genie! No!"

Genie gave him an apologetic look and replied, "Sorry, kid – I got a new master now." He placed the castle on a mountain so that it looked out over the monsters.

"Vlad, I order you to stop!" Dracula shouted out, his eyes flashing red in anger.

Vlad laughed and said, "There's a new order now – _my_ order! Finally, you will bow to me!"

"We'll never bow to you!" Mavis snarled at him as Johnny cowered behind her.

"If you will not bow before a king," Vlad growled in anger, "then you will cower before a sorcerer!" He turned to Genie and said, "Genie, my second wish – I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

Genie extended his finger towards Vlad. Danny tried to stop him but getting Genie to move his finger, but he couldn't, and Genie shot out a lightning bolt, striking Vlad.

With another evil laugh, Vlad said, "Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Monstrum Nocte welcome for Sorcerer Vlad! Now where were we? Ah, yes – abject humiliation!" Much like Genie, he pointed a finger at the group of monsters, and zapped them, and they all bowed to him. He then turned to me and I beam of magenta-colored light surrounded me bringing me closer to Vlad. "Oh, Aralyne –" he said lifting my chin with his hand "– I know who you are now, thanks to that stupid Genie. I believe I shall return you to your master, after I destroy your little friends."

"Vlad!" Tulio shouted running to my rescue, "Get your hands off her!" He punched the villain in the face, which caused Vlad to lose concentration, and the light around me vanished. Tulio grabbed my hand and began dragging me away from Vlad.

"What are you doing?" Flynn demanded of us, "Get the lamp!"

"Forget about it!" Tulio replied, "We have to get Aralyne out of here!"

Meg seemed to have the same thoughts as Flynn. She ran towards Vlad and tried taking the lamp, however, he saw her coming and zapped her into an hourglass.

Laughing, Vlad said as sand began to fall from the top onto her, "Your time is up!"

"Meg!" Flynn shouted rushing towards the hourglass.

"Don't toy with me!" Vlad said turning him and Danny into dolls. "Ha! Some god!"

"Flynn!" I cried out trying to escape Tulio's hold, but he held on tightly.

"Things are unraveling fast, now, Aralyne," said Vlad, "Get the _point?_" Our path was suddenly blocked by large swords sticking in the floor. Vlad held up the lamp and laughed hideously. Finally releasing me, Tulio pulled a sword out of the floor and faced the villain. "I'm just getting warmed up!" cried Vlad breathing a ring of fire around us.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Tulio demanded swinging the sword around.

"A snake, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!" Vlad hissed smiling broadly, and we saw a snake's tongue come out from behind his teeth. He then turned into a giant cobra, and the ring of fire around us became part of his tail. I nearly fainted at the sight of the giant serpent. The snake Vlad lunged at us and we dodged each time. Tulio swung the sword and struck Vlad.

Genie, unable to do anything against his master, watched from the sidelines and turned into a cheerleader wearing a sweater with the letter 'T' printed on the front. He began to cheer: "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake – stick that sword into that snake!"

"You stay out of thissss!" Vlad hissed out at Genie.

Genie then began waving a tiny pennant with a 'V' on it and weakly said, "Vlad, Vlad, he's our man – if he can't do it, GREAT!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, I grabbed another sword that was embedded into the ground and made a break for the hourglass where Meg was trapped. However, Vlad saw this and blocked my path. I was thrown aside, and lost my sword.

"Aralyne!" Tulio, Meg, and the monsters shouted out.

Scrambling to my feet, I jumped on a large gem and slid across the floor, grabbing the sword on my way. I then turned around and headed straight for the hourglass again. While I was doing this, Tulio jumped up on the snake's back and stabbed it. Vlad screamed in agony.

"Hang on, Meg!" I shouted, hitting the glass with the sword. She fell out of her prison with a sea of sand and coughed some out of her lungs. I helped her sit up and we turned to see Tulio's fate.

Vlad had wrapped his coils around Tulio and was laughing hideously. "You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth! Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!"

Tulio's eyes widened in surprise and he cried out, "The genie! The genie! The genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"What!" Vlad screeched in outrage.

Tulio continued, "He gave you your power, he can take it away!"

"Tulio, what are you doing?" Genie said nervously, "Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Vlad," said Tulio, "you're still just second best!"

Realization crossed Vlad's snake face and he replied, "You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long!" Releasing Tulio, he wrapped himself around Genie.

Genie laughed nervously and said, "The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake."

"Slave, I make my third wish!" exclaimed Vlad, "I wish for you and me to switch powers!"

Genie replied reluctantly, "All right, your wish is my command. Way to go, Tulio." He zapped Vlad with one last lightning bolt. There was a great gust of wind as Vlad's snake form dissipated and he turned into a genie, while Genie transformed into a human.

"Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!" Vlad laughed, basking in the energy.

Tulio made his way to me and Meg and he wrapped his arms around us. "What have you done?" I shouted over the wind.

"Trust me!" he shouted back.

A black lamp appeared at Vlad's base, but he was too busy conjuring and didn't notice. "The universe is mine to command, to control!"

"Not so fast, Vlad!" Genie shouted picking up the black lamp with a smirk on his face, "Aren't you forgetting something?" Vlad looked down questioningly. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it! And everything that goes with it!"

Shackles appeared on Vlad's wrists as he shouted out, "No! No!"

Genie continued, "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Vlad was sucked into the lamp with a cry of rage. "Itty bitty living space." Then with his sorcerer powers, Genie melted the magic lamp, and it was destroyed, killing Vlad.

Once everything had calmed down, I turned to Tulio in surprise. "Tulio, you're a genius!" I exclaimed giving him a hug. Pulling away from each other, we turned to see every spell Vlad had created was no longer in effect. The monsters were able to control their movements once more, and Danny and Flynn were no longer dolls.

"Flynn!" Meg cried jumping to her feet and racing towards him. She leapt into his arms and they kissed.

"Heh, heh! I'm free," said Genie, the realization crossing his face, "I'm free." He turned to Danny. "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say _I want the Nile_. Wish for the Nile. Try that!"

"I wish for the Nile," Danny said making sound like a question.

"No way!" Genie shouted then laughed hysterically bouncing around the balcony like a pinball, "Oh does that feel good! I'm free! I'm free at last! I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug!" He scooped up my friends and me into a giant group hug and I laughed at his antics. "Mind if I kiss your girl?" he inquired of Tulio pointing at me. Without waiting for an answer, he kissed me on the cheek. "Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you crazy lovebirds. Hey, Rugman: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am – I'm free!" Using his sorcerer powers, he disappeared and went to go enjoy his new life.

Dracula came up to us and clapped a hand on Tulio's and my shoulders. "Well done, my friends, on defeating Vlad Plasmius."

"Yes, very well done," a familiar female voice said. We all turned to see Captain Amelia and her crew had found us. "We had arrived the moment that putrid galoot had been sucked into the lamp."

"Captain Amelia!" I shouted out in glee running towards the sailors, "Everyone!" I threw myself at the cat-woman startling her.

"Miss Chanson," she said trying to hide a smile and keep a stern demeanor, but she lost the battle and grinned at me, "It's good to see you."

"Well," said Meg as my friends came up to us, "Looks like it's back to Nesidy."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

My friends and I had explained to Dracula and the rest of the monsters that Tulio and Flynn weren't gods, and to our surprise, they already knew. They only played along with it because Vlad Plasmius was crazy. After thanking them for the stay, and me apologizing for what I had done, and saying good-bye, we left Hotel Transylvania with Emily. We trekked through the jungle for a couple of days before arriving at Captain Amelia's ship, and we set sail for Nesidy. It was smooth sailing for several weeks up until one point. I swear, there's never a dull moment in Incantationen.

* * *

In her realm of chaos, Eris said to her pack of monsters that looked as if they were constellations in the sky, "Wake up, my beauties. Rise and shine. It's a brand-new day, and the mortal world is somewhat at peace. Strange, really. You would think that the Evil One's little puppet, Siren, would be creating havoc. But, don't worry, it won't be at peace for long. Just look at them." She moved over to her replica of the earth and gazed down at the world in glee. "I pull one tiny thread, and their whole world unravels into chaos. Glorious chaos." Something on the planet caught her attention, and she leaned in for a closer look. "And what could be more perfect than this?" Zooming in to the planet earth, she could see Captain Amelia's ship heading straight for Nesidy. "A lost Siren – so that's what had happened to you, my dear. You had reverted back to Aralyne, but it seems temporary, then you'll once again be a black-hearted traitor. A priceless treasure," her gaze travelled to another ship that was not far behind the first, "Looks like a thief on their tail. Oh, this is going to be fun." She turned to a squid-like looking creature and said, "Cetus? You know what to do. Let the games begin." Cetus fell into the miniature planet, and he landed in the ocean with a giant splash!

* * *

"Gentlemen, this is what we've been waiting for," said Prince Edward strolling up and down the deck of his ship before his crew, his dog Spike at his side, "The world's most valuable object is on its way to Nesidy. It's a shame it'll never get there." His crew laughed and Spike barked out cheerfully. "After today, we retire to Fiji."

The crowd cheered with shouts of "Fiji!" echoing around the ship.

"Kale!" Edward shouted to his first mate.

"Aye, Captain," replied Kale turning the steering wheel.

"Spike!" cried Edward climbing up a mast. The dog grabbed a handle and pushed it, releasing blades from the side of the ship. "Let's get rich!" Edward's ship crashed into Amelia's, and he swung out on a rope, landing on Amelia's ship, fighting her crew.

* * *

"We're being attacked!" cried John Smith as he ran across the deck to fight.

Tulio and Danny both grabbed my hands, and pulled me away from the brawls. "Come on, Aralyne, we have to get you below decks," said Tulio. Ever since Genie had revealed what had happened to me, Tulio hasn't once left my side, except for bathroom time, of course, but even then he was right outside the door.

"No," I said stubbornly pulling out of their grasps, "I want to help!"

At that moment, a dog from the other ship was launched across the gap and landed on Danny, licking him like crazy. More of the thieves came onto our ship and Amelia and her crew fought them valiantly, and each time I moved forward to help someone, Tulio held me back. It wasn't fair! Even Meg was allowed to fight!

I watched one man in particular fight with such amazing skill; I was entranced by how fast he moved his swords. Several of Amelia's men charged at him, but he stuck his swords into the deck, and spun around, kicking all of them in the face.

"Did you catch that last move?" the man inquired landing beside a very tall, bare-chested, bald, dark-skinned man, one of Captain Amelia's men in an arm hold, "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I thought you overworked it," said the dark-skinned man punching our crew member, "Just a bit."

The skilled swordsman began to protest, "Aw, y…. Overworked it?" Another one of Captain Amelia's men charged at them, but the tall man suddenly turned and clamped the sword between his teeth, before tossing our man overboard. "Oh, and _I_ was overworking it?" The tall man spat the sword out of his mouth and chuckled. They both turned to see something that made them stop and stare. I followed their gaze to Flynn who was putting up quite a fight. "Flynn," said the skilled swordsman in bewilderment.

"Whoa," said the tall man, "This just got interesting. How long has it been?"

"About a lifetime ago," the skilled swordsman said, and they both walked over to Flynn. My friend was performing incredible moves on the thieves, and finally stopped when the swordsman said, "You still fight like an old lady."

"Edward?" Flynn said turning to him in astonishment. Caught off guard, one of Edward's men tackled Flynn to the ground and Edward chuckled.

All about the ship, there were still fights going on, and no one – not even Meg noticed that Flynn was being held down by a couple of Edwards men. I tried running to his aid, but Tulio still held me back.

"Aralyne, stop," he said, "I'm going to make sure you stay safe, and I can't do that if you're running about risking your neck all the time. Besides, Flynn can take care of himself, and Edward won't let anything happen to him anyways."

I glared at him. Dammit! I hated when people treated me like a child! "What makes you so sure?" I demanded

"Edward," said Flynn getting to his feet and shaking the men off him, "What…? What are you doing here?"

"I'm working," Edward replied with a smirk. He turned to a door beside him, stuck his dagger into the lock, and broke it open, "You?"

"What happened to you?" Flynn inquired becoming slightly angry, "Where have you been?"

"Hey, love to stop and catch up," said Edward shoving the door open, "but I've got things to do, places to go, stuff to steal." He stepped into the room, he had just broken into, and Flynn followed.

"I've had enough of this," I growled out, "Sorry, Tulio." I elbowed him in the ribs, and as he keeled over from the pain, I dashed out around him, thankful that my other bodyguard – Danny – was still having trouble controlling the dog. I pushed my way passed Edward's men, avoiding their reach, and jumped through the doorway after Flynn and Edward. The room was huge, and empty except for a pedestal at the far end emitting a blue light. I stared at it dumbfounded, and heard one of the men before me whistle.

"Oh… yeah," said Edward.

I could tell that Flynn was also impressed with the sight, but then a fierce look entered his eyes as he got before the other man. "Edward, we need to talk."

"Heard about it, read about it, never actually seen it," Edward said pushing Flynn aside to move closer to the pedestal, "The Book of Peace."

"It's Captain Amelia's job to bring it safely to Nesidy," Flynn said, "We went through a lot of trouble to travel all the way to Thesaurum Insula to get this, _and _to find Aralyne in the process." As if they knew I was right in the room with them, they both shot a glance towards me.

"Really?" Edward said with sarcasm, "Now, see, now, I-I just feel bad, because you're going to get fired. And this girl, she's supposed to be something special, right? I've heard rumors from both the heroes and the villains that she is the most wanted person in Incantationen. I'll be willing to sell her to the highest bidder if necessary." I hissed at his proposal.

"You can't be serious," Flynn snapped, "You disappear for ten years, show up, and rob us _and_ threaten Aralyne?"

"I wish it wasn't you," Edward replied then shot another glance towards me, "or her. I do. Really. But…."

Flynn looked positively livid as he spoke, "But it _is_ me, Edward, and it _is_ her."

Edward replied, "Flynn, we had a special handshake, some code words, a secret hideout. It was fun, big fun, but, uh, we were kids."

"We're _brothers!_" Flynn shouted out. I gasped in surprise. Okay, this, I was not expecting. "You're not going to steal this or lay a finger on Aralyne. And what would you do with the Book of Peace anyway? It protects all of us in Incantationen."

"Exactly," Edward said a smirk on his face, "So, just imagine how much all of us will pay to get it back. I'd say about as much as Aralyne is worth."

"Let me say it again," Flynn growled stepping between Edward and the book, "A long time ago, you and I were close. If that ever meant anything to you, prove it now."

"You're right," said Edward, "That was a long time ago." He reached out for the Book, but Flynn grabbed his arm and pulled him away, stealing one of Edward's swords in the process. They faced each other with their weapons drawn.

"Stop!" I cried running in between them.

Edward chuckled and said, "Come on. Don't get all heroic, Aralyne. I've heard about your misdeeds."

Giving a confused look, I opened my mouth to speak, but at that moment, Tulio arrived, and yanked me away from the brothers. Once I was out of the way Edward and Flynn began to fight with expertise, grins plastered on both their faces.

"If you want the Book, and Aralyne, you have to go through me," Flynn growled out.

"What?!" Tulio cried out in anger rounding on his friend, "You're not going to gamble Aralyne's life!"

Before anyone could say anymore, a giant green tentacle broke through the ship's wall and landed in between Edward and Flynn. The brothers fell to the ground and watched it slither about before retreating back into the ocean.

"What the…?" Tulio cried as we all looked at each other. The brothers jumped to their feet, and we all ran out of the room, back on deck. Captain Amelia and her crew were fighting against several tentacles that were grasping onto the ship's mast.

"What is _that?!_" I cried staring at the creepy squid-like creature as its head burst out of the water. The monster got on top of the ship, and acted as if it were trying to pull us under.

Edward's dog, abandoning Danny, ran towards the sea monster and bit one of its tentacles. The dog was then lifted up into the air, and refused to let go of its prey.

"Go, Spike," Edward chuckled. Spike was then tossed over to Edward's ship where a white-haired sailor caught him. "Well, I see you're busy," said Edward to his brother, "So, uh, stay in touch." He began walking back towards his ship where his crew were waiting for him, not wanting to stay and fight the monster.

"Wait! Wait!" I yelled breaking free from Tulio once more and running towards Edward. He stopped and looked at me in surprise. Although he had threatened to kidnap me and hold me for ransom, I wasn't afraid of him. "You're just going to run away?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied flashing me a smile. He then reached out to grab me, but I jumped back out of his reach. "Whatever," he said waving me away then turned to leap back onto his ship, but then a tentacle slithered by in the ocean, causing the ships to move apart. Edward nearly toppled overboard, but I grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. "Thanks," he replied in bewilderment, staring down at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "I helped you, now you help us."

"Fine," he grumbled then we turned to see everyone was now fighting the sea monster, including, Danny, Flynn, and Tulio. Edward quickly ran to some barrels of gunpowder and tried to push them onto a plank, but the things hardly budged. "A little help here," he grunted out. I ran to his side, and helped him move everything into the position he wanted. He then quickly fashioned a torch out of some fallen debris and shouted out to the crew, "Heads up!" He lit the fuse to one of the barrels and catapulted it into the air. The sea monster caught it with its tongue and swallowed it whole. "Now… stand by for sushi." The barrel exploded in the monster's mouth, but instead of him bursting into pieces, he just ended up vomiting slime everywhere. I gagged as it got all over me, and had to keep from puking myself. The monster began swinging his tentacles in every direction and I tried running out of their paths, but Edward caught me by the shoulder and said, "Wait. Stand your ground." He began to whistle.

"W-What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Hey!" Edward shouted to the monster, "Hey, Hey!" The creature turned to us and I gave Flynn's brother an alarmed look. "Lobster Boy, over here!" It's tongue shot out towards us, and I dodged out of the way. Edward pulled out his sword and pierced the tongue, pinning it to the deck. "Run!" We raced across the deck, and on our way, he scooped up a length of rope. "Grab hold!" he shouted throwing it around the mast. I caught one end of it as he held the other and looked at him expectantly. He held his hand out to me, and I stared down at it hesitantly. I didn't exactly trust him, but he seemed to know what he was doing. I placed my hand in his and he shouted out, "Let's go!" Together, we ran up the mast, Edward grabbing a knife and catching it with his teeth.

Once we made it to the top, I asked, "And the plan?"

Spitting the knife out of his mouth and catching it, Edward said, "How about try not to get killed? Hold on!" He sliced one of the ropes holding this part of the mast up, and it tilted sideways. I held on to a piece of rope so that I wouldn't fall. With Danny busy fighting the monster, as well, I couldn't expect him to catch me if I fell. "Here," said Edward handing me the knife, "you'll need this."

"Where are you going?" I inquired as he climbed higher up the mast.

"Fishing," he replied with a smirk jumping on to a piece of rope. He then walked across it like a tightrope saying, "Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right." Edward was soon right above the monster, which had reached out and grabbed the rope. Edward jumped over the tentacle, and landed on another mast, pulling out his own knife. He sliced the ropes on that mast, and put it in the same position as the one I was balancing on. Glancing down, I saw both ends of the masts were pointed directly to the monster's head. Catching on to his idea, I grinned. Edward and I looked at each other, holding the knives into position. "Now!" he shouted and we both sliced the ropes holding the masts up. We both yelled as we flew down, and the two pieces of wood impaled the creature. Edward and I were now dangling from the ropes we were still holding on to. Releasing his rope, he landed on the deck on both feet. I unclasped my own rope, but instead of looking badass like him, I tumbled to the deck, and ended up landing in his arms.

"You okay?" he inquired, my arms wrapped around his neck as I stared at him.

"Y-Yeah," I stammered heat creeping into my face, "Um… you can put me down now." He set me back on my feet and my friends ran over to us.

"Thanks for sticking around," Flynn said with a small grin.

"Ah, just like old times," Edward replied with a grin.

As the sea serpent was slipping into the ocean, a tentacle headed straight for the brothers. "Look out!" I shouted pushing them out of the way. The tentacle slammed into me, and carried me over the side of the ship.

"Aralyne!" I heard everyone call out my name. I slammed into the water, and felt myself being dragged deeper down. As I struggled to hold my breath, I could feel the panic sweep over me at the realization that I was being pulled away from Tulio – and to a greater extent, my humanity. I blacked out the moment I felt my other side take over….

_(Edward in this chapter is the one from "Enchanted". I'm not talking about any sparkly fairies.)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_(Song in this chapter is "Healing Incantation" from the movie "Tangled".)_

Siren nearly gasped out in shock the moment she found herself underwater in the clutches of some sea creature's tentacle. But she held her air in. _How the hell did I end up here?!_ She wondered, then saw a giant woman's form swim towards her. The closer it got the more details Siren could make out. It was Eris, the goddess of chaos. Eris acted as if she were blowing Siren a kiss, but really created an air bubble than enveloped her. Gasping for air, Siren stood up and swiped her long dark brown hair out of her face.

"The day began with such promise," Eris said sounding disappointed with Siren glaring up at her, "And now look. My sea monster is dead, and I _still_ don't have the Book of Peace." She made it into the air bubble. "All because of you, Siren."

"Uh-huh," Siren said skeptically, "And how the hell did I do that?"

"Aralyne," Eris explained, "has been in charge. She's the one that killed my baby and made sure the Book remained on Captain Amelia's ship safely."

"_What?!_" Siren screeched. Well, that explained the blackouts.

"Uh-huh," said Eris shoving Siren with one of her long large fingers, "Now… about my sea monster."

"Right, right," said Siren flashing her an innocent smile. This little charm worked on both males and females. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. I don't suppose a heartfelt apology would do."

Eris laughed evilly before answering, "_Heartfelt?_ From _you?_ Siren, you don't have a heart." She shrank in size like a normal human-being. "That's what I like about you. So, I'm going to let you live – not like I have much of a choice, anyways. But there's just one little thing you have to do. Get the Book of Peace and bring it to me."

"Right," Siren said scoffing at her, "Now, see, that's a problem for me because I had my own plans for it. Using it to destroy the peace in Incantationen so that us villains can take over the world, and the next."

"Siren, don't you know that the Evil One is just using you? Once you've fulfilled your purpose, he will destroy you. If you steal the Book for _me_, I'll let you live and even rule whichever world you like."

Siren thought about the offer and said, "I steal for you, and you ensure that I will live. So far, I don't see a downside. _If_ you keep your word."

"Siren, when a goddess gives her word, she's bound for all eternity."

"All right, you're on," Siren replied.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Eris replied with a grin, "So, when you've stolen the Book –" the goddess showed her directions on how to enter the realm of chaos "– follow that star beyond the horizon. You'll find yourself in Tartarus, my Realm of Chaos."

"Tartarus," Siren repeated, "I'll see you there."

"It's a date then," Eris replied, "So, where were we? Oh, yes. You were holding your breath."

Siren was suddenly surrounded by water once more and quickly swam up towards the surface.

Eris watched her progress and said, "There's a chance that Aralyne may take over again, so I'll just make sure the instructions remain, but with the temptation of another reward." Behind her, Cetus swam ever closer and she turned and smiled at him. "Cetus, well done."

Siren's head broke the surface gasping for air and coughing up water. A ship soared by, and a hand caught her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her up on board. She landed on deck, surrounded by Captain Amelia and everyone else. Her mind blacked out….

* * *

I stared up at my friends in confusion. The last thing I remembered was being in the ocean, so I – or my other side, or whatever – must have been rescued. I just hope I didn't do anything horrible this time.

"Aralyne, you're alive!" everyone shouted out.

"Glad you made it," said Milo placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened down there?" Tulio inquired pulling me to my feet.

I tried to remember, but all that came up was a vision of a goddess I had encountered before. "You wouldn't… believe me if I told you," I said panting.

"Try us," Meg replied.

"All right, here goes," I answered, "I met Eris, the Goddess of Chaos." Everyone gasped and Tulio and Danny looked furious. "She wanted to speak to me, and invited me back to her place."

"What did she want to talk about?" Marina asked.

_The Book of Peace. If I steal it for her, she'll return me back home!_ I bit my lip. I couldn't tell them that! "She said she could help me return to normal, but as payment she wants me to convince Grandpa to build her a shrine in Nesidy." _I can't believe I just lied to them!_

"Ha!" said Joshua Sweet with a large smile on his face, "That's a good one! Build her a shrine?"

"So, that's it then?" said Captain Amelia, "We've still got the Book, and the thieves are leaving. Let' s continue our course to Nesidy."

"Right away, Captain!" shouted Proteus.

* * *

After a couple more days of sailing, we finally arrived at the port in Nesidy. Once we had docked, and left the ship, we entered the town, and everyone gaped at me, much like the first time I had arrived. It wasn't long until my name was being shouted out around the place.

"Aralyne?"

"Aralyne!"

"It's Aralyne!"

"She's alive!"

"Aralyne's alive!"

Everyone in Nesidy surrounded me and my friends demanding to know where I had been and what had happened and if I knew anything about the murders that had been going on. Becoming scared that I might get separated from Tulio and slip back into my "dark" side, I clung onto his arm, refusing to let anyone pull me away from him. Finally, the rowdy crowd calmed down, and Grandpa Lao Shi walked up to me.

"Aralyne," said Grandpa bowing to me in a greeting, "Welcome back. We had feared the worst when you had been kidnapped by Rothbart. Please, explain what had happened to you."

I smiled at him, almost shyly and replied, "It's great to be back, Grandpa. And…" I glanced around nervously at the other inhabitants of the village, recognizing a lot of my old friends. "I apologize, but I'd rather not say what had happened in public. This is a private matter."

Grandpa observed me in silence for a while before saying, "I see. Very well, then. We shall have a little feast to celebrate your return, and you can tell me everything after words. How does that sound?"

"That would be great. Thank you," I replied my smile widening.

As Grandpa then turned to speak to Emily, Mrs. Hawkins ran up to me and gave me a hug. Startled, I took a step back, my hands slipping from Tulio's arm.

"Aralyne, I've been so worried about you!" cried Mrs. Hawkins, "Come on, I've still got your room ready for you."

"Thank you," I said giving her a smile, guilt gnawing at me. Yeah, I know, it wasn't my fault I had been gone for who knows how long, but I still felt bad about the worry I had caused everyone.

"Great to have you back, Aralyne," said Jim giving me a small smile as he clapped me on the back. I grinned at him, before looking around to see someone was missing.

"Where's Melody?" I inquired missing the half-mermaid.

"She had to return to Atlantica for a bit," said Jim, "But she said she'll be back."

As the Hawkins' began leading towards the Benbow Inn, I glanced back to see Tulio was surrounded by practically everyone. We exchanged fearful glances and he tried to shove his way through the crowd towards me. It was, however, useless. The crowd of fairytale characters was too thick, and before I could explain to the Hawkins' that I needed Tulio with me, I felt dizzy, and fell to the ground….

* * *

Siren blinked and found herself on her hands and knees in the middle of a crowd, feeling confused.

"Aralyne, are you all right?" a kind female voice inquired. Siren lifted her head to see Sarah Hawkins, and her son staring down at her with concern upon their faces. _Aralyne? Ugh! Not again!_

Slowly climbing to her feet, Siren replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy, that's all." She quickly scanned the crowd. _Now, where would I hide the Book of Peace?_ Siren wondered.

"Come on, we'll get you back to the hotel," said Jim taking Siren by the arm. Before they could take one step, someone had caught Siren's eye. Dr. Facilier was standing in an alley flipping a coin and smirking at her. Her scarlet eyes shone as she thought about what she wanted from him.

"I'll meet you there," said Siren quickly coming up with an excuse to get away from Jim and Sarah, "I forgot something." She quickly pulled out of Jim's grasp and ducked inside the crowd, heading straight for the alley. Once she had disappeared inside the shadows, she turned to the Shadow Man. "Long time, no see, Facilier," she purred flashing him one of her charming smiles.

"Nice to see you, too, Siren," he said, "I wanted to see how you were coming along."

"Fine," she said tracing a finger up his chest. She then grasped his vest collar and shoved it aside, producing a talisman. "You know, Facilier, I had spoken to your _friends_ on the other side, and they're not very happy with you. You had made a deal with them, did you not? That if they had helped you capture Aralyne, you would promise them the souls of anyone who died, right? Well, you didn't get her, did you? So all of their hard work was for nothing." Siren yanked the talisman off from around his neck and threw it on the ground where it shattered. A bunch of eerie red, green, and violet lights surrounded the villains as demonic faces protruded from the stone walls of the alley.

Facilier gasped and stared wide-eyed at the stone faces. "Friends!" he said nervously.

"Are you ready?" the demons sang creeping ever closer towards Facilier.

"No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots more plans!" Facilier cried out backing away from them. Siren watched on with an evil sneer creeping across her face.

"Are you ready?" the demons repeated.

"This is just a minor setback in a major operation!" Facilier said now panic-stricken as voodoo dolls began to burst from the ground and head his way, "As soon as I whip up another spell, we'll be back in business! I just need a little more time. No! No, please, no!" A shadow demon had latched onto Facilier's shadow, yanking him to the ground. As he was being dragged backwards to a stone demon's open mouth, he shouted out, "Just a little more time! I promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise!" Once Facilier had disappeared, the stone demon shut its jaw, and it, as well as everything else it had brought vanished.

"Don't mess with me," Siren said into the silent, alley, "Now you've got your just reward."

A male voice suddenly shouted out, "Aralyne!"

* * *

I stared at the dark alley for a while in confusion before turning to see Tulio. I inhaled and ran into his open arms. "Please tell me I didn't do anything bad," I muttered into his chest.

"No, I don't believe you did," he said, "Jim and Sarah said you had disappeared, but it's all right. I found you, and not a citizen from Nesidy was hurt."

Sighing in relief I pulled away slightly and clung to his arm, once more. "Well, that's good. Come on, I'd like to change clothes. After all, I've been wearing this for who knows how long?"

We left the alley and walked to the Benbow Inn. Once there, we went upstairs, Tulio waited out in the hall while I changed into one of Belle's dresses; a yellow strapless number with a loose flowing skirt – not the big poufy ball gown, either – and I had managed to tame my hair into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. I glanced down at the gauntlet on my hand and scowled at it in disgust. My "other" side must have gotten it somewhere. I yanked off the gauntlet and stared at my hand in horror and disbelief before letting out a piercing scream.

Tulio automatically threw open the door and ran inside. "Aralyne, what's –" He froze and stared at my hand which was nothing more than a skeleton. By now I was in hysterics with tears running down my face.

"_What happened?!_" I wailed, "_My hand! Why is it…?_" Tulio stared at me, then his gaze shifted over to the gauntlet I had dropped on the floor. Realization dawned on his face, and he got to my side, picking up the gauntlet and storing it into his pocket.

"Come on," he said in a soothing tone, "We have to get you to Rapunzel. She can help." Tulio led me out of the room, and took me downstairs into the kitchen where my previous co-workers were hard at work.

"Aralyne, you're back!" Remy declared to the whole kitchen, and everyone else began to welcome me, but stopped when they saw how distraught I was.

"Rapunzel," said Tulio having me sit in a chair, "We need your help. Aralyne had somehow gotten hold of Mozenrath's gauntlet and, well…." His voice trailed off as he gestured to my skeletal hand.

Everyone cringed and gasped as Rapunzel came forward. "Oh, no," she said kneeling beside me and wrapping her hair around my hand.

"You're being strangely cryptic as you wrap your long hair around my injured hand," I said attempting a joke to try and calm myself down. But, let's face it, I'm honestly surprised I didn't faint when I first saw it.

"Sorry," she said glancing up at me, "Just, don't... don't freak out." She began to sing:

"_Flower gleam and glow. _

_Let your powers shine. _

_Make the clock reverse. _

_Bring back what once was mine. _

_Heal what has been hurt. _

_Change the fates' design. _

_Save what has been lost. _

_Bring back what once was mine, _

_What once was mine..."_

Her hair began to glow and my mouth dropped in amazement. When the light had faded, I babbled like an idiot, "Her hair glows! I didn't see that coming."

"Aralyne," said Tiana trying to calm me down.

"The hair actually glows," I said.

"Aralyne," said Linguini trying to grab my attention.

"Why does her hair glow?!" I demanded.

"Aralyne!" Colette finally shouted out.

"What?!" I shouted back, now falling quiet.

"It doesn't _just_ glow," Rapunzel explained unwrapping her long strands of hair from my hand.

I shot a glance over at Tulio who had a smug grin on his face.

"Why is he smiling at me?" I inquired looking back at Rapunzel.

"Look," she said, nodding down at my hand. My gaze lowered and I stared incredulously at my newly healed hand in disbelief and gasped in preparation for a scream. "Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel cried out quickly.

I made a strange almost-freaking-out noise as a result of stopping myself from freaking out. Hugging myself and rocking back and forth from shock I stammered, "I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? No, I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities that it possesses, how long has it been doing that, exactly?"

"Forever," she said with a laugh, "But everyone in Nesdiy keeps it a secret, because if the villains find out about it, they'll try to kidnap me. They can't cut it, because once it's been cut, it loses its magical quality and turns brown."

"I see," I said nervously, "Well, um, that's interesting, and thank you, Rapunzel." Wiping the last of my tears away, Tulio helped me to my feet and I grinned at my friends. "I hope to see you at the party."

They smiled back and Tulio and I left.

_(Sorry for the late update. My spring break is over and I'm once again in school with mountains of homework. *groan*. So, I'll update when I can. Hope y'all enjoyed!)_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_(Song in this chapter is "Home Again" by Blackmore's Night.)_

As soon as we had arrived at the party, many characters came to talk to me about what I had missed and wanted to know what had happened to me. I had my arm linked with Tulio's so that we wouldn't be separated and I told them half of what had happened to me. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell them that my dark side had been unleashed and did who knows what type of horrible crimes! Once I had managed to escape them all with Tulio, I danced with him and with others while music played. Finally Daisy Duck climbed on stage and requested I sing a song. I grinned as I climbed up onto the stage with Tulio by my side.

Glancing around at everyone I wracked my brain for a song, staring down at my friends. For the past few months that I had been here in Incantationen, I came to see all of these characters as my family; Nesidy was sort of like a second home to me, and it felt so good to be back. Tulio had picked up a guitar and started playing a song. Apparently we had the thought of the same thing. "Okay," I said to the crowd, "When I gesture to you, you have to sing _Oh, it's good to be back home again_, got it?" When I was sure that they understood, I began to sing:

"_I've been many places_

_I've traveled 'round the world_

_Always on the search for something new_

_But what does it matter_

_When all the roads I've crossed_

_Always seem to lead back to you…_

_Old familiar faces_

_Everyone you meet_

_Following the ways of the land_

_Cobblestones and lanterns_

_Lining every street_

_Calling me to come home again"_

Once the music picked up a bit in speed, I began to clap my hands to the rhythm and everyone joined in.

"_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Singing in the rain"_

I gestured to the crowd and we all sang together.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

I pointed back at myself and sang the next two lines.

"_Laughing in the sunlight_

_Running down the lane"_

I gestured to the crowd once more.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

By now, Miguel had jumped on stage with us and began playing the flute as I gestured to the crowd again and they sang alone.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

They all cheered, seemingly enjoying themselves as I grinned at them and continued.

"_When you play with fire_

_Sometimes you get burned_

_It happens when you take a chance or two_

_But time is never wasted_

_When you've lived and learned_

_And in time it all comes back to you…_

_Old familiar faces_

_Everyone you meet_

_Following the ways of the land_

_Cobblestones and lanterns_

_Lining every street_

_Calling me to come home again_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Singing in the rain"_

I gestured to the crowd and we sang together.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

Pointing back at myself, I continued on.

"_Laughing in the sunlight_

_Running down the lane"_

The crowd and I sang together as I gestured to them once more.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

Miguel had another little flute solo before I gestured to the crowd who sang without me.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

I pointed back at myself.

"_Aahh, ahh, ahh, ahh"_

Tulio played his guitar a bit as I danced around on the stage.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la"_

I gestured to the crowd and we sang together.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

I continued on alone.

"_And when I got weary_

_I'd sit a while and rest_

_Memories invading my mind_

_All those things I'd treasured_

_The ones I'd loved the best_

_Were the things that I'd left behind…_

_Old familiar faces_

_Everyone you meet_

_Following the ways of the land_

_Cobblestones and lanterns_

_Lining every street_

_Calling me to come home again_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Singing in the rain"_

I gestured to the audience and together we sang.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

Pointing to myself, I continued alone.

"_Laughing in the sunlight_

_Running down the lane"_

The crowd and I sang together once more.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

I sang by myself.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la"_

Gesturing to the crowd, we continued.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

I was once again alone.

"_La, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la"_

We sang together once more.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

Continuing with the chorus, I sang.

"_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Singing in the rain"_

I sang with the crowd.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

I sang by myself.

"_Laughing in the sunlight_

_Running down the lane"_

We sang the next line together again.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

I sang my last solo.

"_Dancing in the moonlight_

_Singing in the rain"_

Together, we all ended the song.

"_Oh, it's good to be back home again"_

Everyone cheered and I grinned down at my audience, waving at them all. Leaving the stage with Tulio, we reentered the crowd and Grandpa put a brief halt to our celebration.

"For as long as I can remember," said Grandpa as he stood up on stage, "I've dreamed of this moment. The sacred treasure that's protected us for a thousand years –" (_Whoa, what?! A thousand years?!_) "– is now in Nesidy. To the Book of Peace! And to having Aralyne back with us!"

Everyone cheered and toasted me and the Book, causing me to blush. Honestly! I wasn't that special!

"Make way!" Captain Phoebus said running through the crowd. We followed his progress with the rest of his guards and saw them surround Prince Edward and his crew.

"You see?" said Edward to Kale, "This is what happens when you arrive uninvited to a party."

"What is he doing here?" Grandpa muttered staring at Edward.

"At least he's not out robbing someone," Flynn said heading towards his brother.

"That's because everyone worth robbing is here," said Prince Caspian.

Edward smirked at one of the guards that had his sword pointed at him, and said, "I'll bet you ten crowns you're about to put those swords down."

"I'll take that bet," the guard snarled.

"Guards," said Grandpa after a moment's thought, "put away your swords." The guards did as he said as Flynn stopped before Edward.

"I don't see you for ten years," said Flynn with a small smile, "and now _twice_ in one day." He scoffed at his brother. "You're smothering me."

Edward laughed as they clapped hands and replied, "I knew you'd want to thank me for saving your life… again."

Laughing, Flynn wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder and said, "You probably just heard we had free food and wine."

"You hear that guys?" said Edward turning to his crew, "Dinner and drinks!"

"Come on," said Flynn dragging Edward towards Meg, "There's someone I want you to meet." Everyone returned back to the celebration, Grandpa leaving the stage as some musicians took his place.

"I've told her all about you," I heard Flynn say to his brother, "Edward, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Megara." Meg had been talking to Ella, but the girls both turned to Edward.

"So, this is the infamous Edward," said Meg smirking at him, "Fun little fight this morning, wasn't it?"

Edward had been staring at Ella who stared right back. I stifled a gasp by slapping a hand over my mouth. Had she finally gotten over Sinbad's death? Was she moving on?

"I heard about that," said Ella giving Edward a small smile, "First you tried to rob them, and then you saved their lives." She tilted her head to the side with a small smirk and continued, "So, which are you… a thief or a hero?"

"Edward wanted to give me an opportunity to thank him," said Flynn lightly punching his brother's arm.

Ella and Edward began a conversation, and I had to go to the restroom. Tulio and I left for me to go relieve myself.

* * *

Eris was watching the party from a rooftop, well out of everyone's sight as the sun set. She laughed as she saw Aralyne leave the crowd with Tulio.

"Oh, this is just too easy," she muttered to herself turning into a misty shadow before creeping her way to a giant stone tower that had a bluish light glowing from the windows. It was the tower that the Book of Peace was placed in the moment it had arrived. Eris snuck into the top of the tower, where two guards were patrolling the room. One by one, the goddess began to blow out the torches, gaining the attention of the guards. They exchanged nervous glances and pulled out their swords.

"It was probably nothing," said the first guard putting his sword away, "Just the wind."

"Yeah," agreed the second guard as he stepped closer to the Book, sheathing his sword. He glanced down at it in wonder, gently stroking the edges.

Eris materialized behind the first guard, before transforming into Aralyne holding a knife. She stabbed the first guard in the heart, and he fell to the ground, dead. Hearing a thump, the second guard swiveled around to see his partner lifeless, and "Aralyne" smirking at him, swinging the sword back and forth between her fingers.

"Aralyne!" the second guard said in surprise, then raced forward swinging his sword at the goddess. Eris blocked the blow with the knife and punched the guard in the face. Unsure of what to do, he ran out of the room.

"I love playing pretend," Eris chuckled returning to her original form, and dropping the knife. She moved over to the Book of Peace, lifted it up off the pedestal it was resting on, and held it above her head. "All the pieces are coming together," she said slamming the Book shut.

* * *

The moment I had gotten out of the restroom, and Tulio and I had returned to the party, there was a loud rumbling sound as the ground began to shake. I grabbed Tulio's arm to keep from tumbling to the ground.

"The Book!" Grandpa shouted out as everyone ran around in utter chaos. Tulio and I turned to the tower it was held in to see a giant storm cloud swirling above the building. Other dwellings began to crack and even fell apart as a darkness swept over the city.

"What's happening?!" I shouted over the chaos.

A guard ran out of the tower and headed straight for Grandpa. I watched them speak for a moment before a grim look crossed Grandpa's face. He suddenly nodded and the guard turned to me, heading my way.

"Aralyne Chanson, you're under arrest," he said, yanking me away from Tulio.

"_What?!_" we both cried out, as the guard put me in handcuffs.

"Let me go!" I shouted out in fear struggling to break away from him, "I didn't do anything!"

Tulio started coming to my rescue, but other guards from the tower held him back. Before I could fight anymore, I felt something hit me on the back of my head, and I blacked out.

* * *

As the guard began carrying Aralyne's unconscious body away, Tulio, Flynn, Edward, Ella, Meg, and Danny ran towards Grandpa Lao Shi.

"Grandpa," said Tulio, "What's going on? Why is she being arrested?"

"She stole the Book of Peace, and murdered one of the guards," Grandpa replied grimly, walking towards the jail. The others followed him.

* * *

I woke up again inside a jail cell, this time without the handcuffs. Looking through the bars to my left, I saw Cortez, Ratcliffe, and Sykes glaring at me from the cell next to mine. Gasping in surprise, I shot up into a sitting position and scooted backwards on my behind across the stone floor.

"Aralyne," a voice said behind me. Swiveling around, I saw Danny, Tulio, Edward, Ella, Meg, and Flynn standing by the door to the cell, with Grandpa before them. It was Grandpa that had spoken looking furious.

"Guys," I gasped out in relief. There had to be some sort of mistake as to why I was here!

"Do you realize how serious this is?" Grandpa demanded in a cold tone, "You betrayed Nesidy!"

"What?!" I said in shock, staring at him in confusion.

"Stealing the Book of Peace when you knew how much it meant to us, and killing one of the guards!" Grandpa yelled. All of the villains that were in the jail with me began to snicker aloud.

"Grandpa," I said climbing to my feet, "I didn't do it! I swear!"

"Then how do you explain an eye-witness account?" Grandpa demanded.

"I didn't steal the Book!" I insisted, "I wouldn't steal it! No matter –" Something clicked in my mind, as I recalled what had happened while I was underwater. "Eris," I muttered.

"What?" Tulio said, frowning slightly.

"Eris," I repeated, "She framed me."

"Aralyne, listen to yourself," said Grandpa sounding exasperated.

"You have to trust me! The Book is in Tartarus," I explained, "I'm innocent!"

"We'll decide that during your trial," said Grandpa.

"Trial?" I repeated feeling sick, "I didn't do it! Look, last I saw the Book was on Captain Amelia's ship." I turned to my friends and spoke to them, "You were there. You know the truth. You know me."

Flynn and Meg exchanged worried glances. I knew what was running through their minds. They think my other side did it. They didn't believe me!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me. Did you steal the book?" Grandpa asked quietly.

I stared at him directly, blinking back tears and said, "No."

With a sigh, he turned to leave. The others began to follow, but Danny and Tulio remained where they were.

"We'll stay here with her, Grandpa," said Tulio, as I began to cry and Danny came over to give me a hug.

"Very well," Grandpa said, with a nod, then he and the others left, shutting and locking the door behind them.

I couldn't believe this was happening!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_(Song in this chapter is "Morning Star" by Blackmore's Night.)_

The trial was set up in a giant courtroom with everyone from Nesidy watching; Danny and Tulio not leaving my side once. The judge was Grandpa, of course, and the jury was made up of twelve characters: Amy (a.k.a. Sailor Mercury), Archimedes the owl, Audrey (from Atlantis), Mr. Beaver from Narnia, Brandon (from Winx Club), Princess Candy the barbarian, Charlotte La Bouff, Clarabelle Cow, Copper the hound dog, Daisy Duck, Dave the Barbairan, and a two headed dragon named Devon and Cornwall. Of course, now that I was in deep shit for a crime I didn't even commit, I had to tell everyone everything I knew from the moment I was kidnapped by Rothbart. There wasn't much on that subject since the last thing I remembered was the Evil One plunging his decrepit hand into my torso. Then Tulio took over the story telling how he and the others had found me. Then Danny, Flynn, Meg, Tulio, Emily, and I took turns explaining our adventures in Gelden and Monstrum Nocte. When the others told of my dark side taking over in Hotel Transylvania, I cringed at the horrified murmurs going around the court, and finally there was a great shout when we repeated what Genie had told us about me. I then told them all the truth of what had happened underwater during my encounter with Eris and felt shame sweep over me. Looking around at the crowd, I could see the disgusted and frightened looks everyone was giving me and I wanted to cry. The last thing I explained was Eris setting me up by stealing the Book herself.

Once our tale was told, Mr. Beaver said, "We've heard enough of your lies. Aralyne, for the last time, give us the Book."

Swallowing the lump growing in my throat and blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over, I replied, "How many times do I have to say it? I don't have it!"

"Very well, then," said Brandon, "This jury finds you guilty of treason, and we sentence you to die. Take her away."

When the guards began heading towards me, I shouted out, "Come on! This a joke, right? Are you… are you people blind? I didn't do it!"

"Stop!" a voice shouted, causing everything to calm down for a moment. We all turned to see Edward had entered the courtroom walking straight for me. Everyone gasped in surprise and he continued on, "I demand the right of substitution. Take me in her place."

"No!" Ella and Flynn shouted out simultaneously.

Ignoring them, Edward said, "Aralyne says that Eris took the Book… and I believe her. Let her go to Tartarus and recover the Book."

"What?" I said gaping at him as the crowd murmured amongst themselves, "What are you doing?"

Edward turned to me. "You claim that Eris stole the Book – steal it back. You're darker side should be good at that."

"Hey, look, I will _not_ be responsible for your life," I hissed at him angrily.

"If Aralyne is allowed to leave the city, she'll never come back!" said Clarabelle Cow to the crowd, then spoke to my rescuer, "Edward, listen to reason."

Edward shook his head and replied, "No, you listen. Aralyne either stole the Book or she's telling the truth and it's in Tartarus. Either way, she's your only hope."

I glanced back up to see Ella arguing with Grandpa, "But you can't…."

He held up a hand to silence her and said, "Edward, you realize that if Aralyne does not return, _you_ will be put to death in her place." I suddenly felt even more sick than before.

"I understand," Edward said with a determined nod.

Cornwall sighed and said, "So be it."

Devon finished for him, "Aralyne has ten days to return the Book."

"Release her," Grandpa demanded and the guards removed my handcuffs, placing them on Edward instead, the crowd murmuring.

As Edward was being led away, he stopped beside Ella who stared on with a sad expression on her face. Guilt gnawed at my gut and I wanted to cry. He then turned to me and said, "You can borrow my ship and crew. Oh, and, Aralyne… don't be late." He and the guards then disappeared.

Oh, great! Another adventure, this time to save someone else's life instead of my own! Why couldn't the Evil One have left me alone in the first place?

The courtroom began clearing out, and I exchanged glances with Tulio and Danny.

"Well, time to head out to Tartarus then," said Danny wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Yes, looks like it," I said with a sigh, then we too left the courtroom and headed for the docks. We asked Flynn and Meg if they were going to go, but Flynn said he had to stay and watch over his brother, and Meg was staying with Flynn. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he was blaming me for Edward's fate, so Tulio, Danny, and I climbed aboard Edward's ship and told them Edward had left us in charge for a quest. We left the details out in case they decided to take their wrath out on me. We soon set sail at the crack of dawn.

One of Edward's men, Rat had lit a torch and swung around the ship on a rope to light up lanterns for the crew to see. I stared out over the ocean at the bright star in the east that was to lead us to Tartarus.

Kale came up behind me and said, "So, any idea where this quest begins?" He opened up a map before me and I stared down at it nervously.

"Um… I'm not sure, yet," I mumbled, then turned and headed towards the captain's cabin where my friends and I were to stay. Danny and Tulio followed me down there. Even though I wished to be alone, I knew that was a bad idea, in case my other side took over, so I didn't say anything to them. The moment I opened the door to the cabin, I froze, and the guys nearly slammed into me.

"Aralyne, wha –" began Tulio but then he and Danny spotted what I had seen. Ella was in the room creeping about and gazing at everything.

"Look at all this," she muttered walking towards a skeleton of some sort of monster, "I can't believe it. Oh, but this can't be real. It'd be far too deli…" she touched the skeleton and a small piece fell off. "Uh-oh." She then turned to look at something else. "This is more like it. Stolen from Venezia." The guys and I entered the room fully and shut the door, but Ella still didn't see us. "From Pompeii," she said holding up some jewels, then lifted up what looked like a bra, "And from a brothel in Syracuse."

"Good guess," Tulio muttered staring at the bra.

Startled, Ella turned towards us, and I snatched the bra from her, glaring at Tulio.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I asked her, tossing the top well out of sight.

"I'm here to make sure you get the Book of Peace," she replied glaring at me. Okay, ouch. What makes her think I _wouldn't_ get the Book? "Or bring back your dead body if you fail." Again, ouch.

"Really?" said Danny arching an eyebrow, "And how are you going to pull that off?"

"By whatever means necessary," she said, "I lost Sinbad, I'm not going to lose Edward."

"Did you bring a crew?" Tulio inquired of her.

"No."

"You know how to get to Tartarus?" I asked.

"Um… no."

"Can you navigate on your own?" Danny added.

"Yes!" she declared with a grin.

"Well, good!" said Danny, "Then we'll dump your butt in a rowboat and you can paddle all the way back to Nesidy. 'Cause we're not taking you."

"Danny!" I chided him, "Stop it!"

"Really?" Ella said, for a moment looking scared, then I saw something glint in her eyes and she continued, "Just as I thought."

"What?" the guys and I said at once staring at her dumbfounded.

"Danny, you're not a very complicated guy. All someone has to do is imagine the most gutless course of action, and you're bound to take it," Ella said placing hands on hips, "Isn't that why you're a hero? The great halfa?"

"Hey, this isn't your problem," Tulio said to her, trying to calm things down before a fight ensued.

"Ella," I said, "I did not steal the Book. I'm not responsible for this mess. And I didn't ask Edward to put his neck on the line for me."

"I don't know if I can believe you," Ella said frowning slightly at me, "Especially after what I heard in the courtroom. Clearly I can't appeal to your _honor._ But I have other ways of convincing the three of you to let me stay."

"Really?" Tulio asked, "Uh… just how do you expect to do that?"

Ella smirked at him and said, "By speaking your language." She held up a diamond before his face the size of my fist.

Danny snatched it from her and inspected it. "Keep talking." Taking Danny's hand, Ella then dumped a whole pouch of jewels into his palm."

"Yup, this'll do!" Danny exclaimed and smirked, "But not for first class."

He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulders, before walking out of the cabin.

"Danny!" I protested, but he ignored me.

The ghost-boy said to Ella as he took her across the deck, "As you can see, we're well equipped to accommodate to most discerning of royal tastes. We have excellent ocean views…" as she struggled to get out of his grip, he opened up the storage cabin where the food was, "luxurious living quarters, with three gourmet meals a day – pickles, eggs, and pickles." Danny dropped her in there and Spike came in barking. "Oh, hey, Spike, there you are." He then said to Ella, "I'd like to introduce you to your new bunkmate – well, actually, you're _his_ new bunkmate, as it's actually his bunk." Spike ran up to Ella and began licking her face. "We do hope you have a pleasant stay aboard the _Chimera._ Oh, if he starts hugging your leg, it means he likes you."

Ella shoved Spike away from her and ran towards us, "If you think…." But we never got to hear the rest of what she was going to say, for Danny had shut the door and barred it.

"Danny!" I cried, "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, Aralyne," Danny said with a shrug, "But we can't have Ella getting in the way if we're to get this quest done on time."

"How did she even get on the ship?" Tulio muttered. We then turned to the crew who was watching us.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Gentlemen, we have a new course. We're going to Tartarus." A wreath of leis then fell from a mast and landed on my head. "Rat," I said glancing up.

Rat peered down at me and said, "Sorry, Miss." He suddenly dropped down beside me and hung upside down. "But did you say Tartarus?"

"That's right," I said with a nod.

"Will that be the same Tartarus from which no sailor ever returns?" he asked nervously, "The Tartarus of lost souls, where they grind your bones and pickle your spleen, and…."

I cringed at his description and Tulio must have seen it, because he said, "No, Rat. This is the _nice_ Tartarus, with lots of beaches and drinks. You know, with little umbrellas?"

Rat began to mutter in Italian as we left him behind, "Non ci posso credere, non ci posso credere, me hanno fregato ancora."*

We returned to Kale's side who was at the wheel and he said, "So how do we get there?"

"That star's our point," I said pointing to the star in the far east, "We'll just call it the Morning Star." Kale turned the wheel in the right direction and the crew began to work. One of them pulled out a violin and started to play. Smiling, I began to sing:

"_Fa, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la"_

The crew grinned and shouted out, "Hey!" before I continued.

"_There are shadows in the sky_

_Dancing in the air_

_Calling to my heart_

_Saying 'If you dare,_

_We're running fast_

_We're running far_

_Trying to catch the morning star…'_

_time and space_

_Our only shield_

_Keeping secrets_

_Unrevealed_

_Falling night_

_Breathes in the dark_

_Trying to catch the morning star…_

_I can fly through my mind_

_When I see them as they shine_

_Can it be so hard to try_

_And charm the elusive morning star…_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah the morning star…_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la"_

The crew shouted out, "Hey!" once again.

"_So within the chase_

_We soon will find_

_The light of the moon_

_Those left behind_

_Free the gypsies in their hearts_

_By trying to catch the morning star…_

_I can fly through my mind_

_When I see them as they shine_

_Can it be so hard to try_

_And charm the elusive morning star…_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah the morning star…_

_Fa, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la"_

"Hey!" shouted the men and I twirled around them in a dance.

"_Now that time_

_Has come and gone_

_Illusion has past_

_And we're on our own_

_Know the dream is never far…_

_When trying to catch the Morning Star…_

_I can fly through my mind_

_When I see them as they shine_

_Can it be so hard to try_

_And charm the elusive morning star…_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah the morning star…_

_Can it be so hard to try_

_And charm the elusive morning star…_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah the morning star…_

_Can it be so hard to try_

_And charm the elusive morning star…"_

When the music ended, I bowed to my male audience with a grin. Hey, maybe I can make this adventure somewhat fun, right?

_(*I cannot believe, cannot believe it, I have cheated again. – This was the translation Google gave me for the Italian.)_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Eris had been watching the ship from her realm as she gazed into the waters of the wineglass she held. "Wow," she said with a sigh, "Our little thief isn't going to run away. She thinks she's going to pay us a visit. Hmm. Let's provide some mood music." She began swirling her finger around the edge of the wineglass and eerie blue sirens that glowed began to sing a haunting melody.

* * *

After making sure that Danny was busy, I opened up the door to the storage and set Ella free. She stared at me stunned for a moment then gave me a weak smile. "Um, thank you."

"Danny had no right to do that to you," I said.

Ella then turned her head back inside the tiny room and said to Spike, "Oh, come on. You look great." He poked his head out and I saw a pink ribbon tied to his head. I had to bite back a groan. That poor dog! Ella left the room and once she was gone, Spike shook the ribbon off his head.

On the deck, the crew was busy as Kale shouted out commands, "Look lively! Jed, get the long poles!"

A man almost hit me over the head with some equipment and I had managed to duck in time. "Oh, pardon me, milady," he said in apology.

Tulio, who was never far from me, said, "Hey, we need a pole over here. Jin, one over here. Yeah, come on, come on, come on."

Glancing about I saw the ship heading straight for a trench of some sort.

"The Dragons' Teeth?" I heard Ella hiss at my side. Based on how worried she looked, I had a feeling we were in for some trouble.

Hearing Rat clear his throat, we both looked up to see him jump off a mast and dangle before us.

"Indeed, signorinas," he said addressing us, "Only the most foolish of captains would dare to sail a ship through this!"

"Rat," Kale shouted out, "reef the fores'le."

Rat smiled at us and said, "Oh, ex-excuse me, signorinas," before swinging back up to the mast.

I left Ella's side and made my way to Kale who was manning the wheel. "Are you sure you know what…?" I began, but he cut me off.

"Yes, we've done this kind of thing before," he said with a small chuckle.

"Look…."

"No, there is no other way," he said cutting me off once mre.

"But…."

"And, yes, you have my permission to stand there quietly and get a free lesson in sailing."

I fumed at him. Men! They can be such assholes sometimes! "You know…."

"Besides, a ship is no place for a woman," he said. I bit back some serious insults and had to refrain myself from kicking him in the shins. "Jin!" he shouted out, "Easy on the main!"

"Aye!" Jin replied.

We sailed ever closer, and my anger was momentarily forgotten as we entered the Dragon's Teeth. Everything was silent except for the occasional scrape of wood against stone, the rush of the ship cutting through the water, and the masts creaking.

"Steady as she goes," Kale said.

Up above us, Rat shouted, "Rocks off the starboard bow!"

Kale turned the wheel and the ship steered around the rocks. We soon came upon an area that was basically a ship graveyard. I shuddered at the sight. Suddenly we heard a beautiful haunting melody softly being song. Feeling uneasy, we all looked out over the water, searching for the source of the music.

"Steady," Kale said.

"What is that sound?" I asked quietly and Kale shushed me.

As we passed by the ships, I stared at the mermaids carved onto them and saw watery sirens peel themselves from the ship and land in the water with a slight tinkle.

"Kale, I…." I turned to him to see he had a ridiculous look upon his face with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Before I could panic, I heard Spike barking and followed him to the edge of the ship. Peering over the rail I saw the sirens jump out of the water. "Sirens," I groaned. We were definitely in deep shit. The sirens circled the ship, still singing and the men followed them about acting ridiculous trying to reach out to them. I returned to Kale's side. "Kale." The ship ran into some rapids, and upon hitting a boulder, I slammed into Kale. Okay, now was the time to panic. "Kale!" I shouted waving my hand before his face.

Ella, like me, hadn't fallen under the sirens' spell and was trying to wake up the rest of the crew from their hypnotic state. "Jin? Li?" she said as Jin kissed Li's armpit.

One of the men took off his shirt and shouted out, "Come and get it, ladies!"

"Tulio?" I said looking for my friend. He was leaning back against the rail smiling at the sirens.

"Come with me," he said, "We'll speak of love."

Rat swung around on his rope, blowing kisses to the sirens and slammed into a pole.

"Who's bad?" said Kale, "I'm bad."

"Ah… men!" I huffed in irritation. Looks like it was up to Ella and me to save the day. Grabbing Kale's leg, I pulled it from underneath him (which was no easy feat, let me tell you that), and when he fell over, I took hold of the wheel, steering the ship.

The men slowly started walking towards the edge, reaching out for the sirens. Some of the sirens jumped on board, turning to water, and washed over the men.

"I saw her first," Jin said shoving Li out of the way.

Looking around in a panic, I found a length of rope near my feet and handed it to Spike. "Round the deck! Now!" I told him, then shouted to Ella, "Make sure none of the men go in the water!" Spike bounded off and managed to get a majority of the males with the rope and pulled them away from the sirens.

"Amore!" Rat shouted jumping off the mast, "Amore! Amore! My darling!"

"Rat!" Ella shouted out in fear as he leaned over the rail.

"I love you," Rat said right before a siren reached out to kiss him, "Il mare e le onde aniamo via."* He was suddenly pulled overboard.

Ella had grabbed a rope and threw it over a mast, swinging out over the ocean, I saw her reach into the water and grab Rat with a hook attached to the rope, and lifted him out of the water. As she was securing his lifeline, I saw a siren get on board and grab Tulio, leading him towards the rail.

"Spike!" I shouted, "Get Tulio!" The dog barked and ran after my friend, biting him in the butt, and dragging him backwards.

Walking around the ship in a daze, Danny had come across another siren that had gotten on board and she started kissing him. The ship suddenly went over a small waterfall, and losing my grip on the wheel, I fell forwards across the ship, and landed on top of Danny, shoving the siren away. To catch my fall, I ended up wrapping my arms around his neck, and my lips connected with his in a kiss. My mind suddenly went numb as I felt his hand on my back. Something at the back of my mind was telling me this was wrong for some reason, but I ignored it.

"Aralyne!" Ella shouted, waking me from my daze. I blinked, realizing what I was doing and tried pulling away from Danny, but he had a strong grip on me.

_Danny, please forgive me_, I thought as I socked him in the face. That got him to release me, and he fell over, still in his happy place. Turning around, I saw Ella trying to control the wheel, but it was too strong for her. I ran to her side, and grabbed the wheel. Together, we steered the ship around the rocks, and through the rapids. Finally, our last obstacle was before us. A sunken ship was blocking our path to clear, smooth waters.

"Spike," I shouted, "the blades!" Spike ran across the ship, jumping on Tulio, grasped some sort of lever between his teeth and pulled. Blades shot out of the side of the _Chimera_, and as Ella and I steered the ship towards the sunken one, the blades had destroyed the ancient ship. We flew over the last bit of the Dragon's Teeth, and landed in the vast ocean, safe once more, startling a flock of birds. Ella and I sighed in relief as we watched the men slowly turn back into themselves with groans and sighs.

"Oh, my precious," said one man kissing a fish.

Another man smacked the fish out of his hands and said, "Wake up, you idiot!"

"What happened?" inquired Li.

"Kale saved us," said Jin.

"No," said Rat swinging from the mast, "Aralyne and Ella."

The crew began shouting, "The girls saved us?"

"Ella!"

"Aralyne!"

"The girls saved us."

Kale stalked up to us saying, "All right, men, snap out of it. Let's get back to reality. We got a ship to sail."

Spike trotted up to me, and I grinned down at him, scratching him behind the ears. "Here's my little hero. You were so brave. Yeah. What a good dog."

"Uh," Kale said stopping beside me then cleared his throat.

I smirked at him. "Still think a ship's no place for a woman?"

He seemed stunned for a moment before huffing out a reply, "Absolutely! I mean, look at the ship! This railing was hand-carved mahogany! And here! These moldings came all the way from Damascus! Do you have any idea what I went through to steal these?" He scoffed. "That's exactly why women shouldn't drive."

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at him. By this time, Danny and Tulio had taken my side, and didn't bother to back me up in this fight. Not even Ella, but I couldn't blame her. Kale was slightly intimidating. "Ella and I saved your life!"

"Oh, I would've been fine," Kale said brushing aside Ella and me away from the wheel. He took hold of it and continued, "I always am."

"Right," I snarled, then stormed off towards the captain's cabin, muttering under my breath the entire time, "So ungrateful. It's just typical." The men cleared a path for me, and I was vaguely aware of my friends following me.

"And you chipped the paint!" Kale yelled out after me, "Right here – look at it." By then I had opened the door, and stood there, furious. "Look at it. That's more than a little scratch."

With a cry of rage, I entered the cabin, and slammed the door shut behind me, in the face of my friends. I leaned against the door, fuming trying to calm myself down. Feeling a slight chill, I watched as Danny phased through the door and stand beside me.

"You okay?" he inquired.

"Fine," I growled out, looking into his blue eyes. The kiss we shared earlier suddenly flashed through my mind, and I could feel myself turn a bright red. "Danny," I said, "do you recall anything while under the sirens' spell?"

"No," he replied with a slight frown, "Why?"

"Well, we –" Before I could tell him what had happened, I heard a rough knock on the door. I opened it expecting to see my friends, but was surprised to see Kale. I glared at him. "What?"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

"No problem!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"I won't!"

"Good!"

"Good-bye!"

"Bye to you!"

Tulio and Ella quickly scampered into the room before I could shut the door again. When I faced my friends, Tulio's back was to me, and I could see a huge whole in his pants where Spike had bit him. I bit back a laugh and turned even redder than before at the sight of his butt.

* * *

Back in Nesidy, Edward was in the jail staring out of the small window. There was a sound of keys jingling, and when he turned around, he saw Flynn enter his cell.

"Edward," said Flynn gesturing to his brother, "come quickly."

"What? Wh…?" said Edward in surprise.

"There's a ship waiting in the harbor," said Flynn, "A crew of my most trusted friends will take you far from Nesidy."

"But Phoebus's guards?" said Edward.

"Are asleep or well-bribed," Flynn explained, "But we must go now."

"Go where?" Edward inquired, "To live the rest of my life in exile? I know I'm a thief, but at least I'm somewhat welcomed in different cities."

"To _live_," said Flynn, "I won't let them execute you for a crime you didn't commit."

Edward replied, "Neither will Aralyne."

Flynn shouted, "Edward, why are you even doing this? Why would you risk your life for hers?"

With a smirk, Edward said, "I've travelled around the world, brother, and I've heard rumors, that she is the savior. If she dies, then all of Incantationen is lost. Go, Flynn. I know what I'm doing."

Sighing in defeat, Flynn backed out of the cell, and shut the door behind him.

_(*The sea and the waves go away. – This is was the translation I got from Google for the Italian. As for the "men are assholes" comment, I'm not sexist, 'cause girls can be real bitches, too.)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

We had stopped at an oddly shaped island, with the sun shining right behind it. In fact, the sun seemed a little _too_ close to the island.

"All right, listen up," said Kale to the crew, "We're here for ten minutes. You get lost, you get left." He then looked about the ship and groaned. "How did two women do so much damage?" Ella and I rolled our eyes at him. "All right, I'm going to need the full set of chisels, the jack plane, and about a cord of cut wood. Find some logs and be quick about it. Danny, you stay to watch the ship."

The crew left the vessel and began to wander around the island. I was just leaving the ship with Tulio and Ella when I saw Kale brush his hand against the side of the boat. "Oh, for heaven's sake!" I cried carrying a bucket in one hand, "You only need a little tree sap, and she'll be as good as new." I walked after the crew, my friends following me.

"When I _want_ your advice, I'll… Hey, hey, hey!" Kale shouted after me, then chased me down, "Where do you think you're going?" I didn't answer. "Well, fine! At least take someone with y…"

The men surrounded Ella and me, and we smiled at the attention we were receiving. Tulio, on the other hand, looked annoyed.

Li said, "May I assist you, ladies?"

"Why, thank you," Ella said blushing slightly.

"Right this way, signorinas," said Rat.

"How nice to see some men haven't forgotten a little common courtesy," I said smiling at them before turning to give Kale a smug look. The crew began leading us away across the island.

"Common courtesy," Kale muttered before following us. He then shouted out, "I already said thank you. That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"It's about repairing the ship," I replied walking to a tree, "If I break something, I fix it. Um, knife, please."

"Oh, yeah, like I'd give _you_ a weapon?" Kale scoffed folding his arms over his chest. All of the other men produced knives and held them out to me.

"Thank you, Rat," I said with a smile, taking his knife.

"You know," Rat said to Kale as I turned back to the tree, "you really ought to be a little more courteous."

Kale punched him, sending Rat flying and muttered, "Oh, great. Now I'm getting etiquette lessons from a bilge rat."

"Well, she and Ella did save the ship," Luca pointed out.

"Why thank you, Luca," said Ella with a smile.

Rat added as I struck the tree with the knife, "And now the girls are helping to fix it." A bunch of gooey substance squirted from the tree, and I held the bucket beneath it to catch it when it fell.

"Very handy, I say," said Jin.

"And brave!" said Li.

"These… _girls_ wouldn't know how to fix a broken fingernail!" Kale shouted becoming frustrated.

"Honestly," I said turning to him once I had collected enough sap, "you are the most boorish, pig-headed man I've ever met."

"Hey, lady, I've seen the _highborn_ boys your type hangs out with," Kale said shooting Tulio a glance, "and I'm the _only_ man you've ever met." He swiveled around and began to walk away. I looked over at Tulio to see he was angry, and I scowled at Kale's back. With all of my strength, I threw the bucket at Kale, and sap fell over his head. The men cringed as he slowly turned to glare at me. I smirked at him. Kale then bent over to scoop up some mud.

"Oh, no. No. No," I said realizing what he was going to do, "No…" He threw the mud towards me, but I ducked, and it hit Ella squarely in the face, knocking her over. "Oops," I muttered as I saw her get up and angrily wipe the gunk off her face.

"Five on Aralyne," Jin whispered to Li.

"You… you… egotistical," I snarled towards Kale.

He retaliated, "You spoiled –"

"– disrespectful, pretentious –"

"– deluded –"

"– pompous, self-centered –" I picked up a crab and threw it at his head, then did the same with other objects I could get my hands on.

"– high-and-mighty –"

"– untrustworthy, ungrateful, impossible, insufferable…"

"At least I'm not repressed!" he shouted at me.

"_Repressed?!_" I shrieked, "I'll show you repressed!" I bent over to yank a large piece of dried mud from the ground, and as I was about to hit Kale with it, the ground began to shake. Suddenly, the trees, were sucked into the ground, and birds began to fly off, screeching in a panic.

"What the…?" said Kale as we all looked around in alarm. What we thought was the sun, moved quickly across the sky and hovered about a hundred feet over our heads, and we realized it was attached to the island as if on a cord of some sort. "Put it back," Kale hissed at me.

I dropped what I was holding, and the ground shook once more, before splitting in half. To keep from falling over, I grabbed onto Tulio and we all watched in horror as the crevice below us turned out to be a giant blue eye. Rat fell forward and landed upon the eyeball and I tried not to vomit in disgust. The eye then moved so that the iris and pupil were focused on us and we all started screaming. We were on a giant sea creature!

"Run!" Kale yelled and we all ran back towards the ship.

"It's a fish!" Luca shouted out.

"It's a fish!" Tulio repeated.

"Danny!" Kale called out when we neared the ship, "Danny!"

The giant fish moved, bumping into the ship. We ran for our lives as it began to dive under water.

"Jump!" Ella shouted grabbing my hand as we leaped towards a fin. The men and Spike followed our example. We slid down the fin and headed straight for the ocean.

"Danny!" Kale shouted.

"Got it!" Danny replied at the wheel, trying to turn the ship. We flew off the fin, into the air. Tulio and the men grabbed onto ropes, but Tulio wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me from falling. Danny left the wheel, turned into his Phantom form, and caught Ella out of the air. Kale quickly ran to the wheel the moment Tulio, Danny, Ella, and I landed on the ship's deck.

"The star!" I shouted pointing to the sky when the fish dove underwater.

"Hold your heading!" Danny shouted grabbing a piece of rope with a grappling hook and running across the deck, "Rat, tie it off!" Rat held the other end of the rope and did as he was told. Danny flew close to the giant fish and tossed it towards the sea creature, so that the hook caught one of its scales. The ship was soon being dragged across the ocean and Danny returned to the deck. Ella and I were hanging onto ropes so we didn't fly off and laughed at the speed we were going at. Even the men seemed to be having fun as we zoomed across the ocean.

After a while, however, we were sick from the ride, and around daybreak, decided to call it quits.

"Kale!" Danny shouted out as the ghost-boy leaned against the rail, looking sick, "The men can't take much more.

"I can't… take much more, either," Kale groaned out a reply, "Cut the line!"

Danny took hold of a sword and sliced the rope. Now no longer attached to the fish, we slowed down to a steady pace. All of us were leaning over the side of the ship, nauseous and trying not to throw up. Unfortunately, Spike couldn't hold it in and vomited on the deck.

"Hey, where'd _he_ get the carrots?" Jed inquired looking at the mess.

"Whose idea was that again?" Danny moaned rubbing his face.

"I don't know," I said playfully, taking a seat beside him, and trying not to be sick again, "But he owes me lunch." He gave a small chuckle.

"The Granite Gates," Tulio said, causing us to look up. We saw what looked like a stone castle surrounded by pillars. "Bet you never thought we'd get this far," he added turning to grin at me.

"No, I didn't," Ella confessed, "But Edward did. For some reason, he trusts you." That last sentence was directed at me.

"Well, what could he have been thinking?" I muttered to myself, thinking of the mess he was now in. "Why doesn't he hate me? I know Flynn does."

"No, he doesn't," Tulio said, sitting on my other side, "I've known Flynn for years. He could _never_ hate you."

I looked up at Tulio and gave him a small smile. "How did you two ever meet?"

Tulio chuckled and said, "Running for my life, as usual. A couple of angry thugs had cornered me outside his house. I was trapped. A sword at my throat, at my chest, at my…"

"Pickles and eggs!" a man shouted coming out of the food storage. Everyone groaned at what was on the menu. Especially so soon after throwing up their last meal.

"Well, you get the idea," said Tulio, continuing his story, "And then suddenly, there was a fourth blade. It was Flynn. You see, he'd watched it all from his room. He actually climbed down the wall to fight at my side, and, boy, did we fight. It was like we'd rehearsed it. We were best friends from that day forward."

"What happened between him and Edward?" Ella inquired. Tulio remained quiet for a moment. "What is it?"

"They… took different paths," Tulio explained.

* * *

Eris was taking a bubble bath, and watched the events playing out in one of the bubbles. "Enough talking," she said in exasperation, "Time for some screaming." She blew upon the bubble, and it turned to ice, catching it in the palm of her hand. She shook the sphere, and it somewhat resembled a snow globe as she held it above her head.

* * *

As we entered the Granite Gates, snow suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and the ocean froze over, halting the ship.

"For crying out loud, what next?" I groaned staring at the ice.

Kale shouted to the crew, "Okay, guys, get down there and break it up! We've got to keep moving!"

After everyone had donned warm clothing, all of the men – except Tulio – went to break the ice, while Ella, Spike, and I waited. Not long after, we saw something white soar through the skies and duck behind a pillar. Spike suddenly ran off, frightened, and a moment later, a giant white bird burst forward, screeching. It flew over the ship, and everyone ducked.

The Roc circled the ship, and Kale shouted out, "Everyone, back on the ship!" The men raced back towards the boat, and the Roc came back. Danny was the last one to try and get to the ship, but when he tried dodging the Roc, he was knocked into a patch of broken ice and fell into the freezing water.

"Danny!" I cried out staring into the deep depths of the ocean. A few moments later, he broke through the surface and struggled to take hold of a piece of ice. I picked up a piece of rope nearby and threw it out towards him, shouting, "Grab the rope!" Danny grasped the rope and I managed to pull him back on board, but he was shivering like crazy! If we didn't hurry, he could die from hypothermia!

"Aralyne!" Tulio shouted as the bird grabbed me in its talons. He raced towards me and latched onto my hand, unfortunately I slipped out of his grasp, and stared at him in horror. I had a strange sense of Déjà vu as he got smaller and smaller. Once I was far from Tulio, I felt my mind slipping away….

* * *

The Roc threw Siren to the ground, and she rolled in the snow for a bit, stunned. The bird flew over her and she stared back at it, slightly fearful for once. What the hell did Aralyne get herself into that Siren found herself in this horrible situation? As the Roc took pounding steps towards her, Siren jumped to her feet and raced through the blizzard, trying to get away. The Roc jumped and landed on Siren, trapping the young woman beneath its talons. She wiggled out of her jacket, and dove into a pile of snow as the Roc lifted up the garment in its beak before tossing it aside and digging through the snow to find her. Siren had managed to escape the Roc, and ran for her life before ducking into a fragile icy tunnel. She silently watched the bird search for her….

* * *

"Ella!" shouted out Tulio as he tied daggers to the bottom of his boots, "Make sure Danny gets warm! And, Kale. Give me a hug?" Tulio held his hands out to the larger man and Kale backed up in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Kale demanded. Tulio wrapped his arms around Kale and grasped the daggers that were in the back of Kale's pants. He suddenly jumped back holding the daggers.

After strapping a shield to his back, Tulio kicked a lever that produced a harpoon on the deck, and he aimed it to a mountain. He shot the harpoon, stuck a knife in his mouth, and grabbed onto the rope. He soon soared through the air. When the harpoon became imbedded in the side of the mountain, Tulio spat the knife out of his mouth, and used all four daggers to stick into the mountain wall. Slowly he climbed up the mountain, feeling a slight irritation towards Aralyne. "Oh, she couldn't see the bird?" he growled out, "Everyone else saw it. It's as big as a freakin' ship. Aralyne? Aralyne's looking the _other_ way."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I found myself in an ice tunnel, confused of how I got there, until I remembered the Roc. I peeked around the tunnel's edge to seethe Roc jump from snow pile to snow pile searching for something – possibly me – but was unable to find it. Suddenly a gloved hand clamped over my mouth, stifling a gasp.

"Shh, shh, shh," said a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Tulio, and calmed down in relief, removing his hand from my face.

"You're rescuing me!" I said with a smile.

"Yes, if that's what you want to call it," he replied with a wink, "But this is going to cost you a kiss. Rescues aren't part of the usual tourist package." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Nice try, Romeo," I whispered, before looking out at the Roc once more. The bird's giant foot was heading for our hiding place, so we dodged it at the last second and ducked inside another icy tunnel. "So, how are we going to get down?"

"I… I don't know," he replied sheepishly.

"What?!" I hissed.

"I don't know _yet_," he corrected himself, "I'm thinking about it, all right?"

"You scaled a thousand-foot tower of ice, and you don't know how to get down?" I groaned.

"Of all the ungrateful," he growled out in irritation as I began to hug myself from the cold. Tulio's never been angry with me, and I wondered if constantly coming to my rescue was beginning to get on his nerves. "Look, if you'd rather take your chances on your own, that can be arranged."

I suddenly realized how quiet it was outside the tunnel. "Shh-shh-shh-shh. All right. All right," I whispered. We watched as the Roc stomped by. "So," I continued once the bird was gone, "what do we have to work with? Um… ropes?"

"Uh… no."

"Uh, grappling hooks?"

"Yeah… no."

I was becoming desperate. "Your swords?"

"Hey," he exclaimed pulling a dagger from his back pocket, "I've got this."

"Oh, great," I said sarcastically, "He can pick his teeth when he's done with us."

"Yeah," said Tulio, "Okay. See, in the hands of an expert, a good knife has 1,001 uses." He tossed it into the air, and it struck the tunnel's ceiling. Our shelter suddenly crumbled around us, and we were now exposed. With a screech, the Roc turned to look at us. I glared at Tulio and he chuckled nervously.

"Run!" he shouted grabbing my hand pulling me to my feet. We raced through the blizzard with the giant bird chasing us. "Come on! Faster!"

"W-Wait, wait. What?" I cried when I saw he was leading me to the edge of a snowy tower.

"Let's go!" he shouted jumping over the edge and dragging me along with him, screaming. As we tumbled through the air, Tulio grabbed me from around the waist, and I held on to him as we slid down through the snow using the shield on his back as a shield. This would have been super fun if we weren't running for our lives! "I think we lost him!" he shouted out when we didn't see the bird tailing us. The Roc suddenly flew before us, screeching.

"I don't think so!" I replied.

"Heads down!" Tulio shouted as the bird lunged at us. He pulled the shield out from underneath him and used it to cover us from the Roc. I heard its beak strike the shield and felt the force of it against my back. Cringing, I buried my face in Tulio's torso. When we had escaped the bird once more, I heard Tulio screaming. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Whoa!" I lifted my head to see snow was getting inside his clothes until finally he replaced the shield beneath his back. One by one the stone sculptures around us began to fall and we dodged every single one. The shield suddenly slid against a stone protruding from the snow, and we soared through the air, yelling. The Roc flew under us, and we eventually landed back on the snow, this time standing on the shield. The Roc landed before us, blocking our path, and I stared at it, horrified. "Lean right!" Tulio shouted, pulling me to the side. We dodged the Roc once again as we slid towards some of the stone structures. Entering a tunnel, Tulio held me close so that neither one of us hit the narrow walls. We soon entered a giant cavern with a sudden drop, and skidded to a halt. Sighing in relief, Tulio and I grinned at each other until the Roc burst through the stone structures. "Come on!" Tulio shouted, having us slide down the snow again. We leaped over trenches and swerved around icy stalagmites as the bird got ever closer. "Hang on!" Tulio ordered, pulling out a knife. He lodged it into the ground, and used it to turn us around sliding towards an exit. The Roc slammed into a pillar trying to chase us, and as a result, all of the Granit Gates began to crumble. A couple of stones even fell upon the Roc, crushing it. We shot out of the opening and flew through the air, heading for the ship. With Tulio still holding onto my waist, we slammed into one of the sails, and tore it down, fortunately, it broke our fall. I landed on the deck face up, and Tulio fell on top of me, the sail fluttering down to cover us. "There," he said with a grin just as I…" he stared at me, seemingly surprised to be this close to me, "planned." Tilting my head to the side, I smiled slightly, momentarily forgetting my vow of not letting my emotions get in the way.

The sail was suddenly yanked off of us, and we stared up at the crew.

"It's Aralyne!" they all shouted then began talking at once as several of them pulled me out from underneath Tulio and hauled me to my feet.

"We thought you were gone forever!" Rat sobbed throwing his arms around me.

"Oh, I'm fine. Really," said Tulio now standing up and stretching his back, "But I'm touched by your concern." Behind him, what was left of the Granite Gates fell apart, and broke the ice, clearing a path for the ship to keep on sailing. We all cheered. As the crew went to work sailing the ship, I went into the Captain's cabin to check up on Danny. He was sleeping, and seemed warm and healthy all thanks to Ella. The poor girl was exhausted herself so I let her sleep, as I returned to the deck.

It was now night and the indigo sky had splashes of violet in it that looked positively beautiful. As the crew was going about doing their jobs, I looked about to see Tulio was the one in charge of the wheel. I walked over to him and said, "Tulio, thank you for coming after me."

"You're welcome," he said with a nod, trying to hide a grin.

"This life suits you," I said then gestured to the sea, "I mean being a hero here in Incantationen."

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle, "I wasn't made to just sit around and do nothing. And you? Is it Incantationen… or your world?"

"I've always loved stories of heroes," I explained with a sigh, "I even dreamed of having an adventurous life. But, I guess the saying is true: be careful what you wish for. I would love to have a normal fun adventure where I'm not running for my life every five minutes, but the truth is, as much as I love it here, I don't belong."

"You really have to give this up?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I replied staring out over the ocean. I suddenly felt his warm hand rest upon mine, and I softly gasped staring down at our clasped hands, before looking up into his face. Tulio pulled me over to the wheel, and moved away so that I could steer for a while.

"You know, I've traveled the world, seen things no other man has seen… but nothing… _nothing_ compares to an adventure out on the open sea."

"So you really enjoy all of your adventures? Even the life-threatening ones?" I inquired.

"Not really," he replied with a soft laugh, "When we were young, Flynn and I used to talk about joining an army and fight good side by side. But as we got older, our lives began to change. We became thieves, instead. It wasn't the life we wanted, but we had fun, even when we were running for our lives. Then one morning, I saw my future. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

"What was it?" I whispered.

"You," he replied. Tears sprang to my eyes, and I swallowed a lump growing in my throat. I wasn't going to cry! I wasn't! "I saw you go your way around Nesidy. You were smart, brave, kind, fun-loving, and caring. And the first time we met, I admit I found you interesting and wanted to know more about you, but it wasn't until I saved you from Tzekel-Kan that I began to fall in love with you." He took hold of my hands once again and leaned in to kiss me. Pressing my lips together, I placed a hand on his torso, and he stopped. When I shook my head, he pulled away, and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Suddenly there was a bright light, and we turned to see the Morning Star had expanded and transformed into a portal. "The gates of Tartarus!" I gasped gaping at it. The crew began to chatter indistinctly as I took hold of the wheel and steered the ship towards the gates. "Rat! Give me a lookout!" I shouted.

From above us, Rat said, "We're dead."

"What is it?!" I demanded.

"I-I-It just ends!" he replied, "It's the edge of the world!"

"Pay up. It's flat," Jin said Li and Li gave him a handful of coins.

"Well, that's it. Time to go home," said Luca walking away.

Kale grabbed him by the shoulders and said, "Nuh-uh-uh. Aralyne hasn't told us what we're here for."

I stared at the gates stunned for a moment until I recalled what Eris had told me. "Follow that star beyond the horizon," I muttered to myself, "Beyond the horizon." I then looked at the sails fluttering in the wind, and I got an idea.

"Aralyne?" said Tulio.

"Men!" I shouted out leaving the wheel, "All hands to your posts! Free all sheets! Wait for my command!"

"What?" they said looking at me strangely.

"Now!" I ordered, "Go! Go! Go!" Without asking questions, the crew ran off in different directions.

"Eh, Aralyne, how-how are we gonna pull this off?" Tulio inquired.

"Just trust me," I said smiling at him then gave out more orders, "Rat! Rig the main yard to the fors'le!"

"But that would stop us dead!" Rat protested.

"Just do it!" As he began doing what I had asked, I kept shouting to the crew while running across the deck. "Slack to all sheets! Cut the fore and main trusses! Move! Move! Move! Aft yard astern!"

Jed began, but I cut him off, "But that's…"

"Crazy, I know! Now hurry! Swing the fors'le to port! Ease the aft! Full hoist to forward sails!" I grabbed onto a rope and shouted, "Pull!" We got ever nearer to the gates of Tartarus, and I was becoming nervous. "Tie off all sails! All hands amidships!" I muttered to myself as Tulio came up behind me, "And pray to the gods. We may be meeting them soon." We had reached the "edge" of the world and the ship balanced precariously.

"We're going to die," Rat said nervously.

Once the ship began to tip over I shouted as Tulio grabbed me by the waist to keep me from falling, "Hold on! Grab the rope!" We dropped from the "edge". "Come on," I muttered staring up at the sails, "come on, come on, come on!" The sails fluttered open, and we began flying through the air, heading straight for the gates of Tartarus. Everyone stared on in amazement and I gaped at the ship. "It worked?" Haha! Thank you physics – even though I totally failed the class in high school!

"Aralyne, you did it!" Tulio gasped out staring out over the ship.

As we neared the gates, I heard a snap and turned to see one of the sails had snapped loose. Dammit! "Grum, hard to port!" I shouted, "Kale, if I don't make it, tell Edward I'm sorry. Gentlemen, it's been a privilege working with you." They all stared at me in silent bewilderment as I grabbed a rope. Swiveling around, I almost ran straight into Tulio.

"I'm coming with you," he said, "And don't tell me you'll be fine in the Realm of Chaos."

With a smirk, I tied the rope around both of us, and pulled him close to me. "I would never say that," I said. Taking Tulio's hand, we jumped overboard, swinging on the rope until we soared right through the gates of Tartarus.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_(Song in this chapter is "She's So Gone" from the movie "Lemonade Mouth".)_

Tulio was holding my hand as we fell through the Realm of Chaos. All around us were odd symbols and stars and the place reminded me of an astronomical observatory. Some of the stars transformed into monsters and as we fell past them, we headed for thousands of sand dunes that made me think of the Sahara Desert. We suddenly stopped falling and hovered in midair just a couple of feet from the sand. As we stood up, the dune beneath our feet moved like an ocean wave, and we fell on our behinds. Climbing back to our feet, Tulio and I watched as a destroyed ship rose from the sand, and fell nearly crushing us. Then we watched as thousands of stone soldiers were exposed for a moment, before disappearing and making way for a stone kingdom. Hearing a stomp, we turned to see giant monster constellations surrounding us. Tulio pulled out his swords, intending to fight them off.

"Now, now, my pets," said Eris's voice causing a sandy tornado to arrive and get rid of the monsters, "Is this any way to treat a guest?" Tulio's swords were taken from him and we watched in amazement as another stone kingdom materialized before us.

"Okay, I'm severely creeped out," Tulio said to me as we stared at a skeleton on the throne.

"Bravo," Eris said materializing before us and clapping, "No mortal has ever made it to Tartarus before. _Alive_, that is." She made the skeleton vanish and took its place on the throne. "Make yourself at home."

Laughing nervously, Tulio said, "Thank you. Uh… nice place you got here."

"Like it?" said Eris leaping out of the chair and standing beside a pillar, "I'm planning on doing the whole world this way."

"Wow," I said finally speaking up, "that's a good plan. Well, I see you're busy, so listen, we'll just take the Book of Peace and get out of your way."

Eris chuckled. "What makes you think _I_ have it?"

"Uh, well," I continued, "you framed me for the theft, so they would execute me."

"You?" she inquired pulling off the innocent look I normally gave people.

"Yeah," I said, but then Eris smirked at me, and I suddenly realized something. "No. Edward! You knew he would take my place."

"What a clever little girl you are," said Eris running her finger down the pillar and creating a crack.

I stared at Eris, unseeing as the story of _Sinbad_ ran through my mind. Didn't Eris have some sort of crush on him or something? "You thought I'd run. Then Edward would die, and Ella would be left…"

"Left without another lover and her life would tumble into glorious chaos," Eris finished for me. Aha! So, I was right! Which, now that I think of it, might not be a good thing…. "You humans are _so_ predictable. Edward couldn't help being ever so noble, especially in front of Ella. When her life becomes destroyed once more, she will be like you, Aralyne – or should I say Siren? She will join the dark side."

_Siren? _Was that what my "other" side called herself – myself? Whatever! You know what I mean! "But Ella won't be like me!" I said, "I didn't run away."

"Oh, but she will. You left Edward in Nesidy while you're running around the world free as a bird," Eris mocked, "Face it: your _heart_ is as _black_ as mine."

"You're wrong about her!" Tulio shouted out stepping between me and Eris.

The Goddess of Chaos replied, "She knows I'm not!"

"You don't know what's in her heart," Tulio retaliated.

"Oh, yes, I do," said Eris, "And more importantly, so does she." She shoved Tulio aside and moved closer to me. "In your heart, you know that Edward is going to die because he saw something in _you_ that just isn't there."

"No," I said glaring at her.

"You want to bet?" she inquired with a sneer, "I'll tell you what. Let's play a game. And if you win, I'll give you the Book of Peace." The Book suddenly materialized in a flash of blue light before us. "There it is, noble heroine." As I started heading towards it, the stone I was on suddenly crumbled, and I had to back up so as not to fall into the void below. "Not so fast. My game has rules, Aralyne. I'll ask you a question. _One_ simple question. If you answer truthfully, the Book is yours."

I recalled what the goddess had said the last time I had met her, _when a goddess gives her word, she's bound for all eternity_. Tilting my head to the side and observing her, I said, "Give me your word."

Sighing in exasperation, Eris replied, "You still don't trust me?"

"Uh… no," I said folding my arms over my torso.

"Isn't it a pity we live in such skeptical times?" said Eris, "Oh, all right. You have my word, as a goddess." She crossed her heart with her pinkie and a blue X appeared on her chest. "Fair enough?"

"Ask your question," I said.

"Excellent," said Eris in satisfaction, "Now, we all know what happens if you get the Book of Peace. You return it to Nesidy and save Edward. But if you don't get the Book, you have a choice to make. Either sail to paradise with the man of your dreams –" I tried not to cringe at the way she described Tulio "– or return to Nesidy to die. You're either a villain or a heroine. So, here's my question, Aralyne. If you _don't_ get the Book, will you go back to die?" She suddenly vanished.

Will I go back to die? I didn't want to die! Who does? But at the same time, I couldn't let someone die in my place! "I will go back," I said aloud then walked towards the Book.

As I reached out to grab it, I heard Eris say behind me, "You're lying." The stone crumbled beneath my feet and Tulio and I fell, the Book still hovering in place. Eris appeared before us, laughing wickedly.

Tulio and I then landed on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean and watched as the gates to Tartarus close. I collapsed onto my behind, and Tulio sat beside me.

After staring out at the ocean for a while, I said, "I'm sorry, Tulio. Eris is right about me."

"No, she's not," Tulio snarled in anger, "You answered her question. You told the truth."

"It wasn't the truth," I replied quietly, "It was me trying to pass myself off as someone I'm not."

"Aralyne, I've seen who you are!" Tulio shouted, "The _real_ you! Not Siren! You don't need to pretend! Eris trapped you! Why should you or Edward or anyone have to die?!"

"Tulio," I said, but he cut me off.

"No! You need to escape! Get as far away as you can. I'll go back. I'll explain everything."

"No, Tulio," I said finally looking at him, tears streaming from my eyes.

"I can't watch you die! I love you!" he declared. Biting my lip, I shut my eyes and leaned towards him, before wrapping my arms around him and sobbing into his chest.

* * *

It was the last day, and Aralyne hadn't returned. Edward was standing beside the executioner and his chopping block. All of Nesidy was there watching. Kneeling down, Edward rested his head against the block. The executioner lifted up his axe, ready to strike, but before he could bring it back down, a knife appeared out of nowhere and sliced the axe in half. The blade dropped and landed just inches from Edward's face. He lifted up his head in surprise to see Aralyne, Tulio, Danny, Ella, and his crew arrive.

* * *

"I bet you thought I wouldn't make it," I said to Edward walking towards him as he stood up.

"I was…" he said then gulped before continuing, "… beginning to wonder." I grinned up at him. "The Book?"

My grin faded as I replied, "I did my best. It wasn't enough."

"No," he said, "You came back anyway."

"How could I do anything else?" I said.

Ella suddenly ran forward and threw her arms around Edward. Turning away from them, I faced the executioner and the chopping block. My heart was pounding like crazy as I knelt down, prepared to die.

"Aralyne, no!" I heard Tulio shout.

"Restrain him," Phoebus said, and I heard a scuffle, knowing Tulio was being held back.

With fresh tears leaking from my eyes, I rested my head upon the chopping block and watched the executioner raise his sword. I heard the air being sliced as the sword came down, but then I heard a tinkling sound as everyone behind me gasped. The sword had shattered, and the shards were hovering around my head. I gaped at them for a moment before looking up at swirling storm clouds right above me.

"Get back!" Grandpa shouted.

I stood up as Eris appeared before me as a giant and glared at me. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"How dare you?!" she roared in my face causing me to back up, "Everything was going perfectly, and now you do this!" She knocked the chopping block aside.

"Eris," I said relieved she had stopped my death, but confused as to why, "I don't understand."

"Don't play coy with me," she snarled, "Maybe you can fool these people, but _I_ know who you are. You're a selfish, unprincipled _liar!_"

Liar? It then struck me. "Wait a minute. I didn't lie. I came back. That's why you're here. This was all part of your test. I told the truth. And wasn't there something about being _bound for all eternity?_" The X on Eris's chest glowed brightly as her hand was curled into a fist. With a sigh, she opened her fist, and handed me the Book of Peace. I grinned down at it. "Well, well, well. This has got to be a little embarrassing for you, Eris."

The goddess chuckled and said, "Don't push your luck, Aralyne. And lucky for you, I've got places to go, things to destroy, stuff to steal. Ta." She suddenly vanished.

I laughed and swiveled around to face the crowd who cheered.

Danny came up to me and said, "You know, for what it's worth, I think everyone believes you now."

"You think?" I said waving at everyone. I then walked up to Grandpa Lao Shi and handed him the Book.

"Please, Aralyne, accept an old man's apology," he said.

"Of course," I replied grinning.

Phoebus's guards released Tulio and he ran straight for me, scooping me up in his arms. "Don't ever do that again!"

Danny laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder saying, "This is going to be a heck of a party. Everyone's going to want to hear about the voyage."

"Fair winds, calm seas," I said with a shrug, "Nothing much to tell." We all laughed.

"Come on," Tulio said nudging me, "Let's go party!"

We followed the crowd to where a celebration was just starting and as soon as the music began to play, I danced with Tulio and Danny. Occasionally, we would tell anyone who had asked about our adventures to Tartarus.

At one point, Danny suddenly froze, and I stopped dancing, staring at him in confusion. His blue eyes looked a little sad – guilty, in fact – and I followed his gaze to the stage where Kayley was climbing up to sing with various characters playing instruments. As they started the song, she took the mike and sang:

"_Insecure_

_In her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string _

_Broke away_

_Learned to fly_

_If you want her back, gotta let her shine _

_So, it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew _

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cuz she, she's so gone"_

Kayley danced around on stage, and I noticed her eyes rove over to Danny and linger on him for a bit.

"_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be _

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That your missin' out on who I really am _

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cuz the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cuz she, she's so gone _

_Away, like history, _

_She's so gone, _

_Baby this is me... yeah..._

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cuz she, she's so gone_

_She's so gone _

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cuz she, she's so gone_

_So gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone"_

When it had ended and everyone cheered, I returned my gaze to Danny, and that's when it struck me. He had left her to help the others find me! No matter what I had said before and what I had seen with Kayley, he still had feelings for _me!_ Guilt began gnawing at my gut and I wanted to smack him upside the head. I told him no! Well, you know how men are. They think _No_ means _Yes_ and _Get lost_ means _Take me. I'm yours._

Danny suddenly turned towards me and said, "Aralyne, can we talk? In private?" I shot a glance over my shoulder at Tulio, who was watching us. I bit my lip in thought. I didn't really want to be too far from Tulio in case Siren took over again. With a sigh, I finally nodded my consent and led Danny away from Tulio. We were far enough away for Tulio not to hear our conversation, but still close enough for me to see him. "Aralyne, I'm sorry," Danny said, "I shouldn't have left Kayley. I do care about her just like I care about you, and I want her back."

_I'm not gonna smack him upside the head! I'm not gonna smack him upside the head!_ "Danny, it's okay. I understand," I said with a smile, "Go back to her. It's the right thing to do."

"You sure you're okay with this?" he inquired, "You're not angry with me?"

My hand suddenly shot out and I smacked him upside the head. "Go!" I said as he rubbed the spot where I had hit him. "I'm not angry, you dummy! In fact, I want you to go after her. I want you to be happy, and I _will_ be angry if you let her go."

He grinned at me. "Thanks, Aralyne," he said before running through the crowd to go find Kayley, who had finally left the stage.

With him now gone, I turned back towards Tulio who now had a girl leaning upon him. A girl with bright orange hair, wearing purple; a girl I had admired as a child from one of my favorite cartoons: Daphne Blake. Even though I couldn't hear what she was saying, I could tell she was flirting with him. I suddenly felt angry and wanted to punch Daphne in the face. Before I could make it over towards them, she had pulled him away through the crowd. It wasn't long after that I felt myself slipping away….

_(Sorry for not updating in so long. Got caught up with this event at school called The Great Race, which finally ended today. Students push go-karts around campus in a race. I was actually one of the drivers. Totally fun…. Well, now that's over, and I only have a couple more weeks of school left, I'll write what I can and once my summer vacation starts, I'll be able to write every day…. When I'm not looking for a job…. Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!) _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

_(Song in this chapter is "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri.)_

Kayley had been watching Danny while she sang. When she had left the stage, she made her way through the crowd towards Garret. She and the blind man had gotten very close the entire time Danny had been gone.

Placing a gentle hand upon his arm, she said, "Garret, it's me."

He grinned, turning his head towards her. "You sounded great," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, and before she could say anymore, she saw Danny heading her way. "Damn! I'll be right back. If anyone asks, I was never here." She then disappeared amongst the citizens of Nesidy. Not even a minute later, Danny took her place.

"Hey, Garret," Danny said, "Have you seen Kayley anywhere?" The blind man raised an eyebrow at the choice of words, and Danny must have realized what he said, because he corrected himself, "Sorry. Bad word choice. Do you know where she is?"

Recalling what Kayley said just moments before she left, Garret answered, "I haven't heard from her in a while, but she can't be far."

Disappointed, Danny thanked him and went to ask someone else where he can find Kayley. After interrogating about a dozen people, he was suddenly attacked.

"DANNY!"

Stumbling backwards, he glanced down to see his cousin latched around his waist. "Dani?" he said in surprise.

"I've missed you!" she said releasing him, "Tell me all about your adventures! How did you find Aralyne? Tell me everything!"

"I will, I swear," he said unclasping her hands and gently pushing her aside, "But first, I have to find Kayley."

"She's over with Garret. She's been with him ever since you left to find Aralyne."

"What?" Danny said in shock, then left Dani where she was. He swerved through the crowd until he returned to Garret's side, and Kayley was indeed with him, both of them dancing. Upon spotting the ghost-boy, Kayley stopped, the smile she had slipping from her face.

"I'm sorry, Garret, I keep leaving you. I'll be back… again," said Kayley before leaving him and heading for Danny.

"Hey, Kayley," he said attempting a smile, but she didn't return it and folded her arms over her chest.

"You want me back, don't you?" she inquired getting straight to the point, and before he could answer, she continued, "I'm sorry, Danny, but you left, and I've moved on."

"Kayley."

She shook her head and began to sing:

"_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time... _

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart, _

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me._

_Who do you think you are?"_

Kayley turned away from Danny to gesture to the crowd as she continued the song.

"_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts, _

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?"_

She glanced back at Garret and gave a weak smile, thinking of all the time they had spent together since Danny's departure.

"_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of heart_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all! _

_And who do you think you are_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?"_

When she had finished, she still refused to look at Danny, both of them remaining silent. After a while, Danny said, "I get it. I'll leave you alone from now on. I hope he treats you better than I did."

He turned into his Phantom form and was about to fly off, but before he could, Kayley said, "Danny, wait." He turned to her expectantly, "I'm sorry, really, and I hope you find the right girl someday."

Then at that moment, they heard a cry pierce the night.

* * *

When Siren had regained control, she, once again, found herself in a crowd of heroes in Nesidy. How she hated these blackouts! If it wasn't for the fact that Aralyne was a part of her, she would have killed the goody-goody a long time ago. And it looks like Aralyne had gotten rid of the gauntlet Siren had stolen from Mozenrath, too. No matter. After quickly scanning the crowd, she found her target. Pulling off the sweet, innocent look, she skipped right up Prince Caspian.

"Hi!" she said with a forced smile and bubbly voice.

"Hey, Aralyne," he said giving her a smile, "What can I do for you?"

Then in one swift movement, she took his sword that was attached to his belt, and hit him over the head with the hilt, knocking him unconscious. After he had crumpled to the floor, Siren then turned and began slicing at random. The first person she killed was a dog named Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) before moving on to another victim. One by one, she murdered the citizens of Nesidy: Phil the satyr, Jaq the mouse, Happy, Gretchen Grundler, and Violet Parr (the Incredibles).

Many of the heroes stood there watching in silent horror. Several moved forward to try and stop Siren, but seeing as how they believed it was Aralyne, they didn't want to hurt her, and were unsure of what to do.

"Aralyne, stop," Danny Phantom commanded appearing before the villain.

"Aralyne?" Siren smirked, "Aralyne is gone. _I'm_ in charge now." She lunged at him with Caspian's sword, and he dodged.

As he escaped every one of her attacks, he continued, "Aralyne, don't let Siren take control. You're a good, kind person, and I know you're strong enough to fight her." He refused to use his powers in case he hurt Aralyne, and Siren noticed this.

"What's wrong, Danny?" she simpered sweetly, "You're not going to fight me? Afraid of killing the love of your life?" When he didn't answer, her sneer widened. "Well, I have no qualms about doing this." She started heading towards the right, and as he moved out of the way, she suddenly changed direction, and stabbed him in the chest before he could turn intangible.

"_ARALYNE, NO!_"

Siren could feel herself slipping away, but wouldn't let it happen. Not this time! Her vision kept fading in and out, making her dizzy. _No! I won't lose control! I won't lose control! I won't lose…._

A pair of strong hands gripped her below the shoulders, and she felt her mind being pushed back as Aralyne took over once more.

* * *

I found myself staring into Danny's glowing green eyes which were wide with shock and pain. "Danny?" I said as he backed away, and I felt something in my hand shift. My gaze fell to see a sword in my hand, and the blade was imbedded deep in Danny's chest. He became intangible for a brief moment so that the sword left his body and I released the hilt with a sheik. The weapon clattered upon the ground. "_DANNY!_" I cried catching him in my arms as he fell, blood pouring from his wound. His weight was too much for me to bear, and we both collapsed to the ground and I cradled him in my arms, wailing like a child with tears blurring my vision. "_Danny! Danny, I'm so sorry!"_

"Aralyne," he said weakly, blood dripping from his lips, "You're back." With what little strength he had, he lifted himself up slightly, placing a hand upon my cheek. He then leaned forward and kissed me, and I could taste his blood on my lips. Danny suddenly fell back, his eyes shut, and no longer moving. "_Danny?! Danny!_"

I was vaguely aware of voices around me.

"Did you see that?"

"She _killed_ them!"

"Aralyne slaughtered them all!"

_Aralyne did what?!_ My head shot up and through the tears, I could see everyone glaring at me or looking terrified. _But, I didn't do it! I didn't do any of it!_

_**I did**_, a voice echoed in my head, _**But seeing as how we're the same person, you did it, too.**_

My eyes widened with a gasp. _Siren?!_

_**Who else, dimwit? I can't believe the other half of me is this stupid.**_

_Danny. You stabbed Danny! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!_

_**WE killed Danny. And you can't kill me, dumbass. We're the same person. Kill me, and you kill yourself.**_

_Then so be it._ Keeping Danny on my lap, I picked up the sword once more, and everyone gasped. I then poised the weapon so that I could stab myself. Before I could make a move, however, a hand grasped my wrist and I looked up to see Tulio. He took the sword from me as several people rushed forward to take Danny from me.

"N-No," I stammered, reaching out for him, but they were soon swallowed by the crowd. In my head Siren started laughing.

_**You see that? They HATE you! And who can really blame them after what you did?**_

_You mean what YOU did!_

_**You, me, us. All the same thing.**_

Tulio gave the sword to someone else before helping me to my feet. My legs shook and I nearly fell over if it wasn't for him keeping me up. He swung me up into his arms and began walking through the crowd, which parted, wanting to stay away from me. We hadn't gotten far when Grandpa and Captain Phoebus blocked our path.

"I'm afraid we can't excuse her crimes this time," said Grandpa quietly, "We just watched her murder innocent people. She must be executed."

"No!" Tulio shouted, "She had no control over what she was doing! Siren, her dark side, was the one that did it!"

"Siren is a part of her!" Phoebus pointed out, drawing his sword.

"Let them do it," I mumbled, grabbing everyone's attention, "Let them kill me. I deserve to die."

"No," Tulio snarled glaring at Phoebus and Grandpa, "Genie had said, when she had been with the Evil One, he stole her heart, and gave it to the queen who constantly loses her head. However, the reason she is her normal self at times is because _I_ had given her my heart. When I'm near her, Aralyne's dark side remains buried, for the Evil One could not take a heart that was willingly given to her. For her to return to normal completely, she must go out and reclaim her heart. And that's what I intend to do. I'll be taking her to get it back. This is the only chance we have of getting Aralyne back instead of having to worry about Siren taking over. So, please, let us go."

Grandpa was silent for a while, staring at me. He then nodded his head once. "Very well. But this is your last chance. If you fail, and she commits anymore crimes, she will be executed."

Tulio nodded in understanding. Then everyone moved out of our way so that we may pass and left Nesidy behind. Once we had entered the woods, Tulio set me down. By then, I was no longer in hysterics, but I had hit a depression worse than when I had been betrayed by Eric.

"What makes you think we'll succeed?" I inquired quietly staring down at the ground.

_**Because I'm still here**_**,** Siren pointed out with a low chuckle, _**And with me around, you'll have no rest, Aralyne. I'll make sure you fail so that I remain in charge!**_

_Shut up!_

_**Oo! Someone got a little feisty! Face it, honey, I'm much stronger than you are, and imagine this: you'll become completely evil when I kill Tulio.**_

_You leave him out of this, or I really will kill us next time!_

"I just know we will," Tulio replied wrapping me in a hug, which I didn't return, "You just need to have faith."

_(Poor Danny! I'm not gonna cry! I'm not gonna cry! And I apologize for upsetting anyone by killing your fave character. So, we'll just see what happens next time. Laters!)_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

_(Song in this chapter is "Loreley" by Blackmore's Night)_

"My dear, said Morgana with a laugh, "We're witches; we know _everything_ about you. For instance, you _will_ join the Evil One's side whether you want to or not."

"No," I said shaking my head, "I _won't!_"

"Oh, but you will," said Ursula, "And you will destroy anyone who gets in your way." With another evil cackle, she motioned to her magical bubble. Inside was what looked like a movie playing. It showed Captain Amelia's ship with the crew on board, and they were sailing through the ocean. A voice from the bubble began to sing:

"_Merrily we sailed along_

_Though the waves were plenty strong_

_Down the twisting river Rhine_

_Following a song_

_Legend's faded storyline_

_Tried to warn us all_

_Oh, they called her, 'Loreley'_

_Careful or you'll fall"_

The image then zoomed up on me on the deck fighting everyone and killing the crew one by one starting with Jim. I cringed at the sight of blood pouring from his body.

"_Oh, the stories we were told_

_Quite a vision to behold_

_Mysteries of the seas_

_In her eyes of gold_

_Laying on the silver stone_

_Such a lonely sight_

_Barnacles become a throne_

_My poor Loreley"_

The scene changed and I saw myself sitting on the beach in the moonlight with Danny. The me in the video was trying to seduce him. Right as we started kissing, I plunged a dagger into his chest, and he fell over lifeless.

"_And the winds would cry_

_And many men would die_

_And all the waves would bow down_

_To the Loreley_

_And the winds would cry_

_And many men would die_

_And all the waves would bow down_

_To the Loreley"_

Danny wasn't the only person I did this to in the image. I did it to all of the males I had met so far: Eric, Aladdin, Phoebus, Flynn Rider, Tulio, Sinbad. They were all falling one by one, and I was standing in a pool of their blood.

"_You would not believe your eyes_

_How a voice could hypnotize_

_Promises are only lies_

_From Loreley_

_In a shade of mossy green_

_Seashell in her hand_

_She was born the river queen_

_Ne'er to grace the land"_

The "bubble" me was now killing my friends. I had just decapitated Melody, and I was slaughtering Snow, Aurora, Belle, Milo, and many more.

"_And the winds would cry_

_And many men would die_

_And all the waves would bow down_

_To the Loreley_

_And the winds would cry_

_And many men would die_

_And all the waves would bow down_

_To the Loreley"_

The me in the image was laughing maniacally as I slit the throats of the children in the village. Then I scooped up a handful of their blood from the streets and sipped it. The blood dripped down my chin.

"_Oh, the song of Loreley_

_Charms the moon right from the sky_

_She will get inside your mind_

_Lovely Loreley_

_When she cries, 'Be with me_

_Until the end of time'_

_You know you will never be_

_With your Loreley"_

Grandpa was trying to stop me with help from other heroes, but I had disposed of them just as easily as the others. The Evil One stood behind me laughing and placed a hand on my shoulder. He then pulled out his own weapon and stabbed me in the back.

"_And the winds would cry_

_And many men would die_

_And all the waves would bow down_

_To the Loreley_

_And the winds would cry_

_And many men would die_

_And all the waves would bow down_

_To the Loreley_

_And the winds would cry_

_And many men would die_

_And all the waves would bow down_

_To the Loreley_

_And the winds would cry_

_And many men would die_

_And all the waves would bow down_

_To the Loreley"_

Tzekel-Kan finished the potion and stalked right up to me with a bowl in his hand full of a glowing green liquid. He tore the gag out of my mouth, and I pressed my lips shut to keep him from feeding me the potion. The villain squeezed my cheeks, and I felt my mouth open involuntarily. He lifted the bowl up to my lips and poured the liquid into my mouth.

I skulked through the night shadows of Nesidy, wearing a baggy shirt, pants, and black jacket, and a bandana on my head and another covering the lower half of my face. Still sticking to the shadows, I moved around a building's corner to see Sinbad and Ella having a romantic moonlit stroll as I pulled out a knife. I ran out from the shadows and stabbed Sinbad in the back.

As he fell over, he shouted out, "Ella! Run!" Ella began screaming and tried making a break for it, but I grabbed her from behind, and slammed her into a wall. She fell over unconscious. "Ella!" Sinbad cried out before I continuously stabbed him in the back.

I suddenly heard Morgana's voice speak mockingly into my ear, "You _will_ join the Evil One's side whether you want to not." And I saw Eric leering at me with Tzekel-Kan off to the side holding the bowl of potion.

"_You will destroy anyone who gets in your way…."_ Ursula's voice echoed around me.

I skulked through the shadows again, except this time I was wearing a different outfit: torn rags. Drifting over towards Thomas's mansion, I was just in time to see Dimitri and Ariel step out of the building and into one of the many gardens. I followed them, and lifted up a statue head of a dragon. I lifted up the statue and slammed it down on Ariel's head. She fell to the ground unconscious and before Dimitri could react, the statue came down upon his head, too. He collapsed to the ground as well. Laughing, I scooped up their blood and sipped it.

The Evil One had stepped off his throne and strolled right up to me, his decrepit-looking hand glowing an eerie green. The thrust his hand inside my chest where my heart was, and I felt an unbearable amount of pain coursing through my body.

Genie's words rang through my head, "When she had been with the Evil One, he stole her heart, and gave it to the queen who constantly loses her head. For her to return to normal completely, she must go out and reclaim her heart."

Then a woman's voice bellowed, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

I started heading towards the right, and as Danny moved out of the way, I suddenly changed direction, and stabbed him in the chest before he could turn intangible.

"_DANNY!" _I screamed, shooting up into a sitting position. I must have been crying for quite some time because my face was wet with tears.

"Aralyne, it's all right," said Tulio, who was sitting beside me on the forest floor in the early dawn and holding me close, "You were only having a nightmare."

_**Nightmare?**_Siren murmured in my head, _**It was a lovely dream reliving the past! I especially loved the parts when I killed Sinbad, Dimitri, Ariel, and Danny.**_

_You vile monster! Once I find out who is holding my heart, I'll make sure you never return!_ I snapped at her.

_**Wow, you really are stupid. Whatever, as soon as Tulio leaves your side for even a moment, I'll take over and dispose of him like I did the others. Then I'll bury you so deep within my subconscious that you'll never escape and Aralyne will be nothing more than a mere memory.**_

Ignoring her, I recalled the last bit of my nightmare, particularly Genie's words and the sentence that came after it. "_When she had been with Evil One, he stole her heart, and gave it to the queen who constantly loses her head…. Constantly loses her head…. OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"_ Why did that line seem so familiar? As I rested against Tulio, in my mind's eye I could see a large woman, red in the face and surrounded by hearts…. Hearts…. Off with their heads….

"Oh no," I groaned, finally connecting the dots wiping the tears from my eyes, "I know who has my heart."

"Who?" Tulio inquired in surprise, staring down at me.

"The Queen of Hearts," I replied in disgust, "Which means we have to go to –"

"Wonderland," he finished for me.

I _hated_ Wonderland! I hated it with a burning passion! The place was so nonsensical and stupid! Just watching the movies made me crazy and made me want to strangle someone!

"Okay," I said with a sigh, "How exactly do we get to Wonderland?"

"Follow the White Rabbit," Tulio said.

"Of course," I muttered, rolling my eyes, "And where _exactly _are we going to find one?"

"Right there," Tulio said pointing off to the side. I turned to see a chubby white rabbit wearing a red coat, a yellow waste coat, gray pants, and wearing glasses, whistling as he waddled not far from us.

He pulled out a pocket watch and suddenly shouted out, "Oh my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late I'm late!"

As we watched him run off frantically, I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. Now that I thought about it, in the books or movies, it was never mentioned what he was late for.

"Let's go!" Tulio said standing up and yanking me to my feet.

_**Don't you DARE follow that puffball!**_Siren snarled in my head.

_Why? Am I right? He will lead us to Queen of Hearts, who has my heart?_

_**I'm not saying who has it! I just don't want to go to Wonderland! I hate it more than you do! They're a bunch of idiots down there!**_

_Well, you're not in charge here, I am! So, shut up!_

Tulio and I ran after the rabbit as he continued shouting out, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

"Whatever he's late for must be awfully important," I panted out, then called to the animal, "Wait!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I'm overdue. I'm really in a stew. No time to say goodbye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" he cried scampering into an unusually large rabbit hole.

"Here we go," I muttered when Tulio and I had reached the rabbit hole. He got down onto his hands and knees, crawling into the tunnel.

_**If you go down there, I will kill you.**_

_You can't kill me, dumbass. We're the same person. Kill me, and you kill yourself. Now don't those words sound familiar, Siren?_ I mocked at her.

_**Shut up,**_she snarled.

Taking a deep breath, I followed Tulio into the tunnel. "You know," I said to him, "I really don't want to be doing this…."

"We have to, Aralyne," he replied, "Unless you want Siren to be in charge to kill everyone. This is our last chance to get you out of trouble-l-l-e-e-e!" He suddenly fell, and I lunged out to grab him by the ankle, but I missed and tumbled after him.

For a brief moment, we fell at normal speed, then suddenly stopped and floated down at a slow pace in the dark tunnel.

"Well," I said sarcastically, "after this I shall think nothing of falling downstairs!"

Then suddenly, a light was illuminated and I could see Tulio, his hand upon a kerosene lamp resting on a small table. The light began flashing different colors and as we continued to drift downward, we watched an assortment of household items floating in midair: portraits, an armchair, a mirror that showed our reflection upside down, books, a clock. The tunnel we were going through suddenly narrowed.

"What if we should fall right through the center of the earth, and come out the other side, where people walk upside down," Tulio suggested as we went through the narrow cylinder, which then widened out again, before we were spun upside-down.

I glared at him, and replied, "Not possible!"

We were suddenly stopped, hanging upside down from a metal bar and were in time to see the White Rabbit hop off through another tunnel. Tulio and I did flips off the bar and landed onto the floor before following the creature.

"Mister Rabbit! Wait! Please!" Tulio called out as we turned a corner, but the rabbit had disappeared behind a green door. We ran up to it, and opened it to find a smaller blue door, and behind that was a smaller green door, and behind that was a smaller purple door, and finally a small brown door. We had to crawl through the last door way and entered an enormous room that was empty except for a small red curtain near the floor at the far end. It fluttered as if the rabbit had just stepped through it. "Curiouser and curiouser!" said Tulio as we gazed around the room.

I shot him another glare. "Don't even start." We rushed to the curtain and threw it open to find yet another door. Tulio grabbed the door knob and twisted. The door knob suddenly screamed, causing us to jump and he automatically released the knob.

"Sorry," Tulio said as we stared at it, slightly alarmed.

The doorknob replied, "Oh, oh, it's quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn!"

I said, but then the doorknob cut me off, "You see, we were following –"

"Rather good, what? Doorknob, turn?" He began laughing.

_**Imbecile.**_

I was starting to get annoyed and I said through gritted teeth, "Please, sir."

The doorknob replied, "Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you?"

"Well, we're looking for a white rabbit. So, um, if you don't mind," I said trying to remain calm.

"Uh? Oh!" the doorknob said opening his mouth so that we could peek to see where the rabbit had gone to.

"There he is!" Tulio exclaimed reaching for the door handle once more, "We must get through!"

The doorknob turned away from his outstretched hand and said, "Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassible."

_**Can I kill him now?**_

_No!_

_**He's annoying you as much as he is me! Besides, you know you want to.**_

And the scary thing was, I _did_ want to. Pushing that feeling aside, I said to the doorknob, "You mean impossible?"

"No, impassible," said the doorknob, then chuckled, "Nothing's impossible! Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Table?" Tulio and I chorused, turning around. A glass table then appeared out of nowhere with a bottle on it.

"Read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction. He he he!" said the doorknob as Tulio and I stood up, heading for the table.

Tulio picked up the bottle and read the tag on the bottle, "_Drink me_. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked _poison_, it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later."

_**If it really WAS poison, it WOULDN'T be marked, stupid idiot!**_

Siren had a point there, but I wasn't going to let her know I agreed with her.

"Beg your pardon!" said the doorknob giving my friend a strange look.

"I was just giving myself some good advice," said Tulio with a shrug and took a sip, "But... hmm, tastes like oh... cherry tart... custard... pineapple... roast turkey!" He suddenly shrank to about six inches, dropping the bottle. I then picked it up, and drank the remaining contents. It wasn't long until I shrank down too.

The doorknob said, "Ho ho ho ho! You almost went out like a candle!"

"We're just the right size," I said as Tulio and I ran up to the door.

"Oh, no use!" said the doorknob turning away from us, "Ha ha ha ha. I forgot to tell you, ho ho ho ho! I'm locked!"

"Oh no!" I muttered in exasperation rubbing my face.

_**And this is why I didn't want to come to Wonderland! I'm surrounded by idiots! I can't wait to take over again so I can kill all the stupid people along with the goody-goodies!**_

The doorknob said, "Ha ha ha, but of course, uh, you've got the key, so..."

"What key?" Tulio inquired as he and I exchanged confused glances.

"Now, don't tell me you've left it up there!" said the doorknob looking up at the table. We followed his gaze upward to see a key appear on the table.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I muttered staring at the table, "What will we do?"

"Try the box, naturally," said the doorknob, as one appeared at our feet.

We opened it to find a range of different colored cakes. I picked one up and read the words printed on it, "_Eat me_. All right. But goodness knows what this will do." I took a bite and suddenly grew several hundred feet high, my head hitting the ceiling. The doorknob tried saying something, but his voice was muffled since my foot was pressed against his mouth. "What did you say?" I inquired removing my foot.

The doorknob replied, "I said: _a little of that went a long way!_ Ha ha ha ha!"

"I don't think it's so funny!" I muttered in irritation. It suddenly started raining, water pouring from the ceiling causing a flood. "Dammit!" Tulio climbed onto my shoe, trying to escape the growing waters.

"The bottle, the bottle," the doorknob cried as the bottle floated by.

Forgetting the key, I picked up the bottle and drank whatever was left. I automatically shrank and Tulio and I dropped into the now empty bottle. We floated through the water, heading for the doorknob. The doorknob opened his mouth and swallowed us whole.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

_(Song in this chapter is "Golden Afternoon" from the movie "Alice in Wonderland".)_

We weren't drifting for very long when we heard a voice singing, "Oh, the sailor's life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me." Looking around, we saw a dodo sitting on a black bird that was being pushed through the water by a parrot. "Oh, a sailor's life is a life for me, tiddle um dum pom pom dum de dee! And I never ne... ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove!"

"Where away, Dodo?" inquired the parrot.

"Dodo?" Tulio and I echoed exchanging glances.

_**Yes, dodo. Are you people blind and deaf as well as stupid? How I'd love to slaughter you all!**_

_Well, you can't, so shut your trap!_

"Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now, haha!" replied the dodo to the parrot. "Johoho, and a bottle of sea, we love each time..."

"Please!" I called out to the dodo poking my head out of the bottle, "Please help us!" We then saw three more birds on a raft paddling after the dodo. I even tried speaking to them, "Um, pardon me, but uh, would you mind helping us? Please?" Five lobsters then swam by. "Help us! Please! Help us!"

We suddenly saw land, and the birds, fish, lobsters, and starfish running around a boulder. The dodo was standing upon the boulder beside a fire, and was singing a different song, "Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be a stop," a wave splashed over all of the creatures on the ground, "to skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday. Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase!" Tulio and I managed to squirm out of the bottle when another wave took us on land and we ended up in the animals' pathway. They ran over us before we could climb to our feet. "Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. For backward... I say! You'll never get dry that way!" the dodo said finally noticing us.

"Get dry?" Tulio said skeptically jumping to his feet and pulling me out of the animals' path.

"Have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know!" replied the dodo.

"But how can we..." I began, but another wave swept over us, and I clung to Tulio so that we didn't get separated. "No-one can ever get dry this way!" I gasped, coughing up water when the wave had subsided.

"Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already," said the dodo.

_**Because you're not the one getting hit by a wave! Let me out so I can drown the idiot!**_

"All right, chaps! Let's head now! Look lively!" ordered the dodo.

At that moment, the White Rabbit washed up on shore in his umbrella. He jumped to his feet and dashed off into some woods, crying, "Oh, my goodness! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Leaving the caucus race, Tulio and I chased after the rabbit, but he soon disappeared.

"I'm sure he came this way," I said placing hands on hips as we stopped and looked around, "Do you suppose he could be hiding?" We began searching around, but couldn't find him, but we did find two identical figures standing completely still. My first assumption was that they were made of wax. "Why, what peculiar little figures!"

Tulio then read the names embroidered on their collars, "Tweedle Dee... and Tweedle Dum!"

Tweedle Dee suddenly said, "If you think we're wax-works, you ought to pay, you know!"

And Tweedle Dum replied, "Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak to us!"

They then said together, "That's logic!"

"Well, it's been nice meeting you," I said with a forced smile, taking hold of Tulio's hand, "Goodbye!"

We began walking away, but the Tweedles blocked our path. "You're beginning backwards!" said Tweedle Dee.

"Aye," agreed Tweedle Dum, "the first thing in a visit is to say: How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do you do and shake hands and state your name and business." They had grabbed us and danced around.

They then said in unison, "That's manners!"

I yanked myself from the Tweedles and glared at them.

_**Let me take over so I can strangle them! I'll knock their heads together and kill them!**_

"Well," I said, ignoring my evil side and walking away once more, "my name is Aralyne and this is Tulio, and we're following a white rabbit. So..."

"You can't go yet!" Tweedle Dee protested as they blocked our path once more.

"No, the visit has just started!" said Tweedle Dum.

"I'm very sorry..." I began, but Tweedle Dum cut me off.

"Do you like to play hide-and-seek?"

Then Tweedle Dee suggested, "Or button-button, who's got the button?"

"No, thank you," Tulio said politely.

"If you stay long enough we might have a battle!" said Tweedle Dee as he and his twin took boxing stances before hitting each other on the head.

_**Ha! Now this I've gotta see! Maybe they'll destroy each other!**_

"That's very kind of you, but we must be going," I said.

"Why?" the Tweedles demanded.

"Because we are following a white rabbit," Tulio replied

"Why?" they repeated.

By this time, my annoyance was reaching its anger point, and my hand started twitching. "Please let us leave," I said through gritted teeth.

I don't know what happened, but the Tweedles suddenly gave me a frightened look and motioned for us to go. "Please, don't report this to the Evil One!" they cried.

As Tulio and I left them, he gave me a confused look. "What just happened?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied shaking my head.

_**Nice to know, I still strike fear into some people's hearts.**_

_Did you do that?_

_**Who else, dumbass?**_

I ignored the insult as we walked through the woods and suddenly came upon a forest of giant flowers.

"We'll never find the rabbit while we're this small," I huffed in irritation. Then I saw an unusual sight: butterflies with wings in the shape of bread! "Why curious butterflies!"

"You mean bread-and-butterflies," a female voice said nearby.

Tulio and I looked around but didn't see anything other than the flowers. He said to a rose, "I beg your pardon, but uhh... did you... oh, that's nonsense. Flowers can't talk."

"But of course we can talk, my dear," the rose replied startling us.

"If there's anyone worth talking to," said a snap-dragon.

Then a marguerite added, "Or about! Hahahaha!"

"And we sing too!" chorused the violets.

"You do?" Tulio and I said in surprise.

"Oh, yes," said a tulip "Would you like to hear _Tell it to the tulips_?"

Larkspurs then said, "No, let's sing about us!"

A couple of violets said, "We know one about the shy little violets..."

"Oh, no, not that old thing!" said a lily.

Another lily then added, "Let's do _Lovely lily at the valley_!"

The daisies began saying, "How about the daisies in the..." but they were cut off by the lilac.

"Oh, they wouldn't like that!"

The rose then said, "Girls, girls! We shall sing: _Golden afternoon_. That's about all of us! Sound your A, Lily!"

The flowers began tuning up their voices before singing:

_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips,_

_And the sun is like a toy balloon._

_There are get up in the morning glories,_

_In the golden afternoon._

_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside,_

_Strings of violets are all in tune,_

_Tiger lilies love the dandy lions,_

_In the golden afternoon,_

_The golden afternoon._

_There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede,_

_Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead..._

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers,_

_For especially in the month of June._

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance,_

_All in the golden afternoon. ..."_

_**These flowers are so prissy! It's pissing me off!**_ I could feel her anger radiating throughout my body, and it was starting to affect me. I was using a lot of self- restraint to not tear the petals off the flowers.

_All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon..._

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers,_

_For especially in the month of June._

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance, in_

_The golden afternoon!_

When they had finished, the marguerite inquired of Tulio and me, "What kind of garden do you come from?"

"We don't come from any garden," Tulio replied.

"Oh, do you suppose they're wild flowers?" said the marguerite.

"Oh no, we're not wild flowers," Tulio said.

The rose then asked, "Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear?"

"Well," he continued, "I suppose you call us a genus, humanus, eh... Tulio and Aralyne!"

The marguerite said pointing to my dress, "Ever seen an Aralyne with a blossom like that?"

The snap-dragon replied, "Come to think of it, did you ever see an Aralyne?"

"Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color!" exclaimed the marguerite.

"And no fragrance!" added the snap-dragon sniffing my hair.

The marguerite started laughing. "Hahaha! Just look at those stems!" She pointed to my legs.

"Rather scrawny, I'd say," the snap-dragon criticized.

I felt my face turn red in both anger and embarrassment. _Rude, obnoxious flowers!_

_**Let's kill them!**_

"I think she's pretty!" a rose bud said.

"Quiet, bud!" ordered the rose.

"But I'm not a flower!" I growled out at them.

"Aha!" exclaimed the snap-dragon, "Just as I suspected! They're nothing but common mobile vulgaris!"

"Oh no!" the flowers gasped.

"A common what?" Tulio inquired.

The snap-dragon snapped a reply, "To put it bluntly: a _weed!_"

"We're not weeds!" I yelled at them.

A tulip said, "Well, you wouldn't expect them to admit it."

"Can you imagine!" gasped a lilac.

"Well, goodness!"

"Don't let them stay here and go to seed!"

"Go on now!"

The rose spoke up, "Please, girls..."

As they began shoo-ing us away, I was pushed into the violets' bed. They then shoved me out saying, "We don't want weeds in our bed!"

"_THAT'S IT!" _I cried, feeling my mind being pushed back as Siren took over, "_Free at last!_" My body then lunged at the flowers, until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Aralyne, stop! They're not worth it!" Tulio said, as my hands were clawing at the air trying to reach the flowers.

His touch seemed to have weakened Siren, because she was pushed back, and I moved forward once again before she took over my body permanently.

_**Dammit! I almost had them, too, if it wasn't for you and your damn boyfriend!**_

_He's not my boyfriend. And I'm glad he stepped in!_

When I had stopped struggling, Tulio finally let me go, and we left the flower garden, still walking through giant grass. Soon after, we saw colorful smoke in the shape of letters floating through the sky and a voice singing.

"A, e i o u, u, u," we followed the smoke and voice to find a blue caterpillar sitting on a mushroom, smoking a hookah, "o, a, u e i a, u." He looked at us then did a double take before asking, "Who are you?" He blew out smoky letters that floated into my face, making me cough. Ugh! I hated the smell of smoke! It always made me sick!

"Well, don't you think you ought to tell us who you are first?" Tulio inquired after making sure I was okay.

"Why?" the caterpillar demanded.

"I hate this place! Everything is so confusing," I muttered in aggravation.

"It is not," replied the caterpillar.

"Well, it is to us," I snapped at him.

"Why?" inquired the caterpillar. He then randomly said, "How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws."

"Why are you telling us –"

"_You?_ Huh, _who are you?_" he demanded blowing smoke into our faces.

We coughed until we sneezed and flew backwards.

"Let's just go," Tulio said, leading me away from the blue insect.

As we began leaving, the caterpillar called out to us, "You there! Wait! Come back! I have something important to say!"

"I wonder what he wants now," I muttered then we stopped and faced him, "Well...?"

"Keep your temper!" the insect said casually, smoking his hookah.

My hand was twitching again, and I could tell Siren was on the verge of emerging once again. "Is that all?" I snarled.

"No," said the caterpillar, "Exacitically, what is your problem?"

_**You are! And this whole damn world!**_

Tulio, then began speaking, "Well, it's exacitici-, exaciti-, well, it's _precisely_ this: we should like to be a little larger, sir."

"Why?" inquired the caterpillar.

"Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and..."

"_I_ am exacitically three inches high, and it is a very good height indeed!" he raged, becoming red and smoking his hookah fiercely until he was surrounded by smoke.

"But we're not used to it. And you needn't _shout!_" I yelled blowing the smoke away.

The caterpillar had transformed into a butterfly and he said, "By the way, I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller..."

"One side of what?" Tulio inquired.

"...and the other side will make you grow shorter," the butterfly finished.

"The other side of what?" my friend repeated.

"_The mushroom, of course!_" the butterfly roared at us before soaring off into the sky.

Tulio and I stared at the mushroom and each took a slice, from different sides of the fungus.

"Hmm," I mused out loud, "One side will make us grow... but which is which? Hmm. After all that's happened, I- I wonder if... I don't care. I'm tired of being only three inches high!" I nibbled a bit of the one I had and suddenly grew back to my normal height. I then gave it to Tulio, who also took a bite so that he grew too. He took the mushroom from me and slipped it, as well as his, into his pocket.

"We'd better save these," he said, then we began walking through the woods.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Tulio and I had traveled through the woods for a while until we heard a familiar voice singing: "_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe._" Tulio and I exchanged knowing glances before looking around for the culprit, but didn't see anything. Very slowly, the form of a striped cat with a large grin appeared sitting in a tree. He leered down at me, and said, "Hello, Siren. Interesting seeing you here. I didn't get the impression you enjoyed Wonderland."

_**He thinks you're ME?!**_

_Well, that can work to my advantage. I wonder how good my acting skills are._

"I don't," I said in a cold tone, narrowing my eyes at him, "I came to see the Queen of Hearts, but it seems I'm a little lost."

"What's that hero doing here?" he inquired nodding over at Tulio. I looked over my shoulder at my friend who gave me a slightly confused look.

"Him? He's just a little toy for me to play with. Perfectly harmless. Much like the other fools, he fell for my sweet ways."

_**Wow, nice work. You really are like me. Maybe we can work together, Aralyne.**_

_Not on your life! _I then spoke up to the Cat, "I just wanted to ask you which way we ought to go."

"Well, that depends on where you want to get to," he said.

"Oh, it really doesn't matter, as long as we c–"

The Cheshire Cat replied, "Then it really doesn't matter which way you go! Ah-hmm... _and the momeraths outgrabe_... Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went _that_ way." He pointed to his right.

"Who did?" Tulio and I echoed, blinking up at the cat blankly.

"The white rabbit," the feline explained.

"He did?" Tulio inquired.

"He did what?" the Cat asked feigning stupidity.

"Went that way?" I repeated pointing off in the same direction the Cat did.

"Who did?"

"The white rabbit!" Tulio and I cried out simultaneously.

"What rabbit?"

_**I'M GONNA KILL THAT CAT!**_

Ignoring her, I said through clenched teeth, trying to remain calm, "But didn't you just say…?"

"Can you stand on your head?" the Cat interrupted _literally _standing on his head. He then plopped it back onto his shoulders and continued, "However, if I were looking for a white rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter."

_**No! Not HIM!**_

I silently agreed with Siren. No way in _hell _was I going to go near him! "The Mad Hatter? Uh... no, no."

"Or, there's the March Hare. In _that_ direction," he said pointing off to the side, "Of course, he's mad too."

"But we don't want to go among mad people!" Tulio said in exasperation.

The Cheshire Cat grinned and replied as he slowly disappeared, "Oh, you can't help that. Almost everyone is mad here. Ha... ha ha ha ha ha! You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself... hahaha... _and the momeraths outgrabe_..."

"Great," muttered Tulio once the feline had gone, "Now what?"

"Well, we have to find the Queen right? Well, it couldn't possible hurt asking the Hatter or the Hare," I said cringing a little at the very thought.

_**I'm going to kill you….**_

We followed the path through the woods until we found a small house with a tea party in the yard and we heard the March Hare and Mad Hatter singing. We entered the yard and sat at the end of the table to watch and listen.

"..._to us. A very know what day today is tea forget of us?_"

"_A very merry unbirthday_..."

"_A very merry unbirthday_..."

"_A very merry unbirthday to us!_"

The March Hare sang, "_A very merry unbirthday to me._"

"_To who?_"

"_To me_."

"_Oh you!_"

The March Hare continued, "_A very merry unbirthday to you_."

"_Who, me?_"

"_Yes, you_."

"_Oh me!_"

"_Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you!_"

When they had finished singing, just to be polite, Tulio and I clapped.

The March Hare and Mad Hatter finally noticed us, and ran down the table towards us, shouting, "No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room!"

"But I thought there was plenty of room!" I said looking around at the large table with dozens of empty chairs surrounding it.

"Ah, but it's very rude to sit down without being invited!" pointed out the March Hare.

_Great! Etiquette lessons from a crazy rabbit!_

"I say it's rude. It's very very rude, indeed! Hah!" replied the Mad Hatter.

_**Shut up, hat man!**_

A little Doormouse poked his head out of a teapot and agreed with his companions, "Very very very rude, indeed..."

"Oh, I'm very sorry," I said forcing a sweet smile, "but we did enjoy your singing and wondered if you could tell us..."

"You enjoyed our singing?" inquired the March Hare in surprise.

"Oh, what a delightful child!" remarked the Mad Hatter.

_**I am not a child!**_

_I am not a child!_

The Hatter continued resting his elbow in a cup of tea, "Hah! I'm so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea!"

The March Hare agreed, "Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea!" He picked up kettle and began pouring it. Out of the spout came a saucer, a cup, then some sugar cubes.

_How is that even possible?!_

"That would be very nice," said Tulio with a nod reaching for the cup the Hare held out, "We're sorry we interrupted your birthday party... uh, thank you.

"Birthday?" cried the March Hare taking the cup away, "Hahaha! My dear child, this is not a birthday party!"

"Of course not! Hehehe!" laughed the Mad Hatter picking up another tea kettle and pouring the hot liquid down his jacket sleeve. It then exited from his other sleeve and entered a cup on the table, "This is an _un_birthday party!"

"Unbirthday? Why, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand," said Tulio frowning in confusion.

"It's very simple," said the Hare then tried explaining what an unbirthday was, "Now, thirty days have sept- no, when... an unbirthday, if you have a birthday then you... haha... they doesn't know what an unbirthday is!"

_Yeah, I do! As much as I hate Wonderland and everyone in it, I know what goes on!_

"How silly!" remarked the Hatter, "Ha HA Ha Ha! Ah-hum... I shall ellusinate!" The March Hare began conducting with a spoon, and the teapots began to whistle a song. "Now statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday."

"Imagine, just one birthday every year," said the Hare sounding a bit shocked.

"Ahhh, but there are 364 _un_birthdays!" the Hatter pointed out.

"Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!" explained the Hare.

"Why, then today is _our_ unbirthday too!" said Tulio obviously getting caught up in all the stupidity. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"It is?" exclaimed the March Hare.

"What a small world this is," said the Hatter.

The March Hare then began singing as he and the Hatter began dancing around us, "In that case... _a very merry unbirthday_."

"To us?" said Tulio joining in.

_**Oh, no!**_

_Agreed,_ I thought smacking my face with the palm of my hand.

"_To you!_"

"_A very merry unbirthday_."

"For us?" said Tulio.

"_For you!_" replied the Hatter handing Tulio a pink cake with a candle in it, "_Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! He he he!_" Tulio blew out the candle and the cake flew into the air like a bottle rocket and exploded into fireworks.

The Hare and the Hatter then said at the same time, "_A very merry unbirthday to you!_"

The Doormouse had flown out of the cake when it exploded and gently floated to the ground with an umbrella singing an odd version of _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_, "_Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you're at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky!_" He finally landed in a teapot.

The Mad Hatter then said as he dunked a saucer in a mug of tea before eating it, "And uh, and now my dear, hehe, uh... you were saying that you would like to sit uh...? You were searching some information of some kind... hehe!"

"Oh, yes. You see, we're looking for…." I began to say as the Hare gave me a cup of tea.

The Mad Hatter peered into his mug and shouted out, "Clean cup, clean cup! Move down!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the table. Dropping my cup, I latched onto Tulio's hand and dragged him after us.

"But I haven't used my cup!" Tulio protested.

_**Shut up!**_

_Follow your own advice!_

The March Hare said, "Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down!" We finally settled down into some seats.

"Would you like a little more tea?" inquired the Hatter holding up a teapot with three spouts. He poured tea into three cups.

"Well," I said trying to hold in my anger, "We haven't had any yet, so we can't very well take _more_..."

"Ahh, you mean you can't very well take _less!_" said the Hare breaking a teapot and pouring tea into a cup.

"Yes! You can always take _more_ than nothing!" said the Hatter pouring _all_ of the sugar into my cup so that it overflowed onto the table. Staring at all that sugar made me nauseous and I tried not to gag. "And now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Uh, won't you tell us all about it?" he inquired holding four cups stacked on top of each other and drinking form the bottom mug.

"Start at the beginning," said the March Hare.

"Yes, yes!" agreed the Hatter, "And when you come to the end, hehehe, stop! See?"

"Well," I said contemplatively, trying to decide where to start, "it all started while I was walking home and I was kidnapped by Dr. Facilier."

"Facilier? _Facilier?!"_ the Doormouse suddenly shouted popping out of the teapot. He began running around the table frantically, shouting out the Voodoo Man's name, while the Mad Hatter and March Hare chased after him.

The March Hare finally landed on the mouse, securing the rodent and shouted, "Hurry! Give the jam! Quickly! Give the jam! On his nose! Put it on his nose!"

"On his nose, on his nose!" agreed the Hatter as I grabbed the bottle of jam and smeared it on the mouse's nose.

"Where's Facilier..." the Doormouse said sleepily before sinking back into his pot.

"Oh. Oh, my goodness!" huffed the Hatter angrily, "Those are the things that upset me!"

"See all the trouble you've started?" demanded the Hare pouring yet another cup of tea.

"But really, we didn't think..." began Tulio but the March Hare cut him off.

"Ah, but that's the point! If you don't think, you shouldn't talk!" He handed me the cup of tea.

The Mad Hatter took the cup from me and examined it before exclaiming, "Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down, move down, move down!"

"But I still haven't used..." I began to protest as the Hare pushed me down the table with Tulio following.

_**You've got to be kidding me! I can't wait to slaughter these imbeciles!**_

My hands began twitching once more as if I were going to strangle these two characters so I clasped them together and held them firmly in my lap.

"Move down, move down, move down, move down..."

"And now my dear, as you were saying?" said the Hatter once we had settled down once more.

I began again, "I was walking home and I was kidnapped by… you know who..."

"I do, hehehe?" exclaimed the Hatter.

"I mean," I whispered in his ear, "F-A-C-"

"Tea?" inquired the Hatter holding up another teapot.

_**C not T you moron!**_

The March Hare sliced a cup in half and said, "Just half a cup if you don't mind." Tulio and I watched in confusion as the Hatter filled up the half cup with tea and not a drop of it spilled.

_That's not possible!_

"Come, come my dears. hehehe! Don't you care for tea?" inquired the Hatter drinking right from the spout of the pot he held.

"Why, yes, I'm very _fond_ of tea, but..." I began but the Hare cut me off again.

"If you don't care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation!"

"Well, we've been trying to ask you..." said Tulio and the stupid Hare interrupted him, too, banging a gavel on the table.

"I have an excellent idea! Let's change the subject!" He smacked the Hatter on the head.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" asked the Mad Hatter.

"Riddles?" Tulio said, then rolled his eyes upward to try and figure out the answer, "Let me see now. Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

_**Seriously? You can't figure it out? They both have black feathers! Dumbasses!**_

_Shut up!_

"I beg your pardon?" the Hatter exclaimed.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Tulio repeated the riddle.

"Why is a _what?_" cried the Hatter looking at us as if _we_ were the insane ones.

"Careful! They're _stark raving mad!_" stammered the Hare in fright, clinging to the Hatter.

"But it's your silly riddle! You just said..." I pointed out furiously.

The Hatter jumped up and began backing away, holding his chair up to keep us at bay, while the Hare held out a mug and nervously inquired, "How about a nice cup of tea?"

By now, I was getting furious and could feel Siren trying to take over. Slapping the table I shouted, "A nice cup of tea, indeed! Well, I'm sorry, but we just haven't the time!"

"The time, the time! Who's got the time?" cried the March Hare.

At that moment, the White Rabbit ran into the yard saying, "No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late!"

"The white rabbit!" Tulio and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh, I'm so late! I'm so very very late!" said the White Rabbit.

The Mad Hatter suddenly took the pocket watch from the rabbit and examined it before saying, "Well, no wonder you're late! Why, this clock is exactly two days slow!"

"Two days slow?" exclaimed the rabbit horrified.

"Of course you're late. Hahaha! My goodness," said the Hatter dunking the watch into some tea before laying it out on the table with the back wide open, "We'll have to look into this." He grabbed a salt shaker and used it as a monocle of some sort to get a good look at the watch. "A-ha! I see what's wrong with it! Why, this watch is full of wheels!"

As the Hatter used a fork to pull out the mechanics of the watch apart, the White Rabbit watched on in horror and said, "Oh, my good watch! Oh, my wheels! My springs! But- but- but- but, but- but- but..."

"Butter! Of course, we need some butter! Butter!"

"Butter!" yelled the Hare into the Rabbit's ear.

"But- but- butter?" the Rabbit repeated before handing the butter to the Hatter.

Butter, oh, thank you, butter. Ha ha. Yes, that's fine," said the Hatter spreading butter onto the watch.

The White Rabbit fretted, "Oh no no, no no no you'll get crumbs in it!"

"Oh, this is the very best butter! What are you talking about?" demanded the Hatter slamming the butter into the White Rabbit's face.

"Tea?" suggested the March Hare holding up one of the many teapots.

"Tea! Oh, I never thought of tea! Of course!" said the Mad Hatter taking the pot and pouring the tea onto the watch.

The White Rabbit cried, "No! No! Not tea!" but was ignored.

"Sugar?" asked the Hare.

"Sugar. Two spoons, yes, ha, two spoons," said the Hatter taking two spoons from the Hare and smashing them into the watch, "Thank you, yes."

"Oh, please! Be careful!" wailed the White Rabbit in despair.

"Jam?" inquired the March Hare.

"Jam! I forgot all about jam!" said the Hatter pouring jam onto the watch and spreading it with a knife.

"No, no! Not jam!" cried the White Rabbit.

"Mustard?" asked the March Hare.

"Mustard? Yes, but... Mustard?" said the Hatter in disgust, then poured lemon juice onto the watch, "Don't let's be silly! Lemon, that's different, that's... yes! That should do it. Hahaha! ... Look at that!" He slammed the watch shut, and it suddenly went berserk.

"It's going mad!" cried Tulio.

"Oh, my goodness!" I exclaimed staring wide-eyed.

"Oh dear!" wailed the White Rabbit.

The March Hare added, "It is going mad! Mad watch!"

"I don't understand, it's the best butter," said the Hatter.

March Hare: Mad watch! Mad watch! Mad watch!

"Oh, look! Oh my goodness!"

"There's only one way to stop a mad watch!" cried the March Hare smashing the watch with the gavel.

With the watch now broken, the Mad Hatter shoved it aside and said, "Two days slow, that's what it is."

"Oh, my watch..." said the White Rabbit beginning to cry.

"It was?" exclaimed the Mad Hatter.

"And it was an unbirthday present too," added the rabbit.

"Well, in that case..." said the March Hare. He and the Hatter grabbed the White Rabbit and sang as they tossed him out of the garden, "_A very merry unbirthday to you!_"

"Great!" I grumbled as Tulio and I jumped out of our seats and ran away from the tea party to go find the White Rabbit.

_**I thought we'd never leave those idiots!**_

_You and me both._

_(Well, this was an extremely long chapter. I swear, rewatching this movie made me want to beat my head in 'cause of how stupid Wonderland residents are! I'd have to say I agree with Siren when it comes to all of this nonsense!)_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

_(Song in this chapter is "Painting the Roses Red" from Alice in Wonderland".)_

It wasn't long until Tulio and I had lost sight of the White Rabbit once again.

"This is getting us nowhere," I said in exasperation sitting on a boulder and resting my chin in the palm of my hand. No sooner had I finished saying that when I giant eerie grin appeared out of nowhere before us, and the Cheshire Cat materialized a second later sitting in a tree. "Not you again!" I muttered.

"Whom did you expect? The White Rabbit?" inquired the cat delightfully.

"Look," said Tulio sounding as fed up as I felt, "We've been trying to find our way –"

"Naturally," replied the cat in a bored tone cutting off my friend, "That's because you have no way. All ways here you see, are the _queen's_ ways."

"But we haven't met the Queen yet," I said in exasperation.

The Cheshire Cat replied, "You haven't? You _haven't?_ Oh, but you _must!_ She'll be _mad_ about you, simply _mad!_ Hahaha! _And the momeraths outgrabe_..." He began to disappear, but I called him back.

"Please, please! Uh... how can we find her?" I inquired when he had rematerialized.

"Well, some go this way, some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut," replied the Cheshire Cat pulling on a branch. The bark of the tree suddenly dropped down like a bridge to a castle going over a moat, and inside the tree was what looked to be a maze made of shrubs and in the distance was a castle.

Tulio and I exchanged surprised glances before entering the tree and leaving the cat behind. We walked for about a minute through the maze when we heard several male voices singing,

"_Da dee dee da da da, _

_Doodle de do, dee do dee do, _

_Bum bum bum bum, _

_Painting the roses red, _

_We're painting the roses red"_

A splash of scarlet paint flew over a hedge and landed before us. We exchanged yet another glance before moving closer to the hedge and listening to the singers. The tune they were singing was incredibly catchy and I had it stuck in my head within a couple of seconds.

"_We cannot stop or waste a drop, _

_So let the painting spread. _

_We're painting the roses red, _

_We're painting the roses red!" _

Tulio and I quickly found an archway that led to where the voices were coming from and we watched in silence as three club cards painted white roses red,

"_Painting the roses red, _

_A bitter tear we shed, _

_Because we know _

_They'll cease to grow, _

_In fact they'll soon be dead. _

_Noooo!_

_And yet we go ahead,_

_Painting the roses red, _

_Red, red, red, red, red, red, red. _

_Painting the roses red, _

_We're painting the roses red..."_

Caught up in the tune of the song, I skipped up to the three card and sang,

"_Oh, pardon me, but mister Three, why must you paint them red?_"

_**Not you, too!**_Siren groaned and I flinched realizing what I had just done.

The card painters, turned to me in surprise as Tulio came up behind me. "Huh? Oh! Well, the fact is, miss: we planted the white roses by mistake. _And, the queen she likes them red. If she saw what we said, she'd raise her voice and each of us would quickly loose his head."_

_**Of course! She does have a reputation you know! "Off with their heads!"**_

"_Since this is that what we dread, we're painting the roses red!_"

"Then let us help you!" said Tulio as we picked up a paint brush and pail of paint, "_Painting the roses red..._"

"_We're painting the roses red. _

_Don't tell the queen _

_What you have seen, _

_Or say that's what we said, _

_What, we're painting the roses red..._"

"_Yes, painting the roses red..._" I sang climbing onto a ladder to reach the top of the rose bush and began painting the flowers a bright scarlet.

"_Not pink, not green_..."

"_Not aqua-marine_..." added Tulio.

"_We're painting the roses red!"_

There was the sound of trumpets being played and we all froze.

"The Queen! The Queen!" the cards yelled trying to get rid of the evidence of painting the roses red. They then fell flat on their faces in some sort of bow. Tulio and I exchanged alarmed glances before following suit and bowing. I kept my head up slightly, however to watch a pack of heart cards marching by, then came the rest of the deck.

"Cards, halt!" yelled out an unpleasant sounding voice that made me cringe, "Count off!"

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack." The cards stood on two sides, holding up their lances to form a tunnel. The White Rabbit suddenly ran by blowing a horn.

"The rabbit!" I gasped out staring at him.

The White Rabbit panted out in exhaustion, "He...he... her imperial highness, he... her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts!" There was a loud roar as people cheered. Then a tiny man as tall as the White Rabbit nudged the creature with his heart staff and pointed to himself. The White Rabbit said in exasperation, "And the King..."

A lone voice shouted out, "Hurray!"

The Queen gazed about her and suddenly glared at one of the rose bushes, particularly at one of the flowers that was half red and half white. She marched right up to it and wiped some paint off with her finger. "Hum... Who's been painting my roses red?" she demanded tearing the bush up from the roots and began shaking it over her head, "Who's been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will lose his head!"

"Oh, no! Your majesty! Please, it's all his fault!" cried the three card pointing at the two.

The two then replied, "Not me, your grace! The Ace, the Ace!"

"You?" inquired the Queen glaring at the Ace.

"No, Two!" the Ace protested.

"The Deuce you say?" demanded the Queen.

"Not me, the Three!" cried the two pointing towards the three.

"That's enough!" yelled the Queen, and I had to agree with her. The cards were starting to get on my nerves. "Off with their heads!"

_**Oo! Can we watch?**_

Everyone cheered and sang as the cards were being dragged off to their doom, "_They're going to lose their heads, for painting the roses red, it serves them right, they planted white, the roses should be red. Oh, they're going to lose their head._.."

"Silence!" roared the Queen and everyone became quiet.

"Oh, please, please!" I begged sitting up, "They were only trying to..."

"And who is this?" demanded the Queen staring down at me and Tulio.

The King scuttled out from behind her skirt and stared at us saying, "Uh... well, well, well, now, eh... let me see, my dear. It certainly isn't a heart... do you suppose it's a club?"

"Why, it's a little girl and a young man," exclaimed the Queen in delight.

_**I'm not a little girl!**_

_I'm not a little girl!_

"Yes," I said as my friend and I climbed to our feet, "and- and we were hoping..."

"Look up," the Queen interrupted, "speak nicely, and don't twiddle your fingers! Turn out your toes. Curtsey and bow. Open your mouth a little wider, and always say _yes, your majesty!_"

"Yes, your majesty!" Tulio and I said simultaneously.

"Hmhmhmhm. Now, um, where do you come from, and where are you going?" inquired the Queen adopting a softer tone of voice.

"Well, um, we were trying to find our way…." Tulio began but the Queen interrupted him.

"_Your_ way? All ways here are _my ways!_"

"Well, yes, we know, but I was just thinking..." I spoke up again.

"Curtsey while you're thinking, it saves time," said the Queen before I could finish my sentence.

"Yes, your majesty," I growled out through clenched teeth, becoming angry, "but I was only going to ask..."

"_I'll_ ask the questions! Do you play croquet?"

"Why, yes, your majesty," Tulio said.

"Then let the game begin!" the Queen yelled.

The White Rabbit blew his horn again, and the cards scattered around the garden in a hurry.

"In your places, in your places, By order of the king! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" said the King of Hearts.

"Shuffle deck!" yelled the Queen, "Cards cut! Deal cards! Cards, halt!" She then grabbed a green flamingo and a blue one and swung them to test them out.

_Talk about animal cruelty!_

_**I know! Isn't it wonderful!**_

_No one asked YOUR opinion!_

The Queen then released the blue flamingo and straightened out the green one. The White Rabbit placed a green hedgehog down before the Queen. While she was getting ready to swing, Tulio grabbed an orange flamingo which started laughing hysterically. "Silence!" roared the Queen and Tulio clamped the flamingo's beak shut. The Queen swung and missed, but the hedgehog rolled across the yard with the cards jumping in its path so that the Queen would obtain points. Everyone cheered as she got ready for another hit. The same thing happened again, but this time, the last card didn't get to his place in time, which angered the Queen. "Off with his head!" she screamed.

"Off with his head, off with his head! By order of the king. You heard what she said!" said the King as the card was dragged away.

"You're next!" the Queen said turning to Tulio.

As Tulio moved forward to swing, his flamingo went limp and started laughing. It then started performing all sorts of tricks which got on the Queen's nerves.

"Do you want us _both_ to lose our heads?" Tulio hissed at the flamingo. The bird nodded stupidly. "Well, I _don't!_"

_**I do! And with him gone, I'll be in control! I'll destroy this world, and your heart, Aralyne so that I remain in charge forever!**_

_Dream on!_

Before he could swing, however, the Cheshire Cat materialized on the Queen's backside.

"I say, how are you getting on?" inquired the feline in delight.

"Not at all," I muttered to him.

"Beg your pardon?" asked the cat.

"I said _not at all!_" I shouted out.

"Whom are you talking to?" the Queen demanded rounding on me.

"Oh, uh... a cat, your majesty!" I said pointing at the Cheshire Cat's head which was now hovering over her shoulder.

"Cat? Where?" she inquired turning to look, but the cat had disappeared. "I warn you child, if I lose my temper, you lose your head, understand?" she roared in my face. That was the last straw. My anger had reached its maximum point, and Siren was trying to push her way forward.

"You know, we could make her _really_ angry. Shall we try?" said the Cheshire Cat with a sneaky grin.

"Oh no no!" I moaned at both the cat and Siren as I clutched my head.

"Oh, but it's lots of fun!" said the cat hooking the green flamingo's beak on her dress. When the Queen had moved her flamingo, it yanked her dress upward and she tumbled, falling on her face.

"Oh my fur and whiskers!" cried the White Rabbit as cards ran forward to cover up the Queen's underwear.

"Oh dear! Save the queen!" yelled the King of Hearts.

"Someone's head will roll for this!" the Queen growled, pushing the cards aside, now on her feet. She glared in my direction, but there wasn't anything I could do. Siren had finally won and pushed me so far back I blacked out. "Yours! Off with her..."

* * *

The Queen suddenly became scared when she saw who she was dealing with. Aralyne's eyes had turned a deep scarlet as Siren had taken over.

"You were saying, your majesty?" Siren simpered sweetly, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, Siren, nothing," said the Queen of Hearts.

"Just as I thought," replied Siren then turned towards Tulio, "As for you!" She grabbed a lance from one of the card soldiers and attacked Tulio, but he dodged every move she made. At one point, she had sliced through his pocket and the mushroom pieces he stored there tumbled to the ground. "The mushrooms!" she exclaimed picking them up and stuffing them into her mouth. After eating the fungus, she quickly grew to be about a mile high. Staring down at everyone she sneered and said, "I'm not afraid of you! Why, you're nothing but a pack of cards!" She smashed most of the cards, killing them. She then turned her attention to the Queen of Hearts, "And as for you, _your majesty!_ Your majesty indeed! Why, you're not a queen, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old ty- tyrant..." The second mushroom had taken affect, and she shrank down to her normal size.

Now angered by Siren's insult, the Queen grabbed her own lance and the two villainesses began to fight.

With Siren distracted, Tulio knew he had to find Aralyne's heart _now!_ As the cards ran away in fear, he grabbed several and asked them where Aralyne's heart was. A couple of them didn't answer, but one finally did.

"The Queen hid it in a place that no one would think of," he stammered out before squirming out of Tulio's grip and running away.

_A place that no one would think of? _Tulio thought as he gazed around at the chaos that was going on about him due to Siren, _Where in the world could that possibly be?_ His gaze suddenly landed upon the King of Hearts who was cowering behind a rose bush, his scepter still clasped in his tiny hand. Atop of the staff was a plastic red heart, and it suddenly struck him. The King of Hearts was considered unimportant and usually forgotten! Of course no one would think to find it with him because no one ever really _thought_ of him! Tulio raced forward and snatched the scepter from the King and smashed the plastic heart onto the ground. Once the ornament had broken open, a glowing red human heart rolled out onto the grass. _Aralyne's heart! _Tulio quickly scooped it up, dropping the scepter, and ran back towards the brawl between the two villainesses. He arrived in time to see Siren disarm the Queen and lifted her own sword over her head.

"Off with _your_ head!" Siren hissed bringing down the blade and decapitating the Queen of Hearts.

_The irony_, Tulio mused before running forward and shoving the heart into Siren's chest before she could turn the weapon on to someone else. Siren suddenly froze, her mouth opening and closing silently like a fish as her scarlet eyes widened.

_(Sorry for the long wait everyone. School finals were last week and now I'm on summer break, but I've had writer's block. Hope you enjoy!)_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Siren and I were battling for control, this time if I lost, I would lose for good and no longer exist. The sword that was in my hand fell to the ground with a thunk, and I collapsed onto my knees, placing my hands over my temples. My head was throbbing as if I had a migraine as Siren screamed.

_**I will NOT go back! You can't keep me locked up forever! I'll destroy you and everyone you care about! I'll rule this world and the next as its queen!**_

She began to laugh maniacally and I cringed as my head continued to pound. "_Get out!_" I hissed through ground teeth. I was vaguely aware of Tulio kneeling beside me, and placed a hand on my shoulder as he called out my name. "_Get… out… NOW!"_ I suddenly screamed, to the point where I was pretty sure I had damaged my vocal chords permanently.

_**I'll be back, Aralyne, for my revenge….**_

The pain in my head suddenly subsided and so did Siren's mocking voice. I couldn't explain what had happened, because I wasn't at all sure, but I knew she had gone. We were no longer fighting for control, in fact, she wasn't even a part of me anymore. Bringing my own screams to a halt, I removed my hands from my head and slowly looked up at Tulio who looked – not only worried, but scared.

"Aralyne, are you okay?" he quietly inquired.

"She's gone," I croaked out wincing at how much my throat hurt and coughed. "Tulio, she's – she's _gone!_" I leapt forward and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his collar. We embraced for quite some time and when I finally pulled away, I looked around to see that the Queen of Hearts' body had vanished as well….

* * *

The Evil One had watched everything through the oracular pig, Hen Wen. When Aralyne and Tulio had gotten back her heart, the Evil One roared in anger, swiping at the tub of water, frightening the pig to the point she ran off squealing. Everyone surrounding him backed off, frightened that he might take his anger out on them.

"_If I can't have her_," he hissed out in quiet rage, "_then no one can! Kill her! I want her DEAD!_"

At that last word, everyone scrambled towards the exit to develop plans on how to kill Aralyne.

Regina, instead of running with the rest of the villains, transported out of the lair and into her own castle. She took a spiral staircase all the way down to her hidden magic room.

"I'll go myself to find Aralyne in a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect," she muttered to herself scanning her bookshelf, and finally pulling out a volume entitled _Disguises_. "Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness. Change my queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak." She flipped through the book until she found what she was looking for and quickly read the page, memorizing every line.

Regina then moved over to where she made her potions and set to work on her disguise naming the ingredients as she combined them together. "Mummy Dust to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. A blast of wind... to fan my hate! A thunderbolt... to mix it well. Now... begin thy magic spell." She drank the potion in the goblet, the liquid burning her throat. Dropping the goblet in surprise, she grasped her neck as her head spun.

Her hair blew in the wind turning pure white, and her body shriveled up. "Look!" she said in amazement, "My hands! My voice!" Her voice turned croaky and harsh sounding. "My voice! A perfect disguise. And now, a special... sort of death for one so fair."

Running back to her bookshelf, Regina pulled out another book entitled _Poison_. "What shall it be?" she inquired flipping through the pages, then suddenly stopped and pointed at a page, "Ah! A poisoned apple! _Sleeping Death. One taste of the Poisoned Apple... and the victim's eyes will close forever... in the Sleeping Death._" She hobbled back over to her potion kit and as fast as she was able created a cauldron full of poison. Once that was complete, she conjured an apple out of thin air, holding it by the stem.

"_Dip the apple in the brew. _

_Let the sleeping death seep through. _

_Look! On the skin! _

_The symbol of what lies within. _

_Now, turn red to tempt instead of white. _

_To make her hunger for a bite._"

Regina cackled evilly when she pulled the apple back out of the cauldron and said, "When she breaks the tender peel to taste the apple in my hand, her breath will still, her blood congeal. Then I'll be in the Evil One's favor. But wait!" She suddenly thought of something, a worried expression upon her ugly face. "There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked." The villainess hobbled back over to the _Poison_ book and read the rest of the page, "Ah! Here it is! _The Victim of the Sleeping Death... can be revived only by Love's First Kiss._ _Love's First Kiss!_ Bah! No fear of that. I'll kill her before then!" Slamming the book shut, she transported herself out of her castle and tottered off into the forest to go find Aralyne.

* * *

"How in the world do we get out of here?" I said through a stuffy nose, and my voice was still slightly hoarse from screaming. Tulio and I had walked around Wonderland for quite a while and we had no clue how to leave this nonsensical world. He suddenly stopped, and me being distracted by the weird pencil birds sitting in a nearby tree, slammed right into his back. "Oof!" I grunted, rubbing my now sore nose. "Sorry. Why'd we stop?"

"I just found us the way out of here," he said with a wide grin.

"Really?" I inquired excitedly following his gaze to… a clearing in the Tulgey Wood. I didn't see anything special, or indicating a way out of Wonderland. "Where?"

"Right there," he said waving towards the clearing, turning to me with a confused look, "Don't you see them?"

"See what?" Oh, no! Please don't tell me this place made him lose his mind!

Amazed, he turned to the clearing and said to no one, "She doesn't see you." _See who?!_ "No, I guess she doesn't."

"_Who_ are you talking to?" I demanded becoming worried, "I don't see anyone."

Tulio then faced me and said, "You don't believe in them."

"_Who?!_"

"Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and the Easter Bunny," he replied looking absolutely serious, and still amaze.

I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "You _can't_ be serious! No, I don't in them. They don't exist! They're just silly stories to get children to behave so that they can get presents or money. I haven't believed in them since I was like eight." I remember my mom had told me that Santa and the Easter Bunny didn't exist, but she insists that the Tooth Fairy does. I don't believe her, though. Even after watching _Rise of the Guardians_ I only believed in Sandy, Jack, and Pitch; the others were just nonsense.

Tulio's eyes wandered back to the clearing and he cringed. "Sorry, Bunny…. We have to get her to believe or she'll be stuck here. You guys are our only hope getting out of Wonderland…. I know, but how do we get her to believe?" There was more silence, then his blue eyes widened, and a sneaky grin crossed his face, "North, that just might work." Tulio then walked over to the clearing, leaving me behind.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I demanded, following him. He suddenly climbed onto something and sat on something invisible and my eyes widened in bewilderment. "Wha – what are you _sitting_ on?" I inquired, staring up at him.

Still grinning, he held his hand out to me. "Do you trust me?" In my mind's eye I saw Aladdin asking me the exact same question when I had first been rescued from the Evil One. After that I had discovered that magic existed and so did fairytales. So how is this time any different?

The moment I said "Yes" and grasped his hand, I saw something red and gold flash beneath Tulio. The colors kept flickering in and out of focus, as he pulled me up beside him, and I sat down on something solid.

"North said to buckle up," Tulio said his grin widening.

"B-buckle u –?" I didn't get to finish my sentence before we started moving forward for a bit, then launched up into the sky. At first, I screamed but it soon turned to laughter as we soared through the sky, doing a loop de loop. Finally the red and gold stopped flickering and I was able to see we were in a sleigh. Sitting on my other side was a blue and green fairy and in her lap, trying not to hyperventilate was a tiny bunny. In front of us, driving was a big man with a long white beard. My jaw dropped open. Tooth, Bunnymund, and North! They really did exist! Although, I expected Bunny to be bigger.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North laughed, then reached into his coat pocket producing a snow globe. "Hold on, everyone, I know a shortcut."

"I knew we should have taken the tunnels!" Bunny cried shutting his eyes.

"I say Incantationen," North said to the snow globe then chucked it into the sky. A portal opened before us, swirling with colors, and we soared right into it. On the other side, North landed the sleigh in a clearing in the woods, right outside the rabbit hole.

"_That was so FUN!"_ I shrieked, leaping out of my seat and giving North a hug from behind. "Thank you! Thank you for getting us out of there!" I turned and gave Tooth a hug, before leaning down and kissing Bunny on the top of the head. "And I'm sorry for not believing in you guys earlier."

Bunnymund suddenly started glowing and he grew into a huge buff-looking rabbit. "Thanks, little Sheila," he said patting my head and I cringed at the term "little", but let it go.

I then turned back to Tooth and asked, "So you're the Guardian of memories?" As awful as I knew Siren had to be, I had to know what she had done, or I'd be lost for the rest of my life.

"Yes," she said with a smile, "That's why we collect the teeth, Aralyne. They hold the most precious memories of childhood. And if you focus hard enough, you can access the memories from after your childhood." That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

"May I see my teeth?" I inquired, nervously biting my lip. She reached into a pocket (where she had one I have no idea) and produced a small cylinder. Upon the case was a picture of me around ten years old, smiling. I scowled at the image, my gaze focused upon the overly large front teeth I had before getting braces when I was eleven. Boy was I glad to be rid of those monsters! Taking the case from her, I held it tight against my chest, closing my eyes and focusing on the memories that were blocked from my mind thanks to the Evil One.

_I skulked through the night shadows of Nesidy, wearing a baggy shirt, pants, and black jacket, and a bandana on my head and another covering the lower half of my face. Still sticking to the shadows, I moved around a building's corner to see Sinbad and Ella having a romantic moonlit stroll as I pulled out a knife. I ran out from the shadows and stabbed Sinbad in the back._

_As he fell over, he shouted out, "Ella! Run!" Ella began screaming and tried making a break for it, but I grabbed her from behind, and slammed her into a wall. She fell over unconscious. "Ella!" Sinbad cried out before I continuously stabbed him in the back._

_I skulked through the shadows again, except this time I was wearing a different outfit: torn rags. Drifting over towards Thomas's mansion, I was just in time to see Dimitri and Ariel step out of the building and into one of the many gardens. I followed them, and lifted up a statue head of a dragon. I lifted up the statue and slammed it down on Ariel's head. She fell to the ground unconscious and before Dimitri could react, the statue came down upon his head, too. He collapsed to the ground as well. Laughing, I scooped up their blood and sipped it._

_I saw Wendy Darling standing at the edge of a cliff near the beach and snuck up behind her. "It's dangerous out here," I said in a quiet cold voice. _

_Wendy swiveled around to see me. "Um, yes," she replied nervously, "I was just about to head back inside." She tried walking past me, but I had blocked her path._

_"No, you're not," I replied taking a step towards the young girl, producing a dagger from my cloak and stabbing her. Wendy suddenly looked down to see my weapon embedded in her torso, my pale fingers wrapped around the hilt. "Goodbye, Darling," I mocked yanking the dagger back out of Wendy. The young girl placed a hand over the wound, hot blood seeping through her fingers. I gave a maniacal laugh as I shoved Wendy over the edge of the cliff. Wendy didn't even get a chance to scream as she plummeted to the ocean._

_I had followed Mozenrath outside of the Evil One's new lair and sang the chorus of _Loreley._ I knew I had grabbed his attention when he swiveled around to see me at the cave's entrance lounging against the wall._

_"Beautiful sight isn't it?" I said gazing at him indicating the sunset we were facing._

_"Of course," said Mozenrath giving me a thin smile as his gaze raked up and down my body, "But I can think of an even more beautiful sight."_

_I gave a low chuckle as I slowly sashayed up to him. "My, aren't you quite the charmer," I purred wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifted up the veil on my face slightly to reveal my lips and pressed his against mine. After sharing a passionate kiss, with Mozenrath groping every part of my body, I pulled away and murmured, "I will make this a night you will never forget."_

_He smirked and replied, "I can consent to that." As he leaned in for another kiss, I quickly pulled out my dagger and stabbed him the stomach. He looked down in surprise. With a twist of my wrist and pulling my weapon back out, I allowed Mozenrath to fall to the ground._

_"You really should listen to what songs say about me," I said kneeling beside him, "After all I am the _Devil in Disguise_. And I _am_ a siren, leading men to their deaths." As his life was fading away, I reached out and tore the gauntlet off his right hand. The skeletal structure of his limb didn't faze me, and I thought nothing of it as I slipped the magical weapon onto my own hand. "Thanks for the gauntlet, Mozenrath. I'll make sure to use it often." When he was finally dead, I struck his dead body with a blue beam from the magical weapon, and his form disintegrated. "One down, seven more to go," I sneered…._

_Tip, Dash, and I had arrived in Atlantica, and headed straight for the palace. After entering the building, we swam towards the throne room. Inside were several merpeople setting up a table for someone to eat, and we were hiding behind pillars watching._

_"Nice crib," said Tip as he and the walrus gazed around the palace._

_Once the merpeople had left, making the room deserted, I said to the animals, "Come on. Follow me." We swam inside the room and dove underneath the table, in case anyone returned. Peeking out from underneath the cloth, we saw King Triton pacing before his chair before finally sitting down. I said in mock sympathy, "He looks sad." And of course, I knew why. Triton pulled out a picture of Ariel imprinted on a seashell. I had to repress an evil laugh. I was, after all, the one to cause his misery by killing his precious daughter. My gaze then transferred to the trident at his side, and muttered, "Look! There it is!"_

_"A fork?" Tip said in disbelief, "We're risking our tails for a fork?"_

_Triton suddenly looked up, an expression of outrage on his face. "We haven't time for this!" he shouted getting up from his throne, "I want every available merman searching! Find the murderer that killed my daughter!" He slammed his fist onto the table and sent it flying. Now exposed, I darted into a thick plant, while Tip and Dash dove back under the table as it settled back in place._

_A seahorse swam up to the merman and said, "King Triton, your daughter, Melody, has returned." Triton and the seahorse left the throne room, leaving it deserted once more._

_I swam up to the trident, and yanked it out of its pedestal. Holding it in my hands, I gazed down at it in amazement._

_"Oh, sure, that's it. Take your time. Kick back. Relax," said Tip panicking as he stared at me, "Let's all just linger here and die!"_

_"No," I said quietly shaking my head, "I won't die." My head suddenly snapped up as I gave him and Dash a malicious sneer, "But you will!" I shot Dash with a beam from the trident, and he exploded, his remnants spreading out all over the place. "Thanks for your help, Tip," I mocked before striking him with a beam. His fate was the same as Dash's. With an evil laugh, I swam out of the palace, and headed straight for the surface. My head broke out of the water, and the concealment charm broke. My hair was long once more, and my eyes were a deep scarlet. I still had my mermaid tail, however, and used it to swim towards land. Once I was on a beach in Thesaurum Insula, I turned back into a human, and was once again wearing the Saudi-Arabian outfit with the veils on my head and over my face. I headed inland to first hide the trident, then to pay a visit to the Tucks and their magical fountain._

_With a growl of anger, I pressed my gloved hand onto Jesse Tuck's stomach, and shot him with a beam of blue lightning. He flew backwards and slammed into a tree before collapsing onto the ground, a smoking hole in his midsection._

_I shot another blue beam towards Danny and he dodged it again. The crowd parted and everyone stared at me in silent horror. I stalked through the monsters and glared at everyone. As I made my way passed the Napoleon skeleton, I grasped the sword embedded in his chest, and tore it out._

_"Sorry to cut things short," I said swinging the sword around, "but I really must be on my way."_

_"Aralyne, put the sword down," Flynn said cautiously moving forward._

_"Do I have to kill you, too?" I inquired pointing the sword at his abdomen. Suddenly one of the werewolf puppies ran towards me and bit my ankle. I cried out in pain and kicked the puppy off._

_"Flynn!" shouted out a zombie throwing him a frying pan. He caught it just in time. I began slashing at him with the sword and everyone watched on in shock as we fought._

_"Don't hurt her," Tulio said as I dodged a blow to the head from the frying pan._

_"Shouldn't you be telling her not to hurt _me_?" Flynn demanded as he blocked another one of my jabs. I then knocked the pan out of his hands and he backed up in fear, his hands raised in surrender. Right as I struck forward, Emily jumped in between us. Everyone gasped in alarm as the corpse bride stood there with the sword embedded in her body._

_Then in one swift movement, I took Prince Caspian's sword that was attached to his belt, and hit him over the head with the hilt, knocking him unconscious. After he had crumpled to the floor, I then turned and began slicing at random. The first person I killed was a dog named Charlie (All Dogs go to Heaven) before moving on to another victim. One by one, I murdered the citizens of Nesidy: Phil the satyr, Jaq the mouse, Happy, Gretchen Grundler, and Violet Parr (the Incredibles)._

_Many of the heroes stood there watching in silent horror. Several moved forward to try and stop me, but they didn't want to hurt me, and were unsure of what to do._

_"Aralyne, stop," Danny Phantom commanded appearing before the villain._

_"Aralyne?" I smirked, "Aralyne is gone. _I'm_ in charge now." I lunged at him with Caspian's sword, and he dodged._

_As he escaped every one of my attacks, he continued, "Aralyne, don't let Siren take control. You're a good, kind person, and I know you're strong enough to fight her." He refused to use his powers in case he hurt me, and I noticed this._

_"What's wrong, Danny?" I simpered sweetly, "You're not going to fight me? Afraid of killing the love of your life?" When he didn't answer, my sneer widened. "Well, I have no qualms about doing this." I started heading towards the right, and as he moved out of the way, I suddenly changed direction, and stabbed him in the chest before he could turn intangible._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_(Brief song lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Santa Claus is Coming to Town".)_

I couldn't take anymore. My eyes popped open as I dropped the case containing my teeth, and could feel my face wet with tears. I had killed them all! I had manipulated them and killed them! So many innocent lives lost because of _me!_

"Aralyne," Tulio said with a worried expression on his face as he reached out to me.

Taking a step back, I gazed around at the three Guardians who were looking grim. When my gaze landed on North, those stupid song lyrics decided to run through my head: _He knows if you've been bad or good, so you better be good for goodness sake!_ He knows, Bunny knows, Tooth knows. The only one didn't know what I had done was Tulio. I turned and ran, wanting to get away from them all. No amount of comfort could take back what I had done. I could hear footsteps behind me, and suddenly felt a pair of arms go around my waist.

"Aralyne, stop!"

It was Tulio and I struggled to break free. "Let me go!" I sobbed, clawing at his hands.

"I won't!" he said, his hold on me tightening.

"You don't understand what I had done! Just let me go and leave me alone!" I screeched. I felt bad about doing this, but I had elbowed him in the groin. When he had released me, and hunched over in pain, I bolted once more, and ran for who knows how long. I only stopped when I could no longer breathe.

"Child," a harsh raspy voice behind me said, and I swiveled around to see an old woman in a cloak grinning at me, showing missing teeth. "What a terrible accident that brought you to this terrible place with so much sadness, and so much pain." She reached out and gave me a hug, in which I stiffened, feeling wary of her. She seemed familiar, but I couldn't place as to how I knew her. "But it doesn't have to be that way," she continued, "Oh no. I can stop that, yes. I can make all those bad memories disappear." She pulled away from me and suddenly produced a shiny red apple from her cloak holding it before my face. Even through my tears, the apple looked so sweet and delicious. "Yes, just one bite, my love, and all this will go away. You're life here, the people that you met; you won't remember anything. Just sweet dreams and happy endings."

My rational side was telling me to not trust this woman and run as far away from her as possible. But, the apple looked so good, and I wanted to forget everything that had happened here. I wanted to go back home. Without a second thought, I took the apple from the old woman and took a bite. My blood suddenly ran cold and I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. The last thing I remembered was falling to the ground, dropping the fruit….

* * *

The Guardians had caught up to Tulio to see him hunched over in pain. "I've got to go after her," he grunted out. Pushing his pain away for the moment, he ran through the woods where he saw Aralyne disappear, the Guardians following him. He suddenly stopped, something rolling in his direction and hitting his foot. He picked up a bright red apple with a bite missing from it and stared at the fruit. "No," he said. Dropping the apple, he continued through the woods and they were in time to see an ancient-looking woman grab Aralyne who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"The evil queen!" Bunny hissed.

The villain turned in their direction when she heard her name and scowled at them. "Take one more step and she dies," she snarled pulling Aralyne's body closer.

Bunnymund just smirked and tapped his foot upon the ground. Instantly, a tunnel opened up beside him and he jumped in. A second later, another tunnel opened up behind Regina, and he quickly stole Aralyne from her. When Bunny had returned to his companions, he gently set Aralyne down on the ground. Not caring about anything else, Tulio knelt beside her and picked her up, holding her in his arms. He didn't even pay any attention to North and Bunny running off to fight Regina. Tooth was torn between fighting and staying with Tulio, and she made up her mind, sitting down beside the couple.

"We have to help her. What can we do?" Tulio demanded, brushing a strand of curly brown hair away from Aralyne's face.

"True love's kiss," Tooth said simply.

"What?" he said, startled by her answer, looking up at the fairy.

"It's the most powerful thing in the world. Kiss her, Tulio. It'll be okay," Tooth insisted.

Turning to face Aralyne once again, he caressed her cheek and whispered to her, "Please. Don't leave me." He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips. When he had pulled away, there was no reaction from her. _It didn't work!_

Suddenly, Aralyne gasped for air.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself in Tulio's arms, and he was looking relieved. "Tulio?" I muttered in confusion, then remembered what had happened before I became unconscious. _The apple! It was poisoned! You stupid, stupid idiot! Why didn't you realize the hag was Regina?! Wait…. _When I was little my grandfather had told me the story of Snow White constantly, and my favorite part was the ending. After eating the apple, she could only be awakened by True Love's Kiss. True Love's – _Tulio woke me from the spell! _Okay, so I couldn't deny it any longer. I was in love with Tulio. "You saved me," I said placing a hand on his cheek. I then leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips, savoring the sweet moment.

"Haha! Way to go, mate!" I heard Bunny say. We broke apart to see the Guardians grinning at us, and not far off, was Regina, dead, one of North's swords sticking out of her chest.

"Thank you all for saving me," I said to the Guardians.

"It was nothing," said North waving away my thanks, but the secret smile I saw made me see he appreciated it. "We should get you back to Nesidy, now."

North began heading back towards his sleigh, but then Bunnymund stood in his path and said, "Not this time, mate. We're taking my tunnels." With a smirk, he tapped his foot on the ground, and a giant hole opened beneath all of us. We dropped down into what I could describe as an earthen slide with many twists and turns. I clung to Tulio, laughing in delight while he seemed nervous as if we were going to die. Suddenly, we shot through another hole and ended up landing right outside of Nesidy.

"Thanks for everything, guys," said Tulio and I left his side for a moment to hug the Guardians goodbye.

Once they had left (taking Bunny's tunnels again),Tulio and I walked hand in hand into the city. Considering the fact that I now knew what Siren had done, I wasn't surprised to see that no one was happy to see I had returned, but at the same time, I didn't expect them to be hostile either.

Aslan, Bagheera, Kiara, Kovu, Mufasa, Nala, Sarabi, and Simba all came our way and surrounded us, snarling. I squeaked in fear, and ducked behind Tulio peering around him at the giant felines. What broke my heart, however, was the fact that Simba and Kovu looked as if they wanted to slaughter me. The _Lion King_ trilogy has always been my favorite Disney movies, and those two lions were my absolute favorite characters. So seeing them like this was like looking at a family member that wanted to kill me.

"What is _she_ doing back here?!" Sarabi demanded and by then every other person in Nesidy came out to see the commotion.

Simba said to me severely in a quiet tone, "Murderer."

I slowly stepped out from behind Tulio and reached out to the lion. "Simba, please."

"You don't deserve to live," he hissed at me.

"But, Simba, I am... ah... I didn't do it," I said somewhat lamely, blinking back the fresh tears that were threatening to fall.

"Why should we believe you?" Kovu demanded in the same harsh tone as Simba.

"What are you going to do?" Tulio inquired grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him as a temporary shield, "You wouldn't kill an unarmed girl now, would you?"

"No, Tulio. We're not like her," said Mufasa nodding towards me.

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and managed to say in a steady voice, "I'll make it up to everyone, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself? Tell me; I mean, anything."

Simba replied gravely, with deep anger, "Run. Run away, Aralyne. And never return."

"No!" a familiar voice shouted and the crowd parted to let Grandpa Lao Shi through. I was somewhat relieved to see him, but at the same time, absolutely terrified.

"But, Grandpa," Nala protested, "The murderer has returned."

Grandpa came to a halt between me and the felines. Ignoring Nala's statement, he said, "Tulio, we had made a deal that you were not to return until you had gotten Aralyne's heart back from the villains. Were you successful?"

"Yes," Tulio replied with a nod, not taking his eyes off the giant cats.

"How can we trust them?" Bagheera inquired, "They had lied to us once before."

"Make them prove it," said Mufasa and the entire crowd shouted out their agreement.

"Very well," said Grandpa, "Aslan, take Tulio away."

"_What?!_" Tulio cried, his hold tightening on my hand, "I'm not leaving her side again!"

"Tulio, it's the only way," I said slowly extracting myself from his grip, "I'll be fine."

He turned to me and grasped me below the shoulders. "Why must we prove it to them? We _know_ Siren is gone. You said so yourself, and you ran away from me after your memories had been restored. Nothing happened!"

_Except for Regina poisoning me_, I thought, but let it slide.

"I know, but they need reassurance," I said once again removing myself from his hold. I held one of his hands in my own and brought it to my face, resting it against my cheek. "Please go with Aslan. For me."

He was silent for a moment then nodded his consent. "Ok, but I'll return as soon as possible." I gave him a small smile as he pulled away and climbed onto Aslan's back. The great lion soon disappeared.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting to see if I would suddenly turn evil and go on another killing rampage. My gaze raked the crowd as I nervously shifted from foot to foot and stopped upon Dani. The young ghost-girl gave me this strange look before turning into her Phantom form and flying away. I didn't blame her for leaving. I did stab her cousin after all. Cringing at the memory, I tried not to burst out into tears once more. _Oh, Danny, I'm so, so sorry! _After several minutes had gone by, Aslan and Tulio finally returned, with the latter sliding off the great lion's back and rushing to my side.

"It's true, then," said Grandpa with a nod, "Well done you two on your mission, and welcome back, Aralyne."

"Thank you, Grandpa," I muttered, still looking around at everyone else. Even though I had just proved that I wasn't going to go off and kill anyone, they were still giving me hostile glares. And then very quickly – almost as if no one wanted to be near me – the crowd dispersed. As they were leaving, however, I could hear many of them hiss awful things about what I had done while Siren was in charge. I had already seen what she had done, and I didn't want to be reminded of it.

"You saw the way she had killed Violet Parr and the others."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she had killed Sinbad, Ariel, and Dimitri, too."

I flinched because only I knew about that one, and I was afraid to admit to those murders.

"Grandpa _can't_ be serious allowing her to remain here!"

"What's he playing at? Murderers should be _executed_ not welcomed with open arms!"

I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

Tulio's fists clenched and he started walking towards a group that was bad-mouthing me, but I grabbed him by the arm, and managed to choke out, "Tulio, don't."

"Aralyne," he started to protest, "I'm not going to stand here and –"

"Please, just leave it alone," I said, then took a deep breath to calm myself, "I'm a big girl. I can handle this." He didn't make another move towards them, but he was still tense as if he were ready to fight. "Listen, I need to get my mind off all of this, so I'll be at work, okay? Please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." When he nodded his agreement, I left him and headed towards the Benbow Inn, keeping my head lowered and gazing down at the street before me to avoid making eye-contact with anyone.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_(Songs in this chapter are "Bridge of Light" by Pink, and "Best Years of Our Lives," by the Baha Men.)_

When I had entered the Benbow Inn, I quickly rushed into the kitchens and in my hurry to escape everyone else, I crashed into Linguini.

"I'm sorry!" We both apologized at the same time, but then he realized it was me, and a frightened look crossed his face. "Aralyne… i-i-it's you," he stammered. Everyone else in the kitchen froze and turned their cold gaze upon me.

"What are you doing here?" Colette hissed, pointing a carving knife at me.

I backed up a bit and said, "I was hoping to work, you know, get back on a regular routine?"

They didn't even bother being polite with their answer as Remy spoke up, "We don't want you here, Aralyne. Just go."

"Oh," I said quietly, lowering my head. I turned and walked out of the kitchen and left the inn altogether.

Hugging myself as I wandered through Nesidy, feeling like crap, I looked up to see citizens freezing in their tracks and moving away as I got closer. Some of the children I had rescued – I guess it was several months ago now, since I lost some time, thanks to Siren – gave me terrified looks before running away and hiding. The tears I had refused to cry earlier were now pouring down my face and I stopped beside the stage that was in the center of town. I pulled myself onto the stage and sat on the edge, my mind going back to the time when I stood up here and sang and no one hated me. Without really thinking, I began singing right then and there:

"_Just when you think_

_Hope is lost_

_And giving up_

_Is all you got,_

_Blue turns black,_

_Your confidence is cracked,_

_There seems no turning back from here"_

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see people stop as they walk by and turn towards me, just watching.

"_Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

_Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

_That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light"_

When I finally looked up, I was actually surprised to see so many had stopped by the stage and more were coming over to listen.

"_When your feet are made of stone_

_You're convinced that you're all alone_

_Look at the stars instead of the dark_

_You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

_Let's not let our anger get us lost_

_And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost"_

Their hostile and frightened expressions soon faded away, and I could tell that they were starting to accept me, once again.

"_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you know it's worth the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day_

_That's when loneliness goes away,_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_'cause only love can build us a bridge of light"_

Tulio had pushed his way to the front of the crowd and stopped not far from me. I gave him a smile to show that everything was okay and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"_Deep breath, take it on the chin_

_But don't forget to let love back in_

_That's when love can build a bridge of light_

_That's what turns the wrongs all right_

_That's when you can't give up the fight_

_That's when love turns nighttime into day,_

_That's when loneliness goes away_

_That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

_'cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

_Only love can build us a bridge of light..._

_Of light..._

_Of light..."_

Tulio grinned at me as everyone started applauding, and I gave a small laugh. Snow White, who happened to be the closest, reached out and pulled me off the stage, giving me a hug. I returned her embrace while she said into my ear, "I'm sorry." Then the rest of the citizens surrounded me, apologizing for the way they had treated me and I apologized time and again for everything I (Siren, really) had done. As all of this was going on, I didn't see Tulio, Louis (the alligator), Flynn, and Miguel climb on stage with instruments until I heard music playing behind me. I swiveled around in surprise and gazed up at them. While Louis was playing his trumpet, Tulio suddenly leaned down and held his hand out to me with a grin on his face. I took it and he pulled me up beside him, feeling awkward, not knowing what they – or he for that matter – was planning. Tulio suddenly started singing and dancing right before me, and I stood there, stunned.

"_I get such a thrill_

_When you look in my eyes_

_My heart skips a beat, girl_

_I feel so alive_

_Please tell me baby_

_If all this is true_

_'Cause deep down inside_

_All I wanted was you"_

He suddenly pulled away from me and continued dancing. A slow grin crept across my face, planning my own little surprise for him.

"_Ohhhh..._

_Makes me wanna dance_

_Ohhhh..._

_It's a new romance_

_Ohhhh..._

_I look into your eyes_

_Ohhhh..._

_Best years of our lives"_

Moving before Tulio I danced beside him like what he had done to me and sang the next verse. His expression had been like mine, completely surprised.

"_When we first met_

_I could hardly believe_

_The things that would happen_

_That we could achieve_

_So let's be together_

_For all of our time_

_We'll go out so thankful_

_That you are still mine"_

Pulling away from him I danced some more, while singing the chorus with the men, and he smiled.

"_Ohhhh..._

_Makes me wanna dance_

_Ohhhh..._

_It's a new romance_

_Ohhhh..._

_I look into your eyes_

_Ohhhh..._

_Best years of our lives"_

While Louis had a trumpet solo, Tulio started chasing me around the stage. He eventually caught me by the hand and spun me into his arms while he continued on with the song and we danced together, his eyes never leaving mine.

"_My world's a better place_

_'Cause I know you're mine_

_This love is so real_

_And it's no surprise_

_Come on and say, "Yeah"_

_I've gotta shout it out_

_Yeah.._

_'Cause through the years_

_I'll be right by your side"_

The guys and I sang the chorus together as I continued to dance with Tulio.

"_Ohhhh..._

_Makes me wanna dance_

_Ohhhh..._

_It's a new romance_

_Ohhhh..._

_I look into your eyes_

_Ohhhh..._

_Best years of our lives"_

Louis stopped playing the trumpet long enough to have his own solo.

"_See, you always consider me_

_Like an ogre, nothing_

_And treat me_

_Like a Notre Dame_

_I says why_

_I helped you keep my shine on_

_A perky little something_

_To keep my mind on_

_'Cause you had my mind gone_

_Aa-aa, aa-aa, aa-aa_

_Turn the lights on_

_Come on baby_

_Let's just rewind the song_

_'Cause all I wanna do is make_

_The rest years the best years_

_All night long"_

The rest of us took up the song again, concluding it.

"_Ohhhh..._

_Makes me wanna dance_

_Ohhhh..._

_It's a new romance_

_Ohhhh..._

_I look into your eyes_

_Ohhhh..._

_Best years of our lives_

_Ohhhh..._

_Makes me wanna dance_

_Ohhhh..._

_It's a new romance_

_Ohhhh..._

_I look into your eyes_

_Ohhhh..._

_Best years of our lives"_

Tulio suddenly scooped me up into his arms, spun around once, and kissed me right there in front of everyone. The crowd cheered and there was even some wolf-whistling, but I ignored it, as I continued to kiss him back.

"Aralyne," a voice said, and I pulled away from Tulio to see who had spoken. My heart suddenly lodged in my throat and I could feel myself hyperventilating as I was set back on my feet.

"_DANNY!"_ I shouted throwing myself at him and bursting out into fresh tears. "_Danny, I'm so, so sorry! You don't know how much I hate myself for what I did to you!" _I sobbed into his shoulder, not wanting to let him go.

"Aralyne, hey," Danny said gently pushing me out to arm's length to look at me, "I'm fine, see."

"You must _hate_ me!" I sniffled, trying to wipe my eyes dry again.

"No, of course I don't hate you," he replied wiping away whatever tears I had missed, "I'm alive, see? And that's all that matters."

I blinked at him. He was right: he was _alive!_ "H-How?" I stammered out, "T-That was a bad wound – "

"This girl named Sam Manson healed me. She's very good with herbs." He then pointed off to the side. "That's her over there." I followed his direction to see a pretty Goth girl with light purple eyes. She waved and beamed at me. I waved a hi in return. "Yeah, she's great," Danny said when I turned my attention back to him. I raised my eyebrows at the tone he used while talking about her. It was the exact same tone Tulio uses when talking to me.

"You like her, don't you?" I inquired tilting my head to the side.

"Well – uh – I –" he stammered blushing.

I grinned, clasping his hands in mine. "_Eee! I'm so happy for you!_" I was glad to not have to worry about him flirting with me anymore. "Now, I can do this as a friend." Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. As he hugged me back, I said into his ear, "I love you, Danny. more than you can possibly know."

Danny gave a low chuckle and said, "I've waited four months* to hear you say that. And I love you, too – as a friend, of course." We broke apart, bid farewell to each other, and he ran off with Sam.

"So you love him," said Tulio sounding nonchalant as he jumped off the stage. I've had a majorly huge crush on Danny Fenton/Phantom since I was eleven, but I wasn't going to admit that out loud.

Instead, I smirked and teased him as he helped me off the stage, "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be," he inquired, keeping his hands around my waist, "when I have you right here, right now?"

I flushed, but pulled him down to my level to kiss him.

"See. Nothing to be jealous about," he said, breaking the kiss.

With a laugh, I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. As I looked about the crowd, which was slowly breaking up, I thought about what Danny had said: _I've waited four months to hear you say that…_. Four months? Have I really been here that long? For some reason, it felt longer than that. I suddenly froze, and the smile slid from my face as I gazed upon Narissa and Maleficent. The two villainesses stood in the middle of the town, smirking right at me.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice them. Others in the crowd began screaming out their names, and now alert, Tulio tightened his hold on me. Many of the Nesidy citizens that didn't know how to fight, ran for cover, while those that did came out, prepared to do battle. Even Grandpa showed up acting calmly as he walked straight up to the witches.

"Maleficent, Narissa," he said addressing them and they turned their malicious gazes upon him, "You very well know you are forbidden to be here. Be gone with you!"

"Just a moment, Lao Shi," said Maleficent, "We came to pick up something."

"What could you possibly want?" demanded Prince Phillip.

"We want _her_," snarled Narissa pointing at me.

_(*Aralyne has actually been in Incantationen for four months, one week, and a day, in case you're wondering.)_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_(Brief lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Gospel Truth" from the movie "Hercules".)_

All eyes shifted in my direction, then one by one, they all stood before me like an army, ready to defend me.

"We're not letting her go that easily," said Mickey Mouse defiantly and I wanted to give him a big hug.

Narissa then said with an evil smile, "You have a traitor in your midst, Lao Shi."

"What's done is done," Grandpa replied angrily, "There is no reason to bring up the past with Aralyne. Her offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" Maleficent asked, narrowing her cold eyes as she lifted her head slightly.

"Do not cite the deep magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made," Grandpa replied.

"Then you will know that the girl belongs to us," Narissa said then turned to the crowd and continued, "That girl –" she pointed directly at me "– will die on the Stone Table." Many in the crowd gasped and Tulio's hold on my tightened.

"Come and take her then," Frozone said, forming ice around his hands, ready to use his powers if necessary.

Maleficent snickered at him, "You think that a simple threat will deny us our right, little man? Lao Shi knows that if we do not have blood as the law demands, all of Incantationen will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water."

"Enough," Grandpa warned in a low tone, "I shall talk with you alone." He then led the two villainesses over to a white marble building, which I assumed was City Hall. Everyone turned and gazed at me with worried expressions, as we wondered what my fate would be.

* * *

Grandpa, Maleficent, and Narissa finally arrived inside a private room in the City Hall, and he rounded on the witches. Of course, they got straight to the point.

"You know Aralyne had committed all of those murders, even the ones she won't admit to," said Maleficent with a smirk on her face, "That makes her a villain just like us."

"And as you very well know, turning your back on a villain – particularly the Evil One – means death," added Narissa with a small cackle.

"So, why don't you just hand her over without a fuss and we'll leave your pathetic town in peace?" said Maleficent, stroking her orb staff.

"How about a deal?" Grandpa inquired of them.

The villainesses exchanged curious glances and simultaneously said, "What kind of a deal?"

* * *

Finally, after what felt like centuries, but I'm sure was really at least a half hour, Grandpa, Maleficent, and Narissa exited City Hall. The villainesses were looking smug, while Grandpa looked worried. _Oh, no! Please don't tell me he's agreeing to their terms! I don't want to die!_ I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate, so I turned and buried my face in Tulio's chest, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. By the time I finally looked back up, Grandpa was speaking.

"The witches have denounced their claim on Aralyne." Everyone in the crowd cheered as I sighed in relief, and the villainesses left, looking even more smug than ever.

As everyone began chattering and having small celebrations on this odd victory (for I have never known a villain to simply give up) Grandpa strolled right up to me and said, "Aralyne, I must speak with you." I glanced up at Tulio nervously and we started following the village leader, but Grandpa added, "Alone."

"Of course," I said giving Tulio a look that basically said I would be fine. He nodded reluctantly and I followed Grandpa to City Hall, passing by Jake and Haley Long who were giving me suspicious looks. Once inside the building, he took me to an office and shut the door behind us.

"Aralyne, as you very well know, the villains want you dead; not just because you have switched sides twice, which makes you a traitor, but because the Evil One figured that if he couldn't have you, neither could we." I shifted nervously, not knowing where he was going with this. "Do you know why you are so special? Why he fought to have you? Why I asked everyone here to protect you? Why the fairies were looking out for you?"

I lowered my gaze and whispered, "Yes. Facilier said, when he had kidnapped me, that _I_ was to defeat the Evil One."

We suddenly heard a thump on the door, a gasp, and a squeak. Agitated, Grandpa walked over to the door and opened. The Long siblings stumbled into the room in surprise, then had the decency to look sheepish.

Grandpa yelled at them in Chinese, then demanded in English, "_What_ are you doing here?"

"We wanted to know what the big secret was, Gramps," said Jake, "You know, maybe be Aralyne's personal body guards." He started showing off some karate moves, but then Haley tripped him and he fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Grandpa, it was all Jake's idea. He made me eavesdrop," she said pulling off an innocent smile and I cocked an eyebrow at her in disbelief. I remembered from the TV show she was always trying to be Little Miss Perfect and it annoyed the hell out of me.

"I did not!" Jake protested getting back to his feet.

Grandpa yelled at them some more in Chinese and the siblings fell silent. When the rant was finished, Jake said, "Okay, chill. We'll leave."

As they were walking out the door, Haley said, "You know someone's going to figure out exactly why Aunt Maleficent and Aunt Narissa were here to kill Aralyne."

I gasped and just about choked on air. "_Aunt_ Maleficent and _Aunt_ Narissa?!"

"Well, technically they're Gramps' cousins, which makes them our cousins too, since we are his biological grandkids," Jake explained coming to a halt.

"OUT!" Grandpa shouted, causing the Long children to jump and scurry out of the room as fast as possible. He shut the door behind them.

My mind was wrapping around what Jake had said. Related to two villainesses? Talk about having undesirable relatives! That's about as bad as Hercules and Hades, or Mufasa and Scar.

After taking a deep breath, Grandpa returned his attention to me and spoke as if we hadn't been interrupted. "Yes, you are to defeat the Evil One. But it was his mistake that had brought you here. You see, no one is to know their future in case they try to change it, and he had used the oracular pig, Hen Wen." I tilted my head to the side and nodded, recalling the animal from _The Black Cauldron_. "She had shown him you destroying him and everything he and his followers have worked for. If he had not seen this, you would have remained in your own world, unaware that we even exist." _So this is like Harry Potter, or Hercules, or even Oedipus Rex_, I mused, _If the prophecies were never heard, they never would have happened._ "I know all of this because I have spies hidden amongst the villains. You may have heard of them: Heinz Doofenshmirtz," (I snorted at that one. He was such a totally lame villain that he tended to do more good than evil), "Iago the parrot," (Understandable, I suppose), "And Jack Frost." My mouth twitched and I had to hold back a squeal. I absolutely _adored_ Jack! Grandpa continued, "As soon as the Evil One found out you were to destroy him, he wanted you on his side, thinking you would help them destroy us instead of the other way around. As you are aware of, he nearly succeeded by stealing your heart, but that obviously backfired on him. He's now furious and wants you dead to ensure that you _never_ ruin his plans for world domination. So Narissa and Maleficent weren't lying when they said they wanted to kill you. They _have_ to. The rules of Deep Magic does state that betrayal of villains is death, but I was able to give you more time by making a deal with them: someone innocent has to take your place."

I suddenly felt sick, and leaned against a desk for support so I wouldn't collapse in shock. "No," I said shaking my head, "I'm not going to let anyone die for me!"

"It's already been decided, Aralyne. Incantationen needs you _alive_ or our world will be destroyed. You're the only one that can destroy the Evil One."

I just kept shaking my head. "I _can't!_" I yelled, shaking as fresh tears came from my eyes. He just didn't understand the horror I had experienced. He didn't understand how terrified I was. "And even if I could, I don't know how! I don't even know who he is!"

"His real name," said Grandpa, "is the Horned King."

My eyes widened, as I felt myself become pale. Forget feeling sick, I actually became sick and vomited into a trash can nearby. Wiping the last of the puke from my mouth, I backed away from Grandpa towards the door.

"I can't do this! I can't fight _h-him!_" I finally opened up the door to the office. "Find yourself another hero, because it's not me!" Turning on my heel, I sprinted out of City Hall and suddenly ran into Tulio who was waiting outside for me.

"Aralyne, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing me in my troubled state. I shook my head indicating that I didn't want to talk about it and buried my face in his torso as I hugged him tight. I didn't want to let him go and I didn't want him to let me go, either.

The Horned King, the one and only villain that frightened me so much growing up that I had nightmares for years. Yes, the other villains were terrifying in their own way, but none of them made me feel like a helpless baby. How could I possibly defeat him?

* * *

If there's one god you don't want to get steamed up, it's Hades.

_'Cause he had an evil plan._

_He ran the underworld_

_But thought the dead were dull and uncouth_

_He was as mean as he was ruthless_

_And that's the gospel truth_

_He had a plan to shake things up_

_And that's the gospel truth_

"Pain!" Hades shouted out calling for his demonic minion.

"Coming, your most lugubriousness," answered Pain running down some stairs, but then he stubbed his toe and bounced down, his butt sticking to a torch racket.

"Panic!" the lord of the dead roared.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can handle it!" panicked Panic as he came down the stairs as well.

At that moment, Pain pulled himself free, and fell on top of Panic. Both demons bounced down the stairs, with Pain landing at Hades's feet, and Panic soaring through the air before becoming imbedded in Pain's butt.

"Pain! Oh!" said Pain standing up.

"And Panic!" said Panic.

They then shouted out together, "Reporting for duty!"

"Fine, fine, fine," said Hades sounding bored by their antics, "Just let me know the instant the Fates arrive."

"Oh. They're here," said Panic when Pain had pulled him out of his butt.

"What?!" Hades yelled, his hair turning into hot red flames, "The Fates are here, and you didn't tell me?!"

"We are worms! Worthless worms!" Pain and Panic began sobbing as they turned into giant worms.

"Memo to me, memo to me: maim you after my meeting," said Hades cooling down and the demons shared worried glances. They then turned back to their original forms and followed Hades to meet the Fates. They arrived in time to see them ready to kill someone.

"Darling, hold that mortal's thread of life... good and tight," said one Fate holding a pair of scissors while another held the thread of life. The Fate with the scissors cut the thread and a blood-curdling shriek rang throughout the underworld as a ghost flew by.

" Incoming!"

"Ladies," said Hades strolling up to them, "I am so sorry that I'm..."

"Late!" the Fates said simultaneously then spoke separately.

"We knew you would be."

"We know everything."

"Past."

"Present."

"And future."

"Great, great," said Hades, then tried getting to the point, "Anyway, see, ladies, I was trying to figure out how to kill Aralyne and I lost track of..."

They interrupted him once more, "We know!"

"I know you know!" Hades yelled, becoming impatient, "I know. I got it. I got the concept. So let me just ask: is there going to be anyone that will stop me from killing her? What do you think?"

"Oh, no you don't. We're not supposed to reveal the future," the tallest Fate said, a spider falling out of her nose, but she sniffed it back up.

Becoming agitated once again, he began flirting with the middle Fate to get what he wanted, "Oh, wait. I'm sorry. Time out. Can I... Can I ask you a question by the way? Are you... Did you cut your hair or something? You look fabulous. I mean, you look like a Fate worse than death. Ladies, please. My fate... is in your lovely hands."

"Oh, all right," said the tallest Fate. Then they began telling him the future.

"_In eighteen hours precisely..._

_the planets will align..._

_ever so nicely."_

"Ay, verse. Oy," Hades muttered in irritation.

"_The time to act will be at hand._

_Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band."_

"Mm-hmm. Good, good."

"_Then the world's hero will finally fall..._

_and you, Hades..._

_will rule all!"_

"Yes! Hades rules!" Hades exclaimed in excitement.

"_A word of caution to this tale."_

"Excuse me?" the god inquired, not believing what he had heard.

"_Should Hercules fight, you will fail."_

With a cackle of laughter, the Fates disappeared.

"_What?!" _Hades roared, his hair becoming red hot again. He then took a deep breath to calm down, "Okay, fine, fine. I'm cool. I'm fine. Pain? Panic? Got a little riddle for ya. How do you kill a god?"

"I do not know!" exclaimed Pain.

"You can't. They're immortal?" Panic answered.

"Bingo! They're immortal! So, first we've got to turn my little nephew... mortal."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

That night Grandpa had called a meeting of everyone in Nesidy, excluding Aralyne, who was – as Jim Hawkins had reported – asleep. Even Tulio was there, but he didn't trust anyone, especially since Aralyne was not included, meaning the meeting was obviously about her.

Once everyone had assembled, Grandpa had told them everything that he had conversed with Aralyne. As expected, they were all surprised to hear how important she is to Incantationen and agreed that she must be kept safe no matter what.

"But there's the matter of the Stone Table. Someone has to take her place," said Baloo, the first to speak up.

"She's not going to let anyone die for her, we all know that," interjected Bashful.

Batty (from Ferngully) said, "It's not like we're going to tell her."

"Who's going to sacrifice themself for her?" inquired the owl, Big Mama.

"I will," Tulio finally spoke up. A lot of the women he had been with stared at him in surprise.

Others considered his offer and found it fitting as he loved her. Before anyone could agree, however, Grandpa firmly said, "No." All eyes were cast upon their leader. "It must be someone she has loved her entire life. By losing that love, she will be able to find the strength to fight the Horned King." Everyone shifted around nervously and exchanged glances.

"Who is it, Grandpa?" asked Donald Duck.

"Cosmo, Wanda, if you please?" said Grandpa and Cosmo appeared beside him.

"I'm on it, Grandpa!" the fairy shouted out, waving his wand. With a puff of blue smoke, he suddenly wore a dress and a hat with fruit, holding maracas. "_La cucaracha, la cucaracha_," he started singing and dancing, "_Enchiladas blah, blah, blah!_"

"Cosmo, you moron!" Wanda cried then used her wand to put Cosmo back to normal. She waved her wand once more to produce a giant TV for everyone to see, and on the screen, Aralyne's life started playing out.

At first it showed an infant surrounded by Disney merchandise and as she grew older, she watched movies and TV shows. Then it showed a two-year-old Aralyne watching _The Lion King_ over and over again every single day. As the years passed, she obtained more Disney dolls, but what she wanted most was a _Lion King_ doll. When she was five, her family had taken a trip to Disneyland, and a vendor was selling _Lion King_ merchandise. Aralyne squealed and begged to have a doll. She had gotten a mini stuffed toy of Nala, and she was glad to have it, but you could see the disappointment of not having a Simba, for those had been the first to go. A few years later, someone asked what her dream pet would be, and Aralyne answered with excitement, "A lion! If it's a boy lion, I'll name him Simba, and if it's a girl lion, I'll name her Simba!" At age fifteen, she was watching a documentary on lions with her dad and she told him the same thing about wanting a pet lion. As a joke, he asked her, "Let me guess, if you have kids, you're going to name them Simba?" She had said no, but you could tell she was considering it. Three years later (and it looked like exactly one year – give or take a month – before she was brought to Incantationen) Aralyne found out _The Lion King_ was to play in theaters in 3D and she went to watch it with her younger brother. That Christmas, she had finally gotten what she had always wanted: not one, but two Simba dolls. The next scene showed Aralyne's first few hours in Nesidy when Simba and the others saved her, and you could see the fascination on her face when she saw the lion. The very last thing the Nesidy citizens saw was the way the giant felines had treated her just a few hours ago. The heartbreak she suffered was plain in her expression when Simba told her to leave. The screen went dark and everyone turned to the destined lion, remaining silent.

After seeing how much Aralyne truly cared for him, Simba felt guilt gnawing at his insides. So far he hadn't gotten a chance to apologize to her, and now it seems he never will.

"I must speak to Simba alone. The rest of you may leave," said Grandpa. Very slowly, everyone returned home except for Simba and Grandpa.

* * *

I suddenly woke up and stared at the ceiling of my room in the Benbow Inn. It was dark out, indicating it was the middle of the night. I sat up in bed, now wide awake and having a sudden urge to go for a walk. You know those odd moments when you have to be somewhere at a certain time, but you don't know why, and then something unexpected happens? That's how I was feeling at the moment.

After getting out of bed and putting on some flats, I left my room, and the inn in my nightgown. I had only gone a block when I saw Simba heading out of Nesidy. My curiosity got the better of me and I timidly called out, "Simba?"

The lion came to a halt and turned to me, surprise flickering across his face. I was somewhat afraid to be near him, because I knew how angry he could get. He didn't seem hostile, and I relaxed. The great thing about Simba is that he's willing to give second chances.

"Aralyne," he said, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep," I replied with a slight shrug, "Please, couldn't I walk with you?"

He nodded his consent and said, "I would be glad of the company tonight." I quickly caught up to him and we walked out of town. After a moment, he said, "I wanted to apologize for how I treated you earlier."

"Oh," I said, looking down at the ground, "It's okay. I wouldn't have trusted me either."

"You forgive me?" he inquired.

Lifting my gaze towards him, I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his red mane. "Of course I do." We walked a while longer with me keeping one hand resting on his back.

We suddenly stopped at the edge of the woods and he said, "It is time. From now on, I must go on alone. Thank you, Aralyne. And farewell." He entered the woods without me and I saw a sad expression cross his face. Feeling as if something wasn't right, I sneakily followed him for a while, and he finally entered a clearing with a stone table in the center of it, and surrounding it was Maleficent, Narissa, and a great deal of Maleficent's minions. Hiding in the shadows, I watched in silent horror as he slowly walked towards them. The minions were jeering him while he approached and I wondered why he didn't fight them off. Then it struck me: _Simba was to be the sacrifice!_ Feeling like my heart was going to shoot out of my throat, I was about to run to his rescue, when he stopped and faced my direction. Upon seeing me, his eyes widened slightly and he shook his head, warning me to stay back.

"Bind him," Narissa said. The minions starting rushing forward, but she made them stop with her next words, "Wait. First let him be shaved." There was more jeering and catcalls as the minions did as they were told.

Once Simba was strapped to the Stone Table with his mane gone, Maleficent said, "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased, but tomorrow, we will take Nesidy, forever!"

"You know, Simba, I'm a little disappointed in you," said Narissa unsheathing a knife, "Did you really think that by giving your life you would save the girl?"

"Ha! You are giving up your life, and saving no one," Maleficent mocked, "We still plan on killing Aralyne. So much for love. In that knowledge… despair… and DIE!"

Narissa plunged the knife into Simba's side. The lion growled out in pain and his eyes locked with mine for a brief moment before slowly closing. "The great cat is DEAD!" All of the minions were cheering.

By then, I had slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from shouting, and was silently sobbing in the shadows.

"Let's move on," said Maleficent, then she, Narissa and the minions left the clearing, heading towards Nesidy. When they had all left, I ran out of my hiding place and threw myself on top of Simba's body, wailing like a child.

* * *

After the meeting, Hercules had gone to the outdoor gym to work out, when Hades suddenly appeared. Upon seeing his uncle, the demi-god turned to leave, but Hades got in his way.

"Hey, hey. I only need a few seconds, and I'm a fast talker, all right?" said Hades, "See, I've got this major deal in the works. A real estate venture, if you will. And, Herc, you little devil you. You seem to be getting in the way of it, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hades. Get out of here," Hercules said, trying to walk around him, but the lord of the dead blocked his path once more.

"Hear me out, ya little... Just hear me out, okay? So I would be eternally grateful if you would just... take a day off from this hero business of yours. Jeez, I mean, monsters, natural wait a day, huh?"

"You're out of your mind," Hercules replied shoving him aside.

"Not so fast, because, ya see, I do have a little leverage you might wanna know about," said Hades suddenly making a young girl appear.

"Aralyne!" Hercules shouted out, his blue eyes widening in alarm.

"Don't listen, Herc..." she began to say, but then she was bound and gagged by gray smoke produced by Hades, and she fell over.

"Let her go!" Hercules ordered his uncle.

"Here's the trade-off," said Hades, ignoring his nephew's rising temper, "You give up your strength for about twenty-four hours, okay? Say, the next twenty-four hours. And Aralyne here is free as a bird and safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What do ya say? Come on."

"People are... are gonna get hurt, aren't they?" Hercules hesitantly inquired, keeping one eye on Aralyne.

Hades replied, "Nah! I mean, it's, you know, it's a possibility. It happens 'cause, you know, it's war, but what can I tell ya? Anyway, what do you owe these people, huh? Isn't Aralyne... you little smoochy face you... Isn't she more important than they are? Isn't she?"

Hercules knew Hades was right and said, "You've gotta swear she'll be safe from any harm."

"Fine, okay. I'll give you that one. Aralyne won't suffer through any pain, otherwise you get your strength right back. Yadda, yadda. Fine print. Boilerplate. Baboom. Okay? We're done. What do you say we shake on it?" Hades held his hand out to Hercules, but the demi-god stared at it then shot another glance over at Aralyne. "Hey, I really don't have, like, time to bat this around. I'm kind of on a schedule here. I got plans. Okay? I need an answer, like, now. Going once, going twice..."

"All right!" Hercules shouted grasping his uncle's hand. A golden light seemed to seep out of Hercules and into Hades, and the demigod swayed, feeling disoriented.

"Yes! We're there! Bam! You may feel just a little queasy. It's kind of natural. Maybe you should sit down!" Hades lifted up some weights and shoved them onto Hercules, knocking him to the ground. "Now you know how it feels to be just like everybody else. Isn't it just peachy? Oh! You'll love this. One more thing." Hades snapped his fingers and Aralyne was free from her bondage, standing up. "By the way, Herc, is she not, like, a fabulous little actress?"

"What do you mean?" Hercules inquired crawling out from under the weights and giving his uncle and Aralyne a suspicious look.

"I mean this little chickie-poo here was working for me all the time. Duh."

"You're... You're lying!" Hercules shouted, but he didn't sound too sure of himself.

Aralyne then cast a wicked smile and morphed into Pain and Panic.

Realizing the mistake he had made, Hercules collapsed onto his knees in despair as the demons taunted him, "Our hero's a zero! Our hero's a zero!"

"Well, gotta blaze," said Hades, "There's a whole city to destroy and a little girl to kill." The god and his minions then vanished into the night.

* * *

Narissa, Maleficent, and their minions arrived in Nesidy, and began destroying the town. People were woken up and chaos broke out as everyone either tried running to safety or fought off the minions. The two witches, however, were searching for Aralyne.

Tulio wasn't fighting anyone. His main concern was to get to Aralyne before the villains did. When he had arrived at the Benbow Inn, he ran into Mrs. Hawkins.

"Please tell me she's okay," he said, not bothering to identify the _she_, but Mrs. Hawkins knew who he was talking about.

"She's not there. When I saw what was going on, I went to wake her, but she seems to have vanished. No one knows where she is."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

_(Brief song lyrics in this chapter are from "Gospel Truth" from the movie "Hercules". Yes, I know the lyrics are a little out of order in the story. Just go with it.)_

Right as the planets aligned, a beam of energy shot through them and hit the ocean in Incantationen creating a whirlpool and at the bottom was a cage where the Titans were being held. Hades was in his carriage hovering above the prison and gazed down at the Titans. "Brothers!" he called out to them, "Titans! Look at you in your squalid prison! And now that I set you free... I want you to kill a girl by the name of Aralyne." He shot fire out of his hands which struck the prison, evaporating the bars, and the Titans broke free.

As the Titans made their way out of the ocean and onto land, they began saying what they were going to do to Aralyne.

"Crush Aralyne!"

"Freeze her!"

"Melt Aralyne!"

"Blow her away!"

"Uh, guys?" said Hades, grabbing their attention, "Nesidy would be that way." He pointed over his shoulder and the Titans gave him a blank stare before heading in the right direction.

"Aralyne!"

"Freeze her!"

* * *

_Back when the world was new_

_The planet Earth was down on its luck_

_And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok_

_It was a nasty place_

_There was a mess wherever ya stepped_

_Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept_

_And then along came Zeus_

_He hurled his thunderbolt_

_He zapped_

_Locked those suckers in a vault_

_They're trapped_

_And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks_

_And that's the gospel truth_

_The guy was too "Type A" to just relax_

_Zeus tamed the globe while still in his youth_

_Though, honey it may seem impossible_

_That's the gospel truth_

_On Mount Olympus life was neat_

_And smooth as sweet vermouth_

_Although, honey it may seem impossible_

_That's the gospel truth_

Up on Olympus, Hermes was resting on a cloud when he heard a commotion coming down from below. After sitting up and readjusting his glasses, he was horrified to see the Titans were loose and were heading for Nesidy.

"Destroy Aralyne!" one of the Titans said.

"Oh, we're in trouble!" Hermes shouted, using his flying shoes to jump into the air, "Oh, big trouble! I gotta..." He soared over to Zeus and Hera as quickly as he could. "My lord and lady, the Titans have escaped. And they're practically at Nesidy's gates!"

Zeus knew how dangerous the Titans were, and Hercules had also told him about Lao Shi's orders to keep Aralyne safe no matter what. Of course, the gods knew why they must keep her safe – they're gods, they know everything – so Zeus knew that the Titans could kill her and that would be the end of Incantationen. "Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counterattack! Go! Go!"

"Gone, babe," said Hermes and flew around Olympus blowing a horn to warn the rest of the gods.

"Charge!"

"On to battle!"

* * *

Narissa had used her magic to trap Edward, Ella, Giselle, and Robert (from _Enchanted_, of course) in a corner of town. Edward was standing before the group with his sword drawn and pointed right at the witch's throat. She scoffed at him and said, "Ha! I don't think so. You have no idea who you're dealing with. You want a show? I'll give you a show. Back up and get ready for the main event! Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!" She was engulfed in greenish fire, and when it disappeared, a dragon stood in her place. The four heroes stared at her in horror. All of you trying to be noble goody-goodies. It really does bring out the worst in me. You know, I've been thinking. If I'm going to remain in the Evil One's favor, I'm going to need some sort of story when I go back. Hmm. What if a giant, vicious beast showed up and killed everyone? Let's begin with the redhead before moving on to the rest of you, and finally the girl who started it all, shall we?"

Robert replied angrily, shielding Giselle, "Over my dead body."

"All right," Narissa said shrugging her draconic shoulders, "I'm flexible." She grabbed him around the waist, and took off with him as he started screaming.

"Let me go!"

"Come along, everyone. I don't want you to miss this ending," she called out to the other three.

Giselle took off her shoes, grabbed Edward's sword from his grasp, and stormed after Narissa as it began to rain.

* * *

When my body could no longer produce anymore tears, I finally and very reluctantly pulled away from Simba's body. I had to go tell everyone in Nesidy what had just happened. At first guilt was eating away at me and then I realized it wasn't my fault. It was the Horned King. If he had just left me alone, Simba –my childhood hero – wouldn't be dead right now. The guilt was quickly replaced by anger. I was going to _kill_ the Horned King for ruining my life and for ruining the lives of others. As I began walking away from the Stone Table, I heard it crack. With a startled jump and a small squeak, I swiveled around to see Simba alive, his mane restored to its former glory, and he was standing upon the remains of the table. I gaped at him for a moment before flying forward and wrapping my arms around him in a hug. He chuckled placing a paw on my back.

"Simba, you're _alive!_ But, how? I saw Narissa, the knife –"

The lion replied, "If the Witches knew the true meaning of sacrifice, they might have interpreted the Deep Magic a little differently. For they would know that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack and death itself would begin to unwind. Now, climb aboard. We need to get back to town." I quickly scrambled onto his back and clutched his mane as he sprinted through the woods back to Nesidy.

* * *

As a Cyclops was destroying a portion of Nesidy, Meg and Flynn were running through the town making sure that people who couldn't fight were out of harm's way. They passed by Hercules who was walking towards the Cyclops. The news of his deal had spread quickly thanks to Hades being a blabbermouth and so everyone knew that Hercules couldn't fight off the Titans.

Meg skidded to a halt, causing Flynn to stop as well and she ran before Hercules, blocking his path. "Oh, what are you doing?" she demanded, "Without your strength, you'll be killed." He swerved around her and continued on his way. "Hercules!"

"There are worse things," Hercules replied. No matter what, he had to make things right.

* * *

All of the gods had left Mount Olympus and were trying to fight off the Titans in Nesidy.

"I need more thunderbolts!" Zeus shouted when he had run out of weapons.

"Uh, Hephaestus has been captured, my lord. Everyone's been captured," replied Hermes right as Pain and Panic came out of nowhere and grabbed him before flying away, "I've been captured. Hey, hey, watch the glasses."

Before Zeus could help him, the lava Titan and the ice Titan worked together to bind the god.

"Zeusy, I'm home!" Hades mocked strolling up to his brother.

"Hades! You're behind this?" Zeus snarled out.

"You're correct, sir!" Hades sneered.

Now with the gods out of the way, destroying the town will be so much easier.

* * *

Narissa had climbed onto a giant building, still holding Robert in her clutches.

"Let me go! Ah! Put me down! You're crazy!"

"No, spiteful, vindictive, very large. But never crazy," Narissa replied, then cried out in pain. Looking down, she saw Giselle had followed her and stabbed her tail with Edward's sword.

"Giselle!" Robert said in amazement.

"Oh, my. This is a twist on our story!" Narissa mocked, "It's the brave little princess coming to the rescue. I guess that makes you the damsel in distress, huh, handsome?" She continued to climb higher up the building. "Keep up with me, dear. It's time to take our tale to new heights!" At the top of the building, holding onto a spire, Narissa laughed maniacally and roared into the sky.

Giselle kept climbing higher and shouted out to the villainess, "Narissa! I'm not going to let you take him!"

"We're coming to the end of our story now," Narissa sneered lowering her face to Giselle's and dodging a blow from the sword, "Are you at the edge of your seat, Giselle, just dying to know how it ends?"

At that moment, a chipmunk had climbed up the building and stopped beside Giselle. "Pip!" she cried out. He scrambled up the spire towards Narissa and it began to bend from the extra bit of weight.

"How about this," Narissa laughed out, "And they all lived happily ever after! Well, at least the villains did." Pip stepped onto Narissa and the spire finally gave way. The witch noticed this and began to panic, not knowing what was going on. "What?" She threw Robert into the air, using both of her claws to grab onto the spire. Giselle managed to aim the sword and threw it, catching Robert's sleeve, and pinning him to the building. Narissa lost her grip and tried turning back into a human, "Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!" But it was too late. She landed on another building, her back breaking and she fell some more in a ball of fire. When she finally hit the ground, she exploded into bits of sparkling ash.

Robert's coat sleeve ripped and he desperately held onto the spire.

"Robert! Hold on!" Giselle shouted as Pip (who had jumped off Narissa as she fell) tried keeping Robert's fingers hanging on to the spire.

The rain caused it to be too slippery and he finally lost his grip, falling. As he flew by Giselle, she caught him and they slid down the roof of the building, stopping at the very edge before they could fall to their deaths.

After taking a breath of relief, Giselle teased with a small smile, "Is this a habit of yours? Falling off of stuff?"

Robert smiled in return and said, "Only when you're around to catch me."

* * *

Simba and I returned to Nesidy to see the whole town being destroyed by Titans and Maleficen'ts minions. I slid off Simba's back and he said, "Get to safety now!" before running off to fight.

Of course, I couldn't stand by and allow more people to be killed. Ignoring Simba's orders, I ran through the town to see if I could help anyone. It wasn't long until I came upon Hercules who was beaten black and blue and had just been thrown against a wall by a Cyclops. A Chinese Shar Pei ran up to Hercules and I was able to recognize him.

"Come on," said Fu Dog shaking Hercules's shoulder, "Fight back. Come on. You can take this bum. This guy's a pushover. Look at him."

I quickly got to their side. "Hercules, are you okay?" I asked crouching beside him. He blinked at me in surprise, then smiled.

"Aralyne."

Grasping Herc's hand, I hauled him up to his feet.

Fu Dog started pushing my leg and said, "You need to get out of here! It's too dangerous for you to be around."

"He's right, come on," Hercules said, still holding onto my hand and dragging me through the town with Fu Dog following us. We suddenly stopped and stayed hidden around a corner because some of Maleficent's minions were searching for me. There was a loud _thump_ that made the ground shake and we looked up to see the Cyclops walking by, not noticing us. His step had dislodged a pillar and it headed straight for my friend.

"Hercules! Look out!" I shouted, shoving him out of the way. The pillar slammed into me, knocking me to the ground and crushing my entire middle section. The pain I felt was so unbearable, and I couldn't scream due to the fact my lungs were being smashed.

"Aralyne! No!" Hercules shouted, jumping to his feet and running to my side. He grabbed the pillar and lifted it off of me, and through my pain, I could see his body was glowing.

"What's happening?" I gasped out, rolling onto my back.

"Hades' deal is broken," he said throwing the pillar aside then knelt beside me, lifting up my head, "He promised you wouldn't suffer any pain. Aralyne, why... why... why did ya... You didn't have to..."

"Oh," I gasped then gave him a weak smile, "I'm supposed to be your hero right?"

"Oh, Aralyne. Aralyne, I... I..."

"Are you always this articulate?" I teased him before groaning, "You... You haven't got much time. You can still stop Hades."

Fu dog came over and placed a piece of concrete beneath my head like a pillow. "I'll watch over her, kid," he said.

"You're gonna be all right. I promise," Hercules said before jumping to his feet and running off.

Fu Dog had managed to protect me from other danger, and finally, Tulio came around the corner and skidded to a halt when he saw me, his blue eyes wide.

"Aralyne! What happened?"

By this time I could no longer talk, just wheeze as the pain twisted my insides setting it on fire.

"She got hurt saving Hercules," the canine replied.

Tulio knelt beside me and grasped my hand. My mouth opened and closed, wanting to speak to him, tell him I loved him, because I knew I wouldn't be able to do it later. The prophecy was wrong. I wasn't the one to defeat the Horned King…

* * *

Pain and Panic had the gods chained together and were making them march through Nesidy in shame.

"Hup, two, three, four! Come on, everybody! I can't hear you!"

"I swear to you, Hades, when I get out of th –" Zeus managed to say right before his head was engulfed in the ice and lava.

"I'm the one giving orders now, bolt boy. And I think I'm gonna like it here," Hades said smugly.

"Don't get too comfortable, Hades!" Hercules shouted flying towards the gods on Pegasus's back.

"Hercules!" Hades cried incredulous, staring at his nephew.

"This ought to even the odds!" the demi-god said slicing the chain holding the gods with his sword. The chain disintegrated and the gods were now free.

"Yeah, Hercules! Thank you, man," said Hermes now hitting Pain and Panic with his caduceus.

"Get them!" Hades ordered the Titans pointing towards Hercules and Pegasus. As the flying horse soared around, the Titans tried using their powers to strike them and nearly hit Hades. "Whoa! Hey! No! Get him! Not me! Him! Follow the fingers! Him!" Hades was suddenly frozen by the ice Titan. "The yutz with the horse!"

Hercules jumped off Pegasus, ran to the mound holding Zeus and broke the hardened lava.

Once he was free, Zeus said, "Thank you, my boy. Now watch your old man work!" Hephaestus had quickly made a lightning bolt and threw it towards Zeus who had caught it and he in turn hurled it towards the Titans.

"Uh-oh!" the Titans said simultaneously before being struck by the bolt.

Now free from the ice, Hades said, "Guys, get your titanic rears in gear... and kick some Olympian butt." Pegasus snuck up behind him and blew upon Hades's hair, extinguishing the blue flames. "Whoa! Is my hair out?"

Hercules grabbed the tornado Titan and spun it around, using it to suck up the rest of the Titans and Maleficent's minions. He then threw the tornado Titan into the sky where it exploded.

At first, Hades was furious about Hercules ruining his plans, but being the Lord of the Dead, he knew when people were dying and was glad that his plan worked out so well. He said to his nephew, "Thanks a ton, Wonderboy. But at least I've got one swell consolation prize... a friend of yours who's _dying_ to see me." He suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Aralyne!" Hercules gasped, understanding his meaning.

* * *

In the Underworld, the Fates were using a magic orb to watch Aralyne suffer through the agony of being crushed. One of them held the Thread of Life while another held the scissors just like before. The Fate holding the scissors snipped the thread, and in the orb, they saw Aralyne's hand go limp….


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Hercules rushed back to Aralyne's side as fast as he could with Pegasus, but by the time he got there, it was too late. Fu Dog seemed upset, but it was Tulio's reaction that gave away Aralyne's fate.

"_ARALYNE!_" he shouted out with so much raw emotion, Hercules was sure it had torn his throat. Tulio was holding her body close, and sobbing into her hair.

"Aralyne, no," Herc said jumping off of the horse's back, and slowly walking towards the devastating scene. Others had heard Tulio's cry of anguish and came over to see what had happened. People screamed, and the news was quickly spread that Aralyne was dead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, kid," said Fu Dog quietly when he saw Hercules, "There's some things you just can't change."

A murderous look crossed the demigod's face and he snarled between clenched teeth, "Yes, I can."

* * *

Even though all of her minions were destroyed, Maleficent kept on fighting and right now she was standing at the top of a tall building watching the heroes run away. Prince Phillip was riding on his horse, Samson, trying to get away from the witch. Maleficent used her staff to shoot a bolt of lightning at him, but struck a building and it crumbled around him. Phillip used his shield to block the falling debris from hitting him. She shot out another lightning bolt and it destroyed the road in his path. Steering Samson away from the pothole, Phillip continued on riding. Never one to give up, Maleficent transported herself before him, and he suddenly brought his horse to a halt.

"Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell!" the witch shouted, transforming herself into a huge dragon.

Phillip stared horrified for a moment before courageously starting towards her. But he had no chance against the fire-breathing dragon. She kept shooting green flames at him, and he blocked each burst with his shield. He finally smacked her on the snout and kept lashing at her as Maleficent snapped her jaws at him. The witch shot another burst of flames, causing the surrounding buildings to catch fire. Phillip had to retreat and ended up trapped at a wall. He quickly climbed up, only to see that he is now trapped on a building. Maleficent snapped at him once more and he slashed at her with his sword. He kept moving backwards to avoid her jaws, and ended up at the edge of the building, about to topple off. Phillip regained his balance and with another blaze of fire he lost his shield. Maleficent laughed maniacally, sure she had him now.

Underneath his breath, Phillip chanted, "Now sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" He threw the sword at the dragon, striking his target in the heart.

With a shriek of pain, Maleficent toppled off the building, and died, her body turning to dust. All of the fire she had created vanished the same time she did.

Once that was all over, Phillip climbed back down onto the street and followed the crowd of people. It wasn't long until he heard the news that was spreading like wildfire: Aralyne was dead. He, and everyone else in Nesidy went to the spot where her body lay in Tulio's arms. They just couldn't believe it. They're only hope of defeating the Horned King was gone….

* * *

Hercules burst into the Underworld on Cerberus's back. "Where's Aralyne?" he demanded.

"Oh. Look who's here," said Hades in mock surprise, "Wonderboy, you are too much."

"Let her go," Hercules snarled jumping off the dog's back and grabbing Hades by the collar of his black robes.

"Get a grip," said the Lord of the Dead pulling himself free. He then lead his nephew to a sea of dead people, glowing an eerie green light. "Come here. Come here. Let me show you around. Hmph. Well, well. It's a small underworld, after all, huh?"

Aralyne's spirit floated nearby. "Aralyne!" Herc shouted reaching in to grab her, but his hands became old and fragile, nearly looking like bones. He quickly pulled his hands back out and watched them revert to normal.

"No, no, no. Mustn't touch. You see, Aralyne's running with a new crowd these days... and not a very lively one at that."

"You like making deals," said Hercules rounding on his uncle, "Take me in Aralyne's place."

Hades considered the idea, thinking out loud, "Oh, hmph. The son of my hated rival trapped forever in a river of death."

"Going once!"

"Hmm? Is there a downside to this?" Hades wondered.

"Going twice!"

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay! You get her out. She goes; you stay," Hades agreed with a sneaky grin. Hercules then dove into the river and Hades suddenly shouted out, "Oh, you know what slipped my mind? You'll be dead before you can get to her. That's not a problem, is it?"

Hercules swam straight for Aralyne's spirit.

* * *

The Fates were watching Hercules grow older by the second in their magic orb. They prepared yet another piece of string to cut, ready to end Herc's life. The Fate with the scissors moved the sheers into position. Right as Hercules grasped Aralyne's hand, the Fate snipped, but the thread remained intact and was now glowing a golden color. They stared at the spectacle in surprise.

"What's the matter with these scissors?"

"The thread won't cut."

* * *

Hercules, now emitting a golden light, climbed out of the river of death becoming youthful once more and holding Aralyne's spirit in his arms.

Hades gaped in utter surprise, stammering, "This is... This is impossible! You... You... You can't be alive. You'd have to be a, a..."

"A god?" Pain and Panic finished for him, peeking out from behind Hades. The Lord of the Dead screamed in rage.

As the demigod began walking away, Hades blocked his path, "Hercules, stop! Ya can't do this to me! Ya can't..." Herc punched him in the face before continuing on his way. "Fine. Okay. Listen. Okay, well, I deserved that. Herc, Herc, Herc? Can we talk? Y-Your dad? He's a fun guy, right? So maybe you could put in a word with him... and he'd kind of blow this whole thing off, you know?" Hades quickly caught up to his nephew and touched Aralyne's spirit, using her like a puppet, "Aralyne, Aralyne, talk to him. You know, a little schmooze, uh..." Hercules was furious that Hades would dare lay a finger on her, and punched him once more, this time sending the god directly into the river of death. When his head surfaced, the spirits grabbed hold of Hades and began dragging him under. "Get away from me! Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me!"

"He's not gonna be happy when he gets outta there," said Panic as he and Pain watched from over the ledge.

"You mean, _if_ he gets outta there," Pain corrected.

"If? If is good," Panic agreed with a nod.

"I don't feel so good," Hades said, but didn't get to finish his sentence as he was dragged to the bottom of the river, "I-I feel a little flushed…."

* * *

Everyone in Nesidy watched in amazement as Hercules returned with Aralyne's spirit in his arms. They made a clear path for him and he walked straight to her body, still being held by Tulio. Tulio stared for a moment, before laying her body back down. Hercules knelt beside her, and place the spirit back into her body. She suddenly inhaled, and her golden brown eyes fluttered open.

* * *

I found myself staring at Tulio and Hercules. Slowly, I sat up and before I could get my bearings, I felt a pair of arms embracing me. "Dammit, Aralyne! I thought I had lost you!" Tulio said into my ear, "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that _again!_" He suddenly kissed me with so much passion, my brain went completely numb for who knows how long, but I could feel my body respond, wrapping my arms around him. When we broke apart, I stared at him in a daze as he brushed my curly hair away from my face. I then noticed something.

"Tulio, are you crying?" I inquired tilting my head to the side.

"No!" he protested, wiping the evidence away with the sleeve of his shirt, "I've got something in my eyes!"

Shaking my head, I gave a small laugh. _Men. They'll never admit to crying, will they?_ I gave him one last kiss before turning my attention to Hercules. "Wonderboy," I said using the nickname he was given in the movie, "what... Why did you..."

"You're supposed to be our hero right?" he replied with a smile.

With a grin Tulio and I helped each other up, and we faced the crowd who were still gaping at us.

To break the tension, I grasped Herc's hand and held it high, shouting, "Three cheers for the mighty Hercules!"

Everyone cheered and the gods arrived, looking proud.

"Oh, yeah. Flowers for everybody! Oh!" said Hermes throwing flowers into the crowd.

"Hercules, we're so proud of you," said Hera stepping forward to give her son a hug.

"Fine work, my boy!" Zeus exclaimed wrapping one arm around Hercules's shoulders, "You've done it! You're a true hero."

"You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman," Hera said gesturing to me with a warm smile. I blushed slightly and stared in awe at her and the rest of the gods.

Zeus then added, "For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength... but by the strength of his heart." As he spoke the last seven words, the god's eyes drifted in my direction, and I understood that that had been a message for me.

While everyone was celebrating, Grandpa came up to me, looking worried.

"Aralyne," he began, but I held up a hand to cut him off.

"Grandpa, I know now that I must accept my fate. And the next time there's a fight. I want to be ready," I said. Grandpa blinked at me in surprise then smiled.

"Very well," he said with a nod, then walked away.

With everyone distracted by the small celebration, Tulio pulled me into his arms once more and said, "I never want you out of my sight again, do you hear? Come and live with me."

My mouth fell open. "You're serious," I said not as a question, but as a statement. Wow, this was a _huge_ step in our relationship! I mean, we haven't even been on a first date, unless you count the dance we shared at the ball before I was kidnapped by Rothbart. After quickly considering my options, I grinned and nodded. "Okay."

With a small laugh, he kissed me again. I broke the kiss, giggling and said, "Let me go tell Mrs. Hawkins first, and grab my things." He nodded his consent and went with me. We soon found her with Jim and both embraced me saying how worried they were that I had died and were glad that I was okay. I told them I was moving in with Tulio, and they said it was okay. As Tulio and I headed for the Benbow Inn, Remy appeared, crawling up my leg and stopping on my shoulder. He apologized for what he had said to me, and asked for me to return to the kitchen. When I agreed, he scampered off. Tulio and I finally arrived at the inn, grabbed my things and I followed him to his house, which was small – but not too small. After putting my things away for the moment, we lay in bed together and fell asleep in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

_(What? Did you think I would let Aralyne die permanently? Looks like you need to go back and read the first paragraph of the first Hidden Strength. I would also like to thank LadyOfSlytherin101 for helping me with comic relief in this chapter.)_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

_(Brief lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Spark inside Us" from the movie "The Princess and the Goblin".)_

The next day, everyone in Nesidy was up helping clean up the mess that was left behind by the villains. I felt somewhat responsible and helped as much as I could. The work was just too much for all of us, so Grandpa had called for some assistance from the fairies I had met before I was kidnapped by Rothbart. With them around, the work was cut in half and everything was whole once more by around the afternoon.

It was great to see all of my fairy friends again. I scooped up Tinker Bell, Cornelius, Terrence, and Bobble in my hands – since that was all I could carry – but Clank, Crysta, Silvermist, Fawn, Iridessa, Pips, Rosetta, and Vidia hovered around me saying how glad they were to see me again. When I inquired about Thumbelina, they all said she was getting along fine and was happy with Zak. All of the other fairies were conversing with everyone else.

By the time the fairies left, everyone started going about their day as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Come on," said Tulio wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "I'll walk you to work." We had only gone a few steps when Anastasia Romanov – who preferred to be called Anya – stopped us.

"I'm so glad the fairies decided to help out," she said, "I was worried I'd have to cancel my party."

"Party?" I inquired tilting my head to the side.

Anya nodded and replied, "It's my birthday. I turn eighteen today. Please say you two will come?"

"Sure," Tulio said with a shrug.

"Of course we will," I said with a smile, "But, hey, I've got to get to work. Happy birthday, Anya!" We left her and continued on towards the Benbow Inn. Tulio dropped me off in the kitchen and went on his way.

* * *

Taran, Curdie, and their father were heading towards the mine for a normal day's work, and as they trudged up the mountain, their father gave them the usual warning, "Look out for the goblins; they're evil. If they want something, nothing will stop them."

Inside the mine, the three of them went straight to work, along with what was left of the seven dwarves (Happy being dead, remember?). For several hours, the worked, with Taran and Curdie removing rocks and small boulders out of the way.

"Take a break, boys. You don't have to do that," said their father wiping sweat from his brow. The boys took the suggestion and sat off in a corner so as not to get in the way of the other miners. It wasn't long until they heard a low rumbling sound.

"What's that?" Taran inquired, tilting his head to the side to listen.

"Where's that noise coming from?" added Curdie as the brothers looked around for the source of the rumbling. They followed the sound to a large boulder and both leaned against it to hear better. The boulder suddenly gave way, and they tumbled into a giant cavern and managed to stop on a tiny cliff.

"Where are we?" Taran inquired.

Before that question could be answered, Curdie looked down to see ugly creatures driving a cart containing boulders several dozen feet below them. "Oh, no! Goblins!" Curdie gulped in a whisper. Both boys then slipped off the cliff and landed in the back of the cart without the goblins noticing. The cart rumbled on down tunnels while the goblins driving it talked about their ruler.

"Prince Froglip, he does nasty things to people," said the shortest goblin.

"What sort of things?" asked the other one.

"What sort of things?! What sort of things?!" repeated the smaller goblin in annoyance, "What's the matter with you?! Haven't you got any imagination?"

"Of course I haven't got any imagination!" the bigger goblin retaliated.

"Well," said his companion, "What's the most sensitive part of _your_ body?"

"Don't be stupid! My feet, of course," said the other goblin, nervously rubbing his one-toed feet.

"Well," the smaller one continued, "What would Prince Froglip do with them, then?"

Curdie and Taran strained their ears to listen to the goblins' weakness.

"H-H-He _stamps_ on your _feet?!_" the second goblin cried out.

They were silent for a while as they continued on down the tunnels, passing by other goblins that were doing odd jobs around the place.

"Wow! Look at that!" Taran whispered in wonder as he and his brother stared about them, "Why would they be building a dam?" They ducked lower into the pile of boulders as the cart came to a halt. Unfortunately for them, the two goblins that had been talking were now removing the boulders from the cart. Before they could be discovered, another goblin arrived blowing a horn which sounded like a dying animal.

"A meeting," said the tall goblin, "A meeting in the royal hall!"

"Drop it, Glump! We'd better go! Quick!" said the shorter goblin and they raced down the tunnels with the rest of their brethren.

"I don't get it. What are they going to do with all that water?" Curdie inquired still speaking in a quiet tone even though the goblins had left.

"Come on," said Taran nudging Curdie, "If we follow them, we might find out." They hopped out of the cart and went after the goblins, making sure to stay well out of sight. The boys followed the goblins into a throne-like chamber where the King of the goblins stood on a pedestal and his queen sat on a throne. Unlike the other goblins that went around barefoot, the Goblin Queen wore stone shoes.

"Yeah, and after that," said the King, "We'll, uh-uh-uh-uh –"

"Flood their mines, you idiot!" the Queen snapped at him. Obviously, the king wasn't very bright.

"Yeah, we'll floo – uh – uh – _Achoo!_"

"I thought we were going to flood their mines," said Glump.

"That's what he means, fathead!" shouted out his companion, Mump, striking him on the head.

"Silence!" Roared the Queen.

The King wiped his nose with his robe, causing Taran and Curdie to curl their lips in disgust. "Thank you, my dear, as I was saying, we'll –" he tried holding back another sneeze.

"Get rid of the Sun People and Aralyne, stupid!" the Queen finished for him. Curdie and Taran gasped at the news.

"Yeah! Then we'll get rid of the Sun People and Aralyne –"

"No!" another voice shouted, and everyone looked to see Prince Froglip heading into the room, "It's not enough!"

"It's Prince Froglip!" Mump gasped out.

"What do you mean not enough?" the King sniffled out.

"Not enough, my little monstrosity?" inquired the Queen having that look all mothers have when gazing upon their children.

"No, Mother, it is not!" declared Froglip with a slight lisp to his voice as the crowd parted to let him through, "Didn't you once tell me that hundreds of years ago we lived above the ground?"

"That's right, my little hideosity," said the Queen proudly.

"But we were driven underground," continued Froglip, "weren't we? Because above ground we were forced to obey laws to help others to be friendly to people." He laughed. "Impossible! How could we live with these Sun People; sniveling, cowardly creatures! With soft feelings, and soft heads!"

"That's all very well, my son," said the King, "But I –"

"Will you just shut up for a minute!" snapped the Queen, "What do you mean, my _beastly_ little boy?"

"That's simple, Mother," said Froglip picking his nose and tossing the booger aside, "We should do something much nastier than flood their mines! We should take _revenge!_ We should move above ground, take them all prisoner, and bring them underground with us! I want to have them eating the dirt from under my fingernails!"

The crowd of goblins cheered at this proposal.

"Oh, what a malicious little majesty he is!" exclaimed the Queen in delight.

"Yeah, b-but how can we –"

"It's quite simple," explained Froglip, "First, we have to dig a tunnel, and then, this is the really good piece, we creep along the tunnel…." His voice became softer, and every other goblin, including Taran and Curdie were straining to hear the plan.

"What is it?" Taran demanded, "What are they going to do?"

"Yeah! Brilliant! Yeah! We'll uh – uh – _Achoo!_"

"They're going to flood our mine," said Curdie, "There's so much water! They'll drown everyone! We have to warn them!" The brothers finally left the cavernous throne room and sprinted through the tunnels.

"But what was Froglip talking about?" Taran gasped out to his brother, "Some kind of plan!" The brothers saw dozens of goblins heading their way and tried escaping, but every turn they came to, more goblins showed up. "We can't leave until we find out their plan!" They ended up running into a sort of stream, but then the current increased and they were taken down a waterfall. Luckily, it wasn't very large, and all they did was bob in the water while trying to fight the current. Eventually, they landed in a giant pool right outside the goblins' village.

The brothers swam out of the pool and snuck around the goblin village, hoping to not get caught. It wasn't long until they came upon a room where the goblin royals were resting. The meeting must have concluded sometime while the boys were running for their lives.

"Mother, isn't it true that the Sun People are called that, because they need the sun?" inquired Froglip.

"Such cleverness in such a wicked brain!" exclaimed the Queen.

"So, if they are deprived of the sun, they will become more like us," said Froglip.

The Queen cried out, "Oh, what willful wisdom!"

"So I shall keep her hear underground until her head grows to stone, and her skin grows like a wrinkled prune. I may have to suffer, but it will be for the good of all goblins. Besides, it won't be like the Horned King will know we're keeping Aralyne down here for all eternity." Taran and Curdie glared down at the monsters. They wanted to keep Aralyne _alive?_ _Why?_

"Yeah! Because who – who –"

"Whoever marries Aralyne will be able to control her, and through her, the rest of the heroes! They look up to her as their savior, remember?" said the Queen.

"Marry Aralyne?" the brothers whispered exchanging disgusted glances. _Froglip_ was going to make her _marry _him?! As they leaned closer, they fell into the room and landed in a heap at the feet of the Goblin King. The goblins stared at them in surprise for a moment.

"Sun Boys!" said the King.

"Get them!" roared the Queen.

"Hit them! Hurt them! Kill them!" yelled Froglip.

"We were just passing through," said Taran nervously.

"Let me have them!" begged Froglip, "Oh _please_ let me have them! I could do such nasty things to them!"

"We'll think about that later," said the Queen, "Guards!"

"Yeah, call the guards," sniffled the King.

Tones of goblins came racing out of tunnels into the room.

"So, this is goblin hospitality," said Curdie attempting a joke, but it wasn't funny in the least.

"I think they're frightened, Mother," said Froglip gleefully.

"Frightened?" scoffed Taran, "It'll take more than a few goblins to make us frightened." He and Curdie picked up stone clubs and swung at the goblins hitting one on the head. "Get back you creep!"

"Marvelous! A Fight!" Froglip laughed.

The goblins finally cornered the boys up against a wall.

"Okay, rockheads, watch out for your feet!" Curdie yelled as he and Taran smacked the goblins on the sensitive parts of their body. The goblins began crying and hopped about.

Froglip cried out "Outrageous! Oh, outrageous!"

"Get back! Move over!" ordered Taran as he and his brother broke through the guards smashing and stomping on goblin feet. Every one of them began crying like little babies.

Curdie tried stepping on the Queen's feet, but her shoes prevented her from feeling anything. He then smacked her feet with the stone club, but it broke into rubble.

"The trouble with you Sun People is you're soft!" the Queen yelled, kicking Curdie, "Soft in your flesh! Soft in your hearts! And soft in the head!"

Other goblins had managed to disarm Taran and the brothers were pushed inside a small room.

Taran remembered what their father had said, singing defeats the goblins. (I know, totally lame, right? But it works.) "We can still sing," Taran declared.

Together the brothers began to sing.

"_All that's strong inside us_

_That tells us wrong from right_

_Becomes a song inside us_

_To chase away the night"_

The goblins screamed as if they were being tortured, and shoved a boulder in their path to lock up the boys and stifle the sound. Now in the dark, they stopped singing.

"Don't worry," said the Queen to her son, who was whimpering, "They won't be able to sing forever. Soon they will be too weak, then we can do whatever we like with them."

* * *

Night had fallen about an hour ago and everyone was on their way to Anya's mansion which was right beside a lake with a bridge.

"This is going to be fun," I said as Tulio and I walked hand-in-hand across the bridge.

"Every time I'm with you I'm having fun," he said bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing my fingers. We then stopped as he brought me closer, and leaned down to kiss me. I don't know how long we were at it, but we had obviously attracted some attention.

"Y'all best be looking for a room," a voice said, and we broke apart to see Mushu smirking up at us from our feet, and others walking by with an amused expression on their faces. I shook my head at the dragon as Tulio and I continued on our way.

Inside the mansion, we started dancing, and it wasn't long until Anya's little dog scampered up to me.

"Pookah," I said picking him up and he licked my face enthusiastically. I laughed and scratched him behind the ears.

At that moment, Captain Amelia came our way. "Tulio," she said, "I would like to speak with you."

"Go on," I said with a giggle and nodding my head, as I continued to cuddle Pookah.

Tulio left with the humanoid-feline.

Pookah suddenly started barking hysterically, and leapt out of my arms, running through the crowd.

"Pookah?" I called after him, chasing him through the mansion and out onto the terrace.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

_(Brief lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Spark Inside Us" from the movie "The Princess and the Goblin".)_

Pooka barked in the darkness and I watched as he edged further out into the topiary garden. He was soon swallowed up by towering hedges in the shape of horses, elephants and giraffes. Worriedly, I followed his bark. I so didn't want Anya to be upset because I lost her dog, and on her birthday, too! I submerged myself deeper and deeper into the darkness, leaving the light and cheer of the party behind. The barking continued on ahead of me.

"Pooka?" I called out to him, "Pooka?" As I wandered further into the topiary garden I noticed something odd: the shadows were moving towards me, but I couldn't just leave the poor dog behind.

* * *

Tulio was heading back towards Aralyne to tell her some exciting news, but when he returned to the spot, she was gone, and so was Pookah. With a slight frown, he looked about the crowd, but couldn't see her. He stopped Anita and Roger Radcliffe who were walking by.

"Have either of you seen Aralyne?" Tulio inquired of them.

"I saw her following Anya's dog outside," Anita replied, "Poor thing must have been spooked. He was barking like mad."

"Thank you," he said, letting them go, and heading out of the mansion to find Aralyne.

* * *

Forget being worried, I was now terrified! Something was not right and no one knew I was out here! What if one of the villains came and killed me! I could hardly put up a fight now! I haven't even learned the proper way to do battle! Dammit, if I survived this, the first thing I was going to do was have Mulan and Shang teach me how to fight! For a moment, Pooka's barking stopped, and it was completely silent. Looking around, I found myself lost in the topiary garden. Alone. A creepy tingling feeling shot up and down my back, making me aware of someone or some_thing_ watching me. Pooka barked once more, and I spun around in circles, trying to locate him. There he was, barking at the bushes around him.

"Pooka?" I said calling out to him once more, "Here boy!" Pooka kept barking. I heard a rustling sound behind me and I finally whirled about to face a topiary bush blocking my way out of the garden. I frowned slightly, realizing it had moved. "There you are," I said picking up the little dog in my arms, "Come on, let's get back to the party." I started looking for a different way out, but another topiary bush blocked my path. They rearranged themselves, casting long shadows across my face like groping fingers. We were trapped! I set Pooka back down again trying to see if there was some way out of the garden.

A cold dark voice hissed out my name, "Ar-a-lyne... Aralyne."

I gulped back a shriek, my eyes wide. _Who said that?!_ Firmly grabbing the skirt of my dress, I made a break for it through a small opening, Pooka following and barking at the same time. I pushed my way through the shrub to find myself at the bridge once more where we came to a halt.

"Aralyne," the voice said from behind me. The tingling in my back increased, and I swiveled around to see Rasputin, holding his glowing Reliquary. He stepped closer and gave me a small bow a smirk plastered upon his hideous face. "Savior of Nesidy," he said mockingly, "But I preferred you as Siren. Look at us two villains, you a beautiful young flower and me a rotting corpse." He ominously raised the Reliquary. A second later, he fired a stream of crackling smoke from the object! The bridge and everything around it suddenly iced over. The blast had thrown me to the ground, but I quickly climbed back to my feet.

"Rasputin!" I snarled out at him.

He burst out laughing as he raised the Reliquary once more. I stood there frozen in terror, unsure of what was going to happen next. Smoke billowed out of the Reliquary taking the shape of the creepy green demonic minions. They swarmed towards me like a pack of bats as I heard the flapping of thousands of wings. They poked me, tore my dress, snapped my hair tie, and I spun around in circles trying to swat at them. With my hair now loose from its ponytail, they pulled at the strands, and I was crying out more from anger than pain. The demons pushed me towards the bridge, and I ran into the railing, nearly tipping over. When they dissipated into smoke, I rounded on the villain, glaring at him.

"I'm not afraid of you," I snarled out through clenched teeth. And to my surprise, I really wasn't! I was angry.

"I can fix that!" he said holding up the Reliquary again, "Care for a little swim under the ice?" Smoke shot out from the object, and cracked the edge of the bridge I was standing on. A blast of snow and ice slammed into me, feeling like I had been punched in the stomach, and I flew backwards, sliding down over the side of the bridge that had collapsed. I held on by my fingertips, screaming, praying someone would hear me. "Say your prayers, Aralyne! No one can save you!"

"Wanna bet?" I heard Tulio's voice, then the sound of flesh connecting with flesh. The piece of the bridge I held on to, crumbled, and I slid even further. Before I could fall into the water, I saw Tulio leap over the side, and he grasped my hands.

"Tulio!" I said in relief as he helped me out over the edge, "If we live through this remind me to thank you."

"You can thank me later," he grunted out.

Rasputin stared down at us over the side with a sneer on his face, "How enchanting, together again, for the last TIME!" He sent some more demons towards us, and they threw Tulio into the air, onto a stone Pegasus.

"Tulio!"

"You'll get a kick out of this!" the villain laughed using his Reliquary to bring the Pegasus to life. It leapt off its column, with Tulio still on its back.

"No," I grunted out trying to pull myself up over the edge.

The Pegasus bucked Tulio off its back, sending him through the air. Tulio landed on the bridge and the Pegasus attacked him, rearing and neighing. Tulio rolled away and jumped to his feet, grabbing a piece of metal and swinging at the monster.

"Tulio!"

I had managed to get halfway up, when Tulio shouted, "Aralyne, Watch Out!" Rasputin popped out of nowhere, and grabbed me by the back of my dress.

"Dasvidanya, little girl," he hissed into my ear before throwing me down over the edge again. I struggled to hang on with both hands.

"Aralyne, hold on!"

"Finally, Aralyne's death!" Rasputin crowed.

While he was taking a moment of victory, I looked to the side to see another way up. As I made my way in that direction, Pooka appeared and bit Rasputin on the ankle. The villain screeched in pain, kicking the dog aside. He didn't see me off to the side climbing back up the bridge and peered over the side, thinking I had finally fallen.

"No! Aralyne!" Tulio shouted running towards the edge and leaps off. I was about to call out to him in fear, but then the Pegasus charged after him, and caught him in midair. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Dammit, Tulio, I'm going to kill you!_

"Long live Aralyne!" the villain cried out mockingly.

By then I had managed to climb back up onto the bridge and charged right at him snarling, "Right, I couldn't have said it better myself!" I lunged at Rasputin, butting him head-on! We fall to the ground and struggled to grasp the Reliquary, which flew out of his hands and rolled across the bridge. He threw me backwards, and I fell in a heap as he grabbed the Reliquary. Suddenly Pooka leapt up and grabb the Reliquary in his mouth, stealing it from Rasputin. Pooka tripped, and the object fell from his mouth, rolling up to my foot. Rasputin began to cower when he realized his power was gone. Hearing the Pegasus whinny, I looked over to see Tulio lying still, perhaps dead, beneath the horse. My blood ran cold for a moment, and I rounded back to Rasputin. "This is for Tulio!" I shouted stepping on the Reliquary. The glass began to crack, and it turned an eerie red the Pegasus crumbling to pieces.

"Give it back!" Rasputin begged getting on his knees in a pleading gesture.

"This is for me!" I stomped on it, again.

"I'll tear you to pieces!" Rasputin screamed as he leapt for it. I moved it clear out of his way.

"And this, this is for you!" I growled out.

"No!"

"Dasvidanya!" I said smashing it one last time. The Reliquary exploded, and I leapt back as green light hit Rasputin. His skin glowed as the demons circled about him, then it melted right off, leaving a screaming skeleton. I watched on in disgust and fascination as the bones fell apart and crumbled into dust, the minions disappearing. With everything now silent, and Rasputin gone, I hurried over to Tulio, who was still lying unconscious. Sitting beside him, I gently stroked his hair. "Tulio," I said quietly. He suddenly groaned and sat up. "Tulio!" I shouted throwing my arms around him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow... Oh no let go. Let go, easy," he gasped out.

"Sorry!" I said pulling away. We both stood up, him a bit more slowly. "I thought you were…." I couldn't voice my fear. If I did, I knew I was going to break down into sobs.

"You can't keep a good man down," he said with a smile.

We moved in closer to each other, our lips about to meet when Pooka barked. The romantic spell was broken and we pulled apart to see the dog staring up at us, his tail wagging.

"We should get back to the party," he said. I nodded and scooped Pooka up into my arms. Together we walked back to Anya's mansion.

* * *

Irenie didn't go to Anya's party, but Elionwy and Aurora did. The youngest sister stayed behind while their grandmother – who was also named Irenie – watched over her. Grandmother Irenie happened to be a witch, but she was a sweet woman, and no one ever suspected her of being one.

"I've been spinning something for you," said Grandmother.

"For me?" Irenie asked in curiosity.

"Yes."

"Oh, Grandmother!"

"It will protect you from danger, my child," said Grandmother leading her to the fire place where great flames were warming the small cottage.

"But you'll look after me, Grandmother," said Irenie, "whatever danger I'm in. You'll protect me with your magic!"

"Yes, but my magic may not be enough," said Grandmother reaching into the fire and holding some flames in the palm of her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"You may need a different sort of magic; the sort of magic that is inside everyone if they dare to find it," Grandmother explained.

Irenie reached out towards the fire, but didn't touch it. "You mean like being brave?"

"It's more than just being brave, my child," said Grandmother, "It is the magic of good against evil; of right against wrong; of doing what _you_ think is right even when nobody else will help you."

"I won't need that sort of magic, Grandmother, because you'll be here," said the young girl.

"Oh, yes, I'll be here, but there'll come a time when you won't need me because you'll have found your own magic." Grandmother reached into the fire and pulled out a ball of thread, tossing it to Irenie. "Here, this is what I have been spinning for you."

"It's very pretty, Grandmother," said the child, "but I'm not very good at sewing.

Grandmother laughed and said, "This thread isn't for sewing." She held up a ring that glinted in the firelight and Irenie stared at it.

"What a lovely ring!" She dropped the ball of thread and it bounced away into a drawer. "I really don't understand, Grandmother. I thought you were giving me the thread."

"I am," said Grandmother slipping the ring onto Irenie's finger, "and you've still got it. I tied it to your ring."

"Where?" Irenie inquired twisting her hand around, but she couldn't see it.

"It's so _fine_ you can barely see it," Grandmother explained as it faintly sparkled in the firelight at certain angles, "You'll be able to feel it, all right. Use it when you're in trouble. You can find your own magic if you just follow the thread."

Taran and Curdie had been pushing against the boulder all day, and were exhausted from their exertion.

"It's no good," said Curdie in exasperation, "It won't budge!" He finally turned to go sit down on a smaller boulder. "Oh, my legs! My legs!"

Taran joined his brother and said, "We have to keep singing. Whatever happens, we must keep singing!"

"_There's a spark inside us_

_That we can all ignite_

_And all that's dark inside us_

_Will flicker into light"_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

_(Brief lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Spark Inside us" from the movie "The Princess and the Goblin".)_

Irenie was asleep, dreaming of climbing up the tower stairs, and stones turned into fluffy pink clouds. She continued on up towards the sky where there was a wooden door in a golden archway. The door opened on its own, and on the other side was Grandmother holding a dove, but then she turned into dozens of the same bird and they flew off into the night sky. They then formed into a rose and the petals flew about the little girl. Grandmother was large and transparent watching her twirl about.

"Grandmother, is that you?" Irenie asked.

"Follow the thread," Grandmother said, "You'll find your own magic if you just follow the thread." Grandmother flew off, her long hair turning into thread. Irenie grasped it in her hands and gently pulled. She suddenly woke up and sat up in bed.

"What?" she said, looking about her room, "Oh, I was dreaming." She quickly jumped out of bed, changed out of her nightdress, and put on a warm cloak. "This is what Grandmother meant," she said out loud. "I've got to follow the thread." She left her room and went down the hall to peek inside Eilonwy's room. Her sister wasn't there, so she figured Aurora and Eilonwy were still at the party. Oh, well, it's not like they were going to let her leave in the first place. "But I've got to go." After making sure Grandmother was asleep in Aurora's room, Irenie snuck out of the cottage and followed the thread up the mountain towards the mine.

The thread led her to a stream that was coming out of the mountain, and she stepped into the water, following it inside a cave where bats flew around the place. "It's so eerie," she said, climbing out of the water. She stepped onto a loose piece of rock, and ended up riding it like a skateboard down a tunnel, screaming the entire way. She finally slowed down to a halt and walked through another tunnel, her footsteps echoing about her. Suddenly she came upon several different tunnels, but she was unsure of which one to take. The thread shimmered for a moment leading into the one on the far right. Without hesitation, Irenie followed it down the tunnel. The thread led up to a cliff, and the child climbed up to find the thread had gone through a tiny hole big enough for her hand surrounded by rocks. "Oh, no, look. I'll never get through there," she said in despair, "Perhaps it's caught on something." She pulled on the thread. "It's stuck! Oh, now what do I do? I know! I'll follow it back!" The thread suddenly vanished. "Now where has it gone?" she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands as she sobbed, "I'll never find my way out of here. Never!"

* * *

"We could keep them in the darkness forever," said Froglip as he walked towards his bedroom with his mother by his side. "And then their head could become warped like ours and their skin can become wrinkled and warty."

"No," said the Queen, "My little hideosity, it's too dangerous. What if they escaped and warned the others? No. We'll wait till they're too weak to sing, then we'll kill them."

"But, Mother, _pleeeaaase?_" begged the goblin prince, "Can't we keep them? I could do such nasty things to them. I really could.

"Be patient," said the Queen, "It'll be different when you marry the puny little girl. You'll see. Then you can have as many as the Sun People as you like and do what you want with them."

Froglip gasped in delight, "Oh outrageous! Oh, Mother, you're so monsterous!"

"Sleep well my son. Good night," said the Queen leaving him.

Froglip curled up on his stone bed, and began sucking his thumb as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

By the time Irenie had finished crying, she stared at the whole once more trying to figure out how to get through it. "That's it!" she exclaimed coming up with a plan, "That's what I'm supposed to do! Follow the thread _through_ this pile of rocks!" She began moving the rocks aside, making the whole steadily larger, but found a solid wall behind it. "There _must_ be a way through!" Then she heard singing, and pressed her ear against the stone, listening.

"It's Taran and Curdie!" she exclaimed, recognizing the song. Taran had a crush on Eilonwy and sang the song to her. In turn, Lonnie sang the song to Irenie when she was younger. "But it can't be! Is that you, Curdie?" she called out.

The singing stopped and she heard Taran say in a hoarse voice, "W-What was that?"

"Curdie! Taran!" she yelled out, hoping they could hear her.

"Who's there?" Curdie called back.

"It's me, Irenie!" she replied.

"Irenie? Here?" Taran inquired.

"Push against this rock," she told them, "I think it'll shift!"

"But we've tried that already," Curdie said.

"Please!" Irenie begged.

"Alright, 'Renie," said Taran, "We'll try!"

She heard the boys groan and grunt as they rock moved about an inch.

"Are you all right?" she asked them, taking a step back so as not to be in the way.

"I think so," said Curdie.

"Try again," she told them, "I'm sure it'll budge."

"Stand back," Taran told her. A few seconds later, the rock moved and the boys tumbled out of their prison, landing in a heap. "Quick! We've got to get out of here!" Taran said as they climbed back to their feet.

"Come on," Irenie said gesturing towards them.

"Are you _crazy?_" Curdie demanded, "That's where the goblins are!"

"It's alright. I've got the thread," she said walking down the tunnel without them.

"Thread? What thread?" Taran asked.

She explained, "The one Grandmother gave me, silly."

Taran looked slightly offended. "Silly? Me?"

The brothers then followed Irenie.

"We must be out of our minds," Curdie muttered, "The goblins half kill us, and we go straight back in there, and it's all because of a girl!" The boys looked around to see Irenie had disappeared.

"Irenie, where are you?" Taran called out.

"Through here," she said from another tunnel.

"We're coming," Taran said as they quickly caught up to her.

"How come you found us?" inquired Curdie, "Underground? Right in the middle of the mountain?"

"Simple," she explained, "I followed Grandmother's thread."

"Come on! Thread? Grandmother?" said Curdie becoming exasperated.

"How did I find you, then?" she asked him, "Do you think a little goblin told me?"

"He didn't did he?" asked Taran.

"No, silly," said Irenie.

"You're the one that's silly," said Curdie, "You're walking straight back into trouble."

"But, I'm following the thread," she said. It was amazing how calm she was, despite Curdie's negativity. Taran just remained silent and let them at it. "Come on!"

"But we can't see your dumb thread!" Curdie pointed out.

The three friends soon came upon a pool of lava, and Curdie had to dodge a splash. Irenie calmly walked across a bridge as if one mistake wouldn't send them to their deaths. The boys kept up with her and made it across before the bridge collapsed. Once that little adventure was over, they entered a cave where about a dozen goblins were sleeping. The lot of them were snoring like crazy.

"Wait, turn back!" Taran hissed at her, but she refused.

"No. Trust me."

"Turn back!" Taran insisted, "This is crazy!"

"Look, I know what I'm doing," she said walking over and around the sleeping goblins. The boys reluctantly followed her, trying not to freak out every step of the way. They ended up entering the bedroom of the goblins King and Queen.

"Irenie, stop!" the brothers said simultaneously grabbing her.

"The goblin King, see," said Curdie, "You've brought us right into the royal bedroom!"

"The royal bedroom," Taran repeated looking about, "Hey, hang on a minute." He walked over to the bed and removed the Queen's shoes. Underneath, she had six toes, which was highly unusual since goblins only had one toe.

Irenie giggled.

The Goblin Queen woke up, and spotted the children, screaming. "Sun Creatures! Guards!" The goblins woke up and started after the children.

"Irenie, run!"

"They've escaped! Get them! Get them!" yelled the Queen.

"Yeah, after them!" agreed the King.

Taran grabbed a bearskin blanket and used it to throw off some of the goblins. They got tangled up in it.

"Come on!" Curdie shouted, grabbing Irenie's hand.

"No, this way," she said slipping out from his grasp and heading towards a ledge.

"What?!" Taran and Curdie cried.

"Follow the thread," she said for the umpteenth time.

The goblins stalked ever closer and the children were trapped at the ledge. Irenie grabbed the thread and leapt off the ledge, Taran wrapping his arms around her, and Curdie doing the same to his brother. The three friends slid down the thread and landed in a shallow pool of water.

"Wow, what a slide," said Curdie.

"Are you all right?" Taran asked her. He knew Eilonwy would never forgive him if anything happened to her sister.

"I think so," she replied, then followed the thread outside. "Look, the moon!" she shouted, and they laughed in delight. "You see, the thread _has_ led us back."

"Yeah, we've got to warn the others about the goblins," said Taran, but Irenie held his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction.

"Come and meet Grandmother. She'll know what to do."

"I'm sorry, 'Renie, but we can't," said Taran pulling away from her, "We have to warn everyone about the goblins!"

Together, Taran and Curdie raced over towards Anya's mansion, knowing just about everyone would be there. They raced over the broken bridge (wondering how that happened) and burst inside the mansion.

* * *

"Everyone listen!" a voice shouted out and everyone got quiet as we turned to see Taran and Curdie at the entrance. "The goblins are coming! They're going to capture everyone and turn them into slaves."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, stepping forward to confront the boys.

"Aralyne, you're in danger," said Taran staring at me. "The goblins are coming after you!"

I silently groaned. _Oh, no! Not another attack! That's two in less than an hour!_

"Everyone, make sure to keep Aralyne safe," said Cobra Bubbles in his deep voice.

Not a moment later, we heard screaming.

* * *

The goblins were making their way out of the tunnels and emerged from underneath Anya's kitchen, scaring a woman. They climbed out of the hole they made and ran through the mansion, ready to gain some Sun People as slaves. They soon came across Prince Sky (Winx Club) who grinned down at them before swinging his sword. Curdie and Taran had told them all to step on the goblins' feet, so while the monsters were trying to defend themselves, he stomped on them, and occasionally crushed them with the butt of his sword. He chased them into an empty room, not noticing that Froglip was hiding behind a tapestry.

The evil goblin watched Sky running down the hall and said, "Go on, Son Boy. Lead me to your precious savior." He followed the Specialist through the mansion right towards the party.

"We need to get Aralyne out of here," said Sky, "There are hundreds of goblins coming in from a tunnel under the kitchen!"

* * *

After hearing Sky's announcement, Tulio grabbed my hand and pulled me through the mansion. We entered a small room and he finally released me. "Stay here, and lock the door, do you understand? I'm going to help fight them off."

"What?!" I cried out incredulously, "I'm not going to sit around like a child! I'm want to help fight them, too!"

"No! You stay here, where it's safe," he said, then turned and shut the door behind him and locking it.

"Tulio!" I called out to him banging on the door, "Tulio, let me out! I'm going to kill you, asshole!" When I knew he wasn't going to open the door, I turned around to see an ugly creature with pink hair sneering at me.

* * *

All around the mansion, everyone was fighting off the goblins, either with swords or by stepping on their feet.

With a sword, Tulio swung the weapon towards the Queen of the goblins, and struck her head, but the blade bent as if it were made out of Styrofoam. She rounded on him and threw him against the wall.

"Now for you, you puny runt!" she growled out, stepping on his foot with her stone shoe. He winced in pain, but didn't dare give her the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. "Hurt you, did I?"

Tulio found another sword that had been abandoned, and picked it up, shoving the Queen aside. "Get back," he ordered holding the weapon threateningly, "or I'll knock your head off!"

"Come a bit closer. Just a bit closer," she said with a sneer, "What's the matter? Are you scared I might crush your soft flesh with my stone shoe?" She threw a vase at him, and while he dodged, she attacked him, making him drop the sword. "Let's see who's the toughest, now."

Then a dog named Chief appeared out of nowhere and bit her leg. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground, taking Tulio along with her. They had a wrestling match on the ground with the Queen taunting him.

"What's the matter? Out of breath? What's the matter with you? Frightened?"

"Frightened?" he scoffed at her, "Not me! It's the smell I can't stand!" He finally managed to kick her off, found a rope, and tied her up. Once she was good and secure, posing no threat to him or anyone else, he turned to see how everyone else was doing. They were singing, causing the goblins to run away, including the Queen.

"_All that's strong inside us_

_That tells us wrong from right_

_Becomes a song inside us_

_To chase away the night"_

As soon as the goblins had escaped down in their tunnels once more, Darkwing Duck shouted, "Enough," and they all fell silent.

"Good-bye, Sun People," said the Queen, "but we haven't finished with you, yet!"

Tulio raced back towards the room he had locked Aralyne in, and opened it, calling out her name. "Aralyne!" The room was completely destroyed, and he knew it couldn't have been from her. "Where's Aralyne?" he yelled out, gaining other people's attention. Everyone had the exact same answer: they didn't know.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

_(Song in this chapter is "Lesson Number One" from the movie "Mulan II".)_

Down inside the mountain, one of the goblins had said, "Flood the mine! A message from the King! We're ordered to flood the mine!" The goblin at the dam nodded and removed the one boulder holding the whole thing together. The dam collapsed, quickly flooding the tunnels with thousands of gallons of water. It had moved into the mine, but the minors had thought of ahead, years ago, and created their own dam to keep it from flooding and killing them. The water rushed on by without any harm to them.

* * *

Curdie felt like he had let everyone in Nesidy down. He and Taran had warned everyone that the Goblins were after Aralyne, and now she went missing… again. While he was helping search the mansion for her, he heard a slight rushing sound from underneath the building. _Almost like running water_, he mused, then his brown eyes widened when he recalled the goblins wanting to break the damn and flood the mines. _But the mines are too far from here, unless it's coming to the mansion through the tunnel the goblins made!_

He grabbed Anya, who was nearby and said, "You have to get everyone out of here! The goblins were trying to flood the mine, but we blocked it up! There's only one way the water can escape!"

Tulio was running by and heard the news. Swearing, he said, "We still need to find Aralyne!" Both knew that this was just as important as saving everyone's life. Curdie left the room and ran throughout the mansion telling everyone to get out of the mansion, then went down into the kitchen, with a slight hint of hope that she might be down there.

He heard a muffled scream, and saw a flash of pink dress. "Who's that? Aralyne?"

* * *

Okay, so there wasn't much of a fight against Froglip. Every time I had tried stomping on his feet, he dodged, and eventually captured me, placing a nasty grimy hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. We snuck through the castle, hiding from everyone that was trying to search for me, and brought me down to the kitchen. Before he could drag me down the tunnel, we heard footsteps enter the kitchen, so he pulled me behind several bales of wine, and I tried screaming, to grab their attention. Of course it came out muffled, and it must have worked, because I heard a child's voice say, "Who's that? Aralyne?"

What I was about to do, made me gag, and I had to swallow back the vomit that was slowly creeping up my throat. I bit Froglip's hand as hard as I could until I tasted blood. He hissed in pain, removing his hand from my mouth, and I spat out the blood, along with a bit of puke. At that time, I saw a figure step before us. "Curdie, look out!"

"Froglip!" the child snarled glaring at the goblin.

"Don't you come one step nearer," he warned scratching me with one of his long, sharp nails, "Or I'll wring her neck!" Curdie didn't move, and I could see the despair on his face. Poor kid. "She's mine now! I'm taking her back with me!" the goblin cried dragging me towards the tunnel.

"No!" Curdie cried, "Not down there! You won't stand a chance!"

I gave him a terrified look. _What?!_

"Oh, yeah?" snarled Froglip, "You try stopping me, Sun Boy!"

"But the water! It's coming down the tunnel!" he warned as we entered the tunnel.

_Water?! What water?!_

"You don't really think I'll be fooled by that old trick," scoffed my captor, "I'm not stupid!"

Then before us came a great deal of water, sweeping over all three of us in a wave….

* * *

Water gushed around the mansion, flooding every part of the first floor, but thankfully everyone had made it out. Unfortunately, water was flowing out of the building and came up to people's knees, but the flow was quickly increasing.

_Aralyne must have still been inside!_ Tulio thought desperately, then trudged right back towards the mansion.

"Tulio, what are you doing?!" Susan Pevensie demanded grabbing his arm, "You'll be killed!"

"I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again," he declared pulling out of her grasp and continuing on his way. He entered the mansion calling out her name. "Aralyne! Aralyne!" _This time if she dies, it'll be _my_ fault!_ The water then increased in speed, and rose ever higher….

* * *

The water burst out of the mansion, flooding the surrounding area. Goblins and furniture were being washed downhill into the river. The Nesidy citizens had managed to cross the bridge on time and were now safe. Curdie was washed into the river and went down a ways before grabbing onto a boulder and holding on for dear life. He climbed onto the boulder and looked around for Aralyne, calling out her name.

* * *

_Dammit! I wish I was still a mermaid!_ I thought as I was hugging a tree branch to keep from being swept by the flood. The branch broke, and I was taken down under water for a moment. I popped back up, I coughed up some water. Over the rush of the river, I heard Curdie yelling my name.

I quickly looked around to see him sitting on a boulder, and I was headed right for him. "Curdie!"

"It's okay, Aralyne! I'll catch you when you float by!"

"You can't the current's too strong!"

"Trust me!"

The moment I was near the boulder, our hands clasped, but just barely. The current was trying to pull away, which made it difficult for Curdie to help me up. Finally, with one giant heave, he pulled me onto the boulder, and we sat there in relief.

"Thank you, Curdie," I panted giving him a small smile and a hug.

"I told you, you could trust me."

I then saw a horrible creature heading in our direction. "Curdie, look out!"

Froglip grasped Curdie's ankle and used it to haul himself onto the boulder with us. "I've come for my bride!" he growled. _Bride?!_ I had to swallow back more vomit. The goblin then attacked Curdie. "Take a last look at him, princess, before I break his back!"

"Let him go!" I shouted punching Froglip's foot. He cried out in pain, and Curdie managed to shove him back into the river. The villain got washed away with the rest of his brethren.

"Are you alright?" I asked Curdie, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, thanks," he said giving me a smile.

Danny and Dani then flew over to us in their Phantom forms.

"We saw you being washed down the current," Dani exclaimed grasping Curdie's hand. She lifted him off the boulder and flew him over to safety. Danny then wrapped an arm around my waist and we followed them.

"Thanks, Danny," I said when he had set me on solid ground.

"No problem," he said giving me a wink, then flew off with his cousin.

Before the others could surround us, I grabbed Curdie's hand and said, "You're my hero, Curdie. Thank you." I then gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"Aralyne!" I turned to see Tulio, soaking wet, running towards me. "I'm so glad you're okay." I blinked up at him with a vacant expression, then suddenly glared at him, and slapped him across the face. Tulio stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his balance, and placed a hand upon his burning cheek. "I guess I deserved that," he said removing his hand and reaching out to me. "Well, at least you're not hurt."

I pulled away from him. "Physically? No. Emotionally? Yes," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, openly glaring at him. "I can't _believe_ you locked me up!"

"I was trying to protect you," he said defensively, "I didn't want to see you hurt, or dead again! That was the _worst_ thing I had ever experienced!"

"_My _job is to protect _you!_" I shouted poking him in the chest, "And I can't do that if _you treat me like a child!_ I get that you want to protect me, but so do _they!_" I gestured to the Nesidy citizens who were watching with half frightened, half amused looks on their faces. "_They_ at least let me fight! I'm not as defenseless as I look and _you know it!_ And in case you've forgotten, Tzekel-Kan was going to kill you until _I_ stepped in! I've had my share of beating on the villains, and not to mention, Edward and I saved everyone from the sea monster! Ella and I also saved _your _worthless ass from the sirens! I'm not a helpless little girl, Tulio, I –"

I never got to finish my rant. He suddenly grabbed me and said, "Oh, _shut up_, all ready." Then leaning forward, he kissed me full on the lips.

"Okay, you're forgiven," I said dreamily, as he pulled away from me. Laughing, he gave me another kiss.

* * *

The Hun army came to a stop by a marsh. Two of Phoebus's soldiers were found and dragged out of a tree and thrown before Shan Yu.

"Imperial Scouts," said one of the Huns.

The first soldier stared up fearfully at the Hun leader and whispered, "Shan Yu!"

"Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Hun army," Shan Yu growled. The Huns laughed.

The second soldier replied defiantly, "Lao Shi will stop you!"

Shan Yu stared at him in mock surprise. "Stop me! He invited me. By trying to protect Aralyne, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. Go! Tell your leader to send his strongest armies. I'm ready."

The two soldiers scurried off, one after the other.

Scratching his chin, Shan Yu asked his archer, "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

"One," the archer grinned aiming for one of the soldiers.

* * *

All of Anya's guests had returned home and were now sound asleep. Grandpa had not gone to Anya's party, but he did hear about it. He was concerned for Aralyne's safety, of course, and was glad to hear she was fine. He even heard of the lovers spat between her and Tulio. He should have known better than to have locked her up.

One of Phoebus's soldiers ran up to Grandpa looking as if he'd seen a ghost. "Grandpa, the Huns! They're on their way! They're after Aralyne!"

A grim looked crossed his face. "Very well. We'll be ready for them."

* * *

I woke up early the next morning in Tulio's arms. He was still sound asleep, and I kissed him on the cheek before slipping out of bed. For a moment, my mind slipped to my brother, a slight pang in my heart. He would throw a fit if he knew that I slept in the same bed with a man, but it's not like we did anything. I changed out of my _Happy Feet Two _pajamas (how I've missed them!) and quietly left the house. Tulio told me last night that Captain Amelia had given him a job, and he was to start working today, so I didn't have to worry about him being on my case for being out of his sight. He thought I was going to be at work, but decided to skip today and I felt bad for not telling him. I had more important things to do, anyways.

After walking for a while, I came upon Mulan's house and knocked on the door. Her mother, Li, answered the door.

"Hello, Aralyne," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," I said, "Is Mulan here?"

"She's out in the field," Li explained.

"Yeah, doing her chores," said Grandma Fa giving me a wink. I grinned at her, getting the message. I loved Grandma Fa!

"I'll go help her. Thank you," I said with a nod, then left the house. When I got to the field, I saw Mulan practicing her karate moves and a group of young girls were watching her. Mulan's dog started barking at us, and she turned our way in surprise.

"It's okay, Little Brother," she said calming him down, then asked us, "What's going on here?"

Apparently the girls were here for the exact same reason I was because, Alice said, "We want to be like you, Mulan."

"But I'm still learning myself," she said gazing at all of us.

"Please," begged Anne-Marie.

"Okay. I guess I can show you a few moves," Mulan agreed smiling at the girls. She then sent me a questioning look.

"I would like to learn, too," I answered and she nodded.

"Mulan's gonna teach us how to kick butt!" Ashley Spinelli cried, causing the rest of the girls to cheer.

"Hold it, calm down," Mulan said with a laugh, "That's lesson number two. The first and most important lesson is to be gentle. At the same time, we're being tough."

"How can you be tough and gentle?" Eilonwy inquired.

"Yeah, I want to be tough!" shouted Cindy Vortex.

"Yeah!"

"I know it does sound a little funny, huh?" Mulan said, "But the world is full of opposites, and so are you. To be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance."

When the girls gave her a blank look, I stepped in saying, "Let's see if this helps.

_Earth, sky. Day, night._

_Sound and silence._

_Dark and light."_

Mulan grinned at me and started singing while performing some karate moves.

"_One alone is not enough_

_You need both together_

_Winter, summer_

_Moon and sun_

_Lesson number one"_

"Wow!"

"_Like a rock_

_You must be hard_

_Like an oak_

_You must stand firm_

_Cut quick like my blade_

_Think fast_

_Unafraid"_

The girls and I repeated the song as well as some of her moves.

"_Like a rock_

_I must be hard_

_Like an oak_

_I must stand firm_

_Cut quick like my blade_

_Think fast_

_Unafraid"_

"Okay, Mulan, I'm ready," said Coraline Jones.

"Uh-huh," Mulan said giving her a skeptical look, "But you're still out of balance. You're only _halfway_ there."

"_Like a cloud_

_You are soft_

_Like bamboo_

_You bend in the wind_

_Creeping slow_

_You're at peace because you know_

_It's okay to be afraid"_

Again, we repeated the song and her movements.

"_Like a cloud_

_I am soft_

_Like bamboo_

_I bend in the wind_

_Creeping slow_

_I'm at peace because I know_

_It's okay to be afraid"_

We all broke up into groups, practicing the moves Mulan had shown us.

"_One alone is not enough_

_(One alone is not enough)_

_You need both together_

_(You need both together)_

_(You need both together)_

_Winter, summer_

_Moon and sun_

_(Winter, summer, moon, and sun)_

_(Winter, summer, moon, and sun)_

_Lesson number one_

_Like a cloud/Like a rock_

_I am soft/I must be hard_

_Like bamboo/Like an oak_

_I bend in the wind/I must stand firm_

_You can fly_

_Creeping slow/Cut quick_

_I'm at peace because I know/Like my blade_

_It's okay to be afraid/Think fast! Unafraid!_

_You have begun_

_Lesson number one_

_Lesson number one_

_Lesson number one_

_Lesson number one_

_Lesson number one"_

When the lesson was over, I heard a horse whinny and turned to see a soldier riding our way. "It's General Shang."

Shang brought his horse to a halt, and jumped off, smiling at the children. "Hello, little warriors."

"Your new uniform suits you, General," Mulan said complimenting him.

"The uniform, yes. Now I just have to live up to it," he muttered.

"Of course you will," I said with a smile, "You're very brave."

He nodded his thanks then said to Mulan, "We need to talk. It's important."

A look passed between them then she turned to the children and said, "Okay, everybody. Time to be like the river and flow home."

The girls groaned and scampered away. I started leaving, too, but Shang called me back. "Hold on, Aralyne, this concerns you." I turned to him in curiosity and he got straight to the point. "The Huns are coming, an entire army, and they're after Aralyne." I froze and narrowed my eyes in determination as he continued, "Grandpa wants me to raise an army so that we'll be prepared. Mulan, I'm going to need your help teaching people to fight." She nodded her agreement.

"I'm in," I said and they looked at me in surprise, "Teach me how to fight!"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

_(Songs in this chapter are "Village Lanterne" by Blackmore's Night, "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from the movie "Mulan", and "Kiss the Girl" from the movie "The Little Mermaid".)_

"You can't be serious!" Tulio shouted at me. I rolled my eyes at him. Here we go again.

Grandpa had called a meeting for all of the heroes, excluding the children, and told them all what Shang had told me and Mulan. When I said I wanted to join the army, that's when Tulio had his outburst.

"Look, I'm tired of being the one that's always needing to be rescued!" I said to him, "I want to learn to fight _for myself_ and not have to depend on anyone!"

"I'm _not_ letting you join the army! You could be killed!"

"You're doing it again!" I snapped at him, "If you continue to treat me like a helpless child, then I'll _never_ speak to you again, Tulio!"

Apparently he was afraid of my threat, because he shut his mouth.

"If she wants to fight, then let her," said Crane and I nodded my thanks to the bird.

Others ended up taking Tulio's side.

"Tulio's right," Aurora said, "It's way too dangerous.

"We need her to defeat the Horned King!" Delbert added, "If she gets hurt, or even killed, again, then all of Incantationen will be lost!" I glared at the humanoid dog.

"But, if she doesn't learn to fight, then how will she be able to win against the Horned King?" Belle countered and I gave her a grateful nod.

Then all at once, everyone started shouting, half the citizens shouting that I shouldn't fight, and the other half shouting that I should. Tulio, thankfully, kept his mouth shut. I got irritated that so many wanted to control my life, and finally screamed, "SHUT IT!" Everyone fell silent and turned to me.

"Look, I've made my choice, okay? I'm going to join the army, and fight! And there's nothing any of you can say or do to make me change my mind! Am I understood?!" I took a breath to calm myself as one of my favorite songs ran through my mind. Funny how it fit this situation. I sang the song out loud:

"_Don't shed a tear for me_

_I stand alone_

_This path of destiny_

_Is all my own_

_Once in the hands of fate_

_There is no choice_

_An echo on the wind_

_You'll hear my voice…_

_Some choose to fall behind_

_Some choose to lead_

_Some choose a golden path_

_Laden with greed_

_But it's the noble heart_

_That makes you strong_

_And in that heart, I'm with you all along…_

_The olde village lanterne_

_Is calling me onward_

_Leading wherever I go_

_The olde village lanterne_

_A light in the dark_

_Bringing me closer to home_

_So when you think of me_

_Do so with pride_

_Honor and bravery_

_Ruled by my side_

_And in your memory_

_I will remain_

_I will forever be within the flame…_

_Now at the journey's end_

_We've traveled far_

_And all we have to show_

_Are battle scars_

_But in the love we shared_

_We will transcend_

_And in that love, our journey never ends…_

_Don't shed a tear for me_

_I stand alone_

_This path of destiny_

_Is all my own_

_Once in the hands of fate_

_There is no choice_

_An echo on the wind_

_You'll hear my voice…_

_You'll hear my voice…_

_You'll hear my voice…_

_You'll hear my voice…"_

"She's already decided," said Grandpa, a proud glint in his eye, "Let her be." I grinned at him.

I turned in time to see Tulio storm out of the crowd. "Tulio, wait!" I called out, running after him. We had left everyone far behind, when I finally caught up to him, and grabbed his arm. "Tulio!" I got him to face me and saw unshed tears shining in his blue eyes.

"I can't _lose_ you again, Aralyne!" he said, "I don't know what I would do if –"

"Shh, hey," I said in a calming voice, "I understand that you don't want me to fight, but you have to trust me. How do you think I feel when I see you risking your life for me? But I trust you, knowing that you'll always return. Please, Tulio, you've got to have faith."

He stared at me for a moment before nodding his head. "I trust you."

Smiling, I pulled him down to give him a kiss.

"I've got to go now. Shang wants to start training us right away. I'll be home later, I promise!" I gave him one last kiss before running off towards the training camp. When I got there, Mulan gave me an extra pair of karate clothes, to change into – and to my delight, it was pink, my favorite color. I also managed to pull my curls back into a ponytail. Of, course I was going to stick out like a sore thumb for two reasons. First, I was going to be wearing pink, and not many people like that color, second, I was going to be the _only_ girl training. Thankfully, I wasn't going to be the only girl in the camp. Mulan was to help teach me karate, and Merida was going to be there to help teach archery.

When I had finished changing, I stood outside with the other recruits, feeling slightly intimidated since they were all bigger than me. Curse my shortness!

"Soldiers!" Shang shouted out and we all jumped into a line, me being somewhere in the middle, "You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me." He took off his shirt, and I stared in awe. _Damn, he's ripped!_

"Ooh, tough guy," said Yao from a couple of spots down the line from me.

Shang pulled out a bow and arrow and aimed it at Yao while the rest of us took a step back, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp. "Yao. Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow."

Yao then growled out, "I'll get that arrow, pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on." He walked over to the pole and prepared to climb up it, but before he could, Shang stopped him.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." He pulled two giant medals out of a box that Mulan had been carrying. "This represents discipline. And this represents strength. You need both to reach the arrow." He tied them around Yao's wrists, and the short man moved over to the pole. He jumped up and held on a few feet above the ground, but when he started slipping, he tried using his teeth to hold him steady. It didn't work, and I cringed when I saw how much bark he had scraped off. Ling was next, and he fell over backwards, doing a flip and landing on his head. Chien Po landed on his behind, with a loud _thump_ and causing the pole to bounce up out of the ground for a second before falling back into place. Then it was my turn and I slid right down to my behind with a moan.

"We've got a long way to go," said Shang as I walked back to the line, rubbing my sore tailbone. He threw us a bunch of wooden poles, and everyone caught one, except me. Yao grabbed mine, and tripped me with it.

_**"Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons"_

Someone stuck a bug down my robe, and I screamed, wiggling around to make it come out of clothes. In the process, I knocked over all of the other men, and Shang catapulted over to me. I accidentally hit him in the stomach, but he grabbed my pole and glared at me.

"_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met, but you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man_

_Out of you."_

Merida taught us archery, and we all failed miserably. Next Shang was showing us how to balance a bucket of water on our heads and deflect rocks thrown at us. He made me be the first to try it out, and the men took delight in throwing rocks at me. The bucket fell off my head, drenching me in cold water, and I missed all of the rocks, but one, which hit Chien Po in the stomach.

"_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you._

We had to dodge flaming arrows, try to break cinderblocks; I got beaten up by both Shang and Mulan developing bruises all over my body, and had to jump across poles over a raging river.

"_Chien Po: I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Yao: Say good-bye to those who knew me_

_Ling: Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym_

_This guy's got 'em scared to death_

_Mulan: I hope he doesn't see right through me_

_Chien Po: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim"_

We had to learn how to fire those cool dragon cannons, and Ling, being an asshole, knocked mine over right as I lit the fuse and it blew up in my face.

_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"_

Shang had us hike up a mountain carrying weights, and after a while, I had fallen behind the rest of the men and eventually collapsed onto the ground. Shang came over and took my weights, then left without saying a word, but I could see the disapproval on his face. I lowered my head in shame.

"_Time is racing t'ward us_

_Till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home, you're through_

_How could I make a man out of you"_

At one point I had arrived at the camp about an hour before dawn, feeling like such a loser for failing everything. Merida and Mulan weren't allowed to show favoritism so I couldn't even get encouraging words from them. I stopped by the pole, and tried climbing it again, with the medallions tied to my wrists. After falling down the first time, I gazed up at my challenge and suddenly remembered how Mulan did it in the movie. I tied the medallions together and finally managed to climb up the pole. The others arrived, watched, and cheered me on. When I reached the top, I sat down, plucked out the arrow and threw it at Shang's feet, grinning.

"_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"_

Finally, Merida gave me a high-five when I, as well as the men hit the targets during her archery lesson. I _ran_ ahead of everyone else carrying the weights over my shoulder, not to mention I knocked Shang on his butt when we fought. We broke cinder blocks, and did everything perfectly.

"_(Be a man)_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_(Be a man)_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"_

* * *

Every night Tulio had returned home to see either Aralyne passed out on their bed, or she would get home late exhausted, and every morning she would be up and out of the house before dawn. So they hadn't had a chance to spend any time together. This time, however, was different. As soon as he walked through the door, he saw Aralyne waiting for him.

* * *

"Tulio!" I shouted throwing myself at him in a hug. I had gotten home about an hour ago, which gave me more than enough time to shower and change out of my sweaty, smelly, dirty uniform. I now wore a tight pink blouse with white ruffles around the collar, poufy see-through short sleeves, a white ribbon was tied beneath my bust, and a layered silky pink short skirt, with knee-high pink socks, and purple sandals that had straps twisted up my legs in a swirly design. My hair, I left loose, and it cascaded down my back and around my shoulders in a myriad of curls.

"You're home early," he said in surprise, but I could a hint of a smile on his face.

"Uh-huh!" I said pulling away from him slightly, "We finally finished our training today! Come on!" Holding his hand, and pulled him right out the door.

"Where are we going?" he inquired, shutting the door and I dragged him through the town.

With a giggle, I replied, "You'll see!"

Eventually we made it to a dock where rowboats were being rented out, and we got one, taking it out into the ocean.

"Our first date together in a long time, and we're in the ocean?" Tulio inquired arching an eyebrow at me as he rowed the boat in the sunset.

"Just wait," I said with a grin, "I asked a friend for a favor!" Over his shoulder, I could see Scuttle and Sebastian sitting on a small island with a couple of trees watching us.

"All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation," said Scuttle, "Stand back." He suddenly began squawking, and I cringed at the sound.

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery," Tulio said with a chuckle. I forced a grin as Scuttle winked at me and I smacked my face. _This wasn't how I planned it!_

Sebastian was covering his ears, and glared at Scuttle saying, "Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs!" He dove into the water, and came back a few seconds later with a reed and, several ducks, and turtles. He held the reed like a baton. "First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . . Strings. . . . Winds. . . . Words. . . ." He then started singing.

"_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl"_

"Did you hear something?" Tulio asked, looking around and I shrugged. Now _this_ was what I had planned!

"_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl"_

"You know, I feel really bad about not spending time with you," I said as we drifted along towards a tree, its branches hiding a section of the ocean.

"Hey, it doesn't matter," he said taking my hand, "We're together right now." We finally went beneath the tree, and floated in the lagoon.

"_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

Fireflies drifted around us, making the whole night seem enchanting, and as one flew by, I recognized it as Ray. He gave me a wink and a thumb's up. Tulio and I leaned in closer, our lips connecting….

_(**During the Song "I'll Make a Man Out of You" the whole training sequence takes place in a month, because Aralyne cannot achieve fighting skills in the course of a day. I would also like to thank LadyOfSlytherin101 for helping me in this chapter.)_


End file.
